


The bride of the Malfoys

by Legend25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 65
Words: 89,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legend25/pseuds/Legend25
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!Summary: A new fate for our Hermione!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 98
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

The ominous moon, so silent, a little darkened with black clouds, a yet so lonely on the wind that is appearing like it is only a shadow of the night air. There, doesn’t exist a single soul. And still, on the high hills, rest the Manor. It isn’t the ordinary one, but filled with the Dark Lord, with his Dark Eaters that consist of Dark wizards and witches, all loyal to him. Among them is the family, that is still needed for his plans, on the other hand, they are now more just the instruments of survival. The patriarch, Lucius Malfoy, even though emotionally and physically is challenged and abused, his stature, his pose, his silence and his demeanor is still of the one who instills respect and dignity no matter how much he has fallen, the Malfoys survives and the Malfoys are always the ones who stay on top against the all odds. Next to him is his faithful and true hearted woman. She has been through a lot and still, she stays next to him, believing in a better tomorrow. What keeps them so strong is their son, Draco. They knew, because of their sins, that one day, it will all come to them and they are ready and happy for everything to befall upon them if that means their son to be spared. Ah, what they didn’t know… is what the fate had in store for them. 

\- I am making an announcement! My dear comrades! – solemnly, seriously sitting, all of them, at the squared and long, full of quality, table, he insisted on their full attention, of their awe of himself!  
\- There is the change of the plan! And that plan consists of the fateful day that is coming. I don’t need to capture the boy anymore, he will come to me on his own volition, but, what I need you for… tonight is for the ritual of the magnificent century. And… my dear hosts, you are going to have the honor to see it is occurring, on this night, in your own house!  
\- My Lord, we don’t understand… wasn’t this whole gathering about… - The Elder Malfoy is asking while all present members are confused.  
\- Yes, it was… but… the boy played a different set of cards, time is running up and I have no choice but to… hasten the ceremony. I thought after when I defeat Potter, but… that is all now history. Anyway, you will be shocked when I tell you… that I have a daughter.  
The dread and fear overwhelmed all of them. Snape was sickened… a child? How!?  
\- That dreadful night, I left after myself one tiny, healthy part that has survived, implanted in the womb of a Muggle woman, created together with the genes and blood of a Muggle father. It was the only way that my essence, inside the newborn fetus could survive and being given birth by the Muggle parents, a Muggle family. Still, she only has my heritage inside herself. She looks just like the feminine version of me. Maybe, you even know her, maybe you came across but you would never tell and yet… she found out about herself… at the right end of the last chapter. She is coming, right now, to your Manor, Lucius and that means… be prepared - clearing the throat.  
\- Now, I am going to give you a detailed session of what I want to be present in the center of the main hall, when it is done and until she comes… you are free to wait wherever you want.  
Who is this child? Who is this girl? A woman? Near the pillars, the Malfoys waited, under the nighty notorious sky and the window that is like the landscape of their entire lives. They wait and fear.  
\- Lucius, did you suspect something? – Narcissa asked in a whisper, deeply disturbed.  
\- No, I truly don’t know – Lucius is devastated, it is not enough that Voldemort is here but now even his cursed daughter?  
\- Father, isn’t… isn’t the tradition, whatever enters upon the call of the ritualistic ceremony, it belongs… to the Malfoy lineage?  
\- Keep more quiet.  
\- Sorry, Dad.  
\- Yes, you are right… but… this is HIM.  
Draco made a thin line, pressing his lips. Who is she, anyway?  
\- Draco, son, do you know about her? Anything? – asked mother, in a desperate move to even a little release herself into hopeful yearning.  
\- No, Mom… how can I?  
\- So, we have nothing – that was the final words before the girl appeared and it left the Malfoys with the bitter taste in their mouths.  
Only Bellatrix seemed to have so much fun and waiting for the inevitable. She knows how the Dark Lord always prepares something juicy! Suddenly, the main doors are opened, and with light movements, letting herself be seen in the moonlight, Draco is beyond the shock, widening his eyes while his heart is beating with unbeatable proportions. Sickened and ashamed… Lucius felt the looming doom over his and his family’s heads. Prideful and holding himself respectfully but breathing heavily, he barely controlled himself out of embarrassment and weaknesses. Now he knows how it feels to be vulnerable and beneath. Only Narcissa could find within herself to admire and be actually very, but very amazed and pleased in the satisfaction, with the satisfied meaning by the beauty of the intelligent girl while Bellatrix also recognized her.  
\- You!?  
She has spoken softly in front of eager Voldemort.  
\- I am here. Please, let my parents go. I know you are keeping them here. Please!  
\- Hermione, Oh, just look, everyone, at the magnificence of her intellect and witchcraft skills! Ah, Lucius, isn’t she adorable?!  
Lucius Malfoy had no words… he is… and the way she looked at him… only shame is there for himself while Draco… was the exact picture of his father, and Bellatrix enjoyed it too much with other Eaters all the while Narcissa is somehow honored.  
\- She is beautiful, my Lord.  
\- Thank you, my dear.  
Hermione, trembling like a leaf, surrounded by darkness, was stepping back from Voldemort.  
\- Now, now… you have come to fulfill your destiny, my child and only then. I promise you… your parents will be returned with the stroke of my wand with their memories intact and unaware.  
\- I am here, let them go!  
\- Now, now… come, come here…  
She had no choice, feeling the cold hand on her neck, he forced her to look at the Malfoys.  
\- You know them better than they know you, right?  
\- Please…  
\- Tell me, Draco, do you find my daughter, lovely? Answer me.  
Draco… was astonished and he spoke from his heart.  
\- She was always… divine to me – Hermione whimpered about this fact which only contributed to the reaction of squeezing her. He reacts, she must not react.  
\- And what do you think of her nature and personality?  
The parents are scared for their son and yet… they feel strongly for the girl. They don’t know why, but they already have the innate protectiveness inside themselves. All this time, Snape is out of his mind and… yet… he must go through with this… Hermione mustn’t see him, so he was left to be covered by the darkness, to live among the shadows for some time.  
\- I am attracted to her mind – he spoke truthfully while the parents are somehow proud in the way this all goes. Maybe, some ray of hope?  
\- Hm, Hermione, do you hear this, my child?  
\- Yes – she barely could speak.  
\- Tell me… what do you think of them, of him? Were they ever indecent toward you?  
Now they are paled beyond recognition and still… she stayed true to her heart and because of that… they already made a vow in their hearts to protect and honor her. Other Eaters are just amusingly watching what is unraveling before their very eyes.  
\- Mostly, they just ignored me.  
She saved their dignity and pride and yet… the sting burned. They could feel and knew her hatred… They deserved it.  
\- They wouldn’t if they were aware of the truth. Oh… never mind. Listen to me… your parents will be saved this instant if you… - he whispered.  
Lost all the color from her face, the stinging tears are streaming down her chin.  
\- No – whispering the mantra.  
\- Yes… or they are dead, your parents that is why… I want a baby! Tonight is the night! Look, LOOK! – she was forced to look at Draco.  
\- PURE BLOOD. All the related bloods are coursing in his veins! The magnificence! Look at his beauty and intellectuality! Prowess, arts and crafts! LOOK! You! You will become HIS! Give your body and soul to him! Even your most hidden parts of your heart.  
\- NOOOO! – she struggled but to no avail, while Draco and his parents… are destroyed by what is to be done and it is to take place.  
\- Draco, take her! NOW! In front all of us… for the proof!  
\- NOOO! NOO! Please! – fighting against them all! No use!  
\- Or I am killing your parents too!  
Draco, looking at his parents, found the unbreakable strength within himself. This is it. Taking the blessings from his parents, he came closer, embracing the shivering and limping body of the woman… that is fated to be taken by him.  
\- Hermione – he whispered while she is leaning on his heavy chest… she looked at him, hating so much to see her tear stricken face.  
\- I hate you. I always did.  
\- I know… I am sorry.  
She screamed when he started to kiss her neck, her mouth, to undress her, putting her on the pedestal… Naked and warm, feeling his tip, only to be overwhelmed and overcame with the sense of complete surrender. She encircled her thighs around his nude waist. Giving into the dance, they are thrusting into each other, pushing and the moans are exhilarating, exciting, sweat and the glistening skin on the moon, her eyes, alluring, covering and protecting her whole… the final push and she shouted the lasting barrier of her orgasm that is washing away the shame with her blood trickling down in the streams of rivers. Her virginity lost and her chastity… overtaken. Hermione could only hear, before she fainted… was…  
\- Her parents are saved and returned, and you my boy, can take your praised bride to your room.  
The Malfoys are feeling disgust and shame, on the other way… they are truly honored because the Dark Lord, gave his only daughter to them, to their family, to their name, to their house, to their only son and heir. Which means… somehow… they never had anything to restore or be in favor… they were always… on top against the all odds. Bellatrix hollered laughing with enthusiasm of a crazy woman. Finally, the blood is UNITED AND FULFILLED!


	2. Choice

The tension, unrest is in her. Her mind is cloudy and she is waking up, watching the crystal chandeliers above how they are so shiny and they twinkle a little bit, then there are adoring sounds of the constricted movements of diamonds, resembling small and pearly beads of bells with the glimmering and luxurious lights of dark Heavens. Touching the clean covers, silky sweet sheets, and the cotton linings of pillows, she hears the mystical sounds of fairies that are coming for her. Whooshing and swooshing, running and flying, fluttering and rushing. Alluring elements, magical touches and such a dark fantasy of her dreams are now… absolutely and forever encased in the coats of her independence. Now, it is just a woven river of brilliant tears.   
\- Hermione? Are you awake? – her eyes are clearing, only to discern his distinguished complexion.   
\- Water – she said through her nose, the throat so dry and sore.  
\- Here, drink, that’s it. Slowly.   
Her irises are moving along the ornamental interwoven ceiling that is adorned with brazen branches of the Malfoys’ crest, all over the place.  
\- Lie down, you need to rest.  
\- Draco…  
\- Yes?  
\- I must go.  
\- No, Hermione, we will figure this all out.  
\- No, we won’t.  
Just like that, with the supernatural strength of her will, she pushed him with the hardening structure of her vulnerable body. Looking at herself, she is still bare and unclean! She didn’t even for a second wasted her chance, throwing herself through the open window. Falling and flying in the air she made her chants and spells, tricks of arts and crafts, in the way that her fall was grounded and made easier, softer landing on the mold of snowy grass. It is still the night, great, it all comes to her own advantage. Dashing through the bushes and shrubs, along the mighty branches and stumps of the heavy crowns of the trees that are giving her enough cover for her escape. 

Already, she is hearing the howling hounds and Death Eaters’ shouts calling after her. So cold, a very cruel and cold winter with the icy snow, barefoot with the naked body, the bloodstains that are soiling her once well cared, protected purity is gone forever. At the moment, she has become the hunted animal. Now, Hermione knows the sheer feeling of being the hunting one, while she can’t even dare to touch her soiled and hoarse throat. The raspy feeling between her thighs, it must have been something with her inner turmoil that is happening inside her. Fuck, the Sun, it will soon rise. No, she won’t be caught. Standing, in the middle of nowhere, shivering and heavily breathing, she found one crack in the tree. Carefully, she put herself into it, but not without scratches and wounds… She is covered with sores and hurts. Nothing that her magic can’t solve, but first, she needs to get some strength back to her. And after everything… to forget it all. Because… Still, she is going to survive, to succeed. Slowly, controlling her breath, she caught herself staring in the wide back of Lucius Malfoy. 

Without breathing, watching through the little crevices of the trunk with the mighty roots beneath her painful toes, she waits. He is gone. Relieved, she closed her eyes and in there, she grasped, the welcomed sunrise. Going out, she checked if anyone is here. Silence. Good. Continuing her journey and finding the hidden cottage, Hermione decided to stay there for a while. Succeeding to find something to eat, shower and dress… she didn’t stay for too long but went on… she had to arrive at Hogwarts. It was of the essence to get there. Hermione concentrated on surviving and when the tops of Hogwarts domes came into the picture, that is when she finally was brought down, broken, crying the sorrow and stained pride. She thought if she doesn’t think about it, the horrors would be less imaginative, less… just less real and true. What have they done to her!? For their cult!? With their… their bloody and fucking barbarian ways! SHE ABHORRED THEM SO MUCH! And him, couldn’t even begin to fathom! 

But, no… she must control herself… she must… control. Deep breaths, go in, go out. Arriving at Hogwarts, she found herself surrounded by Harry and Ron… the battle was on and she joined the flow… acting like nothing happened and like nothing ever was out of ordinary. But the terror happened again and she is confronted with others… with Lord Voldemort and THEM. They couldn’t believe it. She is alright! They worried and right now, both their son and she… are in front of them, displayed for their opportunity. Voldemort, used the situation. 

\- Harry Potter is dead… the one who also knew your truth, isn’t it Hermione? As a matter of fact… I think they all know now, that you are my child and as something which is mine, you are going to come to my side.  
\- Hermione, no, no! I am here! – Ron came to her and she is out of her mind already, the beating heart inside her chest is not letting her think clearly but… he is there, at least Ron and they are not backing away.  
\- Draco! Bring her to your family! NOW!  
Lucius urged Draco to do it, with the extended hand… he anticipated the next move of their son. Hermione doesn’t believe this is happening, she thought… she thought they will just forget about her and that… Draco didn’t come after her, that he isn’t here! But he is, and his presence… disturbs her, killing her at much slower pace than she could have ever imagined. She tried to suppress the reality but… she can’t. No one can do anything to help her.   
No one, whoever resists… Feeling the hand, encircling hers… she gasped. Ron protested but Draco threatened.  
\- If you want her alive, step aside.   
Pulling her toward his parents, she is on the verge to be hysterical while Bellatrix enjoyed this too much for her own health. But, before the Malfoys could put their paws on her, Harry got up and the battle that ensued, gave her the opportunity to free herself from Draco and run away with Ron. After all the outcomes… the new Sun has risen and new opportunities of rebuilding the lives are here. After a month, everything was as it was… and she still was at the Weasleys. Her parents had now the new identities. She is going to find them, return their memories… but for now… she was happy and in the warmth, surrounded by her friends.   
\- Harry, you and Ginny, are you… serious? – she is relaxed and cheerful, the terrible ordeals must be behind her.  
\- Hey, Hermione! Don’t slap him like that with your words…see, you are making my best friend… to a best probability!  
They laughed like crazy. She even forgot how it is to feel this way, laughing and not thinking about anything in the world… the nudging is still there… in the back of her mind, however, decided to ignore it.   
\- Btw, we are going back to our school, right? – asked Ron.  
\- OOOh, I know why you are asking – Harry is winking.  
\- No, why? Tell us, genius!  
\- Because of her! Fleur!   
\- What?! How did you find out?!  
\- What the two of you are talking about?  
\- She decided to sign in.  
\- Oh, really!? Ron, congratulations!  
\- Oh… well, it is not like something is going to be, I mean… I will try not to shout the next time at her and… I really think we should…  
\- Come on, you two are my brothers and you are going to get the best wives! – they hugged each other but… something bothered, even annoyed them… there is no more hesitation and a need to refrain themselves.   
\- What about you?  
\- What?  
\- What happened to you? We heard some… legendary stuff… and… we don’t know what to make out of it?  
\- Like, what Ron? – he winced at her choice of the words and the sound of her voice.   
\- That… you were captured and brought into Malfoy Manor… and… we don’t know anything from that point… We are worried. What happened? I mean… we know… when we all found about your heritage… it was tough but… no one makes a deal out of it anymore, but still… Voldemort has done something to you… we see it in your eyes… something has changed – Harry was the eloquent one.   
\- NOTHING has changed! Come on, he just tried to bring me to his side and… I escaped! There was an opening, I can’t tell without jeopardizing the spy and the very person that has helped me, but… trust me… Everything is FINE!  
All of a sudden, she rushed to the toilet. They heard vomiting. Raising the eyebrows… they asked.  
\- Are you okay? In there?  
\- My stomach is … is… just… a little fussy and sensitive, from all the stress, not food!  
\- Okay then, we trust you!  
Still, she was suspicious to them, if only they knew just how much she was breaking down and having the hysteric attack. Calm down. Calm down, chill out. It isn’t possible. Right? No, it isn’t… It was… just once and… it was once and… the Malfoys… even if they restored all their glory and name… they forgot and it is not possible…Impossible. Yes, it isn’t. She is going… to do it. Now and finally to confirm. It is just… nothing. Nothing, nothing… IT IS FUCKING NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL. Chill out, chill… Hermione is pulling the test she has bought in the Muggle world. Okay… piss on it and wait… She told the boys she needs to have some things done and she is out. Oh… bloody test and… it came… feeling lightheaded. Dizzy and dazzling… two lines are there. Two… Hm, the test is wrong… How many times it can be wrong? Yeah… wrong. She gagged again. Yeah… see… her stomach is not going up, not growing… she is… under control. Intelligence, Mind, control, independence, reins… Yes, she got it all. Got it. No baby, puking again. As she said. No baby. Just a nervous stomach. After three seconds, the fucking panic… She must do something but first… don’t tell anything anyone, she is going to… to… she is going to settle it before… everything goes to Hell!  
\- Btw, Hermione, you are coming back to the school, right? – Harry asked when she was finally out.  
\- Hm, by the look, who knows!  
\- Ron, go easy on her!  
\- Sorry, sorry… just… I have a feeling you are hiding something from us.  
\- Nope, I am going. All is clear and nice. Finally, what is the worst that can happen?  
At the first class of the continuing school year, there he was… to remind her, observe her, follow and watching thoughtfully, waiting for the chance when she is alone. Today, she is doing it today. Decisive and no hesitation. Resisting the inevitable! Abortion, before they make they move and found out, or anyone finds fucking out! She is totally doing it and nothing, truly nothing is going to stop her! Nothing! Yes, she is going to that alley and she is going to clean herself from the sins and bondage called the Malfoys. Breathe, be free, no worry. All is going to be as it was.


	3. Captured

The sculptured face is facing the elder version of himself. The masculinity and clarity of once very attractive man is back, maybe now even more poisoning due to fact that every single line on his face deepened the manliness, and even the charismatic smell of the man is recovered. The whole appearance was screaming only one fact of the garnered experiences. This was the presence of the man that he is going to become. One day, he will represent the next generation of the Malfoy name too, in his own way with his own heirs. For now, he is just the younger version of Lucius Malfoy. His father, restored and returned to his dominance, supreme stature and with the aristocratic demeanor, domineering as ever, but less arrogant. 

\- Father, it is time, I am going to the Weasleys!  
\- You are not going to do such a thing, my boy – the cane in his hand is ever present like the reminder of their status.   
\- Then, what?! We can’t leave her like that! I am not leaving her!  
\- And who said anything about leaving?  
\- What is your point, Father?  
\- Why do you think she is hiding herself there? Why didn’t she already go and found her parents?  
\- You mean…  
\- She told some lame excuse, her friends are going to believe, but you and I, as well as your mother, are waiting. As your parents, we know what is happening to the girl, exactly right now, in the most hidden, inner parts of herself.   
\- I am aware…  
\- You are not aware… she is waiting too.  
\- For what?  
\- To see if she is with child or not. Trust me, she is going to make her move, and we must be clever and swifter than her mind.   
\- What… wait… she… SHE IS NOT LIKE THAT!?  
\- My dear boy, she will try anything to escape us. She belongs to us. To you. And yet… she is ready for anything! A desperate woman… is like a scorned knife… prepared to cut so it can be of use the next day.   
\- I can’t believe, I just… no, Father… I… I truly and with the utmost respect… I truly cherish you… but you are going too far with your insinuations! And… if it is really like that… why don’t we just storm into…  
\- And be considered like we were before. Oh… you haven’t learned anything. Now… we must be smarter! Patient!   
\- Your father is right – Narcissa came to the table. – If we go now and take her by force…  
\- We can always use her parents…  
\- What did I tell you, Draco?!  
\- Father… we are desperate too!  
\- And that is why we must not make any mistakes, Draco, listen to your father!  
\- Mother, what you both propose is… when I go back to the school, to just… to just… stare at her?  
\- Wait your chance, don’t even come closer even for one inch, until I tell you to do so, because, one… missed step and we are again in the pit.   
\- You think… to indulge her into ignorance of normality? That we forgot or left her alone?  
\- Trust us, Draco, she is more smarter than that. Intelligent like her true Father. Her intellect makes her a formidable foe but on the other hand, it makes her vulnerable and prone to overthinking. This is what makes her even more nervous, distracted and disturbed. She is aware we are preparing the field, the trap and our inactions are the ones… that will lead to her grave mistake and right into our hands. We just must continue to play the game until it is played in our favor.   
\- Your Mother is right, Draco… That is why we ask you… be patient and she will, with her own rash steps… entangle herself into our own web.  
\-   
Here he is, she is right in front of his nose, with her friends, laughing and talking, like there is any fucking, bloody issue between them, like normal, birds and bees, and he had her and she is… SO MUCH LIKE VOLDEMORT! She could give a fuck if it means saving her own skin. Oh… no… princess. You are not getting away. He could make his nasty remarks without even breaking the promise with his parents… He just… hm… why not. The devilish smirk crossed his face and he immersed himself into the dark shades of the tree. Unaware, but impatient to go to the alley, she controlled herself until all the classes are finished. In the end, it is an evil… child, dark one… 

She must do it and save the world! What she didn’t expect was the small letter that is left on her chair when she returned from the restroom. In the middle of the class, she needed to go… and when she was back… the small note awaited her. Looking at Harry and Ron, they are too much absorbed that they haven’t even noticed! Sitting in her plush seat, she widened her eyes.  
\- We know you are pregnant. You are mine, Hermione. You can deny, the truth will be realized in the few months.   
It was over… all over. When is the next class? She can’t wait… she is going to do it, between classes. Okay. She can do it. She won’t tell anything to anyone, after this class… she just GOES!  
\- Miss Granger.   
\- Oh, yes, professor?  
\- Draco Malfoy praised you so much, that I have to take you as the assistant for this whole week! Which means, many hours spent with the whole lot of potions and dark secrets!  
\- But… but… - losing her ground.  
\- It should have been Draco, but… as all of you may see, the Malfoys are truly the epitome of the changed family!  
Hermione turned to look at Draco, for the first time… since that night. The smug smile is on his lips.  
\- I – she turned to the new professor of the potions – am afraid that I caught some cold and…  
\- Oh, don’t worry! Nothing is impossible for potions!  
Think, think, Hermione… even your friends are looking at you with… with the suspicion. She complied.  
\- Okay – but… in her mind, she already has the plan… how to go to the backwatered alley.   
When the class was over, she scooted to her room, telling her friends she is a little tired and wishing them good luck for the next class because they have the test, they will meet there. They haven’t made any problem but… she was… strange. In the meantime, it alarmed Draco… that is why he found himself spying on her room. She must come out, suddenly, the weird sensation, he sensed it. It was Father! Cool, he knew that he wouldn’t need to wait for that long, as a matter of fact, he just speeded the things up! Great! He went off where the signal was set. In the meantime… In the room, she made the rope of her garments and sheets. Going down, feeling hopeful, she almost hadn’t had a heart attack when the silver cane grabbed her foot.  
\- Ah, Miss Granger! You are already here. Now, you are the very person we were looking and coming for!  
LUCIUS FUCKING MALFOY!  
\- Get off! LET GO!  
\- Now, now, don’t be like that. Come down, come to us!  
\- No, just… put it down!  
\- Mr Malfoy, what do you think you are doing!? And Miss Granger, immediately I want you in my office, together with the Malfoy family!  
\- The Headmistress McGonagall! Please, you don’t understand!  
\- Bring her down, Madam, or I will.  
\- Lucius, calm yourself down – it was Narcissa who peeked her head out.  
\- Hermione, I strongly advise you… go down… or we are going to reveal the whole truth and not only to the Headmistress.  
Shocked, observing the Headmistress… she was now so very sure… she is fucked.   
The moment of distraction and she is grabbed like a puppet by both parents who are holding her like she is a prisoner. On each side, she is led to the office while the Headmistress followed the lead. Oh, Dear… Always some drama. And Draco, was arriving on time.


	4. Options

Professor and now Headmistress, never thought of getting herself into such a difficult and sensitive situation, with none other but with Hermione… but… knowing all the facts… she had to hear it from the girl personally. It wasn’t her fault or anyone’s, unfortunately, those were the circumstances and one of them gave birth to the consequences.   
\- Let me go! I say, let go!  
\- SIT DOWN! – HOLLORED drastically Lucius. – Be silent or you won’t have any chance to explain yourself!  
\- Me, me, me!? To explain myself!? For what? To you?! I am the one… WHO WAS USED!  
Rolling his eyes, he said nonchalantly.  
\- If I only knew when Draco first saw you and… had a neverending tale about you, the first thing I should check was if you were a Drama Queen because your insolent and rude behavior is breaking my limits!  
\- Lucius! Calm down! Behave yourself! – Narcissa was overbearing but she had to do what she had to do while both of them were holding the warrior witch who was waving and swinging with her limbs.  
\- You two, get out! First, I must speak with Miss Granger.  
\- She lost that advantageous title for some time ago and I would advise you, Madam, to call her by her real surname.   
\- I haven’t signed anything, I didn’t accept or said yes! So, any claims you have, considering my position, is illegal and irrelevant! You! You are just the evil seeds that should have been annihilated with the rest of Death Eaters! Or at least caged!  
\- Watch your mouth – now Narcissa was the one who almost slapped her if it weren’t for Lucius to hold her hand in the air.   
\- SILENCE! All of you! Out! NOW! I mean, Hermione, you stay!  
With the threatening look… if she just tries something, there will be Hell to pay. Leaving, they stayed at the door like the watchful hounds.  
\- I don’t know if we can make it, Lucius. She is wild and… and… his daughter.   
\- If we survived him, we can do anything. Trust me, my dear wife, I promise you… she will become the essential part of our family and Draco’s wife, as the traditions and rules ask of us.   
\- But… she truly, doesn’t know much about our lifestyles, and I don’t mean about luxury or living in a big house. I mean… she is the child of both worlds and most of her life… she lived like a Muggle!  
\- Narcissa – he took her hands in his, kissing them and then watching intensively her gorgeous irises – we are going to teach, tame her and introduce to the vast line of our history and family. We are ready to integrate her into our lineage and our home.   
I am ready, just like you and Draco, to give, protect and grant her anything. The only thing in return is for her… to… let go of that pride of her, just a little, as we did.   
\- She is different – Narcissa is caressing his such affectionate lines of the complexion – there will be problems, the war, not just fights.   
\- And we are ready to go through the most icy blazes because it is worth it! – she smiled at his reassurance.  
\- But what about her parents?  
\- For now, they are safe and… it is going to complicate things… from the Muggle world they have the means to take her from us and… before she is settled… I am not ready to give up just like that… For us, for Draco.  
\- Lucius, just as Draco said, we can use her parents to our advantage. To tell you truthfully, it was always our way to get what we want if we are cornered with too much individualistic and egoistical desires… This is actually how the pure blooded families contributed, functioned and survived through the centuries, through the unspeakable compromises that are necessary.  
\- The world changed, as we are.  
\- Still, she didn’t go to find them because she is still upset of the fact… that we can hurt them… and … I am just telling you… we should… if it is truly necessary, listen to Draco, for once!  
Sighing, rubbing his eyes… he concluded watching intently at his wife.  
\- Alright… we will play that card… only as the last option, the resort of our… reverend love and deep care for her.   
\- If she only knew that we aren’t such monsters and for family, we give our souls and hearts together with marrow bones – she said with a sigh.  
Embraced, Lucius kissed the top of his wife’s head. Waiting for the Headmistress’s decision. Now, it is all up to her, they did their part, everything they could and they hoped for the better. Draco, on the other hand, heard it all but he faked the fact when he appeared, joining the hug.   
\- NO! NO, NO and NO! You know my full story. I am the victim even if I don’t want to be seen and treated differently nor I want to see or behave in that way myself because I hold myself as the only master of my fate! And only I can choose what to do with my life, independence, emancipation, control and the reins of my own path! That is my destiny!  
\- Oh my, I see why you are so, brilliantly strong headed and why Voldemort put you into the Muggle world. Not only to hide you but… your character is unbelievable and the nature of your temperament, the will, is even unbelievable for most of strong willed women in our world.   
\- What… what do you mean by that? – she grimaced in front of Madam.  
\- Behave.  
\- No, really… what is that supposed to mean? I strongly, ask for the simplest explanation!  
\- Oh, Dear… okay… see, Hermione, you, in your world… where you were born, raised and lived… most of your childhood is… is… how to tell you and not to sound… insulting… yes… it is… different for women than it is here.  
\- Huh? – it was one of the most intelligent replies of the century for Hermione, regarding her brain, wits and mind and… for Madam, it is one of these days… when she truly feels why Dumbledore hated this job even if this is everything she always wanted.   
\- Feminism, my dear… in our world it is almost non-existent!   
When she said this to her, it would be just like if she said. The chocolate doesn’t exist on planet Earth. To Hermione, it was the same and the same.   
\- How… what… are you talking about?  
\- You have different views from the outside world, but in the wizard world… it is pretty much the same practices as it was during the medieval times. That is why… in your world, you would be liberated on any grounds. But here…  
\- To marry… to… to a rapist!?  
\- No, not a rapist… no… I mean…  
\- You are telling me, in the face, that just because I am pregnant… and yes, I am… I can’t hide it… I must marry him because of the stupid, bigoted, narrow- minded, fanatic and outdated customs and ways!? I mean, I expected everything from you, but this!  
\- Sit down and calm down…  
\- You are the Headmistress! Headmistress! And you are just going to allow them to take me!? You are handing me over… only because… it is the only way to clean my shame?! MY SHAME!? When it has become my shame… and to you it is even more tragic to be out of the wedlock? ARE YOU COMPLETELY OUT OF YOUR MIND!? What is wrong with you!? This is so idiotic and unbelievable!   
\- Don’t speak and don’t raise…  
\- I will speak and raise my voice because I was ready to come, if I weren’t capable of aborting this thing out of my womb, to come to you… confide in and ask for help and support and the first thing you do… baby or not, it would be… he took you virginity, it doesn’t matter how… NOW… YOU MUST FOR ETERNITY BELONG TO HIM, WHILE BURNING IN THE DARK FIRES OF HELL! – she said everything she had, let it all out and the Headmistress is just amazed by the fucking strength of Hermione. Poor Malfoys. They have not even a single idea what is in store for them but she even feels sympathy toward them. They are unaware what they have got themselves into.   
\- I DEMAND MY RIGHTS! AS A WOMAN, AS A PERSON, AS A LIVING BEING AND… AND I WANT MY LAWYER TO REPRESENT ME!  
The Headmistress was… was left speechless. She doesn’t know how to manage this… this… atrocity of the bloody situation.   
\- Please, dear student, just don’t destroy the carpet… it is a new one.   
Hermione stared at Madam like she is from Venus… She now… she is now… spilling her blood for her freedom, fight for her hard won independence and… she is talking and caring about some rug?!   
\- At the end of the day, you can go willingly with dignity and untouched pride or kicking and screaming like some women do, either way… this is how it is. There are no lawyers in our world for such things. The aspects of this torturous occurrence… would be plain and obvious for anyone who would be familiar and informed. The only thing I can do for you is to prepare the terrain, and… once you are back you can finish your last exams thus finishing the school. I can speak to your closed ones, especially friends, explain them that even if you are so young… the regulations are regulations. And when the time comes… even to bring back your parents’ memories because right now it is impossible to mix the two worlds because of something that is so touchy and we just got out of the war… we don’t need another one! I am sorry. It is a very hard decision and task for me, injustice, but… there is no choice. The only thing, I said, that I can do for you is… to make an appropriate welcome when you are back with the clean slate. Overall, for your honor, it is up to you between and among the choices of the hard or easy way. Choose wisely. Because it is your only choice how you are going to live with them.   
Without command, Hermione dropped down on her chair. Absolutely defeated in every way possible.   
\- By the way, do you want some tea? It is very good for stress and I notice you are just a little bit tense. You shouldn’t be because of your state.   
She wants to go to Azkaban. Please, please, someone send her there… right away, just to run from this madness! Mad House!


	5. Tragedy

Distraught, she never noticed when the Malfoys surrounded her in the grand office of the Headmistress.  
\- I believe we cleared some of the most absurd objections in the history of our world – the voice belonged to the outmost confident and reassured patriarch of the Malfoy name and family. Narcissa was behind him with a triumphant smile on her face, right behind her husband.  
  
Hermione looked up at all of them. Broken and in disbelief… she felt so tired all of a sudden. Yet, she was ready to give… one last ultimate fight. Trying to run away, Draco caught her in his iron fists, she fought like the lion, then Lucius joined in to subdue her. Holding her with the steeled force, she even tried to scream!  
\- Help, help me! Anyone! Help! – red in her cheeks, she wasn’t going down without any fight, her throat already hoarse.  
  
All of a sudden, a sterilized white cloth was shoved inside her mouth, efficiently gagging her. Widening her eyes, she was feeling the deranged feeling of getting suffocating, but it was just the subjective feeling because… the Mother knew what she was doing, after all… it seems, it wasn’t her first time doing it at all. It was Narcissa who has done the dirty work.  
\- Is this truly necessary?! – the Headmistress was shocked.  
\- Trust me, Madam, I would like to tell you … there were worse occasions but, we are always ultimately ready for the even worse, so… we are used to such unpredictable occurrences when they happen.  
  
The Headmistress was watching how they are radically pulling and pushing Hermione, who is combating every step and battling, fighting, fisting, kicking, shouting and screaming into the silencing gag, through the hidden door of her office. She mentioned them, when they are going out, to go through that way. No one will know what truly occurred or happened here, be it nice or bad, but… this was… this was… just so… wrong and Minerva, for the first time of her life… decided… to what? 

And what then? What about other families? What about other sacrifices and what… and what… what about the whole structure of the society? If one can escape then… what it means?! In the final despair, Minerva reacted… showed the reaction of remorse while Hermione is looking for any sort of help from her.  
\- Lucius.  
\- Yes? – he stopped from closing the door, Hermione was led by his son and wife for a moment.  
\- If I find my ways… and I… certainly assure you, I will. The girl is free and every actions and acts that will be taken… are going to be dismissed.  
\- The Headmistress – raising his eyebrow, he confronted her – are you openly threatening me?  
\- Take it as you want, but be sure… this is far from over. It is time, for some things, to change in our rotten society and maybe, Hermione, is the best thing that could happen to all of us. And for that ONE THING only, I am… extraordinarily grateful to Voldemort. At least, something, he has done RIGHT! Creating Hermione, he created the opportunity and now… go away, treat her nice, before I BURN THE WHOLE YOUR DESPICABLE SPECIES FROM THE FACE OF THE EARTH!  
Lucius, arrogantly and vainly, just smirked.

\- Thank you for your blessing. I know, it is hard for everyone, but you must trust us and understand, it is… for the greater good. And even if it is not, hardly you can make a difference.  
\- Maybe you are right, but what I witnessed today, before my very eyes… in my whole life, I wasn’t so disgusted and revolted. And maybe, I will hit the wall just like Hermione, BUT I WILL ALSO BE DAMNED, IF I DON’T DO ANYTHING and just stand and fucking watch you drag the poor girl to another horrors!

\- You are overreacting. We will speak when you are less… upset. Until then, bye.  
Shaking, she truly… she didn’t know it would be this way… she thought… what the hell she… thought. Minerva…what have you done?! What… what did you try to defend, what did you try to do… to protect what? The way of life or… the order? Or… what? Is she so brainwashed, like so many women of the fanaticism for their own society and methods that she has forgotten how to truly be a human being? Hermione had her rights and she permitted on purpose, her to be taken away, she was the one who allowed that one woman be stripped of her rights and laws, in her own office! Oh… now it hit her but… it hit her… late.

\- Oh, Dumbledore… Now I understand, now I understand… with what bloody windmills you have been fighting and ultimately you lost. Oh, Dumbledore, oh… it is true what they say… women can be truly stupid, mostly for our own gender. Oh, Dumbledore… I wish you were here. And what to tell Harry and Ron? Oh – she facepalmed. – This is a nightmare they will have to accept until our chance is right to strike back. 

In the meantime, dragged with Draco and Lucius, Hermione watched the back of Narcissa who was leading the way through the stoned and hard rocks of the walls, beneath them is the cobblestone. A very ancient exit. At the end of the road, the flying carriage was waiting for them. Opening the door, Lucius and Draco, tucked Hermione in with them.  
Lucius was on the right while Draco on the left. Hermione in between them. Tearing and sobbing. Narcissa closed the door, sitting on the opposite side. 

They took off. Minerva watched how they are flying away. She never, never experienced something like this, not her or anyone close to her, related or unrelated, and the theory is one but looking it in reality, the real life… Something has changed in her. The revolt, the sheer fire. Oh, LET THEM ALL BE DAMNED IF SHE DOESN’T BREAK THE PILLARS, the very foundation upon which their world resists and lies in the mud of … of… shits. 

\- Calm down, Hermione, the worst thing is behind us. Relax, you are with us now – Narcissa is trying to reason with Hermione. – Everything is going to be just alright. We will make it up for you, everything. You will see, we will take good care of you and our grandchild!  
\- Narcissa, she is going to learn how to accept it – with the observing eye he was speaking - now it all seems really dark, but believe us, trust us!

Accusingly, she watched with her accusing eyes of hatred. Draco, wasn’t saying anything… he hated this. He wanted so much that this is different and yet… they are nothing better but on the same track they always were… if only, what… she resigned to be taken away? That would make the things easier? It would go smoothly? Go nice? Just to give up herself and forget her integrity? No, in this whole story, the whole blame lies on him and he just hoped from God that he will be granted that somehow return every tear or wound and receive upon his own self, to enlighten and heal, fill Hermione in every way possible with… with love and care, respect and honor, dignity and honesty… He has that inside himself, he just… needs to fight to the end.  
Looking at Hermione who is looking down, lost in one spot, while being held with iron claws of theirs. She never even dreamed or imagined that they can be so strong. Especially, Lucius, it was like a bear picked her up. She had no chance against the two of them. Suddenly, she winced, feeling of being touched, caressing her cheeks. Draco put out the gag from her lips. Releasing at least, that aspect of her identity. Please, Hermione, he thought to himself. Please, accept me, accept us, accept it… it is a gift found in the sorrow of bloods filled with grotesque muds. 

\- You are not condemned, it won’t be so bad. Just feel, relax, trust and believe.  
He gently kissed her flushed and swollen face. They must be gentle and kind to her. She has been through so much because of them, him. She is numb, she doesn’t react, no reactions nor severe punishments on her part. This is a meaning of the new start. They have just arrived.


	6. New Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware that the last chapter was hard to stomach. Hopefully, life finds its own way to bring the sunlight when we most need it. Life always finds its way to bring sunshine and turn the odds in our favor. Thank you for reading, kudos, comments and everything else. I wish you to continue enjoying the story.
> 
> Btw, if you grow impatient waiting for a new chapter. Click on Legend25 and check my other stories which are all finished. 
> 
> Take care and I wish all the best!

The two gardeners in the gardens of Malfoy Manor, prepared the new seedlings of the new types of roses.  
\- See, you see this one particular seed?  
\- Yes, what is it?  
\- I think this one won’t make it.  
\- Why?  
\- It is smaller from the rest and pressured with many diseases.  
\- And you still one to give it a try?  
\- Why not, to tell you the truth, why not? People love to see, smell, observe, feel or just read only beauty but… before all this comes… you need very careful grooming, even from the deepest depths of the black soils!  
\- You really harbor such beliefs?  
\- It is all about cultivation, about love of true magic and it doesn’t happen when you make or force it but when it happens… in a natural way.  
\- Hm, then what do you think – the seed was being planted – of our new bride that is coming? The new Mistress? The young one.  
\- I heard some stories. She is different.  
\- She is his daughter.  
\- No, not... not that, she is just different and maybe, something that this house needs BADLY!  
\- Hm, who would have guessed that they would be honored with such divine luck with the purity of an Angel.  
\- You know how it goes, in every white there is black, but in the blackest nights, there is a small light that it needs to shine so the dark won’t be extinct. In the end, the stars shine brighter into the darkest times.  
\- I think this is something what we desperately need, after everything that has occurred in this cursed place.  
\- How many years are you a servant, a worker here?  
\- Full 50 years… and trust me, what I have heard and seen, will know only MY GRAVE.  
\- Oh, the raindrops… it is going to rain.  
\- No, not yet. Here they come.

The trumpets from afar are raised, the domes are wishful of another gust of wind, the breeze of the silence, the loud voices that are rising somewhere in the far countryside, sieged and enclosed by the surrounding villages, the rural outskirts, the colorful patterns of stripes are in golden and crimson shades… that are welcomed by the rare drummers and powerful cannons of the new beginnings. The music is quiet now. 

The servants, the workers, who work at Manor Mansion are all lined up in two rows, welcoming the return of their Masters with the future bride of the Malfoys. Hermione, watching mindlessly, noticed the collateral beauty of her own life, the new position she was introduced and thrown into. It was… beautiful. She watched the whole rows of the Guardians of Malfoy Manor, also prepared and ready to welcome behind the full columns of unseen, neverending, stoned walls of opaque tiles. She never felt like this nor she has seen their home, the cursed house, from this point, especially not during daylight. 

It is truly the grandiose, the magnificent aristocratic form of the construction, the materialistic structure of the building is raw and honed, the noble and royal contexture is impregnable reminders of the fortress that was never… but ever, besieged or fallen down. Lucius was the first to get out of the carrier, the people, from down and above, from all sides, bowed to the Grand Master, the First Patriarch of his generation of the pure bloods. Standing proudly with the dignified look of charisma, he addressed them.

\- Welcome your new Lady of the House. You will treat her in the same manner that we are treated, anything below is certainly punishable by your resignation letters and the severe severance pays without certain recommendations for other applicable jobs.  
\- Yes, our Lord – they all bowed instinctively, relieved that there are not any additional rules or codes of mannerism. 

Extending his hand, his wife went out by taking his hand while Draco is leading her out of the carriage. Hermione was struck by the sudden sunlight that has appeared from nowhere and then vanished as it has appeared. Clearing her eyesight, Draco tightened hold for a little bit, she looked up at him.

\- This is your new home and everything else will return to its place – she is listening carefully, cautiously, for the first time, really listening and looking at him, asking herself while he is speaking… when did he get such broader shoulders and a large figure, with a slender waist? He is resembling his father with each passing day… the way he holds himself, dress, conduct, the downright attitude and dark charisma, even the voice deepened itself drastically over the course of the passed days. 

\- Hermione, I always liked you, I don’t know when it has become the true attraction, then jealousy because of which… I became even more monstrous… I know I love you… and most of the time I always asked myself… why can’t I be just like Potter and I know why. It is not because I am lacking, it is just that I have never experienced the same terrors that he has. The agony and hard life, made a man out of him, a way before I even learned how to walk or even talk. He is better in every way because he learned how to take responsibility. I think of Ron in the same way regarding his duties and obligations toward his family. That is why from this day forward – he touched her, cupping her cheek – I promise you, it is going to be as you wish as long as it is under reasonable conditions… It will be… very… very hard for you. I won’t promise you flowers and chocolate. I promise you a dark tunnel full of slime balls… and maybe… if we, together, succeed to overcome them, maybe… you can … I can hope… for a glimpse of your affection… if not… I am ready to let you go. But first… I want us to try, at least try, truly try together and then… who cares about anything or anyone, because it is going to be only YOUR DECISION TO LEAVE ME and I am going to honor every single word of that promise. In the end, I am a bad man. For you, I wish to become a good person. For anything else, I have no excuse or explanation nor I have any right to ever give to you any, except the promise of your freedom from me. 

The parents and everyone else, respectively, diligently listened the POWERFUL voiced and influential words of now a full grown and matured man. He is still changing and reforming but… right now, before Hermione, it is not an annoying and obnoxiously tiring little boy who made slime remarks and insults, it is a true Draco Malfoy. Something that was beneath all of this time… finally stepping from the shadows of his father’s back. It was time for him to grow up and stop looking at this father’s back. Now it is time for someone else to look at his. Interesting, for women… it is always easy to be a woman even under the most repressing and disastrous times… getting menstruation is everything we need to be called a full woman, no matter if we are matured and grown, but for a man… When a man, becomes A MAN? And that is something what every boy needs to learn THE HARD WAY.  
\- Does that mean, I still have a choice if I find myself…not loving you enough to stay?  
\- Yes.  
Filled with the tears to the brim, she hugged him and hysterically let it all out. Draco embraced, covered her with his overwhelming shadow, protecting and honoring her future wishes. Lucius smiled a little, watching his son grow and taking matters into his own hands… it is… reliving and yet… when he turns the time back… he wished he can look at his son as the boy he was then, just… just for that one second… to go back to the times when he still needed his protection and wisdom. They grow so fast. Narcissa, feeling exactly the same way but knowing fully well how much it has meant for Lucius even more because it was the son in question, so, she stood next to him and waited, as always the women waited for their husbands to make their decisions of themselves, it is maybe the only way to allow them become the fulfilled roles of manhood. The servants, their workers… smiled a little, relieved that somehow… there is some peace between them, as well as love. It is not all just fame and glory, luxury and riches.  
\- Are we ready to go inside? – he asked holding and kissing her palm.  
\- Okay… I will go – she said unburdened and relaxed a little bit.  
With a shy face she looked at everyone else, but stood her ground and hand in hand, went inside with them.


	7. Game

Upon entering the estate, she found herself with the open mouth, which she closed in the instant. This was so much different. It seems… that everything what Voldemort touched was refurbished. There is not even a hint of the old colors or walls filled with paintings and other ornaments. There are other ornamental decorations with the distinguished coats of arms, crests of the name and the signs of innovations. It was similar and alike at the same time but what did stay the same was… the table. 

Suddenly… she noticed, that is not that table… on which she was violated… another replica but of the high quality and the unique outlines. A remarkable masterpiece of the antiques. She felt a relief. As soon as she was inside, the door are closed with the bang. It sent the crazy chills down her spine. Confused, she took a gulp down. Yeah, she is fucked. No way out, that is for sure. Narcissa has taken upon herself the main role while all the servants are around her. 

\- I want a hot bath prepared for our Lady this very second, with lots of essential oils, rich aromas and healing properties. I will come to see to it myself if you forgot anything. And, yes, prepare a nice, modest, white dress for her. Leave it on her bed.   
\- Yes, our Mistress.  
\- Also, I want a nutritious soup to be made with a lot of chicken breasts. The broth will be served in her room.   
\- Yes, Our Mistress.  
\- For supper, I expect the King’s feast. Anything less, would be seen as inappropriate and insulting matters.   
\- Yes, Our Mistress.  
\- Draco, see it for yourself that her room is readily prepared for her.  
\- Yes, Mother – he winked at Hermione, leaving her with his Mother. 

Oh, God. She hadn’t had a chance from the start. What the fuck was she even thinking? That she can go against them with the full and raw force? Now… she just felt stupid. Not to mention how she could use some of her magic, but… not a chance against all of them from the start! Fuck, fuck and fuck. And then… she heard… the Almighty One. Oh, God. No, really… really… why God allows such beings to exist and live? While others… go to the other side so easily? No one is perfect but… this with the Malfoys… it is just… she didn’t know how to call it, a necessary evil? 

Or what? She would love if someone could explain her such basics of Life. Now, Hermione, calm down, no matter what happens, be smarter, be smarter, be smarter, BE SMARTER! Don’t allow them even for a second… to do to you again what they did before… Don’t give them any chance! 

Yeah… easily said than done when they challenge your spirit, mental mind, soul, heart and even the whole body… every fucking second. Then she remembered, while being around them in the same spot, what actually happened. THEY ALL SAW HER NAKED… HER WHOLE BODY, WHOLE HER, NUDE! Now… she is even more messed up. If she didn’t have pride in herself enough not to break completely, now she would go around with shame over her forehead because… because… even Lucius… saw… the cheeks are hot. Oh, God… how many men saw her? 

I mean… this is so unimportant… but the thing is… it hit her now. She suppressed the inevitable truth this whole time but …she faced the truth. They all have seen it all. Well, at least… at least… at least… it was dark. This is the moment… when you have to comfort yourself somehow… if you want to save your mental health. Bear with her. What… what is he saying? That Lucius? What the fuck is he up to now?

\- Secure all the outside and inside openings, right now. If it is already safe, just make sure it is fortified.  
\- Yes, Master!  
She had to ask before she is pulled by Narcissa.  
\- What is the meaning of this? I have just admitted that I won’t escape! Outside, right now, in front of your son, everyone!  
\- My dear, we know each other better than that… aren’t we? – he nonchalantly raised his eyebrows with the obnoxious look on his face.

Yeah, at that very moment… she wanted his head. Calm… down. Hermione, smile, smile… okay… she can go with this… smile… Oh… she is already picturing how she is shaving his beautiful, more groomed hair than her own and making him eat the every hair from the top of his head. Ah, wishful thinking, only an idea but still, the mind is hers if everything else is already theirs. The mind, they are not getting it… her will, maybe, but the pure mind? Never! She has more imagination in one her little finger than the whole bunch of people here. Anyway, the Games are on! Be prepared, Hermione. This is not the beginning but the prelude. 

\- Yes, I see you are already displaying your fast learner’s skills. You are up to your own mindful circumstances and aware of your surroundings, enough for you to know your place by your silence or better to say a silent answer. And I must say, I love it when you don’t talk back. You really learn fast and accommodate with the every situation of your excellent adapting features of the student. 

Oh, my God… Count, Hermione to ten, she is already filling how Narcissa, behind her is smiling enthusiastically and cheerfully. Ah, her husband. He always knew what to say at the certain time and place. No one can beat him at that. No wonder.   
\- I need to remind you – Hermione started with her own strategies of ethics – about the deal, just outside that was made and it is that nobody is going to stand between Draco and me. I am, in your eyes, Draco’s and I answer to him but to you I have no moral obligations, duties or any responsibilities. 

Lucius and Narcissa laughed from the bottom of their hearts to this sincerity while the workers are doing their jobs, their highly paid work… no paying attention at all. They are used to them and the other way around while this is all new for Hermione, not having any personal space, privacy or intimacy for herself, and only to herself. 

\- Oh, my dear Hermione – he cuddled her face, she fought the urge to fight… fearing his reaction that is why… she had to permit those chaste and pure touches of the paternal feeling – you are mine as much as you are Draco’s. It doesn’t matter whose bed you will be sharing in the near future. The matter of the flesh is unimportant to us… what is important is the fact that once you are fully and legally ours, you belong to the Malfoys, to The Malfoy name and its estates, and all of which is followed by it at the end, and that means to all of us… especially me – she is totally white in the face. – I am sorry to break it down for you and your little illusions, but… I think… I am becoming your new Daddy and you are going to adore it. But don’t worry, I will immediately assure you that what is Draco’s it is utterly his, but I will be damned if I don’t ask the dutiful contributions from your part as my future daughter in law.

She wants her mommy. No, this is… this is… just… just… a way bigger than life. Beyond her comprehension. No chance at all. 

\- Which means, maybe you had your Father, but I will be your Dad. 

Totally destroyed, she was too much into it, that she allowed to be handled like a doll, a mere puppet, by Narcissa telling that it was enough, they have work to do, in that way, separating their ways until dinner comes. At that moment, Lucius thought to himself while he shared the thoughtful eye contact with his wife who is leading the following girl by her arm. 

\- Ah, she is so young and ripe. Ready to be broken in many places that she hasn’t even dreamed about having them. And then, reshape her into our own image of what we want her to be or… left her identity intact and just enjoy the whole drama transformations from her side. Decisions, decisions. She has no idea what is awaiting her – smugly, returned to his office. 

One little black cat… watched them with hidden intentions. Anyway, who pays attention to a cat, right?


	8. Draco

She had to eat. She was hungry, but this dinner was unlike many others. She remembered some table manners and it seems it was enough for them for her to know, at least how to use fork and knife, but truthfully, half of the meal, she would just eat with her fingers… but here, she didn’t have that commodity or luxury. The stares Narcissa was sending her, alarmed her… that she will be taught a little more than just table manners. Oh, someone save her already. It is just one dinner and it still feels like it is 100 years with them. Wait a little. Why not? Okay, maybe she is stirring unnecessary fire but still, she is more curious than she actually wants to… hurt or provoke them, making them angry in return because of her setting the challenge. 

\- Aren’t you all feeling a little insulted by sharing your meal with me and sitting in my presence?  
They stopped eating as soon as the words crossed her lips. She is starting the game again, she is up to something… again.   
\- Am I not a Mudblood? Draco, I am speaking to you. How can someone so as pure as you are, even consider mating with the beast as I am?  
\- Enough! – Lucius decided to step in as soon as she has started it, stopping her dead in her tracks.   
\- Am I not right? Mr Lucius?

Inhaling and exhaling, he said.  
\- It is true, purity is everything to us, and yet… one Mudblood as you say, succeeded in overwhelming us and using us for his own personal needs. That is why, my dear Hermione, to us, it is blood, but not all is about blood, at the end of the day, the winner and the Lord is the one who gains the utmost power for her or himself. Understood?  
\- I see, that is why it is not bothering you that finally the blood is going to get mixed?  
\- Hermione – Draco addressed her, she turned to look at him. – I am sorry, I was a jerk. Don’t think too much about it.  
\- As I recall, I wasn’t even allowed to speak to you because of it, and now I am going to be your lovely wife.  
\- Hermione, enough! – now it was Narcissa’s turn, who tried to persuade her into yielding the topic. Lucius is getting seriously aggravated. 

\- I… apologize – Draco looked straight at her eyes. She had to give in because the atmosphere was getting out of control.   
Looking away, she wanted to leave the table. No hungry anymore.  
\- Sit…down – the venomous words blurted out from Lucius.   
\- Hermione, we are trying so much to… easy our ways on you but you are making this so much difficult for yourself…again – Narcissa has no shame at all, she is openly threatening her in front of everyone. 

\- What else you can do to me?! – Hermione challenged, not sitting down.   
\- Sit… just sit – Draco implored, looking desperate. – Please, Hermione, please…  
If she backs down now, then… then it will be obvious that Draco has some power over her and yet… the fear of what they could to her, made her truly uneasy, feeling like a mouse surrounded by the cats.   
\- The choice is yours – Lucius swallowed down… hard on the wine… tasted like piss considering just how much Hermione is exactly like HIM!

In exasperation and with pure wrath she sat down, wishing to destroy and pull everything from the table and break everything and anything but… she was just breathing through her nostrils, heavy and slowly. Controlling herself. Suddenly, the glass of pure alcohol is before her. Looking up, it was Draco, filling the vast portion of her glass.

\- Drink this, from time to time, why not, the baby will be just fine.   
\- Leave me alone, with the crumbs of my pride… at least, give me that – she is holding her forehead.  
\- If the Malfoys survived only on pride, we would be already underground and extinct, drink – he held the glass for her.  
\- Don’t be difficult, Draco… I am not doing everything you want.  
\- Drink, you will feel better.   
Again, she fought the vehement urge to spill it down. She went and drank all in one gulp. Even the elder Malfoys had to give her credit. She knows how to drink. 

\- Well, it wasn’t that difficult, isn’t it, Hermione? – Lucius retorted, only to make Hermione even more furious. Biting her tongue, she controlled herself once again… the picture of violently dragging and forcibly gagging her is as fresh as ever and it will haunt her more than if she were whipped by them. Shock and delirium.   
\- Are you finished with your universal torture? – she asked with the poisonous venom of rage.  
\- You started it first – Narcissa only confirmed what is the truth.

Opening her mouth, just like that… she was shocked beyond any answers. So, they can go and fill their crap to anyone but when the sting finds its way home… then… then… they are the hurt ones? She almost puked. Feeling how Draco is caressing her hair, he tried to easy the situation as best as he could and was able to.

\- Leave them be, they are always like that. Fiercely protective.   
\- Of what?! – she turned to look at him, who couldn’t suppress the instinct and his own intuition of not touching her. As long as she didn’t mind… he used his opportunities.   
\- Of you.   
\- What!?

Sitting down, next to her… without his hand in her curls, he told her the truth.  
\- If we were among other pure blood families, trust me, they are strictly ready… no matter what… to discipline you. You may be his daughter, but you are still a woman that belongs to the pure blood family. I mean, look at just what the Blacks were doing to their direct relatives and the bloodlines of their own daughters! Wiping them out, burning the spot, like they never existed! For example, Andromeda, the middle sister of my mother – Hermione glanced for a moment at Narcissa who is having this pathetic look on her face and then again looking at Draco, asking herself why she is allowing him to have such influence over her – is totally cleansed and still, my Mother is seeing her sister only in secret. Me too, I love my all family but… if we don’t play by the rules… it doesn’t matter if he is Lucius Malfoy – she shared the meaningful glance with Lucius and then again she turned her attention on him – they can behead or execute him in a second just for saying something advantageous for the Muggle borns. 

\- But… - she blinked… totally confused – you hold yourself so high and treat people like they are vermin, beneath you, you think like that too, if you weren’t what you are, what… you would be saints? I mean, you still have a choice to treat people in a dignified manner or… what? It would be contributed how you are too much friendly?  
\- BINGO!  
She didn’t know what to say. Speechless. Left without any words to say. 

\- You see, in this house, people were killed by your own father, by just a mention, or writing or speaking about Muggles, … in the most cruelest ways! They are first caged, then tortured and then killed. You have no idea what we went through and survived. You were just the tip of the iceberg.  
\- That is the point! Because of all those unjustified deaths and horrible massacres of the purity for the genocidal maniacs… it can never be any different? You have influence, power, money and connections!  
\- You don’t know just how much all is so intricately connected. One string pulls another one and if we want something, it can never be in the direct way but always the other way around. It is just like that. There is a saying: The King is alone because everyone wants his throne.   
\- With this, you are openly washing yourself of all sins and crimes with the rest of your kind! You are contradicting yourself! All of you!

\- I could be silent and just pass by, saying nothing, but whenever I saw Potter next to you, I just had to be the way I was. It was stronger than me! It is the same with Ron too! I just loved to put you down and insult you because you are with them and not with me! I am not taught, unfortunately and I don’t blame anyone, how to get justly what I want but… the more I attacked all of you, the more I wanted you and even friendship from them, the more you hated me and I was left with the incredible, pathetic, sad look on my face every single time you left me behind because… only what I ever wanted is YOU! And what I mean is FOR YOU TO NOTICE ME, look at me and your friends to acknowledge me. In the end, it was killing me that no matter how much I fight for you… YOU ARE FORBIDDEN! And now, you really think I am just going to miss my chance? 

Sa passionate and fiery in his speech, leaving her bare, vulnerable, open, with her whirling emotions. The parents as always are proud of their son. Hermione has no idea into whom and what he has grown up. The experiences shaped him like no other man before him in their family. Extending his hand to her and for her to take, he asked.   
\- Are you finished eating?  
\- Yes?  
\- Then, let’s go. It is time.  
\- For what?!  
\- Getting married.  
THE FUCK!? THE MOTHER FUCKER… HUH? The little cat meowed. No one is giving a damn, because the Malfoys were reshaped and formed by the centuries of history, not just a few years. This is something about what she is going to be taught more properly like everything else.


	9. HOPE

She couldn’t believe her eyes when the grand doors were opened. Illuminating and glowing! The glorious, sculpted space which is prepared with the most rich dining tables, lush tapestry, pristine white tablecloths, all those luxurious dishes, elegant drinks and refined desserts. The primordial history, the entire lines of family, relatives, kin and of course, the High society. Everyone was there. The complexity of their world!

\- Finally! You have come!  
\- We have already thought you have changed your minds!  
\- Oh, look at the bride! She is, oh, Narcissa, such elegance!   
\- Still, she was already extraordinary beautiful and with this choice, you made an Empress out of her!  
\- Now, now, you are giving me too much credit. The dress, hair, shoes and other accessories… just complemented her.   
\- Look at Draco, oh my, if I didn’t know better, I would be giving myself to you tonight!

Draco didn’t know what to think of it and just passed with the most confused Hermione ever. Lucius, elegantly, just slightly bowed, only to escort Hermione together with Draco. His black glowed hand rested upon her shoulder. Looking at Lucius, she noticed the stress on his face. What was the meaning of that now? She analyzed him in this whole orgy of her ordeal. The hairstyle of his is a low ponytail, with the sophisticated touch of the silk black band. With his regal attire of the long mantle, the broadened overcoat, dark high boots, while his arms are free to materialize the dark blue color of the texture that is finalizing by the silver protectors for his hands, only emphasized the solemn severity of the whole situation and the serious feeling of just how much this was the crucial for everyone! 

They are all, totally ready for the last act to be utterly and at long last, finalized in her ultimate and absolute capitulation. The surrender of herself. Not the identity, but her, only her, the outmost conquest and utmost ownership. Feeling a little suffocated, he untied and released his hair to fall down over his broad, manly shoulders. Draco, was the exact copy, only the finishing and final detail was that Draco… didn’t have long hair, nor he was fond of it. 

Trembling, she is brought upon the platform, firmly held by the two men. Narcissa, she tried to comprehend… that woman, looking stunningly in her black dress, with the gorgeous lines of her face and the envious hairstyle of the ivory shades with platinum nuances for her imposing blond hair. She is… so cruel. She is also a woman! And yet… doing nothing, just… just… standing aside. With these pictures in her mind… she saved her clear sanity by thinking about anything else, not what is happening… and they were the closest ones to think of… who could and did save her humanity and sane mind. The registrar cleared his throat, while all the gatherers stood up. 

\- We gathered on this solemn day, with the expectations of a new wedlock. The traditional and kingly ceremony may commence!

Lucius Malfoy stood his ground, speaking with his thundering, strong, deeply presence and with such a noble voice. 

\- Hermione Granger, the daughter of the Dark Lord, we are welcoming and honoring you into our family. I want you to know – he looked at her pale color that lost all the life because the whiteness of her complexion withers and then continuing without mercy. – We are honored to have you.

Hermione is feeling the full depths of the abyss. Then, Narcissa appeared, openly smiling at Hermione who died inside.   
\- You are the Ultimate honor for our family and we are going to respect it and fully accept it – sharing her part of the cursed festivity, joining them on the high platform of the inhuman process. 

She is alone, there is nobody. Alone. One single tear rolled down her face. Hardly breathing, she is hearing Draco.  
\- I am taking her for my wife.  
\- How the young lady feels about the proposition?  
\- She takes him too – Lucius answered instead of her, tugging and tightening her shoulder. He is so adamant! The unyielding force. It hurts her!  
\- Very well, then…   
\- I want to deny… – Lucius put hand over her mouth and no one is reacting. No one, nobody! He just silenced her and Draco… what is so wrong with him!? IS he so obsessed with her that … he is permitting these ATROCITIES! 

She is already more than in the panic, obviously shivering like the leaf and weeping through the iron hand.   
\- You are a husband and a wife. Please, sign here.

She is losing the ground, every hope that is barely holding her in one piece. Draco signed and when it came to her turn… Lucius threateningly whispered to her ear. 

\- Resist and know, you condemned your parents. 

Taking the pen, with his hand still around her mouth and everyone is just… acting like it is the most normal thing in the whole Universe, she is fumbling with the trembling fingers and shaking hands. The pen slipped and fell from the hand, she is reaching for it and trying again. The hand tightened its hold on her, reaching the highest pinnacle of the day and then… before she wrote Malfoy for her surname, the registrar asked out of custom.  
\- IF anyone has anything to say, speak now or be silent forever!  
They never dreamed, that someone… would really SPEAK.  
\- I have something to say – the voice sent the true happiness of Heavens for Hermione, after, it seems, such a long time… finally a ray of hope she prayed for! Her mouth is being released but she is still captured and held. 

All of them, white in the faces… stared at the Headmistress. Like I said… who noticed that little black cat? :)


	10. END

Get OUT! Now!  
Minerva elegantly put herself in the center, telling them what they want and don’t want to hear.  
\- I have given myself a right, to use some of the most ancient spells there are in this world if the cause is justified. The spell would never have given me even the slightest chance of any lies. This is something, because of your youth, you are still not aware of – she is feeling so victorious.  
\- Oh, Lucius, and everyone else, you have no idea what is truly out there and that is why, I have come for Hermione, to bring her back home.  
\- OVER MY DEAD BODY! – Draco attacked with his words, ready to fight.  
\- Leave us – Narcissa threatened.  
\- Very well, then… I am going to get straight to the point – she winked at Hermione who is so happy to see just one friendly face at least.  
\- She is no longer pregnant.  
Shock, out of the world.  
\- The child, the boy, the heir, is not gone. He is in another room, the next door in his crib. Safe and sound. Pulled out, with unseen, untouchable forces and molded only with the genes, blood of the Malfoys. Something similar what Voldemort has done with his daughter. Overall, Hermione doesn’t have anything to do with it anymore. Healthy and alive, the baby is waiting.  
Burned, Narcissa is gone to check it out and opening the door, she is welcomed with her grandson, closing the door behind her… nothing is relevant anymore for her, except for the progeny.  
\- You just made it even more easier to her, she still… - Lucius was stopped.  
\- There is another cast. And that is what happens inside stays inside of this house. The powerful magic of the ancient times. Which means, there is no need to continue this travesty. Your name and honor are both cleansed and saved.  
Utterly defeated, Lucius had no any rights, powers or influence to keep Hermione from her freedom, still there is one more to go.  
\- No, NO! NO! SHE IS MINE! – Draco not letting go.  
\- Please, Draco, you are hurting me!  
\- Draco – Minerva said this to him, honestly and with a true heart – if you love her, sometimes, the biggest love is to let go. In the end, something truly changed and happened in this house, something that will become the catalyst of many other changes, even for all of you… and maybe then… you can stand in front of her and truly claim her when the time comes for her to choose only you, but until then, you are both so YOUNG! You have time… oh, you have time… I remember when I was young… and trust me… you have time of wisdom, all is ahead of you… let go, be a person you promised her you will try to become.

Draco, swallowing his prideful tears, let go… Hermione… just for a second, was suspicious that someone won’t stop her again or take her. Looking around, the guests, the Malfoys… they… let go… Dignified poses and the untold promises of something else.  
\- This is far from over, Minerva – Lucius confirmed with his dark voice, which is voiced even more with the shades of annoyance.  
\- Oh, I wouldn’t like this to be any other way, I wouldn’t have it differently even if the world goes down.  
Notably she observed all of them, before Hermione rushed to her arms, disappearing that very second, only to find themselves in Minerva’s office.  
\- Thank you, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I was… so scared! I stayed and hold myself as strong as I could – crying her soul out and sobbing with the sincere heart… all the burdens from this world vanquished in Minerva’s arms who hold her just like she would hug her own child if she had it one. Ah, children… precious happiness and even more, the reminders of who we really are.  
\- You are welcome, my dear, forgive me for even allowing myself to let you go through all of the tremors of darkness… it was so hard – she sighed – but having you nonstop in my mind, I found the strength and DID IT!  
\- You are a hero! My Heroine!  
\- Oh, I have always wanted to be one! – like a little girl, she giggled, feeling very amused.  
\- You are! And again! Thank you, thank you so much! I can’t thank you enough, I am just going to, to… to squeeze you! – embracing, hugging, kissing the hands and cheeks and even her wand, Hermione is the happiest woman alive!  
\- And, you should really get your parents back!  
\- You know what, right away! And then I am moving on!  
\- But, I think you should have some help…  
\- Really?  
\- You may enter!  
Turning around, she was relieved to see Harry and Ron, standing there and just… so understanding. They discovered all and were working and waiting patiently for the Headmistress to come back with her. There are no more words to say, they are into each other’s arms like it is meant to be, with happiness and lights reflecting their childlike faces. The Headmistress winked at us, looking at the children.  
\- You really thought that I am going to just stand by? Think again and remember, the silent ones… are the ones… who can shake even the Gods!  
Still, in the back of Hermione’s mind… she still… maybe not longed… but was thinking of Draco. Maybe… maybe… one day.


	11. Sequel - 1. short story

Hermione Granger was already 22 years old. She specialized in many areas, mostly regarding the literature of magical creatures. Her favorite book was about the phoenix. Regarding how her life, imprisoned and captured in the Malfoys hands could be, now she literally enjoyed and respected every passing second of freedom. People take for granted what they have, until it is taken from them. 

Overall, she was extremely happy. Cheerful and carefree. Ron already took over his father’s work as the assistant in the Ministry while Harry was more of a family man with a streak for the adventure, doing his own business at home. She stayed in contact with them through the years and it will stay like that until the day they all die. Regularly, she and Minerva, would exchange letters and hear from each other. 

Of course, they never forget their Hagrid, they hear from him too and he hears from them on the regular basis. He is still the Highlander of Hogwarts and he will stay like that until the day he needs to pass over the rainbow. Nevertheless, she was very but very excited about the new bookshop in Diagon alley. She couldn’t wait to get the interview for her first job ever! Her parents wished her all the luck in the world and somehow, she knew that the job was hers. So happy! 

\- Oh, Miss Granger, come in, come in! – the Mistress offered her with a seat and a cup of the finest tea.  
\- I couldn’t wait to meet you and see you in person. You are astonishing even more in the flesh because your qualifications are on such a high level of knowledge and professionalism! Not to mention, you have even the letter of recommendation from none other than of the Headmistress of Hogwarts! And… I must brag a little, she is my very good friend from the school days!   
Hermione was shining, simply and brightly exuding with the brightest smile on her face. She can’t remember when she was happier. Because, this is it!  
\- Now, let’s see, what do you prefer to do the most?  
\- I love books so much, that I am ready to dust them every single day just to be AROUND them.  
\- Oh, my goodness. You have got a job!  
\- Aaaah – Hermione clapped delighted and amazed. – When do I start!?  
\- If you wish, right away, it is a new bookshop and we all need to get it all around, still, and getting used with the new experiences!  
\- Yes, Madam!  
The first three hours, she did truly everything with the new coworkers, from meeting, serving, to selling and dusting, moping and rearranging. She called, in the meantime, informing her parents about the good news.   
They congratulated and were so happy that she is finally at her own peace. Hermione is going to talk later with her friends about it, even with Minerva, but for now, she doesn’t want just to send messages and being in the clouds. She has got work to do! How the evening was approaching, the peaceful and tranquil night… nothing at all, even the slightest hooting, heralded the dark figure that is coming to and arriving at the newly opened bookshop. Putting back the newest edition in its place, literally, the whole happiness disappeared from her face when she heard… that elegance in his voice.  
\- Miss Granger, how nicely to meet you again.   
Turning around like she is burning in the fire, with a fearful and traumatized expression on her face, she looked at none other than Lucius Malfoy!   
\- Oh my God!  
\- Why, thank you, my dear little one. I was called many things but this is the most complementary one. It never occurred to me or I even expected seeing it coming.   
\- What do you want? Why did you come here?! – blinking, panicking, controlling, almost brought to crying… she started uncontrollably to shiver, holding her breath.   
\- My, my… is this how you welcome your customers? Hm, I don’t know how this is going to work then… I mean, for your Boss and workers.  
\- Please, I have nothing with you anymore or anyone of your family. We are EVEN.  
\- Hm, perhaps, that is how you indulge yourself when you are going to your bed, but… both of us, know the best… hm, the truth.  
Arrogant and vain in his position and domineering demeanor. Sickening, still, she succeeded in controlling her body functions. With the Malfoys it is all about the control. You learn that first. She was just so afraid.  
\- Please, don’t hurt me and don’t take me, and… just…  
\- Shhhhhh – he put the index finger over her mouth. – This bring memories, isn’t it?  
Putting the finger away, she said.  
\- I am over with you! With all of you!  
\- We are not with you, or better to say, I am not finished… with you – it struck the chord and she knew, from that very moment… they will never, never give up on her.  
\- Why? You have got everything back, even your bloody pride!  
\- I want you, Hermione. Always will, for my son and my family. I won’t rest until it is done by my will. Be sure of it.   
\- Leave me, just please, let me go! You have no any rights or claims over me! You have nothing! Anymore!  
\- Now, now… don’t be so desperate. Only what you need to say is that you are mine and soon, it is all over – he touched her forehead, only to kiss it.   
The burning sensation, send the fiery chills down her spine. Distancing from him, she spoke truthfully.   
\- Leave me alone, and if you don’t want to, I will find a job even in the furthest reaches of the planet!  
\- Aha, and all I need is to find the right opening and here I am. After all, with Death Eaters… you are burned but at the same time, you learn some things… of the dark. Especially Dark Magic.  
\- Please, my colleagues are all gone, I am the only one left…I need to close the shop before my boss is returned. Please, this is my bread. Don’t take it away from me on the first day because any other job would be hard to find.  
\- If you are with me, with us, you would never need to even cross your mind about earning your bread, not to mention, you would never need to even work a single day!  
\- Please, sir. I am imploring you.  
Suddenly, something crossed in between his irises and he backed down.  
\- All right, my dear, I won’t push you too much. I don’t want for you to be bloated through the whole session of the procession.   
\- Of what?!  
\- You seriously forgot your own child?  
\- What?! It is not mine!  
\- It was in your belly!  
\- Surrogate womb!  
\- Ah, that is how you are denying yourself, nicely done.  
\- Go! Go away! I don’t want you or anyone, anything of yours! I don’t belong to you!  
\- Yes, you are!  
\- Leave! Now! I will push you!  
\- I dare you!  
\- What is going on in here?! Hermione, how do you treat the… customer… Lucius Malfoy! Sir, oh… I am sorry… you… you know Hermione?  
\- Better than you will ever know… and don’t ask how, those are bad manners.   
\- Oh, my… Hermione, quick… you are honored… serve him!  
\- Huh?  
\- Yes, you heard your boss, serve me – he is just an egocentric maniac, that is all, so smug! Control yourself, again.  
\- Please, sir, right this way.  
Self-satisfied with the satisfaction of the lion, he followed after her. She was going crazy in her thoughts. What now? How to shake him off!  
\- Here is the section of the fiction, this row, with this aligning columns is all about science fiction, fantasy, cyberpunk, then you have another subgenres as steampunk, science fantasy and space operas. With these rows we have herbal, scientific, animal theories and analyses, all about flora and fauna, much like documentaries but written with the essays in the book styles. Here are dramas, comedy, theater drama, horrors, history, thrillers, detective, mystery and many others… - silence, looking up, he is still there, listening to her with the most intentional volition.   
\- And what do you recommend?  
\- Uh – searching with her wispy and skillful fingers, she came across some of the historic books written as the work of fiction. – The Emperor.   
\- Perfect, I am taking.  
She exhaled dramatically. Packing the book… she reminded herself, he is still a customer.  
\- Anything else?  
\- Just you, it would be nice if I, or better you, put this nice red tape on yourself for decoration purposes, or is it a ribbon? Never mind, my point is… when you are ready, the home is waiting for you and you know where and to whom – paying, picking the book, he gallantly went out of the store.  
\- Keep the change! – winking at her, he finally left closing the door behind himself.  
Leaning against the wall so she could slide on the floor. So tired… oh well, she can and must do it, no matter what… she is free and they can’t change anything about it… that is actually what hurts them… their pride because… she got away.


	12. 2. short story

The rain was a silver shower from the skies. She shouldn’t be too much agonized about it, she loved the rain but right now… when she got to her small apartment, she was soaking wet. Even with her raincoat, it looked like even the magic can’t do much about it. Nevertheless, she successfully entered, closed and locked the door. With a sigh, she comforted herself by going into her cozy living room. Starting the fire, the little fireplace already lit up while brightening and warming all of the rooms. She is so proud of herself, for three months of work and she is already on a very advanced level for the promotion. 

Their bookshop, the Fantasy World, is doing incredible, it should get the accreditation for students’ books. Which means, if they get it, the students could buy the books of the Ministry in their very shop! Just a reliving smile crossed her lips. Oh, when she just remembers those wild days and now she is the one who is selling the very same books she once was buying. Really, the life is… so strange in many ways, reflected with the experienced happenings. And one of the other things is that not only the books of the Ministry for older classes of Hogwarts from 10 years to 18 should be on display, but those who are attending and enrolling the normal wizard schools will also have a chance to buy the books for studies at their shop, from the age of 4 to 9 years! So cool! 

She can’t be more excited nor hold back. Suddenly, she felt the presence, aura, or better to say, she felt she is not alone… there is some energy. Looking through the window, the shadow she caught from the corner of her eyes… is gone. Shutting the blinds, she was ready for her evening rituals… worried about what is to transpire, again, behind her back. She must be careful, and analyze it… the emotion. How did she feel then? Well, it is different. Then she was pregnant, very vulnerable, and now she is not, and the feeling, the senses are the same but… there should be some easier occurrence because… in the end… she has the advantage over them now, not the other way around and she is going to use it to the fullest. It was Friday and was happily expecting the good news.

\- Damn! The wretched politics!  
\- The Mistress! What is going on?  
\- Oh, Hermione, please come here, before other colleagues of yours arrive.  
\- What is it?  
\- Here, read.  
\- Oh, no, but why? We fulfilled every condition… I don’t see or find, what has gone wrong!  
\- They say some tax is not paid, and truly, which one, we have gone through the instructions! All of them and… oh…  
\- Please, don’t be too much worried. I am going to check it all out.  
\- You will? Oh, but this isn’t your job, I mean, it is more mine!  
\- Just give me all the papers and that document too. Okay… where do I need to go?  
\- You are a pure heart! I love you, you hear me?!  
\- Hahahaha, please, thank me if I succeed and if not, there is always the next semester.  
\- Ah, I would love to be so openly judging like you, considering the fact that in this country, everything is difficult and becoming unbearable.  
\- Trust me, we can go through even the worst times, besides… the shop is new even if you prepared for 100 years for it, and that must be it. Trust!  
\- You may be right. Okay. I will be waiting, filling your spot and… please, do us magic.  
\- Some of it, I may try – winking, she left with the sun following her trail, only to remember… going back.  
\- Sorry, the Mistress?  
\- Yes, yes… dear.  
\- I am so stupid… where do I need to go?  
\- Oh, I am sorry, you are not stupid, you are clever, I am the one who didn’t mention it to you. You need to go directly to the Ministry.  
\- But… that means going by train, I can’t use my broomstick in broad daylight – she is already contemplating the situation.  
\- Here, the money, on my charge, don’t think about it… you are doing me a favor… and when you return, you return. Okay. Everything is covered.  
\- The Mistress, I won’t fail you, this evening you are getting the permission! – she is amazed at generosity of her Mistress!  
\- Don’t stress it! And good luck!  
\- Good luck, Boss!  
\- Oh, such a wonderful child… but I wonder… what does she have with Lucius Malfoy? After all, she is incredible but a Muggle born. Hm.  
She is startled from her thinking when the door opened with the ringing bells.  
\- Good day, good day!  
\- Isn’t that our favorite customer!  
\- You tell that to everyone, just admit it!  
\- Don’t be so crude. And how may I help you? Or be of help!?  
\- First of all, I must ask you, who is that woman who brushed by my side like a wind!  
\- One of my first hired workers – she said with the pride in her voice.  
\- I see… hm, she seems very familiar to me, I mean, by this, I think of the portraying.  
\- Well, there are some rumors of her origins, about… the Dark Lord, but… they are all dismissed.  
\- I see, but… I think it is not that… the feeling is different.  
\- What do you mean?  
\- I heard some stories… some people even saw it and the description is accurate of her.  
\- Heard what and saw what?  
\- That woman has some unfinished business with the Malfoys, their family and house… some of them state how she was even abducted by them.  
\- Oh… my… but why?! – the Mistress is shocked to hear someone is talking like this about Hermione!  
\- No one knows, and whoever tries to investigate it… it is just like some… magic prevents it from finding out.  
\- Hm, I don’t know. As far as I know… Lucius has got a grandson and… he came here maybe because is thinking of buying here for him.  
\- And who is the Mother?  
\- Huh?  
\- Mother? Do we actually know… who is the Mother? Father is Draco Malfoy , but who is the Mom?  
\- I heard the confirmed facts. She died during the childbirth.  
\- There are some other rumors…  
\- No way. But… how…  
\- You are quick at getting two and two.  
\- But, but… but… but… how she is here and not there and… Granger and…  
\- Ask the Headmistress. I think – significantly observing – she knows much more than she is giving in to us.  
\- Hm, who knows… I may ask but… who knows… anyway… she is a great child of great help… and how may I help you? Do for you? 

The lingering bug stayed with the Mistress. On the train station, she is waiting patiently to board her ride, only to notice another shadow, moving like windy silhouettes of whirling black smoky clouds, mirroring the next steps… She started breathing heavily through her nose, and her lungs going up and down, very aggressively. Hallucinations, illusions, post syndromes of stress and… and… just mirages. It is all over for Death Eaters. They are gone for good. And what… if there are somewhere, some of them left… looking like humans and yet… being hidden monsters. Biting on her lip, she looked around. What then? Oh, this stress… it is taking a toll on her. Chronically, is will harm her in the far future with many consequences. Moving her eyes from up and down… she concluded, there is no use. It will happen what must happen. 

She… can’t fight the mountains… all the time and alone. If they wanted to catch, capture or take away, they could already did it and she knew on whose orders. There is only one left Death Eater that had the unmatched amount of power and charisma even when being down in the blackest pits of Hell. Lucius Malfoy. Maybe she is just making this all up, overthinking, but if she is not, the only thing why he is hesitating is because it is not that easy anymore. She is protected and he must outsmart even himself in this complex scheme where she is not bulging even for a second. That is why, he started a mind game… to wear her off! Exhaust her, until she comes on her own two feet to him and his family back. Well, she is going to ignore it from now on. It can be something, it can be nothing, either way, they can’t touch her. She will always bear it in her mind. That is why, there is no need to alarm anyone. Steaming screeches are on and it was time to get on the train. Finding her place, she sat and enjoyed. She hoped that they won’t be rejected and denied again. Yes, this is what she must concentrate on. Closing her eyes, she felt the disturbance. Opening, she is looking straight at him, the person she was just thinking about some minutes ago.

\- Have nice dreams, our princess.

Waking abruptly from the nightmare, or what was it? She checked around… the train has arrived. Oh, God. She is now having even the nightmares… again. Of them! Okay. Focus, focus, and focus. Coming to the Ministry, she was stopped.  
\- Miss, do you see this line of people, waiting?  
\- Yes…  
\- Be so polite and stand where is the last one standing.  
\- What, but I…  
\- Now!  
\- Okay.  
What can she do? Nowadays, you just can’t go and barge in! You must wait for your turn. And so she waited. And waited, she leaned on the wall because she couldn’t stand anymore… people started being agitated, only for someone to address her suddenly.  
\- Miss Granger?  
\- Yes? – she straightened up herself.  
\- You may come in…  
\- But… all these people.  
\- You have the right of passage, your matter is really important.  
\- I don’t think… it is…  
\- Miss… I don’t like waiting…  
Looking at all those people. No, she won’t take it.  
\- I will wait as anyone else.  
The person, she noticed, is stressed greatly, suddenly. And… she guessed, of course, she is informed this is their job seats, positions in the governing Ministry. She shouldn’t find it odd. So, she was right all along. She is being followed. He knows, they know, her every movement and where she is, never lifting their eyes off her. Nice standing. If she doesn’t obey, the man will suffer the consequences, if she goes in… she is a bitch with the privileges. Oh, well… there is the middle ground. She can’t run all the time.  
\- Tell your, Master – she must choose her words carefully without betraying, alarming or drawing any attention, people are already nervous to the core.  
\- Yes? – the man took the hint.  
\- He waited all these years, he can wait for some more.  
\- Ah, all right… - before leaving. – Miss…  
\- Yes?  
\- Thank you.  
Warmly smiling at her she nodded at him before he left, she prepared to enter because… it seems… she stirred the cataclysm of moving and now… people were just rushing in! Hah! She nailed it. Victoriously, smiling only to herself. Suck it, Lucius! He had no choice but to speed up the lines of many rows filled with the waiting people. Going inside, finally, she was always amazed at the marble structure of which consisted the building. Looking around, there are many fine ladies and gentlemen in their sleek and polished attires. She didn’t notice him, at first, she thought she saw him, talking with some minister but… nope… he just looked similar. Walking between the pillars, the hand harshly grab her and pulled in between the blind spot where they are not disturbed.  
\- You like to test my patience, Hermione.  
\- Sir…  
\- Do that again and…  
\- You can’t threaten me anymore… it is no use. What can you do actually? – she is in control now, under her own, not his.  
Putting the hand around her face, pressing her lips, while the nose is free, his chest is falling and rising, desperately trying to control himself… His breath is very hot because of the rage inside him.  
\- Don’t provoke me, just… don’t.  
She nodded, understanding her position. He freed her mouth.  
\- Why do you have this drive, to always gag or silence me in any way?  
\- Because your words hurt and can bring devastation – widening her eyes for just a moment, with pride, he turned his back to her.  
\- Follow me, there is someone who would like to meet you and then… you can even get your legal documentation.  
\- This is all your game, isn’t it? Your doing?  
\- Yes. Come on.  
She had to do it. Again forced. Implying. Opening the door for her, she is left alone so she can confront him. Face Draco. The evening fell and she was back very soon.  
\- Dear! Still, you have come back so early. I didn’t expect you for an hour or so!  
\- Don’t worry. I have my ways… here it is! The legalized documents. WE DID IT!  
\- OOOh, dear… thank you, thank you, you are a miracle!  
They hugged each other… knowing fully well, that nothing will ever be the same… as it was for her. She must accept it and fight the reality. 

PS. Don’t worry… I will describe the scene with Draco in the next short story :)


	13. 3. Short Story

Seeing him again, it seemed like she never left, never left him behind. And what totally put her out of place was the fact… that… he doesn’t only look alike his father, but he is his clone, the younger version of Lucius Malfoy… really, even when that man makes children… does he do it by some instructions and protocols? Seriously, it is enough looking at older Lucius, now she must look at his younger self too. Draco.  
\- You haven’t changed, although, the normal life… makes it harder on your face. It is already showing, the dark circles… not sleeping well?  
Provocations and provocations, you can always, people, be sure of one definite thing, when the Malfoys don’t get what they want, they bestow upon you the… provocations. How lovely.  
\- Thank you, for you complimenting my everlasting mortal and ordinary looks.   
\- Ah, the bold one as usual.   
\- What can I say? I am made of brashness – holding her head and herself high, she was something… that Draco wants… just wants…  
\- How I would love to break you, all of you – was the cold awakening in whose presence she was.  
Standing, leaned on his front desk, with folded arms, he is the very definition, of GOD. You know… there are even Gods, the mortal ones, among us and they love, simply just to make your suffering in the slimy muds even more comfortable and even convince you, it is definitely very, but very good for your health… just for the record. Leaving his position, he came to face her. She is not blinking, she is returning the gaze, not backing down.  
\- Yield, Hermione, for your own health, before the wrinkles on your forehead don’t protrude your scull even more.  
\- I am proud of them, unlike your plastic face, I can say that after everything… I am proud of the single one of them.   
\- Plastic? Me? Plastic? – he shoved himself into her face. – Say that again, I dare you.  
\- Fake!  
Grabbing her neck, he pressured her into kissing him but… her eyes, the burning fires of HELL, and letting go of her curls… God, he missed them!  
\- You are a true witch, with no heart! Only stones are there in your chest.  
\- What can I say, not every woman who is reading and looking at you, can even find one brag of gloating how she was taken against her own will by your own hands.  
\- YOU BLOODY ENJOYED IT!  
\- RAPIST!  
\- YOU, I HAD NO CHOICE! WE WOULD BE ALL DEAD!  
\- COWARD!  
\- YOU REACTED!  
\- BODY CAN, MIND AND SOUL ARE SCREAMING!   
\- SILENCE! THAT IS ONE OF THE VERY FACTS WHY I HAVE THE URGE TO GAG YOU! SHOUTS AND SOUNDS OF YOURS!   
\- I see, so much like your father!  
\- I am and so are you!  
\- Be quiet, be down a little bit, this is the Ministry! People are going to start being suspicious of this!  
\- You started it!  
\- I am glad I am always the guilty one! Thank God, at least that one job, I AM DOING FUCKING GOOD! Without me, you would fuck a doll!   
\- You left me, you bloody witch!  
\- I am a witch! And what are you? BASTARD?!  
\- You… you left your own child!  
\- It isn’t mine anymore!  
\- Do you even know, want to know… anything about him? Even his name? How can you just forget and turn your back? How could you!? Do you even wish to see him?  
\- He is not mine!  
\- He was inside you!  
\- Many women are used as surrogate moms and yet, they have no obligations!  
\- You see, that why I hate the Muggle world! That is the very fact why I despise it… because of that, you are a fucking cold bitch with this feministic views of neverending rights and equal measures… not to mention, running away from your responsibility!  
\- Oh, really? And what is my duty?  
\- To be a mother to your child!  
\- Oh, I didn’t know, Draco… I thought that I was born to become someone or do something with my life, I didn’t know that if I don’t give birth or if I don’t even have an adopted child or have a husband, or not having any of it… I SIMPLY DIDN’T KNOW it is the worst crime than the killing and torturing! I have no other worth than simply being a natural incubator! I have no idea that my purpose and aim is only to fulfill the stupid implied and forced roles onto us! I should be burning by now! WHO FUCKS ANYTHING ELSE!? The only good thing is to be on your knees or on your back, to be a mother to your child and a Mom to your husband! Because men simply can’t find the difference between those two titles. And I am so sorry that I am here THE WORST FUCKING PERSON IN THE WHOLE WORLD AND YOU ARE A SAINT! Oh, I forgot how to even bow or even to start learning how to bend my knees for your Holly Highness and the Lordship of Heavens! – so overdramatic. As always.   
\- That day! When I have become a father, I lost a chance to be your husband! Not the substitute for your scarecrow bars!   
\- Oh, poor you, what can I do? I am the wrinkled one here…  
Out of misery, he started laughing, she too.  
\- I mean… the wrinkled one? – he laughed so hard to the marrow bones.  
\- You bring always the best out of me, you Malfoys, I become a very creative woman.   
\- I see… at least… I have got something in return from you, at least that part – he was holding his hand over his stomach. He doesn’t remember when he did have such a good laugh and she is smiling too.  
\- Salazar.  
\- Huh? What? – the laugh was over.   
\- Our son’s name.  
\- Don’t start it – she warned him.   
\- Suit yourself, he is waiting, as I am, we all are… and we are patient. Very, very… oh, but very… patient.   
\- Fuck you.   
\- Only with you I will emphasize that. Not subside.   
\- You are waiting to bind me and gag me.  
\- Something in between, yes.  
\- Tell me… are you kinky?  
\- HUH?  
\- You are into such stuff, aren’t you?  
\- Huh?  
\- You read such stuff?  
\- Huh?  
\- Even watch?  
\- Huh?  
\- No way!   
\- Stop it.  
\- Oh my God… you are!  
\- Four walls, everything is inside of the four walls.  
\- I see, don’t tell me Salazar already knows a thing or two. I mean, nowadays, kids get it all earlier.   
\- Aha! So you do care!  
\- Oh, mother fucker, I don’t want to use the noun, child or kid, if I already know his name!   
\- You are lying.  
\- You are going to use the whip against me?  
\- No, cane.  
\- Ah, yes, daddy’s boy – rolled her eyes.   
\- Go figure. I will always fight for you, until there is life inside me.  
\- Draco, I have come to you to sign some papers for me. I have no time…   
\- Kiss me.  
\- These documents are fulfilling all the standards, everything is in here as the representation of the Fantasy World.   
\- Or fuck me.   
\- Just read it… there is no need for you to drag me here. If you want something out of me… just come yourself! There is no need for all of you to be involved but of course, when you do something, you do it together – stating the obvious matter.   
\- You can even kill me if not sucking me.   
\- Are you listening?  
\- I want to have sex with you, right here, right now and you… are ignoring me!   
\- NO, NO! AND NO! DON’T COME ANY CLOSER! I warn you!   
\- Or what? I am tired of masturbating! I want the real thing!  
\- You have others!  
\- I can’t find ever the replacement, not even a living puppet, it must be you!  
\- Here, use this – she used her wand, drawing out of the pocket – ORGASMIO!  
Oh… it went everything on his pants… visibly, seen.  
\- Fuck! It all came out… and wet and… slippery! Ohh…  
\- Sorry, sorry, I just tried to help you, here, let me, clean it for you.  
\- No, please, thank you, you have already done enough, please. Enough of favors!   
\- No, just this position, let me crouch…  
\- Are you two, for God’s sake, finished? – Lucius entered to see… the delicate position. Hermione down, Draco flushed.  
\- I see, when you two, are finished, we are going out to lunch, you must be hungry in other ways… too and please, Draco… behave and put yourself in order. And you, OUR Lady, if you try to escape, I will put you in a cage, down in the dungeons! Strapped and silenced!   
Closing the door with the bang, she noted.  
\- Now I see why you are kinky. It is passed down to your genes, or better to say, it is in your blood.   
\- STOP IT!   
She still didn’t get her documents done. When will that be? And How?


	14. 4. Short story

The Mistress Olivia, had to call for the Headmistress during her pause. They found each other, relieved from many duties, to finally have a cup of hot good tea at the nearby café.   
\- It is so wonderful that you have called me! – the Headmistress is very pleased.  
\- That is why we have our owls, why not, it is such a good occasion!  
\- Really? What is it?  
\- You know about Hermione?  
\- Oh, how I wouldn’t know. How is she?! Please, tell me! And, don’t be too much hard on her, she is an honorable worker, not like those previous disastrous ones you had!   
\- Yes, yes, she is perfect!  
\- Doing fine, right?  
\- Of course, but… I have to ask… you. I heard some… stories. They may be just some rumors.  
The Headmistress just gave her a glance.  
\- Don’t… no, no, don’t do it, don’t look at me that way, don’t, just don’t give me that look, I would never doubt her.  
\- If not, then…  
\- Please, Minerva, be honest… is there something I should know because it is not every day that one Lucius Malfoy comes to your door, especially when you are just gaining your own reputation. It is very unlikely that such a respectable gentleman as he is… ever find his way… in my shop out of nowhere. So, there – she noticed how much the Headmistress is getting annoyed – must be some reason or someone?  
\- So, he made his move… already.  
\- ? What… sorry?  
\- Nothing, nothing… it is just… yes, there is something and trust me, nothing good on their side.  
\- Ah, I see…   
\- Please, Olivia, trust me… I will manage it if he persists with unworldly manners or anyone… on their side.  
\- Okay and…  
\- Don’t worry. I already told Hermione to watch out, always to be on standby. She knows what to do and how to do it.  
\- And if…  
\- There is a problem, we have our deal of me rushing to her at that every second.  
\- All right. I leave it all in your capable hands.  
\- Olivia, hear me out, I would tell you if there is anything that is inappropriate or too much dangerous, but I am so glad that Hermione is with you, which means I can be more watchful over her with your discretion. I trust you and I know that I can lay my trust on you.  
\- That’s what friends are for! Don’t sweat it!  
\- I am so sorry that I can’t fill you in with some more refining details, but believe me, trust me… it is a very delicate matter that can be used… against the whole society as a whole.   
\- What do you mean?  
\- Women’s rights. I am trying to put something inside the Ministry, at least, some propositions inside the system but… you can’t fight immediately the whole ordeal of traditions, orders and old ways.  
\- Still, I don’t understand, what is wrong with our society? It seems the most cultural and hospitable place to be proud of!  
\- That is what I thought as well… and then… the issue happened…  
\- You can trust me, Minerva.  
\- It is not about that, I can’t speak because… it is not time. I will tell you eventually, you are the only one I can fully trust and believe!  
\- Okay then, just lay all your worries on me. If you endured mine, I will yours! Now it is time to pay the debts.  
\- Oh, Olivia, you are always so radically dramatic, please, for good times’ sake… drink in that name!  
\- We will… we will – Olivia smiled too much brightly for the Headmistress to ever notice.   
In the meantime, Lucius… IS FURIOUS but under control. That little wench! He hates calling any woman with bad names but… she is just, so infuriating… why doesn’t she give in and surrender herself already, while she still has a chance of the easy path! Why does she love extending her own agony with this ongoing hunt or even testing their patience!   
\- The Minister, what is the problem? What are you doing here? We have just wanted to have our lunch.  
Lucius is holding, again, Hermione by her arm while Draco is doing the same on the other side, but with unseen movements… unnoticeable.   
\- The governor of Hogwarts, I am sorry, but I received, an hour ago, some letter by the owl, there were some documents inside it and I was amazed that such filled norms are rejected by your very hand!  
Lucius went all pale, wistfully, slowly, turning his head at Hermione who had the poker face on herself, not reveling her cards, then looking at the man.   
\- I presume, while there were some crowds… - Draco was getting very, very angry, but controlled himself.   
\- Yes, unusual crowds and it should be settled. Anyway – he turned to Hermione – are you Miss Granger? In the documentation, there was your picture and I immediately recognized you. Oh, it is pleasing to see such a bright and pretty woman as you are!  
\- Thank you, Minister, sir – she bowed lightly.  
\- And what do you have with her, Mr Malfoy?  
\- I have, with my son, the business lunch with her about these papers, they are here, with us, that is why I don’t simply understand… how you got them when we have them.  
\- Well, look at them yourself.  
Lucius and Draco checked the contents, then they looked at each other. SHE MADE THE EXACT COPIES! So truthfully and skillfully forged that… there was truly no way they could ever discover it! They would… after one day, then the papers would be turned into ashes by the magic itself!  
\- Miss Granger, I am glad to inform you that you have got your ratification!  
\- Thank you, so much, sir! Oh, I am so happy and my Mistress would be delighted. Thank you so much!  
\- You are so welcome, my dear. And you could release her, there is no need for your lunch, sirs, the Lady is free!  
The two Malfoys, felt like the HORNS burst out of their heads.   
\- I am so sorry that I had to do it this way… but…  
\- I know… this was a serious matter, one more hour and all what you worked very hard for, would expire! Become outdated! Our protocols are so impractical sometimes. You did a good thing, and… as a matter of fact, if you ever find yourself loving and be motivated, attracted to these sorts of positional affairs, feel free to call me! You have my number.  
\- Sir, why, thank you! Thank you so much and please, forgive these gentlemen – she extended her free arms at them.  
Winking, she waved saying Bye at them. The minister, all happy and satisfied said his pleasantries and nodded at the Malfoys who felt how they were PISSED on with lots of shit excreted on their heads. She has got away… again. Bloody witch! Cursed one! Fuck, she is a true witch! Never underestimate her ever again!  
\- Father – while eating… he asked – what do we do now? She is gone.  
\- Not for very long – Lucius is cutting the bloody steak.  
\- Hm, you didn’t allow it to be more… grilled?  
\- I love it raw.  
\- Dad, I don’t think it is roasted at all.  
\- As you may see, I am now pretty much into a lot of blood.   
Raising his eyebrows, it means only one thing. Lucius Malfoy meant business. Which means, he was over being a performer all the while pretending to be a nice guy. Meanwhile, Hermione enjoyed her meal on the train, feeling very happy and fulfilled.


	15. 5. Short story

The forbidden forest. One cloaked shadow was going between the lines and rows of the mystical and ancient trees. Going inside the cottage, the unrecognizable being in any way, even the voice is distorted, was waiting its Lord. Didn’t wait for too much long. The hooded person in black appeared, with the Death Eater mask on the face. Among the shades of darkness, between the grey shadows, the darkish lights and the dark itself as the blackest night before the first sunrise and the last of the sunset… the black was lightened up by the moonlight.  
\- I am sorry, Master, my Lord. I failed. Please, give me one slight chance.  
\- There won’t be any more chances if you spend the last drops of your bravery.  
\- Sorry, I am so sorry, my Master.   
\- Leave, you know what to do… when the time comes.   
The voices are twisted, you can’t distinguish them from each other, so far away and yet… so near you. The thunder awakened her, the lightening marked her, Hermione, went out of her bed, dashing to close the windows because they are violently opened by the storm that is raging outside. Closing the windows, she could swear she saw the light that disappeared from the start. Sighing, she returned to her sleep. Tomorrow is another hard day. It would be much more busier, now that they have become the regular partner of Hogwarts. At the shop, she felt the uneasiness, the whole time. Nausea and the drive to vomit. Maybe it is something she has eaten. She is so absent minded today. What is wrong with her and in her body!? The mind.  
\- My dearest, are you all right? – Olivia came to her side.  
\- Yes, I am okay… completely all right and yet… I feel.  
\- I know, drained. No matter how much we have energy, sometimes, we need time to charge up again and replenish ourselves!  
\- The problem is… I am on my period – she whispered slightly, feeling completely exhausted and with the headache on its way!  
\- Oh, don’t be so shy about it! It is normal! Here!  
\- What is it?  
\- I presume it is your first day and because it is so sharp, I am giving you this permission, this paper, that you are free until tomorrow!  
\- But… wait… I can’t, then I can do it every single time!  
\- No, no, no… there are times when it is how it is.  
\- But, you already have it prepared?  
\- You can’t be too careful! And always prepared!  
\- I think it is something that I ate, I mean… I was just fine yesterday…  
\- Hm, maybe the chocolate pudding didn’t quite sit well with you, isn’t it?  
\- Maybe, but…  
\- Don’t worry, just go home, relax! – Hermione ignored her for a second.   
\- And… the problem is… my period should be coming around next week!   
\- It can appear later or earlier.  
\- No, you don’t understand… it was never like this, ever! I mean… it was difficult but… I am so sick, I feel so weak!  
\- My dear, everything you have gone through… I don’t know the whole story, and yes I know only half of it thanks to the Headmistress – Hermione has got the scared look on her face that showed the hardened worry - … don’t look at me like that… you are safe here with me! That is why Minerva entrusted me with you! No worries! – she is holding her hands. – Just go home, stay and rest! Be assured, I know to keep secrets and be at peace!   
\- O… okay – she answered very doubtful and yet… she listened and did it anyway, doubting everything. It is unfathomable how the doubts are clouding her mind all of a sudden, so surely.   
Returning home, she asked herself… how… it… was possible, that… uf… she maybe ran away from them, succeeded to mess their plans, but she was so lucky back then, when she remembers it now, maybe even more clearly… that day. Afterward she talked with the Headmistress about it and… and… she mentioned something that… made her restless this day at work. She can’t stop thinking about it. Perhaps, the stress worsened her condition even more than usual? She recalled the conversation.   
\- But how could they know you will be coming?  
\- Well, they are the ones who turned it down?  
\- Yes, but… anyone could go to the Ministry and yet… it seems… oh… no, no… they have just go lucky.  
\- No, tell me, what is the issue? What were you thinking just now?   
\- Hm, the issue is… they couldn’t be sure you will be arriving, it is as they were definite you will come and not someone else. Olivia chose you, I mean, out of all workers… I don’t know… - she is making a lot of breaks in her talking - maybe I am just imagining.  
\- You said she is your best friend and she is trustful! – Hermione just can’t believe in what direction the conversation is going. Unbelievable! She is confused due to obvious changing of the atmosphere. That is extraordinary, the fact of which in the moment the story has changed its tide and what is unrevealing before both of them.   
\- She is… but what happened, recently, once again and what you had to go through. I think – she made a pause - it is repeating itself, obviously… it seems, like they all just waited for the right opportunity! Waited for you! They all just wait and fetch the chances! At least, that is how it looks to me – giving her the meaningful look, Hermione started getting bad omens since then. 

She can’t control herself so very well as she used to. She is getting a terrible bad feeling about it all. Okay, Hermione. Now, breathe, just breathe… inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. Return the control, you have control, no matter how much everything is falling apart. Just… just… do something, move, even the tiniest thing, it helps. 

So, she made herself more comfortable, scurrying to do her usual rituals and daily habits every time after she comes home from work. Now, she rested in her armchair with the eyes closed. The fire is cozy, crackling and cracking, even sputtering, making howling sounds of the darkening winds. Another storm is outside, and it is already evening. The time flies. Suddenly, no electricity. Blackout. Oh, well, it is something you can expect. After all, the storms are hideous nowadays. Lightening some of the candles, she kept on enjoying the peaceful night, giving herself the rest she overly needed. Nothing is going to stop her from getting her break from anything. If she doesn’t get her energy back, she won’t be for anything. She thought about calling her friends or family, but nope, she needs her time alone. Suddenly, the door banged in the hallway. 

Like a mouse, she is all distressed and in a position to run. What was that?! Using her wand, she brought another light for herself. Carefully, she unlocked her door, to check on the other tenants, better to say to see their closed doors in the hallway. No, no one reacted. It seems that the whole building didn’t hear the haunting noise of the odd sounds. Hm, oh well, maybe the storm got some shreds and some damage. That must be it. Immediately, from the corners of her eyes… she noticed… in the blackest of the shady angle. The mask is watching her. Not just any mask. She knows when she sees it, the black hood and the mask. Death Eater! They still exist! It seems, always will. Slowly, very slowly, anxiously, the adrenaline is working her anxiety to the brim, filling with dread, she stepped back. The figure stepped forward. She took another step back and the figure took another step forward. 

Quickly, she closed the door as fast as she could, throwing herself under the bed. The candles are still on, but she and her wand our out of light, lurking in the dark, waiting for the opportunity. The dark figure, illuminated with its own wand the small space. She is seeing the black boots. Going around, searching for her. She is feeling very, but very nervous and … so… tired. What is wrong with her!? She checked with her hand, down there… the sticky liquid. Smelling her own blood. She is bleeding like Hell! What is going on with everything?! Panic and worry are clouding her better judgement, written on her face.   
\- Hermione – the dark, deformed voice is telling her – better come out, or you are going to bleed to the death.  
She is feeling it… purposely bleeding even more than it should be! Oh, no! What is done to her?! And such exhaustion. She barely can hold her eyes open and her neck straight… limping and… the carpet is becoming humid with her blood, covering the space beneath her body.   
\- I know that you women are mostly vulnerable during your periods. I just used the weakness.  
Hermione is feeling how the circle around her is tightened. Tightening from the very beginning and now… it is culminating.  
\- You can’t call for help, your Headmistress, the magic is not working with the curse you are bewitched.  
The bed is thrown through the window. With screaming, she directed the wand only to have it dropped from her hand with the dark magic.  
\- Now, submit.  
\- Who are you!? Show yourself in the light!? – she is panicking… breathing very shallow. Desperation is written all over her eyes, in them, death!  
The room is lightened and the mask is taken off. She can’t believe it. This is… the tears are streaming down her face. Uncontrollably cries.   
\- Why, why don’t you all just leave me alone!  
\- Your Father, somehow, even if he didn’t do what he did with us… still, we have his ultimate prize, honor and gift. You are ours and I will always make myself clear on that matter.   
\- You have gone too far! Lucius!  
\- Silence, girl. You don’t have any privilege to call me by my name. It is either, sir, mr, Lord, master or Father. Anything else is the insult, the stain that is beneath your status as a woman.   
\- Please, I just want to live – she is hiccupping from sobbing.   
\- You will, with us, how the ORDER of our world, INSISTS. And who are you to break it?! Tell me!? Princess!? After all, you are just a woman! And you dare to defy the order of the men’s world!   
\- I thought – she is clutching to her conscience before she is taken away – this is the world for everyone.  
\- Think again. You are not born to be free but to belong to another family. How audacious that you can presume to be any other way!  
\- People are coming… I hear – the sliver of hope.   
\- Yeah, I made quite the commotion with this stunt of mine. Still, we are going.  
\- Why Draco didn’t come if he is such a man! – buying her time.   
\- He doesn’t have the heart to do the dirty work, my dear. And – emphasizing - with you at his side, he might learn to be more… brave.  
\- The beast like you – she is losing the battle and her mind.   
\- I am just taking what is mine, there is nothing out of ordinary. Everyone would do and fight for their cause if something that is given to them, is denied by the wretched morals of the non- existing world!   
With two tears, she is feeling how she is lifted and embraced tightly in his arms. Covered with his cape, he jumped… doing the shadowy whirls into the wind, only to be absurdly stopped by the shimmering light in front of himself. Looking around, he is in the Forbidden Forest. The Headmistress is head to head with him.   
\- Let the girl go.  
\- And you will do what? – he is so unpleasant and disgusting. Such a handsome face, such beauty covered with excretions.   
\- I warn you.  
\- Call the Aurors? – mocking her.  
\- You think you have a great advantage of the political immunity. Money is really the best thing in the world.  
\- Minerva, I truly don’t understand you! This is… absurd! With my very eyes, and in front of everyone, she was taken by my son and she belongs to our family! It was always that way! She was pregnant, she is ours! I don’t understand you at all! It was always done this way! Why are you fighting the waves of the inevitable? You can go to the parliament and demand, declare and proclaim and still… the justice is always on my side! On my family’s side! Everyone would just confirm what is the pillar of our society! The woman is to be married, welcomed into the family, becoming part of it and respecting the expectations of her new family!  
\- The world changed, we did too.  
\- Not in this way, this is wrong on so many levels. And what are you going to do anyway? I will always be a Death Eater. The necessary evil that captures and hunts other Death Eaters. You know that very well. Without me, you would catch and get nothing. Aurors, just don’t have or even any board of the commission… any rights to deny me and my family. This is just ridiculous that you mean to involve even the Ministry. I know what you are doing! I am aware and I will not allow you.  
\- Voldemort.   
\- What, what about him?  
\- He despised the Muggles, their ways of life, their very world and yet… he was ready to hide her…just like that… from everyone else, even from himself when the time comes… why do you think it is that way?   
\- I… don’t know.  
\- Maybe, because, deep down… he wanted for… his daughter to be safe from the hunting and chase you are giving her.   
\- Then…  
\- He came to the conclusion, that it must be easier to just give her to another wizard family, so she could be protected. Little did he know… was the very fact… that it would really become the nightmare he tried to safe her from.   
Lucius, suddenly, felt the weights of the world.  
\- Tell your son and your whole related family. You can take, yes… you are right. As women, we have no choice or chance, even if we have our respectable positions but… has it crossed your mind… if you… take her now, again, against her will, so she would be given to your son as some package of surprise by your own hand… did it even cross… you… YOU, that she is going to die this very night and you won’t be able to stop it from happening. Not fast enough. You are not always there. You will grow tired of it and just let it happen. Break you as you were never broken before.   
Lucius, is completely lost, out of words.  
\- Lucius – she is desperately trying to persuade him with the truth – she will find a way to kill herself. It never… crossed your thoughts?  
Kill? The dread. The princess… dead? Taking her own life… is… the abnormality that… has no place in their world… The suicide is so rare that it has formed the astronomic, biblical proportions of the ultimate curse! Divinity.  
\- Your family would be… annihilated by that curse. You won’t exist even in the books. Totally extinct. And… whose fault would be that? Who forced her? Who violated her? And everything you fought for… will become nothing. AAAnd, before you start to question your actions… don’t. She will do it. It is IN her. That is Voldemort’s last protection for his daughter if she ever expresses her freedom. The longing that belongs to every living and sentient creature in the Universe. Unless, she comes on her own volition.   
Sighing, sensing his battle inside himself, she did a little more of the push.  
\- Let her go, and stop torturing her. Lift the curse. Now.  
Looking yearningly at her sleepy face, Lucius… for the very first time, showed the signs of true humanity, what is beneath the beast.  
\- Why don’t you want to accept my Draco? Me? Us? Are we really so low?  
\- Lucius…  
\- No, you don’t understand what we went through! We deserve her! His blood! – he looked up at her.   
\- Lucius… this is not your time. Never did, never was.   
The mirror is broken and just like that, you could see the tears that are ready to betray him.   
\- Take her. She is fine, but… - he made a strong pause before the Headmistress could grasp Hermione – mark my word, if anyhow… happens that she crosses… MY HOUSE, steps into my home… knowing or ignorant, it doesn’t matter, she is on my territory and the curse of suicide is reduced to naught!   
\- Very well, at least, you have given her that much of the hope.  
\- Thank you, very much, have the pleasant night – and the beast is back… the traces of vulnerability are gone and he is vanished.  
Minerva sighed, while holding her, cuddling in her arms.  
\- Oh, Hermione, what are we going to do…  
She is not safe in her home anymore, nor in the Fantasy world… She is nowhere safe, nowhere to go or run. This was the last straw. Everyone will be very worried, the ones who care about her but… there is one last attempt to protect her and her ignorant parents.


	16. 6. Short story

Hermione was at the office of the Headmistress. She is drinking some hot tea while listening to what Minerva has to say.  
\- Harry and Ron were here and I explained everything. They both agree.  
\- Of what?  
\- Your new home is Hogwarts, you are going to work here as an librarian… To tell you the truth, it is the most idealistic and the most perfect job ever for you!   
Her eyes are lit up. Like two little bulbs.   
\- But, it doesn’t mean that you can’t go out or have some paper work done with the Fantasy World. Directly or indirectly. Anyway, I know you are disappointed on one side… on the other hand…  
\- I am thrilled! The Headmistress, again… you saved me from the brink of the abyss! Thank you so much again, I don’t know how I will ever repay you! I simply have no idea! – hugging her strongly and passionately, Minerva smiled to herself while allowing Hermione to hug her and she is returning the favor.   
\- Dear… you have no idea how lucky you are! – she said it to her straight into her eyes!  
\- I know!  
\- And one more misstep, mistake and… I don’t know… you must be cautious, more than ever before!   
\- I know… - Hermione dropped her head and the hug was over. She is sitting in her chair while the Headmistress is watching her worriedly.   
Then Hermione is the one who was watching while the Headmistress was just sitting… doing nothing and enjoying the tranquility. Sometimes, they don’t know what to do with themselves after such a disastrous occurrence. They just need a moment of silence.   
\- They won’t bother me anymore, right?  
\- No.  
\- Unless… it is my own downfall?  
\- Yes.  
\- Are you sure?  
\- No. With Lucius and Draco, and the whole family and their relations, connections, and… everything that comes with the whole package, you can’t ever be too much sure of them.   
\- I see… - she sighed. – It is truly a miracle that I can continue living, to just live even with such heavy burdens over my head.   
\- You have the will to live only if you are not caged or put into dungeons.   
\- Yeah, I think that is the fact – she smiled a little.  
\- Hm, I am very confused by how much you are taking it… with such courage?  
\- And what can I do? Just cry or try to live?  
\- Good point, still, after everything they have put you through and you were so close to be imprisoned forever by them!   
\- Show me the library! I heard there are some new books! – she wanted to change the topic.   
\- Oh, well, I knew that the library… will be the match point!  
Laughing, they have gone out… into the new possibility. While in the Malfoy Manor. Lucius is observing through the window, next to the king sized fireplace of aristocratic royalty. He just can’t, can’t wrap his mind that she is not already under his roof and that she may never will be. With strong breaths, he welcomed his wife who entered.  
\- Dinner is ready.  
\- Draco is with Salazar?  
\- Yes.  
\- Is that how he is living another day and fight with himself?  
\- He gave her a promise, Lucius.  
\- What stupid promise! When I just think of that moment, the second I was proud of!   
\- Stop looking so moody and come.  
Turning to her, Lucius asked her.  
\- You really can continue to live like this?  
\- I have no choice! – she alarmed him with the exclamation. – Never had. And to tell you the truth, I am somehow even amazed how those two women fight you on every step with such eagerness! They know they are outmatched and still they don’t give up!  
\- Doesn’t that very fact, make you even more eager to have her? – he joked a little bit.  
\- Lucius, it doesn’t matter what we want anymore. I am just glad that we have our Salazar if anything else and now… please, have dinner!  
\- All right, if you say so, I must obey.  
\- Oh, that is the first one! You, obey me?  
He came to her, wrapping his hands around her waist.  
\- After dinner, maybe, we can release ourselves a little.  
\- Before you make another set of schemes? Right? I always knew this is where you get your inspirations from – she is playing with him.   
\- Turns me on…  
Narcissa is giggling into his neck. He is smelling her collarbone.  
\- Now, now, be a good boy.   
\- You really respect her, don’t you – another sudden remark.  
\- Yes, and stop thinking about her for any more second, I will become jealous! Make me envy her!  
\- Oh, that would be after such a long time, a sight to see – he is teasing her again.   
\- Stop it! Let’s go! – slapped on the strong back he followed his dear wife.  
The fire crackled sinisterly and intensively. Graced by God’s will of principles. Meanwhile, Hermione enjoyed her peaceful times. They are rare and she enjoyed to the fullest. Then, she noticed, as the librarian that something is missing in the plans of the new organization and… she also noticed that some documents are not verified. She needs to go to the Fantasy World, they forgot to send the verifications of the same documentations. Going out of Hogwarts, relieved, she walked into her former shop and working place. She felt awful for having to leave it but Olivia was such an understanding woman. It unburdened a little of her responsibility she felt toward such a kind woman and the least she could do is to deliver the documents that just needs one more seal on it and that’s it! Leaving the papers in the hands of her former capable coworkers, she was happy that she can be already back to her Hogwarts. Her parents… they just thought she got promoted. Let them think that. But, before she could go out. All of a sudden, one child came closer to her.  
\- I lost my way.  
\- Oh, my dear – she kneeled before him. – Where are your parents? How old are you?  
\- I don’t know, I am 5!  
\- Oh, you are such a sweety! Okay, I will bring you to your parents! Do you know where you live?  
\- Hm, I don’t know… it is very far… and, maybe… Oak street?  
\- Okay then, we can come there and then ask someone, okay?  
\- Really, you have time!?  
\- Of course! Come, take my hand.  
\- Okay! Thank you so much!  
\- No big deal – she smiled brightly and with warmth, he loved it very much at first sight. As a matter of fact, he is so in love with this lady!   
\- You really love to take your adventures outside and you were carried away. Isn’t it? – he chuckled with his childlike laugh, loving he is near her.  
He was such a cute child, leaving the bookshop, she headed toward one of the carriages with him in tow. Hand in hand.   
\- Sir, oh, sir!  
\- Ah, yes, yes, My Lady, tell me, how may I be of help for you?  
\- I need you to bring us to Oak street.   
\- Okay, jump in!  
Leaving them after he got paid, Hermione looked around. Hm, there is no one she could ask. They still hold each other’s hands. Looking at him, he smiled. He is so warm and gorgeous. Okay… here goes nothing…  
\- We will go around and you are going to pinpoint the house, all right?  
\- Yes… we can do it!  
\- Hehehe, okay then! Is that one?  
\- No.  
\- That?  
\- No.  
\- Really, these houses are not houses anymore, they are so huge, like manors! Or Mansions!   
\- My family has a lot of them. This summer, we decided that we spent our time here.   
\- Wow, you speak so eloquently!  
\- Thank you!  
\- Hahahah, they must put a lot of energy and money in your education!  
\- You are right! They adore me but…  
\- If they notice you are gone for far too long…  
\- Yep, I am in trouble.  
She loved his presence and company. She never felt that way in her whole life! They are both smiling at each other until they came across the home.  
\- This is it! This is the right one!  
\- Wow, all these green hedges, the whole labyrinth!  
\- You can get lost if you are not careful.  
\- I see why…  
\- Oh, don’t ring it! We can come inside!  
\- Just like that? What about intruders?  
\- Hihhihi, don’t worry! If there is some danger, the magic Guardians are ready for action.  
\- I… I see.  
\- Come.  
\- No, I am going then… if this is it!  
\- Come, my family is going to award you!  
\- Nah, this is enough for me, bye!  
The child started to cry.  
\- Don’t leave me!  
\- Oh, alright, alright. Don’t cry. Dry your tears. That’s it! – she sighed. - Maybe you are right, if I have come so far, it is the custom to represent myself.  
\- Yeah.  
Through the emerald maze she is led by the dexterous boy. By being inside, she felt the… oddness. The child is still holding gravely onto her and her hand, like the life depends on it! Soon, she found out the truth. Coming in the room, on one shelf… there was the book. The Emperor. It looked like the book sinisterly laughed at her because she is petrified. Tell me…, not moving her eyes for even one second, from the unmoved object of her devastating realization, the trap.   
\- I have never actually asked you about your name. What is your name?  
\- You couldn’t ask. I cast a simple spell – smiling warmly at her numbness, he said. – I am your Salazar, Mommy.   
The thud of the heartbeat.  
\- Welcome, Miss Granger. We have been expecting you.   
Everything she knew from then on… was the blackness.


	17. 7. Short story

My Daughter, let me tell you a story. A story of a child that has never had any chance to grow up. That was me. I had nothing and I wanted everything. The thing is… people have no even the slightest idea, how it is when you are no one, and you have no opportunity to become someone no matter how much you tried and fought. In the end, when I did get my chance, it already came too late. Not to mention, my life has become even more unbearable. Yes, unbearable, because there are always the reminders, that no matter how much good you are with your gifts and talents, you are destined to rot away because you are not perfect. That is why I have become the form of what I scorned the most. The pure bloods. Don’t ever, but ever, doubt my intentions. I HATED THE WORLD. 

All of it. I could care less about magical or not magical, I just wanted my revenge on all of you and the only way I could get some redemption is for me… to get you into the family and world… I was never fated to be in. I could walk in, being captivated, being there, among them but never one of them. And have you truly discovered how all pathetic they are? Yes, they are pathetic. I am just sorrowed because there was no more chances for me… to purify the world from the pure bloods. They were always my cause of destruction. Once, when I would get what I want… I would turn on the ones who sacrificed everything for me. The pure bloods. That is right, my dear, I played the role of Voldemort… fantastically. 

Who would tell, no? So, if the world wants finally to know… what were my true intentions, now you know. The genocide of all pure blood families. Complete annihilation of vanished history. I wanted to kill them all, I just needed to make them all believe that I chose them. The Malfoys, they knew… oh, they knew… that is why they were… afraid. THEY FUCKING… KNEW! They are afraid… that you won’t become my heir in doing it again, the perfect replacement. And before it concludes, they want to possess and own. 

Tom Riddle is sitting at the table. Hermione came to him, sitting beside him.  
\- I always wanted to be a great man, I have succeeded only to fool myself. God, forgive me. I failed. And I just wanted to become more.   
She wanted to awake, only to find out how the hand is touching her, bringing her back to sleep and to dream of him once again, the dream continues.   
\- Sir, did you find any peace?  
\- No. There is no peace. I just… wanted it all, and I lost it. I wasn’t even capable to make a child in the natural way. But, I am so grateful that I have, at least… you – he was watching her like he would watch himself.   
\- Sir, what do I do?  
\- Oh, my dear, play the best role of your life – he smiled. – In order to survive.   
Waking up, she glanced at her surroundings, the morning was coming. Through the curtains, there are the signs of rising sunlight. It was enough bright for her to see on her right side the sleeping face of Draco, next to her. Together in bed, covered and tucked in. He was just there, not doing anything, sleeping peacefully. 

Where is Salazar? It was the first thing she remembered, that came to her mind, while she was opening her eyes. Must be in his bedroom. Slowly getting up, without disturbing Draco… she caught her own reflection in the nearby mirror. Nightgown. Who changed her? No, don’t go that way… just don’t think and go. Opening the door, she found it odd that she can. Looking around, she went around the corner. Almost getting the heart attack when the snake cane, landed in front of her. Threateningly, Lucius, directed it at her.

\- You really have no shame. You are ready to run before you put even pants on yourself.  
\- I wish to see Salazar. That is the only thing I wanted.  
Lucius’s complexion, immediately softened toward her.  
\- Very well, follow me – with his cane, that is still viciously reminding her that he will use it… if she tries anything.   
Opening the door, for her to walk in, she came closer, to see his sleepy and such an adorable face. Hermione warmly smiled.  
\- He is so smart – she whispered.  
\- He took it after you.   
\- What? – she looked up at Lucius.  
\- I think you have started to get it. No blood and no genes, but there is the connection of the essence, the same one that your father has with you.   
\- Are you accusing me that I left my own child?! – unbelievable. She won’t get any rest even in the grave from them!  
\- No, I am not accusing. It is the fact you abandoned him.   
It dawned upon her. Blinking and watching at Lucius, with the most confusing face lines that ever were bestowed upon her.  
\- Anyway, I was too young, I wouldn’t be able to take care of him myself.  
\- Nor we would ever give you the child.   
\- But… I am…  
\- Mother? I think you lost that privilege a long time ago to call yourself in that manner, but it doesn’t mean that you can’t start all over.  
\- And… what if – despair is in her eyes – I can just come to visit him and…  
\- That won’t do. You have the choice, I am giving it to you. Leave now, cutting all the ties or… stay here with us. Either way, the child stays.  
Hermione felt the betraying tears how they sting her to the bloody veins of deep sadness.  
\- You… you planned this all along, as the last straw, isn’t it. You knew… you exactly knew how I would feel when I see him and now… you are giving me the choice of all choices when these last years I haven’t been graced by either one, and now you are faking it, isn’t? You will never give me any rest. That is the plan of yours until you get completely what you want.   
\- Hm – he smiled triumphantly – yes, I affirm, he has the mind of yours.   
\- Okay, then… - she swallowed the hardest gulp of her entire life – you win… okay? Are you happy now? Finally, are you happy!?   
Red eyes with stricken and tearing face of the defeated enemy didn’t make him feel any better.  
\- Trust me, if I could do it the easy way, I would, but you are the one who never gave us any choice!  
Turning around, he closed the door, leaving her alone with Salazar. Even if the house is warm, she felt so empty and cold. Still, she dried her tears, going after Salazar, encircling her arms around his little body, she brought him to her chest, placing him on her heart. Salazar melted in her arms. In the meantime, Lucius went inside one room to meet the Mistress.  
\- Ah, Mr Lucius! I am so glad you have come to grace yourself with your presence!  
\- Excellent job, Olivia – he had placed the money on the table, before he sat down.   
\- Why, you are very, very generous! I did it all from the start, giving her a job and then putting something in her drink, and of course, I hosted your Draco and Salazar when she came in, letting Salazar do his magic.   
\- And, did you take another file of the documents? – he asked smoothly, drinking his morning tea with her.   
\- Yes, here, this is from the registrar’s office. Right here, this is the paper on the day she slipped through your fingers. See, Hermione… and the surname is left out due to circumstances – she said in a careful manner.  
\- Soon, it will be filled, if not today, tomorrow, for sure – Lucius made himself more comfortable in the chair. – Now I can relax a little after such a momentous battle.  
\- Yes, you won and placed the woman in her place.  
\- Actually, I just returned what I claim is my property and what belongs to this family – he is speaking casually.   
\- Anyway, if you ever need anything…  
\- I will let you know. Bye.   
Olivia raised a little of her eyebrow. So, that’s it?  
\- Mr Malfoy – she had asked before getting up.  
\- Yes? – he went on drinking and enjoying his tea.  
\- What about… you know… I always thought that the Higher society is my… fate.   
\- Ah, dear Mistress, if I ever wanted anything of that sort, believe me, I would lift a finger but… I have a better thought of just leaving you where you belong – he said curtly.   
\- Oh… I see.  
\- Bye, Olivia – getting up and turning his back on her. – And, please, close the door while going out.   
Just like that… the Mistress, felt the turbulent shift in her intestines. She has just sold a one young woman to the Malfoys and she, except for the morbid amount of money, didn’t get anything else… in return. Leaving out, she glanced up… seeing how victoriously Lucius is watching after her, waving behind his monastery of the kingly castles and palaces. Coming home, closing the door, she fell on her knees… trying to scream. What has she done? Why!? For what?! Hermione, she is such a sweet and kind girl and she… she… sold her off!   
\- How much does it cost when you are doing the human trade? How much… a human life can cost when it is sold? Hm, I wonder.  
Olivia is horrified, noticing the Headmistress in her apartment.   
\- Minerva… I…  
The destructive slap made her stiff and swollen.   
\- How dare you. I trusted you and… I … I … just… have no words. No, men are not the problem. It is not even Lucius’s fault. At all! Women, women are the true enemies of each other and… I am very sorry to inform you … but Olivia, there is the very definition what it means to be a bitch. Now I know. I am looking one of them, right now.   
\- Please, please, let me explain… please, Minerva! Please!  
\- Enjoy your money. You earned it!  
Without looking back, Minerva lost her for good. The next day, Olivia hanged herself, leaving the bookshop in the hands of the Ministry. Hermione didn’t have a clue of anything. The Malfoys, wrapped themselves around her with the iron fist, guarded and cherished her, confining her in their capable, powerful hands. During the extended time, at the Malfoys, everything was back to normal, like it was always supposed to be that way and the Malfoys contributed to the feeling that some things have never taken place. Hermione laughed and watched how Salazar played and grew, loving to have him in her arms. They are nonstop cuddling and coddling each other. Draco is with them, encouraging the bond between the mother and son. All the time, Lucius and Narcissa are observing their happy family.  
\- You certainly did it, Lucius, congratulations. You fought for our family and succeeded to win – Narcissa kissed his cheek. – Thank you for bringing her back to us.   
\- You are welcome, Narcissa. Oh, I feel so old, all of a sudden.   
\- No, no… Lucius… now will be everything just fine! – she leant her head on his chest, feeling his hot breath and beating heat, feeling relieved.  
Lucius put the arm around Narcissa, content and relaxed that it is almost the formal and finalized ending. Suddenly, Hermione came near to them, who are sitting on their sofas.  
\- What is it? Hermione? Soon, there will be lunch and… - Narcissa indulged her.  
\- Now, that I have signed that I am the Malfoy, may I send the message to the Headmistress, she is already very worried, not to mention my friends and parents. They need to know my situation, the new formed. It must be explained.   
The elder patriarch got up. Draco took Salazar in his arms giving him to Narcissa. Placing the hands on Hermione, Draco coaxed his father.  
\- Dad, there are some things to be cleared and verified and… we must do it.  
Lucius is very satisfied and very pleased with Hermione’s acceptance of her new life.   
\- All right, I am going to speak with the Headmistress and she can always visit you together with your friends. Of course, the time will come when you will be allowed to visit them yourself. In the meantime. I am sure she is going to explain the situation to them how it unraveled, and regarding your parents… well, it is a custom to pay a visit.   
This is going to be interesting. The wizard family to the Muggle one.


	18. 8. Short story

\- Why, why couldn’t she tell us? Why she had to go through it without telling us anything, keep it for herself?! Being se secretive! Oh, Mark, she was always like this!  
\- Ivana, please, we don’t know nor understand much of her world. Still, we must respect her and her wishes.  
\- But, a 5 year old boy!? The whole family is coming and who are they anyway?!  
\- We are going to find out. Oh, is everything prepared? Do I need to do anything else or something?  
\- No, no… you have been of great help, thank you so much!  
\- Oh, I wish… is she hadn’t had such problems, we might have helped her! – he is sighing.  
\- Dear, we are just broken… we must – they hold each other’s hands – we must stay strong, for her!  
\- Yes… yes… and… what is… what’s their surname?  
\- Malfoys…  
\- Hm, I think I heard of something but… I am not sure… Damn! We are so incapable of helping her, being there for her!  
\- At least, she wasn’t alone… wasn’t going through all that alone. At least, that is something!  
\- Not great of a comfort but… still… okay, okay… everything is set and… are you ready?  
\- I guess.   
\- Then, we are waiting to see who is going to come through our door, over our doorstep.  
Hopefully, they waited, looking at the door. Appearing out of the thin wind. Hermione stepped on the front doorstep, knocking on the door. The parents embraced her as soon as they opened.  
\- Sweety! We missed you!  
\- You know you can tell us anything!  
\- Mom, Dad! Please – she calmed them down…  
\- Look at you, you put on some weight!  
\- And your skin looks fantastic! They take good care of you, as we can see!   
\- Mom, Dad, people are watching! Please, get inside and then…  
Then the parents, noticed… the Malfoys… Salazar is at his father’s side while Narcissa and Lucius are standing just right there in the center so that anyone can see their superior presence and charisma. Draco took the first step toward them.  
\- I am her husband, this is your grandson, Salazar.  
The parents are struck by the beauty of this man and by his such direct manners.  
\- We are so glad…please, come in, come in… oh, come on, honey, we are your grandparents!  
\- Yeeee – he hugged them together, they didn’t know what hit them. Their grandchild, in the end, they were more happy to see Salazar than daughter because… because this a new life! They have a grandson! They are grandparents! Thankfully, they bought many things for him even though Hermione notified them that there is no need and yet, she can’t stop her parents to be grandma and grandpa. After coming in, inside the house, the parents are honored by the in laws who are yet to go in.   
\- I am Lucius Malfoy and this is my lovely wife, Narcissa Malfoy.  
\- We are so honored to have your daughter – Narcissa said with the most pleased voice.  
\- Please, come in, come in!  
At least, Narcissa passed the doorstep when Lucius hit the forehead, almost three times. He was a little tall.  
\- Oh, sir! Sorry, sir! My wife can bring something…  
\- No, no… no… I mean… I have to get used to such small houses – Lucius checked around if there are any other narrowed corners for him to hit.  
\- Sir?  
\- Nothing, nothing… - stepping inside, finally, he concluded. – Well, this is… this is… the Muggle house.   
Hermione almost laughed but controlled herself, rolling her eyes.  
\- Please, all of you, feel like at home.   
\- I feel like in my basement – Lucius told to himself.  
\- Behave! – Narcissa warned him.  
\- Dad, we have just arrived – Draco supported his mom.  
\- No, no, no, - Ivana saved the day. – No problem, we know you have much more riches and don’t worry, no hard or bad feelings!  
\- As my wife said – he somehow succeeded in passing by the elder Malfoy, because he certainly was a huge man, to close the door, only for Lucius to offer himself to do it.   
\- I will, allow me – turning on the knob, the knob stays in his hand. – Oh, look at this… it is a movable object!  
\- Sir, sir… please, leave the knob… it is…it is now… broken… how… how you succeeded in it?!  
\- What can I say in my defense? I am a successful man – turning around, he followed Hermione who almost didn’t burst out laughing, Draco managed to control himself with Salazar and Narcissa rolled her eyes. Meanwhile, Ivana came over to her husband.  
\- Honey, leave it already!  
\- But, how am I supposed to close the door!?  
\- Put the chair against the door, we will take care of it, later!  
\- I mean, he didn’t even get through our house, and we already are damaged! What else is awaiting us!?  
\- Honey, keep it down, they are guests!  
\- Guests don’t screw your knob at the very beginning!  
\- Leave it, put the damn chair and come inside!  
\- Okay, dear… oh, I just wonder how we are going to survive the rest of the visit.  
\- You are overreacting and exaggerating!   
Inside the special room, Hermione put with Draco, their Salazar, in the safety prepared for him to play by himself.   
\- If you need anything, just call us – Hermione turned upside down into a caring and devoted mom. – Here, here is some snack and drink some juice, if you don’t like it, leave it. During dinner, you must drink milk, okay, honey?  
\- Yes, Mom! – Salazar is overwhelmed that he has the whole attention of his mother for himself, he dreamed about and longed for her and now she is here!  
\- Listen to your Mom, she only means the best for you – Draco was a transformed man, that one thing is very clear for her.  
Walking outside and leaving him be, Hermione was a little nervous, that is why Draco decided to leave the door ajar.   
\- He will be all right, we can hear and see him from here.  
\- Okay, just – she is watching between the free gaps – I am worried that he won’t feel lonely and not to hurt himself.  
Draco was overtaken by his wife’s nature. She was such a gentle and soft soul. He adored that side of her. She is a lot more calmer and relaxed. The wrinkles are gone actually. He chuckled.  
\- What are you laughing about? – she smiled back.  
\- Come, he will be fine. He is a strong boy.  
Hermione took his large, warm, such a manly hand he offered to her. Somehow, she accustomed and adapted. It was always her strongest survival instinct, to adapt. Before they went into the living room, they had heard.   
\- Shoo, shoo, in laws, put this violent creature away from me!  
\- Control yourself, darling, this is just a cat!  
\- Meow!  
\- The Muggle cat!  
Draco and Hermione controlled themselves not to start crying from laughing out loud. Stepping inside, everything was under control. Lucius took the whole couch, exuding his dominance while Narcissa was next to him in the armchair. The parents were on the sofa while Draco and Hermione sat where was left a free space.   
\- Please, help yourself! – Ivana showed at the full table in front of them. – The dinner will be ready soon!  
\- What are you making? – Narcissa asked taking one pastry into her mouth, it was delicious!   
\- You will see, it is a surprise! It is almost over!   
\- Here, sir, try it, it is one of our finest wines! Hermione told us that you love the white wine.  
Lucius, briefly threw the surprised glare at her, she could watch how… grateful he was… didn’t expect, nor Narcissa.  
\- And here are the strawberries! Hermione, also told us how you adore it!  
\- Yes, I do – Narcissa sent the thankful gaze to her direction, they both… just couldn’t believe.   
They didn’t expect because they are aware that they are not deserving and yet… she has such strength to show kindness and love to the ones who wronged her the most. All of a sudden, it made them feel truly uncomfortable. They would feel better, both of them, if she just wanted to poison them. They know how to deal with hatred but love is another thing. It is the whole other level of… their reality. Draco meaningfully smirked. He knew Hermione much better and much longer than they are. He knew her and her big heart of forgiveness. That is why he is just enchanted with her. He loves her so much that she will never be aware of it. After some time, the dinner was served and they all had a good time, then… it started.   
\- What is your profession? – Lucius asked.  
\- We are dentists, sir.  
\- Really, both of you?  
\- Yes.  
\- And what is it all about?  
\- Ah, we make and repair teeth!   
\- Like the form of torture?!  
\- No, no sir.  
\- Are you the inquisitors? – Narcissa asked confusingly.   
\- No, we are not that!  
\- And why then you have the whole system of torturing people, because… if you ask me, it sounds dangerous.  
\- We don’t torture, we help.  
\- Ah, this is how you call it here… help… I must remember it.  
\- Well, they know to bite, sir.  
\- Bite?!  
\- It happens… Even spit.  
\- Spit?! If I were informed of this, we could bring some elves to protect you! Aren’t we, my darling?  
\- No, no sir… we don’t need anything, it is our job. Really!  
\- You are … brave.  
\- Meow…  
\- And what is this creature from Hell? It is looking at me… with menacing eyes, nonstop!  
\- Lucius, dear… it is the cat.  
\- The Muggle one. Can’t be trusted.   
Salazar enjoyed himself and giggled at the antics of the grown up world and the others shared the same feelings of good laugh. Later, that night, Hermione lay down next to Draco who put his arms protectively around her, starting to kiss her neck, spreading the kisses all over her shoulders.  
\- I am… sorry, Draco.  
\- Don’t be… just you by my side is enough.   
Smiling at him while he is returning the smile, knowing Salazar is sleeping peacefully next door while their families are fast asleep, she gleefully, after such hard times is sleeping like a newborn baby.  
\- MEOW!  
\- The bloody creature!  
He shouldn’t use the magic outside of their world and still, he turned the cat into the frog. The frog croaked, jumping on the broken door. Lucius used the wand directly at the frog who escaped into the nearby pond while the whole front house, due to sheer force, fell out. Which means, the rooms and everything inside was visible, like the open doll house. The whole family and the street were alarmed.  
\- Damn, now I can’t close the door.   
Hermione laughed like crazy with the rest of the family. Who would tell that Lucius doesn’t like cats at all. Tomorrow morning, everything will be covered up and the poor cat turned to her normality, her normal state. Meow!


	19. 9. Short story

Hermione is checking out the pictures on the shelves. The Malfoys, the Blacks and the others, there are many of them in the living room of their manors, but something is bugging her. She heard and knows there was the third sister and yet, there are only the pictures of Bella and Narcissa. Hm, it bothered her a lot. If there is the third sister, then… why… why are they continuing treating her like that or… there is some other reason? Verifying that there is nothing of the paintings that are left out… or any oversights. Nope. The third sister is like she never existed. Salazar came to her, reaching out for her.   
\- Honey, we are going to your grandpa, okay?  
\- Okay! He is in his office!  
\- Your grandma?  
\- She went shopping and Dad is at the Ministry!  
\- Thank you, you are my little spy – she winked at him.  
\- Yes, I am, I am proud of it!  
She had to giggle… Salazar was such a shiny little diamond. Adoring and loving him, wasn’t enough for her. Somehow, she wanted to make up to the missing time but still… she yearned and blissfully longed for her lost freedom. The two demons are inside her, one who is telling she should have stayed back then, the other one that she would have nothing of her life if she just submitted that very day. Sighing, she tried not to think too much about it. Tightening the little hand, she said decisively.  
\- Let’s go see your grandpa.  
\- Okay! Here we go!  
She was astonished just how much he has grown in the last few weeks. Stepping in, Lucius was immersed in his work but noticing her and Salazar, that very moment and everything is out of his mind, vanishing into the thin air. Standing up, he came over to them with the more familiar and softened expressions on his face.  
\- What is it, dear?  
\- Sir, may I speak with you about something?  
\- You may – turning around, he ordered – just close the door.  
\- All right – doing just that, Hermione sat down with Salazar in her lap.  
\- Sir.  
\- Yes?  
He leaned himself against the window, with folded arms.  
\- When will I be able to see the Headmistress and my friends?  
\- She refused to come here, as well as your friends.  
\- I know… it is understandable… but…  
\- Not yet.   
The judgment is severe and strict, a very serious and stern expression is now on the front line.   
\- I see, then… what about my job?  
\- Job?  
\- I am the librarian at Hogwarts.   
\- Not anymore. Your duty is with your child.  
\- Sir, I must have my own job. Please. I can even return to the Fantasy World.  
He exhaled exasperatedly, she never gives up.   
\- No, you may not.  
\- What?  
\- Regarding the librarian job, be a little patient, all right? And for the Fantasy World, it belongs to the Ministry now.  
\- Why?!  
\- Your former Mistress, hanged herself.  
Hermione almost dropped Salazar, and once again… noticed, thankfully, that Salazar was too much immerged into his own toy than listening.  
\- She is the one who helped me to get you here.  
Suddenly, her mind raced to the speed of light, putting two and two together.  
\- That is why…  
\- Knowing what she did to you…  
She couldn’t bear it anymore and started crying uncontrollably… because of everything. Salazar, feeling and seeing his mother’s distress, encircled his small hands around her, putting his head on her tummy. Lucius did the same thing, hugged her and grandson together.  
\- She didn’t need to do it, it is all her fault for taking her own life. She could always refuse me, but… money… money was always the bitch.   
Looking up at him with such agonized face lines, he took his palm to brush the tears with his thumbs.  
\- Please, my Hermione…  
\- The Headmistress, must be disheartened! I must go to her… when… the time is right… I must!  
\- You will. As a matter of fact, I will personally lead you there, okay?  
\- All right – she dropped down her head, out of shock, while Lucius was caressing her hair in the extremely fatherly and masculine manner.   
\- I am just crushed! – she suddenly grasped Lucius, embracing him hard, he didn’t expect it at all, and allowing her distress and agony to be a little more diminished. Salazar just kept on holding his mother.   
\- Now, now… everything is going to be all right. Don’t worry. We will go through this. Unfortunate, but… we survive – he is already hugging her back, trying somehow to mend the things.  
\- Sir – when she was enough stabilized, she asked. – I am going out to catch some fresh air…may you watch out for Salazar?  
\- Yes, I can everything you want – smiling warmly and soothingly, he permitted himself to let her go.  
Catching the air. She had to do something, manage anything. This was… just… just…such a burden. Then she remembered the third sister. She was reminding herself, during her days in the Order of the Phoenix, she came up with the memory of what Nymph was telling about her mother. Where she lives even now with Teddy. Carefully, observing her surroundings, she went out of the maze of emerald hedges. Using her own magic spells, she confronted the Malfoys’ first line of defense. She earned their trust, they loosened up a bit, brought their walls down a little, gave her some freedom back and now… it was time to mend the family issues or she can never continue to live with any of them. Meanwhile, Lucius noticed she is not coming back at all, an hour passed and he is not finding her anywhere. Placing Salazar in his lap, he called his servant via the flying note. The servant appeared and asked.  
\- My Lord, what is the matter?  
\- Where is she? – the overly serious and grave look on his master’s face, alerted the worker.   
\- Sir, this is a well - guarded place, with the magic inside and outside of the estate.   
\- I asked… where is she then? – looking straightly at him, the man became very nervous… - So, that is how it is. When you noticed and how?  
\- Sir, I… apologize, it happened a while ago, there was the breach on many parts and… she must be very powerful, the well hidden chants from us and… at first we tried on our own but… we can’t find her anywhere. Even the Guardians of the Estate were not successful, unfortunately. We prepared to inform you…  
\- That is all what I wanted to be confirmed, it seems… that only way how I can keep her are the dungeons.   
Now he is speaking more to the wall than to the butler next to him who is getting alarmed with the hectic speed. Pacifying himself with closing eyes, when he opened, he commanded.  
\- Notify the Malfoy and the Black relatives. I wish to see them in one hour, here.  
\- Yes, Master.   
\- And…  
\- Yes?  
\- Let some of the servant guild try finding her. Bring her to me. If you wish and need, you can bring one of the Guardians (green ghosts).   
\- Yes, our Lord – bowing slightly, he left the room.  
The fire is blazingly crackling, spurting the flames. It is already autumn. And yet, Lucius felt that the winter has already come.   
\- Grandpa, are we chasing mommy again?  
\- Oh, Salazar – he tousled the kid’s hair a little bit – yes, we are hunting her down, again, and I pray, for good.   
\- She likes to be chased, isn’t it?  
\- Yes, and we like to hunt – the gleam in his irises, could tell just how much he is furious… What is the reason of her insolence now?!   
She thought about all of them while she is on the run. Especially about Lucius, he must be noticing she is gone and not returning, he is out of rage for trusting her and allowing himself to be so foolish! That is for sure. But Hermione can’t pretend anymore that everything is all right when nothing is right. Everybody needs to face their own demons, eventually.


	20. 10. Short story

So, here they were. Relatives from both sides of the related families. Waiting for the main and supreme Patriarch of the Houses, they talked among each other with casual conversations, only if you can call it habitual and more like the statements.  
\- Ah, I remember when this Manor had the green curtains, now they are silver! – M relative.  
\- Silver is also the color of Slytherin! – B relative.  
\- Still, green is green – M relative.  
\- Ladies and gentlemen – one nervous B relative stood up…  
\- There are no ladies…where do you see them among us? If we did have… but the traditions require only men, so we are bound to become gay.  
It was M relative, they just ignored him.   
\- If I may say, I hate Muggles and Muggleborns and I am not into Mudbloods which are all and the same, and everything else that encapsulates the customs, our ways, the methods of scorn… - sitting down, he relinquished his worried matters, only to stand up again. – But I hail to Lord Voldemort! Hail!  
\- He is dead – one M relative stated like the matter of fact.  
\- All right then, give me that Muggle beer over here… I am tired of this charade! Thank God that someone cleared it up for me!   
\- Eh, I remember those days… when the servants were different – some M relative brought up the theme of the ongoing topic.  
\- And that is? – other M relative asked.  
\- They didn’t have rights nor we had to pay them.  
\- Aren’t those slaves, actually? – B relative asked.  
\- There is the difference?! – that day, for that M relative, the whole world was changed upon learning the truth. Where did he live all those years, only his God knows.   
\- Ah, at least… you Malfoys have your male representative, we have none in particularly, the one we have is sitting next to me and he is gay.  
It all went ignored. The graces and favors are indulgent.  
\- Yeah, it is the fact that the Malfoys are the better bloodlines, I mean, during the Independence War in America…  
\- Which the Malfoys lost – B relative claimed the utmost truth.   
\- As I was saying, there was the general in the British army that captured, hunted and gathered only the best virgin girls!  
\- How did he know they were virgins? I presume it was printed on their foreheads? – B relative asked.  
\- Oh, my… sir, how did you get it?!  
\- What can I say. I know to read.   
\- Anyway, can someone remind me, why are we here? – M relative  
\- The runaway Bride – B relative   
\- Ah, yes… that again… Eh, I remember that glorious day, she was crying and kicking… we were so close but still the Malfoys did it their way.   
\- What can we say, they know to read – B relative  
\- Sirs, I am so glad I am here today with you for this such a solemn moment – M relative  
\- What moment? We are here to be sent for the hunt! - B  
\- Btw, what happened with all those virgins? – M  
\- What virgins? – B  
\- From that general?! – M  
\- They have become men – B  
M relative almost fainted and finally, Lucius went inside, sitting furiously with outmost grace upon his royal, regally seat of the King.   
\- Gentlemen. I gathered all of you here, to find my and Narcissa’s daughter in law. Draco’s bride, woman and wife.  
\- Lucius, who would tell you are going to have such a problem with such a fine lady! – M  
\- Don’t add insult to injury.   
\- We have our connections, bonds, ways and methods… which one you prefer? – B  
\- All, she can be anywhere in the world.  
\- What did you do to her?! I mean… did she run away because you constricted her too much? You know the saying, too much constrains and they flee into thin air! - M  
\- I don’t know the real reason, that must be it. The reason. I mean… I don’t know anymore – he sighed desperately.   
\- Lucius, the best thing you could do is, believe me or not, to trust me… she will come home. Return to your family, your house and to you – B.  
\- What?! You really think I can bet on that?!  
\- I am.  
Lucius closed his eyes, for calming himself down, opened them once again.  
\- Find her with any way necessary and bring her to me! At once! I am going to search for her, myself!  
All the while, Hermione hid herself under one of the shades of extended roofs. Searching around with her feverish eyes, with her cloak tightened franticly she continued with her search. Entering one of the Inns, she sat down to replenish herself. Thank God she thought of everything, ordering food and drink she comfortable ate and drank. Finishing, she went into her ordered room for a sleepover. But, before she could even start to prepare for bed, she noticed some men in black how they are asking the Inn keeper about something. The panic washed over her. No, no, no…no… Opening the window, under the heavy downpour of the rain showers. She is already drenched but she must find the safest pinpoint so she could use travelling spell of teleportation. They noticed her.   
The hysteria did its magic and she is where she is needed to be. Finally, she hit the aim. It was sunny and bright. Walking over the house, she knocked on the door.   
\- Who is it?!  
\- Hermione!  
\- Who?  
\- Hermione Malfoy!   
That instant, the door opened, she was welcomed by the incredible sight of a gorgeous woman. Andromeda.   
\- Malfoy?!  
\- Maybe you heard about me from your daughter or… someone… from somewhere.   
\- Yes, Yes… of course, please, come in, come!  
\- Thank you so much for letting me in!  
\- Oh, my… here, sit down, you are all wet! Please, warm yourself right here.  
\- I really love the fireplaces… They are my favorite place in all houses! – she admitted cheerfully.   
\- Dear, what happened to you?! – Andromeda prepared to give her something to drink and eat.  
\- No, no… I already ate, please don’t bother…  
\- At least some tea!  
\- That will do, thank you!  
\- There – sitting next to her, she watched her more intently with the detailed observation. – You are a true beauty.  
\- Oh, my Lady… thank you, I am so sorry for intruding your home…  
\- I see… I believe Lucius and others are out of their minds right now… pulling all the strings.  
\- Yes, they do…  
\- And why did you risk yourself to get to me?  
Andromeda, such a warm and fine woman. She just sat and carefully listened.  
\- I want you to come back to the Manor. I presume you know which.   
\- What? Why?  
\- I can’t live with them if you are an outcast, to live with disowned honor, wrongly banned and banished like some forbidden fruit!  
\- I understand – she dropped the eye contact only to lift it up again. – I would like to see Narcissa again… but Teddy…  
\- Bring him too!  
\- Dear, I know what you are trying to do, connect us all again but…you don’t know the whole story nor the reactions, how they will react really. Just because there is no more Voldemort, it doesn’t mean it changes anything!   
\- Please, let’s try, just try!  
\- Okay. On Christmas… okay?  
\- Deal!  
\- Now, go back to them, before they ravage the whole planet in search of you!  
Hermione returned the smile. Andromeda was just like her. Forgiving, loyal and with no hate in her heart.


	21. ENDING

Hermione teleported through the magical means of the transportation. Her powers gained a lot of energy and expertise. But still, it drains her more than that she just took some other engines of transporting herself. She won’t be able to teleport for some time because of it, but she didn’t want to waste her time. Every second was meaningful and it mattered. Still, standing in front of the enormous gate… helped her realize, just how much she misses her Salazar… hm, in some way, she misses even her Draco. She got used to him in some way. Little by little and something is happening to her. For everyone else, she is still very wary and in the process of learning to miss them too but… she has to confront them, now. Ringing the bell, one of the servants appeared only to be gracefully and shockingly glad she has truly come back.  
\- Our Lady, please, come in! Everyone is expecting you!  
\- I believe, not in a good way.  
\- No.  
\- Oh, God.  
Lucius, he is the biggest obstacle. Going inside, right into the living room, she was welcomed by a slap in the face. Lucius.   
\- I never thought I am going to raise my hand against you but this is what you deserved.  
With dignity, she looked up at him. It didn’t hurt, it was a hard slap but not harmful. He knew exactly how to hurt, not hurting actually. Always such a gentleman, isn’t he?  
\- The whole House and Family is in an uproar because of you! Again, you just left your child, us and you… - he raised his hand to hit her again only to be stopped by Draco.  
\- Enough, Father. She returned to us, came back home! Let her explain herself!  
\- You dare…  
\- Yes, I DARE!  
Watching with the most intense eyes of the Malfoy’s rage, father… finally had to succumb to his son’s request.   
\- Very well, let’s see what she has got for us but… don’t think that you are going to escape your punishment!  
Hermione remained silent, from the corner of her eye, she glanced at Salazar who is sitting next to his grandma. Winking at him, he smiled, relieved while Narcissa was… very, very angry but because of her husband, she controlled the storm inside her, pretty well. Taking the cloak off her, she put it somewhere away and then she sat down next to Narcissa and Salazar, while Draco and Lucius are on the opposite side, ready to listen to her. They are fully accustomed to her presence, all the while they are very glad that she is tolerating theirs. The Grandmaster, the Grandmistress and young masters, truly felt and believed… the essence of the warmth around their hearts because she is accepting them and her life with them, her new family.   
\- Expect the guest on Christmas.   
\- Whom? – Narcissa and everyone else are confused.  
\- Andromeda.   
Narcissa remained speechless. She had no courage to do it and yet, this… this angel of theirs… did… the inevitable, what she always dreamed about.   
\- She has forgiven, I think you should too.  
Lucius, looking how his wife is falling apart, came to her side so he could comfort her. And Draco, so accepting and fulfilled, he was so very proud of his wife.  
\- See… you see how you have a brave mom?  
\- Yep, I know that, Dad!  
Even Lucius had to smile even though he was angry with his daughter in law, their Lady of the House.  
\- Still, your punishment awaits! – aimed the stern look at her.   
\- And that is? – she is ready.  
\- When Andromeda comes together with her grandson… I know he is coming too… never without him… you must, together with all of us…  
They are all waiting like he is sentencing her to a life prison.   
\- Take a family picture.   
And just like that… she was truly forgiven. Engulfing and wrapping herself with her Draco, that night, at last, she could feel with the open and welcomed soul of his pride between her legs, listening to the drums of their streaming beating, fiery hot, bursting alive and pulsing hearts, hearing how their blood is whispering to them, and in the sweat, through the shimmering cold of their fluids, the thundering liquids of their very spirits, they kissed and loved. And of course, the return of Andromeda with her Teddy, heralded the new beginnings. After some time, she returned to work as the librarian, and now she is talking with her friends and the Headmistress. It isn’t like nothing happened, many things changed and it did happen but… it is all in the past, behind them, reshaped and formed the new bonds and possibilities.  
\- The Headmistress. I want to thank you for everything and please, take this gift… please… I am sorry.  
\- Oh, my dear – they hugged each other – I am just so proud. I have no more words.  
\- Just remember, we are all coming! The Potters, the Weasleys and our Headmistress! – it was Ron.  
\- Come, come… this summer, it is going to be the legendary one!  
\- Just imagine, all those worries of the Malfoys again! – Harry loved to tease. – Here they are, there they are, the Malfoys!  
\- Oh, dear children, laugh, just laugh, always laugh, even when are the darkest times. Always take care of each other, families and friends… it is all the same, we all should take care of each other, just like the Malfoys… are caring for our Hermione… Hm, who would tell. The Muggleborn among the Titans – she seriously and solemnly spoke the most truthful and crucial words of their century.  
\- But, you told us there will be some changes in the laws, regarding women’s rights? – Ron asked.  
\- Of course, of… we just… begin! – the Headmistress told them with the mysterious smile.  
Hermione embraced her back again and returning all the smiles, winking at Harry who knew fully well… that the Malfoys are the first ones… to resist the change. 

THE END


	22. NEW  STORIES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I see that here is a great interest for this story, so, I have decided to slowly update it whenever I find time and I will . I hope you will enjoy :)

There were shades of the oak spreading branches, through the imposing crowns of the woven emerald, colorful carpets, heralding the messages that the spring is coming back. Bringing to us its birds full of magical songs, it is bringing to us all the lively happiness with the sun bolded around the silver beams of magic that is permeating every smell and the pollen is here to remind us of the new birth. That is the birth of a new life. We could smell the spring back that day as far as we can now… full of snowflakes and filled with frozen icy snow. And under moist grass there is the life of which we are blissfully unaware and yet… we are sweet to hear the melodies of the new mornings. 

They are not shallows of mighty hollows, they are the stylish new brands of Mother Nature. We are coming to life with the green and stony marbles streaks that are resembling small particles inside living streams and streaming cold rivers and shimmering lakes, all blessed water is trying to find its way into the new path interlaced finally with the adorned awakening of our planet and its inhabitants that are preparing for a new spring day. The elder matriarch is sharing her memories with the fond pictures while her grandson is near her. 

Two years passed and he is already 7 years old, the elder patriarch and his son are at the work while the Lady of the House is preparing to leave to her job too. There are some new books that they are getting that day and Hermione was very… so passionately glad and happy for this glorious day. The new books! For anyone who is the lover of books, it is like a stimulating drug that they need to take every day just to survive for the reality. 

\- Are you ready to go?  
\- Yes, I am… please, take care of Salazar, as you always do. I am very grateful to you – she slightly bowed to Narcissa before she kissed her Salazar on the cheek and he kissed her, leaving them and going into the new day.  
Salazar watched after her with loving eyes.   
\- Grandma, my mom is very delighted today, I mean… this morning, isn’t she?  
\- She is… ah… if she were only this much enthusiastic about her duties as the Lady – she waved her head. Lucius is going to be mad. Again.  
\- What, why… granny, what is the matter now? – he adored his grandpa but he will always be ready to defend his mother first.   
\- It seems there is to be held some kind of ceremonial annual ball, they returned the practice. The reception at Lestrange Manor. We are invited.  
\- And… I still don’t understand? – he sat down next to her.  
\- Well, it is a custom that the Lady of the House answer… but she didn’t do it yet.  
\- Why?  
\- She doesn’t want to go.  
\- Ah…  
That ah, was possible the most regarding explanation that is going to occur very soon.   
\- I believe if she doesn’t do it, the Patriarch of the house would be compelled to do it instead of her?  
\- Or… the middle ground is me to do it… but you know what… I don’t want to bother at all. Why would I do the same responsibility and have the similar obligation when it is now her turn?  
\- Well, granny, there will be… an issue.  
\- There is always an issue, why would it be now anything different.  
\- What do you mean?  
\- Hm, something about marriages and where women are in all of it… even taking the surnames of your husbands.   
\- You mean… some movement like it was in the Muggle world?  
\- Yes, it is happening and we would be very honored to see and even watch out all the way through our Lady with the same billboards around Hogwarts and around towns, with the famous mottos. I think it was something like this – she emulated the moves she has seen in newspapers.   
Stop! Stop! WE ARE NOT PROPERTY or something like that… oh, well… Lucius is going to get gray before he hits fifty, all thanks to his modernized and contemporary, a very lovely, muggled daughter in law – she paused. – Really… and some people believe his place is in prison, well, if they only knew… his punishment.   
Salazar laughed crazily. The way his granny explained things, they were hilarious.  
\- And you know what… again… I will just enjoy and watch… maybe interfere a little, just for them to notice that I am doing something but not very much… only if it is gravely necessary.  
\- Granny, our life will be boring without my legendary and mythical Mother. Mysterious and mystic! Full of mystery! ahhahahaha  
\- I agree, even second that.   
\- So, this is the problem now in the Ministry.  
\- Right now, your grandpa, more than your father, is battling again a losing battle.   
They both sighed.


	23. It is starting

On the other side of their Manor, through the hollowing corridors of the famous Ministry, the influential Malfoy was holding his speech.  
\- As I was saying, the structure of the new agendas are potentially the most hazardous for our withstanding society of the wizarding world. There is no need to indulge ourselves in the new endeavors. But, what we must focus on is…  
\- Excuse me, honorable sir, but I find it quite offending what you are insinuating right now, in front of all of us.  
\- Madam Secretary, I would really like to continue if you may allow.

\- I will, but… indiscreetly putting the rights of gender roles like something that you are buying and treating like it is a normal and everyday life is completely and utterly unnecessary behavior, that is why – she put the glasses so she could better read – think that this new law, which is introduced to us thanks to the Headmistress of Hogwarts, is successfully helping to clear many oversights and uncertainties regarding us as women and considering even the transmixing roles of our very society which you are now addressing – she is looking up at him, putting down her glasses back in front of her to rest.

\- Ah, the Headmistress – he had to control himself to the brim of his boundaries – she is right about one thing, that is protection of women and… just to make sure, all of you to understand my intentions… and those are very clear – he is speaking to everyone – I have no qualms for any new laws to be registered under the legislation of our wives, mothers, grandmothers, daughters, cousins and sisters. But, I have the issue unless you think this is a good way of forestalling the new order that is similar to the Muggle world in which you have all those wars and contributed disasters of terrifying horrors.

\- What is your point? Forever and ever to live under oppression of no changes? – now one of the ministers has spoken out.- The minister, I have no intention of anyhow to diminish or even repress… not even to weaken your trials… but… we are different. And these laws are the ones that always protected our integrity and the face as the society as a whole!

\- But, Lord Malfoy, there are flaws and there are strikingly holes in our system. I know. I am the father of the daughter who had to MARRY just because there was no justice, only suffering for her in case that the rape occurs.  
\- What are you suggesting?! – Lucius was needled with impatience that very second, feeling threatened.

\- Nothing. As far as I know, you are even hailed as someone who allowed a change in your own house by opening your doors to the someone who is not a pure blood. Truly, we don’t know exactly, all the details, how they transpired, but… for now, that isn’t the case, but the question remains… the woman must marry into the house even when the actions are done on her without her consent! And my daughter, had to be taken by that drunkard and maggot and welcomed into the home where they cherish her but… the absurdity of such actions and injustice remains!

\- Was she pregnant? – he stopped him for a second.  
\- No, it doesn’t matter. She was… inclined and forced. They call it persuasion and coaxing methods, but it is far from that… it is the crime all together against the women who have no choice!  
\- Sir, the minister, I would advise you to calm your spirits down and don’t talk to me back like that! – totally losing the reins of himself.  
\- Lord Malfoy… you are purposely denying the very thing that could help my daughter and others to clean themselves from the obligated inconveniences because of our flawed system that you are defending so ardently! And, one more say, it is not enough that eventually they need to marry because of the society and family expect it but… even this pressure is adding more to their already difficult lives!  
\- QUIET! Quiet! Please, sirs, this is not the pub of yours, this is the House of Magic! And you will respect it!  
The shouting voice of the main minister overwhelmed their quarrels.  
\- For the time being, this case is dismissed. Sorry minister, but after we conclude some more gravely matters, then we can go back to these… notions of the new age. Alright? Then, even the Headmistress herself, would be present because of the ongoing issue.

The defeated face of the minister said it all. Not looking back, ashamed, he went out while Lucius… even though he was the winning side, was… disturbed and distracted by the very words of this man. If the law … ever comes alive. Hermione has a right not only to leave them but to take the child with her! The law will protect her and… there will be nothing they could do! The only thing he can do… when it comes to it again and he can’t battle the storms for that long… he needs to change some items in the agendas of the new amendment in the very law of wedlock. Going out, he was feeling totally drained. How was Draco doing? No, he is going to check upon Hermione, leaving Draco a note. He yet needs to make sure she is answering to her duty to the House of Malfoy as it is prescribed. Going into Hogwarts, he is welcomed by sheer nostalgia. Standing near the opened door, he held up one of the students.

\- Are the workers still in the library?  
\- Yes, sir. They have just started unpacking and storing on the shelves.  
\- Is it going to take a lot of time?  
\- Hm, maybe an hour, then they have a break.  
\- Thank you very much, young lady – before he let her go – and oh, please, allow me to remind you, don’t run around alone. It is not advisable.  
The girl becomes red in the face, she knew what he had meant to say but… doing it in such an indirect manner, only proved his sophisticated and refined method of conduct. Amazing.  
\- Sorry, sir. It won’t happen again. I will behave more properly from now on. Excuse me.

He let her go. Watching after her, damn… she reminded him so much of Hermione. Are there more and more girls happening, occurring and showing up like Hermione? It is enough if you have one wild and spirited free girl… but… the more of them… is the definition of the chaotic disaster, pure anarchy. One thing is for sure… he will never, but ever allow her to get rid of them. They are not losing her. He is ready to put her in the dungeons for the rest of her life if it is necessary to teach her of not having any funny ideas. Even this job of hers… infuriates him but … he must loosen up a bit the leash or… she is going to explode. What he would really love is the fact that she is safely and soundly at home with Narcissa, without a need for Draco or him to worry about but… no… she is as independent as ever! Nice one… He really needs to calm down. Just thinking about her makes him more old. It is enough that he fights with maggots, he has her as well. Ah, the old times of his father and grandfather. Those were days when everybody and everything had its place, now you need to find a place. Never mind. As the governor, he had the right to sit in the lounge room, scanning the surroundings and drinking his ordered tea. 

\- Excuse me, lady.  
\- Yes, sir… do you want maybe another cup of tea?  
\- No, this will do, but may you do me a favor and I will be so grateful to remember you if you ever need anything.  
\- Yes? Sir… what do I do?  
\- Listen, there is one lady, the Malfoy, my daughter in law, Hermione.  
\- Yes… yes. I know her, we are colleagues. She is… she is just awesome! And I can’t believe that she is married into your family!  
\- As apparently – he sighed – she is not so joyous about it, anyway… please, make her come here as soon as their pause start.  
\- Very well, sir… as a matter of fact. Honor me as you are doing me already a favor for letting me even speak with you – she bowed to him, readily gone to do his bidding. He is very pleased.  
\- Ah, Thank God… here… here still you can find some sense and manners of order. Some hope! Thank you God! And Hermione… you are not getting away from your duty! I will remind you of your place! – he is speaking to himself… almost spilling his tea, just her name… makes him angry, it is enough just thinking about his daughter but her name is the epitome of independence. 

Because of that… he is in the shits. Why, why… can’t she be more like Narcissa or his mother, or grandmother or like all these women before her?! Why! Why God!? If you want me… I will go to Azkaban. But please, make her understand, get some sense into her! Put her where she needs to be, where she belongs, in his home, the very house, under his roof… not like this… doing… exactly what?! God knows where this emancipation will lead him… maybe to the early grave. And the blasted elder Weasley is laughing behind his back, enjoying this too much for his own good. Sighing, dear God… how much he needs to wait? He would already give birth and have gone back with the baby home and this tea turned cold! 

Dammit, where is that girl when he needs her! If he didn’t send her maybe she would serve that another cup of tea, now he needs to do it all alone. Fuck this! In old days, they competed among each other to serve you, now, the servants are running away… you need to rope them or there is no way finding another one because the workers have those damn rights too! Definitely, the world is collapsing. Either way, he is waiting patiently with the damn cold tea and with no around to serve him or make him company, even a broomstick would be good company, waiting forever for Miss Independence to grace herself with her presence in front of him. God, give me strength and patience to endure. The girl he sent, was coming Hermione’s way.


	24. Hermione

Wrapping and tightening too tightly around her like snakes, it could only lead to more resistance. They knew better, that is why they had to be more tactical and tolerable, strategic and prepared for the unexpected.   
\- What with this book about Obscurials with their Obscurus? Dark winds?   
\- Don’t put them together with alchemy or herbalism, they are going to the section of the Dark Arts.  
\- The Dark Arts? You mean, the Dark Magic, Hermione?  
\- It can be produced inside the body too.  
\- It is the parasite.  
\- Still, it must come from somewhere and most of the times it comes from you actually.   
\- Really?  
\- Yes, there are essentially, rarely any cases when the parasite found its own host, most of the time, the chemical reactions, caused by the dark emotions, are the ones responsible for creating such… abominations.   
\- I see, then… it truly goes to the Dark Arts… thank you for information!  
\- You are welcome!  
\- But, look at this one!  
\- Yes, let me see.  
\- You see what it says. That the Dark Wizard, Gellert Grindelwald, succeeded in fully dominating the Obscurus of the certain Obscurial. Interesting, isn’t it? He was only second to Voldemort.   
\- Actually, he wasn’t.   
\- What are you saying? The Dark Lord is the most powerful and resourceful wizard of all time!  
\- Grindelwald was more dangerous because of his intellect and mind, what Voldemort had is pure hatred and envy. That is what made him so powerful and predictable, while we think he is unpredictable… it was the other way around. Grindelwald is the one who is unpredictable by making us think that he is the predictable one. See? What I mean?  
\- Aaa… you are talking like you know both of them and with such a poker face.  
Hermione’s eyes widened and as soon as the topic faded away, she dropped her anxiety and just returned to the usual work and mannerism of her personality that is the very nature of her… knowledgeable brain.   
\- Sorry, Hermione?  
\- Yes? – she turned to the girl.   
\- There is one gentleman, waiting for you in the guest chamber.  
\- Don’t tell me… - she rolled her eyes, at least she wants to run away from them for some hours here, but they always find her and not leaving her alone for even one second! Not giving her a moment to breathe! Oh, well.  
\- Tell him, I am right on my way.  
\- You won’t wait for the break?  
\- No, I want to finish this with him, so I won’t be taking a break.   
\- Do I need to resend the message?  
\- Nope, you are not an owl – smiling brightly at her, the girl smiled back.   
Hermione was such a refreshing sight to see and speak with. Seeing her going away, Hermione decided to put at least one more book back onto the shelf before her colleague asked her again.  
\- You didn’t answer my question.  
\- What?! – she flinched.   
\- I mean… if you think Grindelwald is more powerful then why did he lose?  
\- Ah, that – she sighed, feeling relieved. – Well, first of all, Voldemort implanted fear forcefully on others while people truly followed Grindelwald of the silver tongue. He really had a way with people. To attract them.   
\- Which means?  
\- It means when some people turn themselves into gods, then… that is the very moment when they truthfully defeat themselves. He didn’t underestimate anyone but he overestimated himself.   
\- I see… hm, thank you! I really love hearing your opinion about this. Oh, so many books… there will be themes atop of topics!  
Hermione winked while smiling.  
\- See you soon!  
\- Good luck!  
Hermione grinned at her, leaving the chamber. She still was thinking about what they were talking about… She has her own world she lives in and without it, she can’t fathom surviving the reality. It helped her a lot to go through every single day. That was her strength. Her mind and yet… it bothered her… why always men grasp such power? It isn’t that women don’t have that energy inside themselves or uncontrollable emotions, that is why… it truly amazed her that the wizarding world is only talking about the greatest wizards. There are many great witches but all the best ones are always males. Why is it like that? Is it simple because… they are men? The stronger gender? Hm… who knows… there is yet to see if there ever was the Dark Lady witch, the Dark Governess of dark magic. There must be at least one on a par with the three greatest wizards of all time. No? Hm… suddenly, she almost bumped into the gentleman.   
\- I am so sorry, Mrs Malfoy!  
\- You know me?   
\- Oh, now I am even more sorry! I truly apologize… I embarrassed myself even more to the ground.   
\- No, no… no problem, I just have to go!  
He took her hand.  
\- I apologize again for taking your time, I must introduce myself. Lavin Lestrange.   
\- You… - total confusion.   
\- Please, I have come to explicitly ask of you to join us with your family at the night of our noble cause.   
\- And… that is? – she wasn’t interested in those rich rituals, as a matter of fact, that is the very fact she wanted to rub on Lucius!  
\- I may even help your cause if you help mine.  
\- Like what? They can go without me – now, this is getting interesting.  
\- I can make sure to make better arrangements for women in our community and overall society, but… with the respectable and prominent presence of the Malfoys together with you, it is going to even more amplify our better economical stands and financial resources. As you see, there will be donations and… when the Malfoys appear with you in their hands… as we know who you are among pure bloods… then… I will be compelled to indulge myself for you all together.   
\- You are sleazy.  
He started laughing.  
\- You are such a bright young lady, I love it! Anyway, you have no choice if you want the changes to be made. There are always some exceptions to be created. Anyway, we are gladly expecting your answer. Good day! – kissing her hand, he let her go while leaving away.  
\- What the? Oh, God… He is just another Lucius. Oh… now there are two of them! Fuck!  
Going away, the shadow with white eyes passed by her unnoticed. You need to cherish, fight and protect your freedom before it is taken away from you by anything or anyone else. Coming to his way, Hermione welcomed Lucius.  
\- Here I am.  
\- Good. I thought you will make me wait, on purpose.  
\- No, I am not such a person – she honestly smiled, because of her honesty and purity he had to respect her, brushing gently his hand across her face. Always so fatherly, manly and extreme masculine toward her.   
\- Are you tired? Have you eaten anything? Drink?  
\- Don’t worry, I can take care of myself – she winked at him, already used to their touch, knowing fully well it is going to reproduce another roll of the eyes. – And, really, how can you be tired with books? With the work which you adore! Then, to me, it is not a job, it is a blessing!  
\- Hm, if you put it that way… - he made a serious face. - Either way, I see that Hogwarts takes care of its workers, I don’t need to take you out to lunch and some rest because to me… this is the last place you should be at, you need to be at home. Safe and sound.   
She just ignored some of the sentences, this is the best way because if she paid attention to every single word every single time… then it would be a really long life with them… and only with them.   
\- Thank you, but we are well cared for, even Draco is aware of it, that is why he doesn’t worry too much – another roll of the eyes because of her too easygoing and bright nature, and one more roll and maybe his eyeballs will get stuck. – Anyway, are you hungry or thirsty? May I serve you with anything? Maybe tired? And… don’t worry, this is my short break right now, I am going back to my work as soon as I finish my talk with you… - he raised an eyebrow… she is up to something, it is not that she doesn’t worry about them but she is too much talkative for her own good, he studied her better than anyone. - I see something in your eyes!  
\- Like… what? – he prepared himself for her game. There it goes.   
\- The question, that is why you are really here. Isn’t it? That is the reason! – she teased him, a lot because he is such a stuck up person.  
\- I would come anyway.  
\- I know.  
\- And… thank you very much for your concern, I work at the Ministry. It is unheard of to be left without a meal.  
\- But you think that the woman who runs Hogwarts is careless and frivolous – she is continuing the teasing session. She didn’t want to admit it to herself but they all have grown on her but she will never express it directly, surely show it.   
\- Oh, for some things… she is… very serious and notorious – he made a notable remark with his noble attitude of seeing things as they should be, not as they are exactly. Well, that is his problem.   
\- Okay, I will not only send the answer as it is expected but I will give the positive reply.  
\- Really?  
\- What… you won’t… praise me?  
\- For what?  
\- Like… a good job. At last, some sense has gotten into you. Congratulations! You finally have taken your place seriously, solemnly and respectably, you found and now know your place – she imitates him so sincerely and rightly with the skills of a true copycat.   
\- You have given in too easy. What are you planning?  
\- What!? Now, when I finally submit… you are like… are you sick?!  
\- Something like that. I am very suspicious. What I mean is… nothing would make me more happier but… I know you.   
\- What, it would be less suspicious if you tortured me in your dungeons?  
\- You have no idea, but something like that… sounds more proper to me.  
She started laughing like crazy, even he had to put his robust hand on his forehead and then rub it across the face, with honest smiling.  
\- Anyway, see you soon at home – he underlined home word. - You know the direction. But, knowing Draco, he will pick you up when he finishes his work. Then you go as you like.   
\- Of course, me going or being home alone… hm… you don’t want to risk it too much – she childishly remarked.   
\- Be a good girl and be home soon – he finished with his kiss on her forehead.   
She never protested because she yearned for gentleness and affection. She was always like that but the way Lucius did it…sometimes it is like he is marking her as property. Ah… he is at long last gone… Now she can go back to her work! To her BOOKS!


	25. THING

Salazar was tucked in by his mother.  
\- Mom, may I ask you… a little… awkward question. I know it is an unpleasant memory…  
\- Yes? What it is it, honey?  
\- You have many magical spells for silencing someone and yet… why grandma and grandpa pushed the gag inside your mouth?  
She could dig her own grave and just lie in it.  
\- How… how do you know about that?!  
\- I have my birds.  
\- Huh, I see… every single day you remind me of your grandpa – she fondled his cheeks, making him giggle.  
\- That is because if we just closed the mouth, the tongue still remains free, maybe not to talk but she still can bite on it, hurt herself and bleed to her own death – Narcissa came in, standing behind Hermione. – He is waiting for you, I can read a bedtime story… you are tired.  
She sighed, giving in. She can’t nonstop fight the windmills.  
\- Thank you – she smiled gratefully and Narcissa returned the smile.

Before closing the door she sent the smiles at his directions while he waved cheerfully at her. Closing the door, she is leaving to her bedroom. Again, the Malfoys… as a mother, she could just go and tell Salazar… something else, make it up… but no… they had to always be direct. On one hand, it is refreshing and liberating, the truth, but… on the other hand, he is just a boy! For fucking out loud! 

Meh, it is no use… leave it as it is… Thank God he is at least normal to some degree, if she weren’t here he would already become a mini Death Eater just like his grandpa. Anyway, placing herself under the covers, she turned off the light by snapping her fingers. Feeling how the hand is comfortable encircling around her waist protectively, pulling her closer to him. 

She could feel even his other hand going through her lush and glimmering locks, full of glory fragrance, making him fall asleep immediately all the while playing and putting her curls behind her ear. It calmed her down too, so she felt how slowly the sleep is catching up to her. In the middle of the night… something is… happening. 

Suddenly, she is lifting her head. She is hearing… some sort of music, but it wasn’t the music like when you listen to it, but the whole sounds are put together to produce… the natural experience of what you are feeling. It is calling her or she is drawn to it? 

Either way, slowly, in her white nightgown, she is going down and up the half dark corridors, howling nightingale halls and through the hallways of mysticism. Is she truly hearing it or… it is just in her mind, the unnatural state of moonwalking? Walking into Salazar’s room, she is astonished. Behind the wavy, almost swaying in the air and feeling the fresh breeze, in back of the transparent breezy curtains is the latent tall man, his shadow is expanding and penetrating the whole room, extending and reaching to her. This is real!

\- DRACO! DRACO! LUCIUS! NARCISSA! COME HERE, NOW!

The shadow disappeared and she is already around her precious Salazar. The Malfoys were there that very second present, scared of out their minds. Draco rushed to pale Hermione and confused Salazar. Putting his strong arms around them to protect them from any harm, he is asking in craziness.  
\- Hermione, what is it!? Speak!  
\- Someone was here – Lucius stated the obvious, controlling himself. Dominating the situation.  
\- Yes, I can sense him too – Narcissa is out of her wits.  
Both elder parents are watching their daughter in law and grandson in a desperate way.  
\- It is a miracle you have woken – claimed Narcissa to her then turning to look worriedly at her endearing husband. – Is it right… the lullaby we have just heard.  
\- Yes… it belongs to the Dark Arts, it is truly a wonder… our Hermione – he said while looking thankfully with such fondness and gratefulness at her together with Narcissa, while Draco is listening and not believing.  
\- We have one of the most protected and fortified fortresses, the Manors that are impregnable, impossible to bring ever down and yet… how did that thing get in!?  
\- Now, now, Draco, control yourself, with you being upset, you are only making it much worse all together.  
\- Sorry, Father, but right now, in front of our noses, while being here… soundly sleeping, someone just walked in like it is all opened for sale and almost took our Salazar!  
\- I am aware! Control!  
Draco bit his lip.  
\- Yes, Father. I am sorry to everyone.  
\- Please, everybody just chill down – Narcissa came to highly disturbed Hermione and sleepy Salazar.  
\- Let them go, Draco… I will put them into our room. Let them sleep there and you stay here in case it returns. Be on standby.  
\- I will! – nodding strictly to his father as well, who helped taking their Hermione and Salazar into their chambers, placing both mother and son, closely and watchfully near them.  
\- Father – before Lucius anxiously closed the door – do we inform the Ministry?  
The father observed his distressed son for a moment.  
\- No, this is something beyond they reach, and behind this door everything stays until we see this through. Wisely and diplomatic.  
\- I understand – he stated while sighing in desperation. - …. Good… good night, Dad.  
\- I feel with you, son… Try getting some sleep.  
\- I will.  
Closing the door behind him, Lucius almost screamed in exasperation and indignation. Someone placed the foot on his territory, endangered his family, stormed their lives and now is threatening to take away the peace? That person… truly fucked ITSELF if he or she thinks of messing with the Malfoys. The moon is shining like never before. 


	26. Shock

The whole week, Hermione was feeling extremely anxious and worried, even distracted to the point of almost not even going to the work. She doesn’t remember when she was this shocked, upset and disturbed. After one week passed, she started being and looking more herself. 

The family looked after her well – being, also they watched out cautiously for their Salazar. But, thank God, with the hardened, deeply fortified and affirmed defense, inside and outside, with all kinds of magic, servants, Guardians and others… even the fly couldn’t pass without their knowledge. In the end, nothing occurred. The life was back on the track but… the caution remained… Until they find out what is happening, there is no relaxing.  
\- Hermione, are you feeling a little better? – Draco asked while helping her to clasp her little black dress. She let her hair down.  
She looked extravagantly extraordinary and the more days and years passed, she was getting even more beautiful, but gaining better with her maturity and grace that is openly attractive and at the same time filled with lavish refinement of the femininity. Draco, was becoming the exact copy of the original, his father and… Hermione already found it very hard to distinguish the two of them when she is looking them from their backs. Narcissa is Narcissa, that woman is always the same. She just doesn’t age. What is her secret? She thought absent mindedly, making her smile the very thought and Salazar, he is just a cutie… her smart little sparrow.   
\- Ah, finally, a little bit of smile.  
\- I just don’t know how you all are doing it – she confessed with honesty.  
\- What? – turning her around, he grasped her arms.  
\- To behave like… nothing happened or it is out of ordinary.   
\- We just… learned to live through hard times… believe me… truly hard times you can’t even fathom.   
\- I was too…  
\- Yes… but… that is only part of your life… can you imagine the whole life?!  
\- Ah – she dropped her head down… all that richness and never, even ever… the bliss of tranquility.   
\- Here…  
\- What is it?! It is beautiful!  
\- I knew you are going to like it. This is the necklace which I bought but this one, see?  
\- Yes?  
\- That is what my mother passed on to you, the pendant.  
\- Oh My God! It is … I… thank you! I really love it, adore it! – she hugged and squeezed him, he was so happy to return all the embraces and even to spread on her his love and kisses.  
\- But, you know that I am not much into jewelry and…  
\- I know… but you sleep with books, eat books, work with books, breathe books… I mean… at least… you can accept something for your own womanhood, why not for a change?!   
\- Oh… and I truly love this, it is not eccentric, not too big and looks so modest, simple and yet so pretty!  
\- Yeah… we nailed it.  
She laughed together with him.  
\- But tell me, this pendant… it is…  
\- It is passed through generations from the mother to her daughter… Regarding that Narcissa doesn’t have one… only me, you are her only heiress and it means to her a lot if you would wear it.  
\- But… why didn’t she come and give this to me, herself?!  
\- She was afraid you will reject it and… essentially, it is my job to adorn you with it.   
\- Oh, I must thank her!  
\- Don’t… just… wear it, she won’t show it but…trust me, she can die happy from now on.  
Hermione had to giggle.   
\- You are all so complex.  
\- Trust me… I am driving somehow with all the rules and them. It is driving me nuts most of the time but… we are managing.  
She rolled her eyes, making him laugh.  
\- Thank you once again, said that to her if I already can’t directly, at least I am permitted indirectly with discretion.   
\- Okay, okay, now let’s go!  
Putting her hand around the offered arm, they were ready to go with the brilliant necklace around her neck. At Lestrange Manor, there were mostly the pure bloods and only the most refined people with the high positions. She hated it but went through it as they are with her. Still, she knew why she was there. Hermione looked around, trying to spot him. Nope, she will have to ask someone.   
\- Draco, excuse myself on my behalf, but I need to go to the bathroom.  
\- Do you want me to walk you there?  
\- No, I can manage myself, thank you.  
\- You know the way?  
\- Yep – winking, she left him with the dumbfounded expression on his face. She is really… unruly. Oh, well… he returned to other invitees.  
\- I see it runs in the family, the brains and good looks!  
\- Another Malfoy, stunningly breathtaking!   
\- You know what they say, you haven’t seen it all if you weren’t among the Malfoy family!  
\- You definitely have done it! Exceeded yourselves!  
He received all the hymns with a fake smile and then… this sentence happened.  
\- Maybe you can borrow us your Hermione, we hear she is an excellent bride and makes even more of a great wife!   
\- I warn you… - Draco’s rage was stopped by the intervention of his father and mother who was holding Salazar’s hand.   
\- You may touch us… but lay just one finger on her.  
\- They both mean the threat – Narcissa confirmed lightly, like it is the everyday matter and soon, the guests retreated. Damn they are all!   
Going inside the bathroom, she caught one woman in front of the mirror. She can question her while she brushed her hair. She feigned washing her hands a little longer.   
\- I apologize, may I ask you a question? – she turned the taps off.   
\- Certainly!  
\- Do you know where I can find Lavin Lestrange.  
\- ?  
\- Lavin…he…  
\- My apologies, Mrs Malfoy but… that person and this name… doesn’t exist!  
She was left shocked by this admission of the fanatical confession.


	27. The Dark Wizard

The high heels echoed through the half lighted hallway. Walking into one of the bedrooms, the woman slightly bowed to him who is turned to the window, gazing into the glowing midnight.  
\- Everything is ready, sir.  
\- Good.  
\- And, sir…  
\- Yes?  
\- What about the family?  
\- Lucius? Hm, the accomplished Death Eater, second only to the Dark Lord, his second in command. Yes, he can be considered as the trouble.  
\- Leave him to you?  
\- Yes.  
\- What about us, others?  
\- Just kill them all, you know what you are meant to do and whom I crave for my future life.  
\- Yes, sir. But, what right now?  
\- Now? Now, we are going to pay them a visit. To make our subtle appearance. 

Turning around, he maliciously smirked at his most loyal acolyte. In the meantime, Hermione found herself wandering through the ball, her mind is hectic, rushing and racing between the bloodstreams of the nerve cells, optic stems are shivering, and the rational brain is unwavering and courageous. Someone wanted all of them to be here. Luring them, thanks to her. So, it is now all her fault… 

She would do better if she just confessed to Lucius the truth when he was asking of her but no… she had to be always in control and now… it could cost them all what is dear to them. Finding her family… hm, it is interesting how in the chaotic massive vortexes of the crowds… her swirling and spinning mind is popping up such … feelings. The true ones, hidden behind her well -shaped mask, formed as the wall of the outmost defense of hers. Anyway, she caught Lucius by his mantle, only briefly. 

\- Where is Draco, our Salazar and Narcissa?  
\- They are there, but… why are you so pale!? What happened!? – he cupped her chin, lifting it up for their eyes to meet.  
\- I am so sorry. I… made a huge mistake. I lied to you. Now I have found out that there is no one by the name Lavin in the Lestrange family and he is the one who convinced me to come here with all of you for… my reasons… and… and…  
\- Shhhh, it is all right, I already know.  
\- Wh… what?  
\- You truly think so little of me? You were so suspicious to me that day, that I was coerced into my own search. I have known you are hiding something from me, didn’t know what exactly but still we have decided to come because it was the only thing we could do if we want to find out what is going on around us. So, if we wanted we wouldn’t come, that is why… I have made a choice, the order and the command for you all to come with me, other protocols are just the protocols of this society, nothing more. It all is burdened on my shoulders, my or better to underline our Hermione, please… relax, Draco and I, we are all here, trust us and don’t worry. No one is taking our Salazar. I assure you well. 

Trust me – brushing his fingers across her curly hair and through the silky strands… she always felt protected and more relieved than she would ever admit it to anyone. That is the very feeling, the emotion, they all inspired in her, especially Lucius because he was such a powerful, strong male figure that dominated her life no matter how much she wants to do things with her own ways and on her own, by her rules. 

\- What is it, dear? – Narcissa came behind them, holding hands with Salazar while Draco is next to them.  
\- Mom! Dad told us you went to poop! Wow, you are so fast!  
Lucius released her so that he could laugh to his heart’s content. Draco grinned while Narcissa waved her head, oh… Dear.  
\- My darling – Lucius normalized himself – it seems we are truly tricked, someone really desires us here.  
\- Hm, then… it is a matter of time when the mystery man will reveal himself – she confirmed the mutual thoughts.  
\- Why do you think it is a man? – Draco was also informed about everything that is why… Hermione… was simply taken aback.  
What does it mean? She can’t have any secrets, or anything to try hiding from them… they would… KNOW? Just one look at all of them… gave her the confirmation that… the Malfoys are not the ones… you should ever play with and her Salazar… he is just a child… curious and talkative.  
\- Who is going to come? Someone bad!?  
\- Honey, why do you think it is always a bad one, there can be someone good who wishes to be heard – Hermione taught him.  
\- Nah, mommy. This family is notorious for having bad relationships with almost everyone. I would be very much surprised if anyone loves us. 

In the end, all together they laughed like crazy, simply burst out laughing, no one paid attention because there was so many people, nonetheless, Salazar is the raw diamond, the fully gem, of their House. 

\- Oh, well… then I think I am going out of here, far from all of you! – Hermione tried to joke and she grinned like a clown.  
Nope, that didn’t drink any water. As soon as she suggested it… they have become gravely intimidating.  
\- Oh, I dare you to try, dungeons are not only calling you my dear, one specifically has your name – Lucius threatened very maliciously with the hard tone, at that very second.  
\- I am joking! I am just jesting! Just…  
Nope. Blank frightening looks, just the silence…  
\- Oh come on, I just…  
\- Mommy, it is another thing when I am making jokes, while your jests are no fun but a serious matter. 

She felt like somebody just pooped on her head. What the hell is WRONG WITH THEM!? With this whole family with their relatives!? Ah, yes, never forget… The Malfoys. At least, the live music is not deafening and they could conversate normally. Even lead these tricky conversations among each other in the middle of the stressful situation. Draco came over to her.

\- May I ask you for a dance? – slightly bending while offering his hand.  
She smiled, taking his offered hand. He is returning the smile.  
\- You may.  
Lucius and Narcissa were sighing while looking at the lovely dancing birds…  
\- Ah, when were we this young?  
\- We still are, don’t you remember – he wrapped his hand around her slender waist.  
\- You were always such a playboy – she giggled a little with dignity.  
\- Still, I wanted and had my eyes only fixed on you.  
\- I bet you were telling that to every woman, I was just more skillful to keep you by my side.  
\- If you only knew – he snuggled, nuzzling her soft skin of the neck.  
\- Find a room you two – Salazar grimaced.  
They both chuckled with nestled heads next to each other.  
\- Salazar, do you want to dance with your grandma? – she asked politely.  
\- Why not! I will show you how it is done, my Dad is little clumsy. 

Again, they both had to chuckle a little bit. Ah, he is so much, very much… the true Malfoy. So proud of him! Overall, watching his family enjoying the moment… while it lasts… Lucius thought to himself… when… when are you going to show yourself… Grindelwald? Oh… Lucius very well knew… the Dark Lord told him all about it. The essence of Grindelwald survived. The Dark Lord wasn’t aware that killing him, only enforced his soul to be liberated from the corporal cage. 

He did him a favor unknowingly and now… just like Harry Potter, he is resurrected thanks to his obscurus that he was creating, conceived for years inside himself in hope that someone will finally find the guts to kill him for good. 

Now, here it begins, from the corners of his eyes, he noticed… it is happening. What Hermione didn’t understand that … every Malfoy and Black relative was deployed inside the castle, ready to attack and defend. It is occurring, now truly, the blue fire rushed in the wave of the blue dragon through the middle of the podium where Lucius was standing. Looking from behind him, he noticed the living trail and lots of dead bodies. 

It is a good thing he allowed for his family to dance… He felt it in his bones, the sinister magic that could only leave behind so much blood without really spilling it. Anarchy and chaos, shock and distance, and yet, nobody moved, unmoved, stunned. Too much, integrated, like the integral body part of the blood system that is coursing through their veins of magical powers.  
\- Greetings! How may I be of service to all of you! I hope everyone is relishing themselves.  
Silence, it can be cut with the kitchen knife, you wouldn’t be able to make even one incision.  
\- Ah, as you know the rumors… The Magician is here! 

Draco is standing like the shield in front of petrified Hermione while Salazar is safely hidden behind his grandma, protected and defended. Lucius covered the whole area with his men and guardians, in the center. He didn’t know how and when he will strike. Maybe he could avoid some of the deaths but still, standing in the central platform, allowed Gellert only to make a little bit of his performance… because that was the limit of his boundaries of not clashing right then with Lucius who is truly the only right obstacle among all of them. 

\- I am alive. GREET ME! BOW to me or simply DIE!  
The curtains fell, found their own freedom, and the darkness slithered its way into their vacant lives of ignorance.


	28. BATTLE

Gellert turned around to have a better look at Lucius.   
\- My regards, Lucius.  
\- My wrong wishes for you.  
\- As you can see, I don’t want to make any trouble.  
\- Only to produce few screams, as I may notice.  
The Dark wizard, smirked. Lucius, always such a fierce gentleman.   
\- Join me, Lucius.  
\- I am my own master from now on.  
\- I see… you weren’t treated nicely and yet… do you know why?  
\- …  
\- He depended too much on you, that is why he hated you. That was the real reason, but at first, he needed the cause to harm and humiliate you.   
\- It doesn’t matter. I am the Dark Lord in my own right and you Gellert, can be returned to your imprisonment as a sore loser.  
\- Touchy. Very touchy… regarding who is telling me that.  
\- I never had any wishes of being the most powerful, influential or with the most authority, only to contribute to the better society, our community of the wizarding world.   
\- This bites you back even now.  
\- What do you want?  
\- Want?  
\- Yes…  
\- Why do you think – he circled around Lucius – that I always need something.  
\- Because you are like everyone else, you have the power but need the extra energy.  
\- Hm – standing right next to each other, staring, with such fiery tensions which are violently simmering and aggressively boiling in between, at each other, straight into the very pits of their souls – you are a very, but really, so truly handsome and attractive… you are just the most beautiful man I have ever laid my eyes on. 

Lucius felt disgusted, knowing fully well what were his proclivities and very well the passionate tendencies. His intentions and voracious appetites are certainly always revoltingly insatiable! 

\- EXPECTO PATRONUM!

The excellent, glorious peacock established itself, forming, shaping, swirling and whirling, and then clashing at the raging cerulean fire of darkness.  
\- Oh, Lucius… I always knew you are full of yourself, this patronus definitely confirms it! – then he attacked with the full intensity of his powers and formidable abilities. 

People are running away shouting and screaming, out of sight, while the Malfoys and Blacks started their fights, battling and clashing, countering and fighting, at the same time defending and then again attacking, crushing, conflicting with the counterattacks of the mighty crashes. The pure anarchy of the well – formed chaos!

\- EXPECTO PATRONUM! – it was Narcissa, her white fox confronted the magic of Linda Rosier, the granddaughter of Vinda.  
\- EXPECTO PATRONUM! – Draco showed in all his glory his imposing and magnificent wolf.  
\- EXPECTO PATRONUM! – Hermione’s otter scurried to their help.

Merciless raging, outstandingly rampaging and furiously confronting, many patronuses were attacking, assaulting, striking and making their own versions of the mighty defense resembling the offense ready to push back the spiritual fury for the battle of the wizarding world. Little Salazar did as he was ordered and fiercely commanded. Hid, where he is safe and sound. 

He knew what to do and how, that is why his family trusted and didn’t worry too much. He is such a bright child with the resilient affinities. Their heir. All the while, the construction is damaged from the inside out, but it is enduring the furious pressures and forcing combats of painful, wounded and hurt struggles. 

Suddenly, the shaking and quakes stopped. The azure and sky blue disappeared. The enemies are gone. Much to their dismay and horror, Hermione vanished. Confounded, soon after, she found herself in front of Gellert in some unrecognized space and time.

\- Now, I am going to return what your father has taken from me.  
\- This was all your plan, all along!  
\- Yes, and your desperation… it makes it even more desirable for me to take. Oh, maybe you will be the only woman I would find myself extremely attracted to. What do you think?  
She slapped him, he just laughed.  
\- And who is here to help you? Hm, surrounded by my force and my power… really… you are helpless!  
At that very moment, she was desperately calling for help and… it came.  
\- GET DOWN!  
She did. The Aurors attacked Gellert’s followers while Lucius and Draco succeeded in stunning Gellert who was still weak since his resurrection. Spoiling the weakness, they stepped above him.

\- It is over, Grindelwald. We tracked your teleportation path. You have nowhere to go anymore. Surrender – Lucius loomed dangerously over him, observing and contemplating about finishing him forever. 

\- Always so prepared, now I know why the Dark Lord lost. If you stayed by his side, the tides of the war could have been turned around. Is it, is it? – Lucius and Draco were astonished by his resilience. - Oh, you will need me, always need me to remind you of your darkest and the most hollow desires and aspirations – he was still able to speak, only to disappear before they very eyes, somewhere, among spaces of time crevices.

Lost forever in the dusty clutches and hardened clenches of emerald fires intertwined with misty, giant serpents. That was his… spiritual death.

Some followers escaped while the others were sent to Azkaban that very second. Meanwhile, somewhere in the corner, Hermione felt devastated even though it was all over very soon. Why? Because this is always going to hunt her down, remind her no matter where she is… and it is going to put everybody in danger every single time. She started crying over her destiny. 

Draco, patiently and gently, picked her up in his hands, strong arms, teleporting together with his father and the others. That night, she listened to the lullabies of Draco’s heart while she is sleeping on his chest and in his warm embrace. Coming to the conclusion, that this is something she will have to put up with and to live with, for her whole life. At least, their Salazar is all right.


	29. Captured

Going up or down, she has to accept it. They have returned what is theirs. What is explicitly his, and by that she thought of Lucius. The thing is… she can go around with her slogans in hands… and shout, at the Ministry or Hogwarts, those same mottos but… it just won’t work. The rights and the Headmistress. They are the key but she must be very careful how to initiate it and… it will be a long and exhausting battle. Lucius is going to use every means and tools necessary to subdue and suppress. 

And here is Draco too. He is behaving like it doesn’t bother him much but she knows him, she is very much aware of his nature. As soon as she is slipping… he will tighten his hold. Right now, he is just nonchalant until she doesn’t cross the line… then he will join forces with his father. And, if the matter isn’t already bleak, Lucius expects it. Understands his son better than anyone. 

Narcissa won’t meddle but you never know and… Salazar is Salazar. Those two are the issue. The noble father in law and the respected husband. Two mountains she has to cross over if she survives them. Sighing… she has to do something and not just think… because… these last two weeks, since Grindelwald, everything was getting back to its normality and the situation is stabilized and yet… she is distracted and anxious. They are giving her as much room as they can but… soon rather than late, they will be coming at her… to put the pressures of leaving her job and just being under their complete control while she is confined in the House. 

That is what they explicitly want and live for that glorified day, and what secretly they yearn the most is for the total control of herself. Absolute dominance. They just enjoy, honestly… it is in their blood. Sighing, she must not give up. For her, for women… at least for the leash to be a little loosened up. Then, she came to an idea… but maybe to drop it… he can see through her… hm, she can try. 

Today, she doesn’t need to go to work because of the festivity but… at least, she can attempt that definite move… the last one was ceremonially capitulated. Knocking on the door, she went inside his office. Ah, even though the spring has come, the fireplaces are illuminating the whole palace how the evening is arriving, and already some twinkles of the stars are appearing on the night sky. She was graced with the strong warmth of the rosy fire, it seems how it is always the same feeling when she enters. The light of the starry evening is approaching. 

\- Good evening, sir – she lightly smiled at him.  
\- My Hermione, I was expecting you.  
The word MY, OUR, it always made her feel uncomfortable but she deals with it in her own way.   
\- Really, why?  
\- I wasn’t sure if you are going to step in today or tomorrow but… it seems, we can always hope for you to be the morning person.   
\- What?! – she is totally confused in his office.   
\- I am aware of your documents…  
\- What… how?  
\- You really think that you can, by your own hand, alone, pass through the offices of the Ministry without me noticing, not to mention Draco.

\- But… the Headmistress…  
\- You know what – he put the feather down, leaving the paper he was writing on to glare straightly at her – you are punished.  
\- Huh? – she is wonder stricken, she didn’t expect this situation to unroll in this way.  
\- I have permitted myself to let you go with your lying methods and hiding things from us… but no more… this… is the definite pinnacle of your rudeness and unforgiving behavior toward us.

\- Mr Malfoy… - she was ready to fight, but he just stormed to her, closed the door behind them and made her sit in front of him.  
\- Don’t you MR to me, Hermione… I am tired of this game. Your job is finished which means… you have just lost your position as the worker.  
\- WHAT!? You can’t do it! – she got up only to be put down by his hand again, forcefully and heavily.   
\- I can, here is your resignation letter and tomorrow I am delivering it.  
The alarm in her head kicked in and she… just DID IT.

\- Please, FATHER, don’t do it. Don’t… please! – she grabbed the last straw, holding tightly his cloak to herself only to release it, burns. – Please.  
\- Then… - he discreetly smirked without her to notice, turning his back to Hermione – you are not going to try anything with these naïve laws of yours? Am I right?   
\- I… can’t promise you that… never.  
\- At least, you are going to drop it… for some time?

She bit her lip, in that way… he is buying his time but… if she doesn’t do it… then… uggh.. she hates him, but Hermione is smarter than ever to allow herself falling to her knees in complete submission.   
\- FINE! – she stood up in fury, but before she closed the damned door behind her, she came back, remembering what she forgot, extending her light arm. – Give me! Give it back!

\- Really? – he looked back with the victory written all over his face.  
\- Hand it back to me! NOW! – her eyes are already full of tears, watered and swollen drastically. – You won this battle, already. Now… please…turn it back!

\- I think you are forgetting yourself and something – he didn’t permit himself to be fooled by her tears no matter how honest and respective she really and truly is. He is unyieldingly strict to the end. She understands what he is expecting from her. 

\- Father, the resignation letter… if you don’t want… to hand it over then at least – she tightened her fists – destroy it. Please!  
\- NO. I will safely guard it… until the time arrives for me to bind you or possible even silence you – he winked, imitating her while placing the letter inside his wide pocket. - Ah, you are so lovely in bondage – kissing her forehead, she is left astonished when he went out, but before he is gone, he made another remark.

\- Close the door. Enjoy yourself in my office but I wouldn’t like for you to catch a cold, that is why… I advise you… to close it either way.  
\-   
Reading between the lines, the message is clear, don’t you dare challenging me. He left her indiscreetly to mourn her loss of wits, pondering of everlasting freedom in her ways, with her rules, methods, of her own free will, on her own volition and on her own finally. They love to desecrate and do it in a desecrated manner. 

Always. Desecration of her womanhood and her identity as a woman, as a whole. Just to remind her… that her life doesn’t belong only to her anymore. And… do you know what other problem she has? Soon, when they found out… it is going to be even more obnoxiously and suffocating to live… She is pregnant.


	30. STORY

She was trying to find something to read, just to put her mind out of the situation she is in, at least for some hours in her imagination. In the library where she worked, she couldn’t find anything she could essentially read as the hard or easy writing, only… some… fictions and fantasies… She is interested more into something that is real and realistic. Hm, not that and not this… She is in the history section. Suddenly, something caught her attention or better to say her eye. The ancient book, damn, so dusty… they weren’t processing this department? It seems this area has a lot to say and lots of work to be done. Okay, what is this? This is so old and looked so primeval! 

Even the covers are shabby and rusty. Worn out. But not wasted. Anyway, she is angry, she has every right to feel that way. She also loves, she has a right to love and be loved. It is another thing they wrong her too much while holding her in high esteem. Hm, they are very versatile for the true honesty of themselves. And, here it is… she couldn’t believe while she was thinking about them. She is now thinking and comprehending. Imagining, expanding and then again, believing. 

The forgotten history of the Malfoys! The title is telling her itself all the fairy tales, stories, myths and legends! Not forbidden, just all the while forsaken! All the time waiting, all this time begging to be read! OOOOOH, where… how… did they miss this! Such oversights! Shivering while exciting! And it is dated Before Christ! Oh my God! Such a colossal book! She must hide it somewhere… borrow it for some weeks but hide from them! Look, there are even some diaries! YES! She is going to start from that! It is about some woman, during the war for the Independence Day…

Ah, it is an American woman… the witch! OH MY GOD, she is going to pee from excitement! This is it! This will be the first chapter to be read by her own eyes! Okay… how much time does she have? Okay… about some half an hour! This is going to be her break… otherwise… it is her break already. Great! She sent the owl that she will eat and rest in the library… Settled. She solemnly and formally sat down, opened the first chapter of the diary and started reading. Bliss! 

“ It was the time of the different magic. It wasn’t something you could touch and hear, you had to find it, distanced and hidden in the veils of the masterful designs and only after the danger loomed and hovered, only then… maybe not even back then… we weren’t able to find our courage. Those were the days of the great unrests, restless turmoil, revolts and uncertainty. Sena was one of those witches who was hiding in the parallel world of the mankind. In her little village, there were fairies, elves and goblins, all together. 

She was making the potion which could make molecular difference and transformation, in the core of the materials. She wasn’t very successful. Hm, maybe a little bit of salt. That’s it. She was getting closer. One of the fairies, welcomed her with the shrieks and screeching… Alarmed, she went outside, leaving her hard work behind. Coming to her mother she asked.

\- Mom, what is going on? Did… did non magical people discovered this village too?  
\- No, darling, please, pack your things and we are leaving – tearful and already tired of life, the mother told Sena… literally to run for her life.   
\- But, mom… why!? – panicked and totally lost for just one blissful moment of peace, she is imploring her mother to stop her hysteria.  
\- How can’t you understand! THEY ARE COMING! The blasted British army is also using them! To conquer these lands!   
\- WHOM!? – she is out of her words and reasonable mind.  
\- Wizards! Even the witches of the great British Empire! They are coming to hunt us! 

It dawned on her, losing and catching her breath. No… no… they are already persecuted, killed and set on the bonfires, no, not them too! Something, in the unknown, not in the dark, not in the darkness nor shadows, but… in the unseen force of her mind, she watches the small crumbs of her beautiful, well governed and settled world… she is seeing… the wrath of almighty God, befallen on those who instigated the mauling of the horrified howls unfolded and followed by the Death itself. 

This is what we call and what Sena learned that day from her mother… is the true and the most realized entity of the universe. We call it, EVIL. Only evil. ‘’ 

Hermione is startled by her friend and collegue.   
\- Hermione, what is this? What are you reading?!  
\- Oh… I am going to borrow it, please, sign the book for me and… we really need to process this district of the books!  
\- Yes… we always forget about this particular department. I wonder why… hm. Anyway, we really should do something about it these days – she is looking around only to bring her attention back to Hermione and the book.  
\- May I see?  
\- Of course. Here.  
\- Hm, interesting – she smirked – dust and ripples. But… made just for you to find!  
\- Exactly!  
\- Enjoy! – she returned the book.  
\- You are not surprised what I am reading? It is so interesting and marvelous!  
\- Everything is intriguing for you and fun to read – she smiled back at her.   
\- Yes… but…  
\- And I also know that we would all like to get to know our husband’s family – she winked.   
\- But… the stories, the history.  
\- Hm, maybe it is not so true… who knows… even the historic books could be fake.  
\- Still, tell me, do you believe in the piece of history… I think I once heard about it… maybe read… it is… a rumor. 

\- Don’t try too hard to remember and I mean by that not to challenge yourself too much… - she laughed – it can pull you in without certainly knowing if those are really the facts and not someone’s imagination and illustration!  
\- So you say, that there weren’t times when the different nations of the wizarding world battled and even hunted each other?  
\- What?! What history is telling that? We have the utmost and sincere relationships, not to mention international interactions between the schools!

\- You mean, if it isn’t written, it didn’t exist?! Maybe it is all covered up for the greater good!  
\- You are now heading ahead of yourself. I really don’t know what you are talking about anymore but one thing is for sure.   
\- And that is?  
\- We are not Muggles! We are different and we are better! The wizards and witches had their wars among themselves but never because of someone’s nation or religious orientations. If there was something like that… it would have been known.   
\- But…

\- Hermione, go back to work! I will see that this book is signed for the whole year, just for you, because you are in love with it but… - she paused – I don’t want to hear anything about this war between the different nations of the wizards and witches anymore, clear?… and Why? Because we don’t do such things! – she is catching her breath. - We are simple better, if not even superior to them! In every possible way! Oh, don’t look at me that way. I have no issues with them but… the truth is the truth and now… we are already late!

Hermione nodded. There was no point in fighting with her. Just the pointless discussions. Oh well… she could hardly refrain herself for the rest of the day. As soon as she came home before everyone else, because Narcissa went with her own business. Salazar was in school. Other two at their work. She had plenty of time to read until the meal is ready, maybe she will have even time to help the people in the kitchen. 

Why not… she is cleaning, moping, sweeping, washing, cooking and doing all the housework whenever she finds time. The servants, the workers, just adored and respected her to the death because of her precious help and sacrifice… in the end… magic drains you if you are using her every single day and some things had to be done by your own hands. 

That is why whenever they could, they returned the favor. Right now, they let her relish her own hobby and pleasure. Of course, the masters and mistress never had anything against her house chores, as a matter of fact they appreciated it more than her feminism even though it wasn’t necessary for her to do it, but if they had to choose, they would always choose a housewife Hermione, not the feminist Hermione. Anyway, the rain started and in the lightened room, she at last, could go back to the immersing, plunging world of the story. 

‘’ We went through the forest… hearing the angry sounds of men and the armed shotguns. We prayed… we were scared. “


	31. Truth

The rain was merciless, hurting and showering with the scalding whips and still they are going through the new dawn. Not giving up. They must go over the borders without teleporting or using any other magic with their magical tools. Every magic, even the scent of it… will reveal them. They were just like the scapegoats. Hungry and thirsty, without much of the supplies they could use. 

The children and elders were exhausted, weeping. Sena found the strength within her to pull her mother and father, to rigorously push herself beyond limits and boundaries. She was the one who is leading the group, she was the one who is trudging and sloppily making them a way, for all of them. Even men found in their hearts, their own spirits, when they saw such heartiness and bravery. They were forced beyond any reasons to together with her, inspire and moralize, to shove and fight through all that mud and storm. They lost every bit of the strength in them and yet, something is… leading them. 

She is leading. Sena… almost there. Never give up. NEVER. Her pale and already too much wounded and fatigued body is stricken with many beasts of ailments and yet… she is no fucking way ever… but ever giving up, even if it is the last stand, the last of her spirit that she is going to give to the world and her people. No more tears left, she is fucking going through. The shrubs are cutting her, the branches are insulting her, the slush of the muds and slops are strangling her, the hard tips of leaves are tearing her apart and yet… she is succeeding against all the damn odds! 

\- Stop, Sena! We can’t go anymore!  
\- We are so close to the borders! Now! Now more than ever! PUSH! FUCKING PULL THEM ALL! 

They did. Oh, they did and finally, through the transparent passages they are putting them all inside, coming through on the other side. Yes, that’s it! Just a little bit more, just a little. The children and elders, all are safe, her parents and family. Just some of the men and women are left with her… but suddenly, in front of them, before they very noses, the gates are forcefully and imposingly CLOSED…NOOOO! They are not believing! They were so damn close! Near the ending! Next to the end. 

\- AVADA KEDAVRA! 

They are slaughtering them, they are ragingly fighting, fiery combating and bravely battling back. Too many, too strong. Screams and shouts, panic and hysteria, hysterical people and panicking mobs, all in one is mixed and she is being stunned. 

Losing her conscience, the last thought were her mother and father. Opening again the eyes, she was pushed in a barbaric way, her hands are tied up and connected with other prisoners, the captives of the war or how they called them, spoils of war? They are aggressively coerced and violently made to walk some long kilometers. 

They didn’t teleport because they were all drained and didn’t want to draw attention of the American wizards and witches who were looking for the captured ones. Some of women were already so much tired and exhausted that their fatigue and tiredness, electrocuted and shot their bodies into uncontrollable shivers and shudders. They are shaking and trembling like the leaves, resembling the chills and quivering pigs ready for slaughter. Sick and sleepy, they are falling.

\- Pick up the ones who have fallen and throw them into the pits.

Women are shrieking and storming with their moans, sobs and yelps. There were about 33 captive witches… only 13 succeeded to come to their destination, to the eerie stronghold, the invincible fortress where they are lined up in the main room of the leading commander. The strong ones, only the strongest have survived and endured. 

\- Commander, what do we do with these women?  
\- How many of them are here left?   
\- About 13 witches.   
\- Sell them into the families. Black, Lestrange, Rosier, Malfoy, Weasley, Dumbledore and others.  
\- All of them? Some of them are not the pure bloods.   
\- It doesn’t matter. Desperate times heed desperate measures. Call them now.   
\- Right away, sire – after a few moments.  
\- By the way.  
\- Yes, commander?  
\- Leave that auburn to me.   
\- I am leading her to your chambers right away – he pulled the reins, putting her on the shoulder. The commander is looking at her while she is led out of the room. After some time, the assistant came back, waiting for his orders, other instructions and commands. 

\- I will already bring her with me when the time comes. Now, if they are already here, they may enter.   
The representatives who arrived, were choosing between and among already half dead women, picking up and taking them away, paying the price.   
\- All right – turning to his wizard soldiers he addressed the matter – if you have chosen, lead them to your ships and boats.   
\- Yes, sire. Thank you very much for your rewards.  
\- Enjoy and cherish them. Make up everything for them. They were hard to get and select. Overall, they are going to make some very strong bloodlines when the blood is mixed. It is a good thing to do from time to time, in that way you are making more resilient and purified lineages. 

He came closer to them, watching them intently.   
\- I repeat. Make up for everything they have gone through.  
\- We will, sire! Promise! Thank you so much, once again, we are eternally grateful to you! For your wisdom and mind!  
Smiling in the mysterious way, he nodded, watching them go.  
\- By the way.  
\- Yes, commander?  
\- The witches who didn’t make it. They are released?

\- Yes, sire. We made sure that the women who stayed and endured, see how others who are “weak, vulnerable and resigned to their fate” are burned or destroyed, but those were all illusions that kept the strongest ones alive and unwavering, especially the one you have chosen personally, my Lord. My brilliant Master. 

\- Hm, I presume they are already back to their families. A little bit rounded but… fine – he is smiling casually.   
\- Yes… it is truly a shame to kill all those fine witches.  
\- And when the ones who are sold and taken, find out… they will wish that they let it go.   
\- Sir, if I must be honest, it was a brilliant idea. Especially because of the stormy weather. In the end, it is forbidden to claim if they are not selected in the ways and methods of our customs, rules and traditions.   
Sighing, he was pleased with himself. Turning around, he was ready. 

\- Very well, it is time for me to meet my future wife. To claim her, tell her the truth and find out her name.   
\- Right this way, she is already very well taken care of as you instructed, Mr Scorpius Malfoy.   
Sena is looking out the window… ashamed that she was enough strong to survive, bear and endure through the withstanding Hell of holding out. 

In the meantime, Hermione couldn’t stop herself from reading it all. She returned again, with the magic, the time when she arrived home… It is something that the Headmistress taught her and she can use it only once in a while for her small personal matters but never for the life changing decisions. 

The change. Now she understands why the pure blood families are cursed. That is their “dirty” secret and the reason behind their power of the privilege and status.


	32. Husband

“After one year of living in captivity, in his sturdy arms, in his solid hands that will never let her go, Sena is feeling the roped thunder and lightning in her heart, deep in her hidden soul, just like that fateful day. It was just like that night. With the candles and him, telling her the destined words of her new world. 

\- Give yourself to me and in return I will give you everything, my Sena.

It truly was that way, in this way his promise is like the path paved with the stoned lane of her freedom. Her parents are brought to live with them and she is happy. She found the happiness, somehow, in the sea of everlasting and neverending darkness of the pure dark. Only left is to yearn what she thought she has lost and only that is left is to fight what she still has…”

That was it! The end… there are no more lines or sentences about this diary. She exhaled and inhaled, swiftly breathed in and out. Didn’t know if she is relieved or not, but this was one hell of a ride! Oh, maybe there are more of the stories like this one… but she is going to read later. Goodness! Leaving the book in the safe place, she allowed the time to go back to its normal pace. 

Turning on her back, she watched the ceiling. Breathing in, breathing slowly out, continuing the meditation and relaxation. It is something she desperately craves for. She is hearing them, they are all returning. Draco found her in their bedroom. The first thing he always does… is to check upon her. 

\- Great! You are already home! – he always welcomed her with the bright and warm smile, always ready to please her and be happy about her, especially when she is in their house.  
Lifting up herself, she is stopped by his hand on her chest. Covering her whole, he is kissing her, passionately and boldly.   
\- Wait, wait… we… can’t.  
\- Why? I mean… okay… if you are not into… then – he is immediately showing respect and getting off her.  
\- No, no… it isn’t that, it is just… hm – staring straightly into his profound, captivating eyes, she confessed. – Salazar is going to get a baby sister, or brother. 

Blinked once, he blinked twice… then, the alluring and adoring smile appeared, a small… happy and so sincere… light and bright. He smiled like there is no end and no beginning. Just the two of them. Going through his hair with his fingers… he asked with the disbelieving tone…  
\- Two months?  
\- Exactly! – she is all proud because she did it under her terms right now… she didn’t want to give them the pleasure of them finding out like the first time and then jumping at her, this was a better way. Something they don’t expect at all.

\- I… I… - glaring at her again, he hugged his wife with the force of the mountain, feverishly while she returned happily the embrace, smelling and pulling his manhood inside her nostrils.  
\- I just want a child to be healthy and happy. I am not into gender roles when it comes to having children – he confessed honestly.  
\- But, after a son, you would like a girl, isn’t it?  
\- Yes! 

They laughed, holding each other’s hands.

\- When are you going to tell Mom and Dad, and Salazar?  
\- I can this evening, why not?  
\- Hermione… - he sighed.  
\- Yes?  
\- Thank… thank you for everything. I am so… very grateful and thankful to you. I mean… you have every right not to be kind to me or to us. And yet you are saving us from ourselves and I don’t know how I would go on without you the whole life.  
\- I know… and you see… this is what I wanted to claim to all of you!

\- And that is?  
\- I am not leaving you, ever, any of you. You are now my family! But you all must stop thinking and hinder me in something that I wish to change and accomplish for the better, for all of us, for the society, the community, for everything!

\- Hermione, you know it is not that easy, the holes in the laws are always there and that is what my Father, he is yours too, fears the most.   
\- I know… but – she looked away, only for him to bring her even closer to his strong, warm and heated body.   
\- Hermione, please, look at me.

She sighed, complying. Not obeying or agreeing with their methods but with their sincerity. 

\- I promise you. I will be on your side. Always, just give me a chance to prove it.  
\- How? When I know you are your father’s son.

\- I am. I won’t lie to anyone, especially not to you or myself but the thing is… I am not such a beast as people love to make out of me, thanks to my heritage and family. I just… need to think the things through before I make any decisions. But trust me, the most crucial moment, it will always be me – he winked. – Just remember Harry Potter. 

She waved her head. Oh, dear God! What is she going to do with him? With them? Anyway, this dinner is going to be… interesting. At the end of the day, she is very much glad that Draco is with her, not against her. 

Relief. At least she has someone within family she can trust. Overall, she usually goes shopping separately from Narcissa and everyone else, who knows… maybe they will all together go shopping now.


	33. After the storm

The dinner started and Hermione decided at the dessert to tell and confess them. Draco is with her, patiently waiting and reassuring. Clearing her throat, she said.

\- I have some important news to share – formally and solemnly.  
\- As a matter of fact, me too – Lucius answered back to her.  
\- Really… really?  
\- Yes… but go on… tell your share and I will do mine after it.   
\- No, please, what is it about?  
\- And, what do you think, my dear? – he was vicious, because of it, Draco intervened.   
\- Father, listen to her.  
\- I have had enough! I was keeping it in myself but that’s it! – standing up, all of them are watching at his maddening state, out of nowhere.

Still, he managed to keep his cool and control, somehow. Only he knows where he found the strength to do so.

\- It seems, that someone succeeded in… placing the amendment in the law… without my clear knowledge! And… just… just guess… who is behind this all, calling out and preparing the perfect and astonished masquerade… together with our dear daughter in law… Bravo, bravo – he clapped ceremonially and dramatically. 

\- Father, stop it right now, we have some better things to discuss!

\- Silence! What is better and what is more important than this!? – he was relentless. – I object and I am not giving my permission for this to continue any longer because… already tomorrow, you and I, together with our dearest daughter in law and her Headmistress, are to be put on the opposite sides, confronted against each other with the respective representatives of the House of Jury! I just… - he was losing his mind – I just have no idea how the almighty Madam and you – he is speaking and addressing directly to Hermione’s face – managed to pull this through!

\- We – she was aware there will be an uproar but… never like this – I mean… I… remembered the day when I met that minister and…

\- Ahhh, I can’t believe it! Well, of course! He is retired… but still had his connections! Oh my… I completely underestimated that old man… not paying enough attention to him! I… - he is finally out of control right now – I am at fault, it is all my fault! For being so… so… weak and lenient toward you! Forgiving and indulgent! Fucking soft! – he hit the table with such force that it certainly could break apart. – Damn! Damn! Damn it all! Damn it! I am such a fool! How I ever permitted this to myself!? I allowed this to happen, to me! Out of all people, TO ME!?  
\- STOP YELLING and TAKING IT OUT AT HER!  
\- DRACO!

\- Mom, for God’s sake do something! Why are you always so silent!? Don’t you see that she is already crying, swollen, hurt and red in the face!? Doesn’t it mean or even make you slightly merciful toward her!? What is wrong with both of you!? – Draco is now the fury itself… it all written on his handsome face. 

\- And what do I need to say? She wouldn’t be in this mess if she weren’t so stubborn! Which means, we are just fine, she is the one who makes this unrest in the house, in our own home and among us!  
\- Mother, you and Father…

\- What… what do you have or need to say? Huh? Say that to my face right now – now she is standing up, all mad in the face. – Why, why does she always have to be so difficult!? Why!? Did I have any chance or choice?! No. No one of us… does! Ever! And… she deserved this!  
\- Mother… - he is losing it…  
\- Don’t you dare to speak to your mother in any unrespectable manner!  
\- We are moving out and taking Salazar! 

Hermione, through all this storm of paleness and trauma, tragedies and suffering, she already thought of the urge to run away, to teleport to the Headmistress, knowing and understanding fully, seeing through it, and being aware very well she is going to make even more trouble, but that was her instinct and sheer fear telling her to flee, just leave them once and for all… this such a vile, cursed and maniacal family… Maybe even to the point of abandoning Salazar too, just to save herself and what is still left of her… 

Yes, she is a bad mother… let’s people think it that way… but this is… this is just excruciatingly intolerable and brutally obnoxious to the point of killing herself. She tried, tried so hard. No point, no use. Useless and pointless. They are all just… pathetic. 

Still, when Draco took the initiative, assumed the position of the savior… she lifted her head… with hopeful eyes… only to get it all destroyed to a thousand pieces when Lucius walked over to Draco, smacking him hard across his face, even Narcissa hiccupped out of fright. So, that’s it. Deep down. She is maybe at front calm and sure, but her insides are torn and scared.   
\- Don’t you dare to threaten me… boy.   
Draco held out but… it wasn’t the slap that hurt him, it was his father’s endlessly insistence of getting only his ways! His and only his!

\- You think that it was easy for me… in my life? That I haven’t… under my own father… suffered the same fate!? No, my dear… boy – he emphasized it to the marrow bones and cores of the essence of Life – I am not doing this to you or to her, to any of you both, so that I could appease my sadistic urges and sardonic drives… it is because I am trying to protect, both of you, from the wrath and horrors of other PURE BLOOD families! If you thought it would be that easy, not it wouldn’t! I can at any time readily easy up my ways… but they don’t change… ever! – aiming challenging irises at all of them. 

\- Why do you think that this blood curse of ours is flowing so dangerously through our veins? Answer me if you know! Because the cursed blood, this blood is of dying too young and never be able to have more than one child anymore!? We are dying out because of our way of living… we are paying the highest price of the terrible lessons that the world could ever be able to see and even fathom to understand even the slightest of horror that our very lives are taking from others… and yet… instead to protect what is left of us… you, both, are trying – he is looking back and forth between them – to drive Narcissa, your mother and me, as your father… even more crazy, until we are driven to utter madness!

\- I don’t know what you are talking about… not only I found out that I am again full with my stomach, but I am bearing the twins! – she found her voice in the middle of the glassy hurricane.

This information exploded and burst out in the atmosphere. Even Draco wasn’t aware of, took him completely unprepared… not to mention, his parents were absolutely and entirely defeated. Lucius sat down next to her, watching her like she is Virgin Marry while Narcissa… was held by Draco… not to faint due to colossal happiness! 

\- Is this… this is true? – he forgot how to speak anymore.  
\- Yes… yes, father, it is true… please… don’t be mad at me anymore. Please. Don’t fight with Draco and please, Draco – briefly she threw a glare at him, only to look back at Lucius again - … don’t fight your parents and I am sorry… to all of you. I apologize – dropping her head… she encircled her stomach in the protective mode, relaxing and calming herself. 

Suddenly, she is pulled to Lucius’s chest fervently and ardently… with such strength and passion. Nestling his head between her shoulder and neck, enjoying her generous warmth, divine fragrance and magnificent chastity of purity. Everything else… was spoken without words.


	34. Light

That evening, Salazar went to his bed early. He isn’t too much into sweet stuff… that is why he regularly skips or even purposely misses on the desserts. He loves to go to sleep early so he feels more refreshed in the early morning. Either way, he didn’t hear anything because he was in the deep dream. His small, hard and solid chest are rising up and down. Only to be awakened abruptly in the vast of the night. What a dream! Hermione peeked in. 

\- Honey… are… are you alright? I have just come to check upon you – in other words, she was worried he heard something or anything.   
\- No, mom… tell me a story, please… it seems… the dreams are not coming to me! – she smiled at him, of… he is already so very much Malfoy. 

There is no cure for it, but at least, he will be a good, better person than any of them. 

\- Which one! I am dying to enjoy a good story! Especially to read – she winked, not showing any signs of the past traumatized experience.   
\- Hm, why don’t you choose one for me, mommy!  
\- May I? I know you are into science fiction but, how are you standing with fantasy?  
\- Why not! Let’s try!  
\- Okay, then! Prepare yourself!  
\- OOOh, this is going to be a surprise!  
\- Yes and it is… perfect for my little boy! – she proudly exclaimed because of which he giggled cheerfully.

\- Close your eyes!  
\- It is behind you, right! You are holding something in your hands, behind your back! Where did you get it!? I haven’t noticed, it is half - light here! And half dark in the corner where you were just now! 

\- Close them! – she is winking.  
\- Okay…  
\- No peeking.  
\- Okay…  
\- Open – and he was welcomed by the gorgeous, hard covers of PETER PAN!   
\- MOM!  
\- I bought it for you, honey… it is… from the Muggle world! – she confessed with pride.

\- AAAAh! MOM! YOU ARE THE BEST! THANK YOU! Thank you so much! Grandpa is not allowing anything from the Muggle world and… this is, this is… aaaah, MOM! Did I tell you that you are the best mom in the world! – they are hugging each other ravenously.

\- Yep, but moms love to hear it all the time!  
\- Mom… you are so COOL! My heroine! – she is all in the magical flowers and soft grass, in her own little world with him. 

They laughed so much, Oh, God… this is what she needed. Draco still talked with his father while Narcissa is in her dreamy state. God knows where. And she found her freedom to slip pass them and come to her healing and saving little boy. He cures his mommy in the ways no one can ever understand nor even try to comprehend it. 

\- Mommy! Mom! Look! Wendy looks just like you! – he started reading it with the lights already on.   
\- Really?  
\- Right and… Peter Pan is like me! Isn’t he?!  
\- Oh, really, let me take a look… you are right!  
\- And this meanie… he is a lot like grandpa… kidnapping and capturing… threatening and… manipulating and even ready to kill. 

She raised her eyebrows. So… he understands… but not showing… he doesn’t want her to worry. Oh… she almost started crying again… because of the whole life situation but… she managed, somehow, to keep it in, all for him. He is still just a child, she wants all the best… a better life than she has. And he is such an intelligent one! Of course, her brains… she is all prideful just thinking about it! 

\- Yeah, Captain Hook.  
\- From now on… we should look at grandpa like Hook, the cane is making only the slightly difference.

She burst out laughing… following his mother’s outburst, he too burst into a great laugh together with her. This is definitely something which both of them needed. 

\- Mom, can you read it for me and imagine, maybe entertain if you have the will… I mean…perform, act… like playing roles?   
\- Of course, everything for my little prince! – kissing his cheeks, she started her play while he excitingly watched and listened.   
After the great number of good laughs, they have fallen asleep together in each other’s arms.


	35. Aim

Finding out from his mother, that fateful night, that he is becoming the big brother, made him into the wishful thinking of happiness. They are going to be fraternal twins, he felt it in his bones! That is why he gave his mother the suggestion, let’s call them Wendy and Peter. She was amazed by the power of his imaginative and intellectual, powerful liberal mind, thank God, but they are yet to see how it will be received. 

Because today, they are going to have that political and legal discussion, the debate where the law will be endorsed and quoted like this: “Every woman has a right over her body, which means if any threat endangers her humanity and freedom, she has a right to defend her rights by having the opportunity to fulfill them.” 

That is how it should be, but… Lucius wants to make one simple alteration which could be viewed as the different addressing matter by simply putting his “IF having” instead of BY. Anyway, there will be a lot of people presented, the full Ministry, led by the most prominent and redefined wizards and witches of the order. 

What Hermione and the Headmistress wanted was actually for this amendment to succeed even as the half of the instrumentality. Which means, even if Lucius succeeds and takes pride in achievements, there is still much room for the ever changing and adapting law to be used exclusively as the protection for women. 

Even if it is a small change by his influence and influential codes… there is still hope for many women out there who could feel that still against all odds and obstacles… still… the changes are coming into their lives and the laws are finally on their side. Something is simply changing and no matter how small and simple that change truthfully is… it does matter and changes the multiple lives and the whole LIFE for the better. 

\- We gathered here today to discuss the serious material of which we construct our further lives. That is why I call the two sides to begin their debate over the main topic with their honorable representatives of the matter – the main minister opened the discussion.

First stood up the minister who is actually the main opponent to Lucius. It is not that Lucius held women insignificantly in their political roles but the Headmistress and Hermione weren’t much into politics nor did they understand it, the way it usually works, or even had any much of the experience for plenty different agendas. 

In the end, Hermione and the Headmistress, themselves, really had to call for help another male colleague in retirement who truly helped them get these true things through. Not to mention, there weren’t many women in the noted reverend positions except for the fact that there were many secretaries which is often what describes and suits them well while other higher positions are very much fewer in the female group of the political spheres and for the business capability of prominent and high classed women. Although Lucius is the man of his time… he still believes that it is just a man’s job to have more active roles while women are the passive ones. 

They complement each other and have different strengths, weaknesses and roles in his eyes. Ah, the roles, always those roles… when we are born… we already know what role we have, do we? Nope, much of the whole time we are established by norms and standards. It is even presuming that even Lucius was pretty much aware that he has a penis… while being fed and watered during his infancy. For God’s sake. Anyway, he only strictly has seen this man in front of himself as a real rival, experienced and well known for his professionalism. And of course, it is nothing out of ordinary that they chose specifically him to represent them, his dear daughter in law and… the Madam. 

And all this because they found out about his own daughter’s fate. Fuck this. These days… nothing is safe or sacred anymore. They find out even though there is no means how. They are truthfully witches, only women can go this far and find their own way out when nobody or better to say no one else is capable of. 

\- I believe there is nothing much to say. That is why I am going to be short, brief and swift. As you know – he started – how I had my own personally tragedy…  
\- I object, please, Honor – Lucius directed remarks to the main minister – this is not about his personal matters but of the whole society.

\- Mister, I have to sustain this… please, just be concentrated on the theme.  
\- I am sorry, Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for this opportunity and the only thing I have to say and add is that some issues need to be resolved and permanently addressed – he challenged Lucius with the direct look. – I am offering my knowledge because I am simply tired and fed up of seeing how women are treated. The women who not only have so much to offer but on the bigger scale, can be even more useful and experts than men.

\- Then, my dear colleague, how do you explain that most of the crafts in this domain is reconstructed, created by MEN and our men’s lawful rights to choose and demand with our… male prides – Lucius fought back. Dirty.   
\- In the same way, we can tell that we create female children by simply being allowed by them, the women, to open for us and then… everything else is in their hands to deliver what we planted.  
People started to react and disapprove because of the language, the meaning of the words and the direct profanity.   
\- Silence. Please, sirs, choose your words, wisely. We are the court, the Ministry, not the PUBLIC HOUSE! Be polite or this debate is over! 

They bowed in apology. Hermione and the Headmistress are very nervous… this is… so fucking hard and… Lucius… is truly amazing! They can hate him, they can curse him or whatever, but he initially and cleverly is pointing his opponent where he wants him to be aimed and if it is not succeeding, then he is attacking rather than to defend, because the attack is the best defense… always was and always will be. Truly and really, he is outstanding and an accomplished politician and yet… their lawyer is holding his ground against him. 

\- My dear colleague, as you can see… all these points lead only to one direction. There must be the IF, if there is not… women can do whatever they want without any justifications, obligations, duties and responsibilities even toward themselves and among the tragedies of the newly and freshly created world, we will have many illegal abortions and abandoned children, destroyed families and the family as a whole will be put in the certain danger.

Hermione couldn’t believe what she is hearing and the Headmistress thought not only what her ears hear but they would be also definitely damaged eternally by Lucius Malfoy. They are whispering among each other.

\- Do you hear it!? Now, we are going to be at fault for something that is already falling apart! He is doing it on purpose!  
\- He is desperate. I can smell that on him. Just wait our turn. The desperate times call for desperate measures – the Headmistress reassured her. – He is indulging low passions in people. 

Draco was in the audience, listening carefully and calculatingly. Narcissa is home with Salazar. She could come but… she isn’t interested. She has everything she has ever wanted. That is why it is necessary to change something that is already, by her thoughts, just fine to her. The lost case. 

\- If you say in that way, Mr Malfoy, it seems that you are openly stating how much you… hate women. The man who hates women! This is! 

Lucius had the impression he is going to strangle the man in front of him because the audience was alarmed and disturbed.

\- Silence! For God’s sake, this is worse than when Harry Potter was here! – the main minister is already feeling the approaching headache.   
\- This was a low point, even for you, dear minister Alfred. Curt but sharp – Lucius is biting back.   
\- You are welcome – he winked at Lucius, deliberately trying to provoke the action… not much of the success.

\- Now, I am glad to introduce the Headmistress herself who initiated the plan of the further actions, please Madam, come over here, sit down and have a say for our mission. One of my clients. 

\- Thank you – elegantly positioning herself in her place, she addressed everyone in the spacious auditorium while Lucius had the feeling he is going to burst! He just wants to seize his and their Hermione and bring her back home! Where she belongs, next to him and them! 

\- I won’t take a long time, as a matter of fact – clearing her throat and standing up, she bravely confessed. – I am the one who aborted my own child, I had the chance to do it and in that way I saved my life. Anyone who has something to object, first, ask me, what kind of hell I was going through with the unwanted child and what would my changed life be like… if it weren’t for the definite act, not only for that crucial moment but for the decision that changed my perception and how I perceive things. Because… even though you are now all shocked and appalled… 

\- Trust me, my personal matters were only mine when the body that is used for babies where they can reside has shut down… its own mass production. And the factory, since then, was closed. Now, you are going right away to judge me. Go ahead. I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for the sacrifice and the pressure that was placed upon me – she sighed. 

\- I denied myself for so long that right now I finally can be open without any fears – she challenged them all directly, publicly. – Put that IF, if it means so much to you. Go ahead. It will never change the very fact that women find their own ways… when the daring times arrive. I fought for my life and I changed MY LIFE! Go ahead. DO IT! We are the winners! Go women! 

After one moment of deaf silence and the whole auditorium is on their FEET. The thundering applause! Clapping, whistling, calling her name, pride is everywhere. Men are left mute, completely speechless. At the end of the day, the law is adopted while the by is replaced by the if. Nevertheless, in the end, now, at least, they have SOME form of the respected law.


	36. Overlord

It is the feeling like someone is kissing you all over the body. It could be and would be all different and it is different. A different life now, isn’t it? The air is distinguished and the breeze is like the gentlest wind of all time. Golden and silver at the same time. The kindest raindrops. Light and mild. And to live in fear and uncertainty. 

It is still present, the emotion, the raw feeling. It is still out there. She needed a story. Everyone is sleeping. Draco is next to her, peaceful and serene. Using her wand to illuminate a little light, she brought out the bookish relic from its hidden spot, turning the pages. Maybe time before the time itself! 

“Ancient Egypt. When the gods are still very much alive in the hearts of humankind and when even the great serpents were ready to devour your souls. The Pharaoh stood up from his throne, looking at the sky, at the primordial domes of the flying comet with its whispering tail, the living harbinger of the new dawn of the warm, blushing soft, welcoming sand. The heights of the hills were so high, you could almost feel it and touch it with the rosy morning of the blissful new skies over the bold horizons. 

The Pharaoh knew his hour has come. In 1817, the excavations were undertaken for finding the tombs and the eternal resting place of the famous Pharaoh. The woman, adventurer and the researcher… for her time, it was unbelievable and unheard of, for a woman to take such dangerous and tedious tasks but, here she is in her forever youthfulness with the sunshine in her wavy hair, she is supervising the work of the paid diggers and diligent workers. Coming to one of them, she asked.

\- Tell me, how much longer until it is done?  
\- Miss Hana, we are not very sure… it is surely deep.  
\- Oh, well – she sighed, the sun was so scorching, blazingly searing and hot. Thank God she had the sunny hat over her head with the limpid scarf which is used for tying up the loose ends of her cover. – Why is this taking so long? – it looked like she is asking God itself.   
\- Here it is! I think I found something, I hit it! It is metal! 

They all rushed to the aforementioned digging place. Down in the tunnel, they let her take a look. It was narrow and untidy, earth and sand are mixing together the fine mixture of the designed texture, full of extraordinary compounds and compositions. And the contexture of the material, the matter, was one of a kind! Running her fingers across the neat, sophisticated surface, she confirmed it.  
\- It is here! We discovered it! You did it! Great job, everyone! – she shouted to the present people who whistled and applauded when she came out to bring them great news but suddenly, someone else arrived at the scene.

\- Miss Hana, I presume? I am the one who sent you such a large bundle of letters in hope to dissuade you from your foolish mission!   
\- Mr Taylor – she came over to him – I believe that I have full permission over the research project of this expedition! 

\- Miss Hana, you are putting yourself and everybody else in the grave danger. Can’t you understand, I don’t undermine your hard work nor I am endangering your struggles and efforts but… we are or better to say, you are touching something that is forbidden and what rested for how many thousands years… we don’t know and we are not quite sure how many exactly centuries… but… it was bearing the sacrifice of its time only for its peace to be disrupted by your foolishness! 

\- Wait, is this another one of your… legendary fairy tales? The one where the powerful wizard of the forgotten times was actually this Pharaoh?!  
\- Miss, there is a reason for such superstition. I implore you, don’t infuriate the gods! There is a belief why his tomb was so carefully and strenuously hidden. We must not touch it or reveal it, ever! 

\- You really believe in this notion about wizards and witches… don’t you?! You are talking and thinking about this non existing parallel world and land of theirs? Aren’t you? With their sorcerers, mages and enchanting sorceresses?!   
\- Please, I beg you, Beg of you… step away!  
\- No way. I have come this far and I have no intention of backing out! Not now, not ever! 

\- Then – he made the final gesture of the finishing act – you are on your own! You have condemned your own life! Goodbye! – turning once again. – Don’t tell me I didn’t warn you!

Snorted, the next thing she knew was that they were in the middle of the one great, enormous and elliptically oval central room with the sarcophagus somewhere in the corner. Very unusual. It prompted her to get closer, touching the cover. It was made of the same material just like the outside door. Hm, something is written here. The ancient letters of primeval times. 

She started reading it but… even though something was at the same time very resembling and yet so confusing on the other side, she wasn’t able to read properly the texts, maybe some letters or sentences… but not the whole text. It isn’t that it was unreadable or incomprehensible or both, it is just… mistaken for some other language.

\- Can you call someone who can read this Sanskrit?! I know everything about hieroglyphs but… this is something different! Please, sir, bring the torch near here. Ah, thank you, it is already better.  
\- Miss, it is already very dark, let’s go back the next morning. No one is going to come right away in the middle of nowhere and during the nighttime if they are fast asleep, far from the site of this area! 

\- But, haven’t you told me there are some experts for distinctive languages here? I asked for them, they are all paid!   
\- Yes, and they are already gone, tired of waiting, they will come back tomorrow. They promised and they are very excited but… exhausted!  
\- Oh, I know you are all tired – sighing, she gave in. - You may all go and come back tomorrow, okay?

\- But Miss, I am not leaving you alone here!  
\- Thank you, but really, you are so tired! You accomplished the amazing things and don’t worry I can take care of myself!  
\- Oh, Miss. You are a very persuasive woman. Okay… but… I will leave all the torches for you and the tools to light them up… even a gun.

She laughed a little bit. 

\- You are overreacting.  
\- Maybe some guards?  
\- No, no need. See you tomorrow morning! 

With no one left, among the wavering torches which are bringing her warm and bestowing her with light, she put herself in a more relaxed position, opening some kind of book.

\- Let’s see, maybe I can find something about it here. Hm… I don’t get it… I mean… this is about some magical thing… because the language is completely unknown or maybe not yet discovered or so old that… you need to have some special ability so you could interpret it? Oh, no… don’t go that way – she looked up – now I sound and even look like Taylor.   
Bring her head down again, so she could be able to concentrate profoundly, only to discover… one universal word for every single language. It was… the unique word… the word of… Eden? Snake, serpent. The one who manipulated and controlled? From Eden?! The fallen Eden or the real Eden or Eden like Paradise?! 

Oh, fuck this! Her eyes are blurry! She is not able to read anymore, fuming inside herself. Rubbing her eyes, she looked at her Dad’s watch. It was 2 o‘clock in the morning. Great, tomorrow she won’t be able to move. Oh, well… there is nothing she can do anymore. Better to go and catch some sleep, leaving the book here where is definitely safer than in the town! The whole ambient is like the Dark Age of knights in shining armors! Creepy and eerie. All of a sudden. 

The snake slithered its way in between her legs. She shrieked! Falling on her butt, breathing quickly and franticly looking around. It is gone. She noticed she is in the circle delivered, only to feel how the snake bit her in the neck, strangling the life out of her. She wasn’t able to express even one word. The next second, she found herself in the great Egyptian hall, full of the astonishing, mesmerizing golden ornaments and bursting torches. She is desperate and ready to cry, scream and piss in her pants! 

Among the stony pillars, the shadow appeared only to show himself gracefully and elegantly behind her. Swirling at the direction of the deep and dark voice, she is confronted with the sheer horror of the Pharaoh with the ivory shades of the platinum sunny hair. 

\- Well, well, well… look what we have here – the serpent around his ankle hissed at her, she huddled toward the marble pillars, shivering heavily. – Now, now… my pet, play nicely. Look what the luck brought to us. We have a guest! 

The spouting sprouts are spread like the needles with the moonlight sharpened blades. The terror was real. “

Hermione decided, she is not sleeping tonight.


	37. Enough

\- “I know who you are and what you are – circling around her like the predator, he is telling her the most hidden parts of herself – the whole life in poverty and yet, thanks to your brains and only one single opportunity you have escaped the clutches of the life that would suck and take your life and the will out of you, letting your talents rot within the life without chances. 

She is captivatingly listening to the foreboding voice.

\- You didn’t want your intelligence to fade away, it was as simple as that. 

Then, it woke her up from her stupor. Looking at him, she answered.

\- I was ready to sell my soul and body for a chance and I did it!   
\- Good and now… unleash me. Release me!  
\- NO! – shaking her head in rejection, she is fighting him.  
\- You want that – he is so near, the hot breath is hurting her. Disturbing the core of her soul and heart!   
\- NOOOOOOOO! I have satisfied my deepest desires, the ambitions, and you are not one of them! 

Waking up, she is hectically searching around the tomb with her fanatical irises. Taylor was right! Without any qualms, with her own hands she sealed the gates with the bombs which are left by the workers if it were necessary and whatever was there, it should stay down, hidden and shut… forever. “

The next morning Hermione was dazed and sleepy. In the end, she couldn’t think clearly anymore. One thing was for sure… she had to see her parents. They need to know they are becoming grandparents too. Thank God she doesn’t need to go to work for ten days, it was the holiday, she has slept one hour more which Draco found very strange to him while watching his wife with the gentle and protective eyes of his.

\- Hermione… are you awake? – he nudged her mildly with his nose.  
\- I am… I have just closed my eyes for some more rest.  
\- You didn’t sleep well?  
\- No.  
\- Why? Tell me the problem, if it is Father… I will – he embraced her in his strong and warm arms, bringing her closer to his hardened chest.   
\- Ah, I need to see my parents. They need to know about our babies.  
His eyes are widened.   
\- I totally forgot! I apologize!

This is something that somehow…stirred the demon inside her… that was sleeping for a very long time, it surely made her angry, turning in his arms, she faced him.

\- My life is very much forgettable, isn’t it? Before I have become yours in the way I am… you could care less about anything of mine except me.

Flinching, he held his ground. He has never seen Hermione… this angry. He means… he did see her angry and desperate and tearful and… but… this was fucking different. She is ANGRY. MAD! For the first time… in the true manner of truthful rage. In the end, he can’t complain, doesn’t have a right and especially doesn’t have a right to hold it against her… even less to forbid it. 

\- I am so sorry! Of course you have your life too apart from my family…I just want you to know we are your family, it is all our family, no?… – he held her tighter while she wanted to go away, get free from him and his chiseled arms and broad hands. 

\- You know what, I am enough of this shit! – she succeeded to push him from herself with the sheer power of her will, which made him shocked. 

\- I am going when I decide it! I won’t ask anyone else! I just go!  
\- Okay, okay… I am going with you then… we don’t need to tell them anything. We will figure it out, I mean… I will settle it.

\- I am going alone. Without you! – she washed her teeth, refreshed her face, soon dressed and prepared already.   
\- What… why… why are you doing this!? Isn’t it proper… normal for me to go with you too!?

\- You know what, Draco. I need some time alone. After that political discussion. I am just drained, feel like shit and… your father didn’t make it anyhow easier, no, he even made it sure to threaten with this habitual methods of doing things and crafts in his own manners! It is sickening! 

\- You know him and why he is like that!

\- No, I don’t understand why he is like this or that! Why would I even care, why would my life be turned, spinning around him and for him!? For anyone of you!? What did you actually do to deserve my kindness and love?! NO! I am going to relax and get some rest from all of you! Leave me alone! If you don’t, I warn you!   
\-   
\- Please… Hermione – he tried to persuade her and even to take her hand slowly and tenderly but she just slapped it away from her.

\- Stop it! I am tired of everything and all of you and of all this! Give me, at least 10 days… tell them whatever you want. I am out… oh… I am taking Salazar with me too! So, don’t bother to stop me! 

\- Why, why are you like this!? Hermione! What has gotten into you!? Please! Give me a chance! Give us… the opportunity to explain ourselves! 

She was unstoppable. Catching Salazar, taking him from his bed, she teleported to her hometown at the house, her true home, the birthplace and childhood sanctuary, where she was raised and loved. Far away from them, at least for 10 days.


	38. Unaware

The sun was sleeping for a very long time. The darkness was something it was accustomed to in a way that it has become the ritual of its own habit. Maybe if it were more sleepy it could have been asleep for entire eternity, but it is only here temporary for the humility. She remembers that time when she was just a little girl. 

No mother, no wife, no daughter in law, just an ordinary girl, a free adult woman who wanted to change the world with her intellectual intelligence and with her profound understanding the indefinite laws of nature. It was so calm and sometimes very crimson, just like when you wait for your ending time and make your very nights longer than they actually were. It was only the surprise of herself that she wished for her decision to last for the eternal lifetime of the star crossed, moonlighted watersides. 

Believable only for the instant without sparing shores of the fading and disappearing life. Who is she and what? The more she read the book, the more the questions appeared. She was always so sure, now the more she knew, the more she was honestly stupid and ignorant. Oh, if only the wish could be forever engrained with the engraved rooted bluebells that always heralded our ends.

\- What is bothering you, dear? – her mother asked while she is watching the sunset.  
She sighed, looking up at her.  
\- I don’t know, Mom. I always thought and dreamed of big dreams and wishes… altogether but… now I don’t know where and which direction… I am not sure how to go on. 

Her mother gently smiled, knowing exactly what her daughter was talking about.  
\- Listen to me, dear.  
Hermione stared at her mother, the way the Angels look at their God.

\- It isn’t easy to have everything… and…  
\- It was never about that but… I just can’t accept.  
\- I know. You don’t need to. Just do how you always did!  
\- It is impossible and before you say nothing is impossible… especially not for me. Think again!  
\- Dear, have you actually, I mean… openly talked with your father in law?

\- Tried, he is… unbearable. Pointless even to start – snorted, making the scowl.  
\- Dear, look at me… that’s it… tell me… why do you think he is so traditional?  
\- The way he was taught, life?  
\- People change, I think it is something else in question. Something you need to find out…  
\- Huh? But how? And what is there to find out? He is so demanding!   
\- There must be something. It is not natural that he is so controlling and that everyone else are like… some sort of zombies walking around him when it comes to his orders, demands and commands. 

Hermione thought for a second about it and… she concluded.

\- I can only find out with his memories. He will never tell me himself.   
\- I think it is the key to understanding because he… he… and Voldemort…  
\- Hm, quite the relationship.  
\- I think that is the root of all evil.   
\- And, if it isn’t?  
\- There must be something, must be.   
\- You may be right, Mom but… how will I be able to do it?  
\- Doesn’t he have some private office of his hidden memories… some pool?  
\- He has… but … tricky to go in.  
\- Somehow… you must do it.

She sighed again. Blast it… she is so exhausted but… and yet… she needs to discover. Out of their thoughts, they were both startled. Mark opened the door only to get frightened and shocked with Lucius. 

\- Is she here?  
\- Yes… sir.  
\- Thank you for your hospitality – he entered without getting invited, going straightly to the bedroom, feeling her presence.  
Without knocking, he came in with this discarding dejection of his fury which he had under control.

\- Hermione, I think that 10 days are over. You are coming back with me. Right Now. Don’t resist! I warn you!... Where is Salazar? – upon entering he looked around, searching for him. 

Hermione rolled her eyes, giving the meaningful look to her mother.

\- In his room, sir.  
\- Excellent! Pick him up and we are leaving!   
\- Wait! Sir – Ivana came to him closer – would you like a cup of tea? We have the exquisite taste bought in the new market and… they still need time to pack their things… so… if you agree, of course.

Lucius raised his eyebrow at her and then possessively was throwing the stares at Hermione. 

\- I may but I am afraid what she might do in the meantime.  
\- Please, sir. She has nowhere to go but to your house. So, trust me, I vouch for her. She is, after all, my daughter.

The elder Malfoy annoyingly rolled his eyes.

\- All right, but only 15 minutes… until then – he stared deeply, back at Hermione – I wish for you to be ready. We will be late, anyway.  
\- For what? – Hermione came nearer to his presence.   
\- We have the family gathering… the announcement of your pregnancy.  
\- We do that?!  
\- Yes, we do that…  
\- Andromeda and her Teddy are going to be there too!? – she asked hopefully, brightening up her eyes. 

\- Yes – at the moment, there was the gentle streak which disappeared the minute it hastily appeared.  
\- You don’t need to worry. We will teleport!  
\- We can’t. We are going by train. It is not good for you condition to teleport every single time.  
\- Oh… - it struck her like the avalanche.  
\- Yeah, you are ignorant, my Hermione… or better to express myself as our but you are always slipping away, aren’t you – he winked at her.

It seems he wouldn’t be so angry as she feared. Ivana was glad that some things were settled between them. At least some.

\- Let’s go to the living room, to make ourselves more comfortable and… sir…  
\- Yes?  
\- We are glad to have you here. Always come whenever you want, you are all always welcome – she made a slight pause. - We are very grateful for you caring and protecting our daughter.  
\- Hm – he glared significantly at Hermione who is standing endearingly next to him – if she could be this thankful as you are, maybe we wouldn’t have so many misunderstandings, would we?

She just sighed again, not saying a word while watching how her mother is gone. 

\- How is Draco? He didn’t want to come with you?  
\- Why would he? You don’t want him here.

It stabbed her where it shouldn’t. It is like… HE KICKED HER VAGINA DIRECTLY! Furiously, she abruptly sent the LOOK. It made him satisfyingly pleased so he smiled with exacting the redeeming vengeance for his son. Licked his lips. 

\- You are not such a naïve and innocent sunshine, are you or are you not… my dear?  
\- Sir, stop it.  
\- Say, please.  
\- Forget it!

She stormed out of the room, to get Salazar. While Lucius shook his head in exasperation. So troubling. Oh, well. At least he caught her. She is not getting away. The truth is… he hoped they will survive together for three hours on the train. That will be an interesting experience especially because her doppelganger is lurking around. 

He hoped that Draco will succeed in catching up to it all the while Narcissa is ready at home with the real Salazar. Meanwhile, he is having fun with the real one here… or is it? He was pretty much sure… that this ISN’T the real Hermione, but she doesn’t know it. Unaware. And… how the hell it happened? She must have come into possession of something weird that was forgotten.


	39. Voldemort

The chamber is nighty. It is empty. She is crossing over the lush carpets and soft tapestries full of woven decorations. There it is, the pool of the Malfoy memories… stacked with the forbidden and hidden glories. She wasted no time. Pushing her head inside it, she is scouring the content. Searching and rummaging for Voldemort. Here it is… she discovered it so easily.

\- “Lucius. I want to speak with you.  
\- Yes, Sire?

\- Listen… now… that I have given my daughter to your son, to your family and name, to you as your daughter, bestowed your home and house with her grace, I must tell you something. Confess.

\- My Lord?

\- You see… she will never be as powerful as I am, but… but… who knows – there was the notable meaning behind his words. – Her most outlandish and outstanding ability is to read. 

Lucius narrowed his eyebrows.

\- When she reads, many things happen if she feels severely pressured and heavily endangered. Caged. Her imagination is her freedom, the liberty of her very mind, it is so much distinguishable that it can become the entity of its own, making its own duplicates.  
\- You mean…

\- Yes, doppelgangers. They are able to do what she doesn’t have courage for or to accomplish, feel what she is yearning for.   
\- For example?

\- She imagines how she is a heroine of the story or she wants to say something but she stays silent. She wishes to do, but doesn’t. She craves power but doesn’t have it, she yearns to be or become someone else and yet… she fails. Triggered when she walks into the delicate possession.

\- I see… 

\- The powerful and tricky ability if it is left unattended. She is prone to suicide as well, and her doubles can live even after her death, living in total freedom of liberation that borders with anarchy. I mean, if we all did what we want, then… even I consider it as Armagedon of its own. 

\- Other hers are just self - reminiscent of what she truly hides within herself, not what she or who she is. That is why… always be careful and not allow her… to be immersed in fairy tales but in her own reality. Make her understand and make her your own … and make her accept you and your distinctive family, kin, your son, the whole Malfoy line and… if not… well, there will be a lot of those copies that can threaten our world. That is why I say… it must be under control.

\- My Lord – Lucius bowed. – Thank you. “ All of a sudden, she lost the conscience. Draco is above her. One more caught, seized and captured.

The Hell, how many Hermiones are already out there? This was the thought that crossed Lucius’s mind while he watched how Hermione is sleeping in tranquility with the serene look on her face on the opposite side of him. Guilt. 

It was the only feeling he could describe what he is feeling inside his core. That night, it is always before his eyes. Always. Forever. When she was … was… he closed his eyes and then opened them… by his own son… he immediately turned his attention at the scenery… wishing… and praying to God even though he is a wizard… there is no higher magical being than IT, right? 

And… he just prayed… that the price they would pay doesn’t be… too much unbearable… because… he is ready to die for his son’s sins… always, now and then, morning, tomorrow, every breath, every second. Forever. His son didn’t have any chance and no… no way out, no choice. 

He had to do it and when the sickening and morbid situation was finally over… he observed Hermione the whole evening when she was placed gently and tenderly by him and his son (he had to help him due to severe stress and abnormal shock) under the neatly clean, aromatic, and freshly comfortable covers beside the huge flickering fireplace. Narcissa was so traumatized that she was never the same ever again. 

Whenever she looks at Hermione or she is near her… is… the pure torture. It is not easy to watch and know, being aware, reminded every single moment, for the rest of your own dark life, of… the same horrors you need to continue living with.   
Relive over and over again. She opened her eyes very slowly, blurring has disappeared from her vision really fast and she looked out the window into the rainy weather. Looking over him with his folded arms across his chest, she initially smiled only to get one… dark look from him.

\- Do you ever smile? I mean, like smile… with a normal lines of the human being!

He is just so penetrative with his piercing irises! The holes of his skull. Trying to get up, she was welcomed with the obstacle that purposely hit near her head but enough close for her to understand the message. Cane.

\- Where?  
\- Toilet?  
\- Come on, then.   
What? Even in the toilet she can’t go alone?

\- What’s your problem?!  
He turned around to take a better look at her in their compartment.   
\- With me?  
\- Yes… I need to go to relieve myself… what? What is the matter now? What is wrong with you!? Why are you all just going around… and spying on me and controlling, watching my every step!? 

Narrowing his eyebrows… he just let it slip. No, it wouldn’t be the first one, or his first time doing it… for the couple of these days… they ran into many Hermiones and her distinguished personalities that are part of her who are locked and secured, 5 of them for now, held very strictly and truly most cautiously under supervision and vigilance of his dear wife, in their dungeons and basements before they are all brought together again in one single entity… but… this one… was the most raw and the most open nature of her mind, soul and heart.

\- Hermione – he stepped a little closer to her – you are pregnant. I apologize in the name of everyone, we just want to make sure you are all right and that you don’t have any difficulties and struggles. After all, it is not every day that we are having more than one child in our family.

Relief! She fell for it! Good grief. Yep, this is not their whole Hermione, only the most crucial part of herself… but where the hell is she? The true her? Or better to say, the one who is original and seminal in her intelligent temperament and intellectual identity. 

\- Okay then… let’s go, Old man!  
He raised an eyebrow… Old… man?! He is in his best years! He is… HE IS… damn, a stallion! Control yourself, control, breathe, just breathe. HE IS NOT OLD! Inhale, exhale, inhale and exhale, breathe in, breathe out… well, is he old? Hm… the last time he checked… there weren’t many greys and they suit him well and… is he that old or is that the endearing and affection word from her? Okay, here goes nothing. He cleared his voice.

\- Hermione.  
\- Yes?  
\- Before we go… after your divine revelations…

Now she is really the confused one totally. Goddammit. This is so odd! He is acting so strange, very weird toward and around her. 

\- What do you think of me… as a man? – now it was his chance, for someone to truthfully and honestly answer him, to feed his pride of youth!   
\- No way! – she is shocked beyond any words! 

\- What… what did I do wrong now?! What I asked so upsetting that you are this hysterical!? – he waved and demanded with his cane. 

\- Are you right in your mind!? It is enough that I am having sex with Draco, your son… no, I am not doing it with you too! You could be a father to me, I mean… the real one. I mean… what is wrong with you all!? The whole family is one horny mother fucking and estranged, completely denied sex cravers! 

\- You act very impolitely. Such rudeness! Rude and obscene! So shameful and disgraceful for the man of your status and…! Get some dignity, okay!? But don’t worry, I am not telling your wife! I know how to keep a secret – winking at him, she opened the door without the pauses, words fly.

Speechless, widened eyes.  
\- Come on, we are going already! I am going to shit myself in my pants before I go to that famous toilet. And I hope they have toilet paper too! Not to mention my piss! It is already leaking… look! I have no time to make love with you too! For God’s sake! Find a mistress of your aim, your very own desire if you are tired of your wife! 

If he hadn’t died at that very second, he would have never been dead. The cane was, once again, emasculated. This version of Hermione is pure HELL! If he survives this Voldemort Hermione version, he will never, but ever… complain about the FIRST one. This is going to be the longest ride of his life!


	40. HAREM

Narcissa finally found it! The book! What the hell was this?! Hermione! Oh, for God’s sake! How did she find it? They thought it was totally lost! Damn! The job as the librarian, that is where she discovered this national treasure of the Malfoy lineage, it surely pays off to have such a good job. 

Going downstairs where her son is battling 10 Hermiones, she could only frustratingly think about the whole harem of the Malfoy family that her son, unintentionally, gained… That will the first of many favors, decorated graces, for the almighty Malfoys! Still, it is the fact, this is their daughter in law. But when she noticed and heard all the horrors Draco is going through, she has decided for herself to patiently wait for him in the more relaxed space.

\- Let us go! Free us!  
\- No, I can’t! You, the second Hermione! Leave that be! Leave that alone this very second!  
\- No, I won’t! – sticking her tongue out.  
\- Damn it! The third one, don’t climb that wall, you are going to hurt yourself!  
\- I want, I want to fly, to be FREEEE! – she fell, banged on the floor. – I am fine! I am all right! Nothing is to me!

He slapped his face.

\- There are so many birds here! – 4th is circling around.

\- You are blind, those are not birds, but bats! – 5th one answered back.

\- I believe I can fly! – 6th one is a lost case.

\- You, the first, stop looking at the wall! – 7th.

\- Did I go, or did I went? Or did I go, or did I come? – 8th

\- I want to have sex, only sex, sex and sex… and I want to bang Draco and I want to tie him up and discipline him! – 9th … don’t ask me. 

\- The philosophy is the Mother of all of us! – 10th. – Oh, I am so horny, I want ORGASM! 

Draco is by now… dead. How all those kings and emperors ever could imagine to have so many women… the one is the pure chaos, not … 10 of them. For now, who knows how many of them there actually are! At least, the harem is full… for now. Exhaustingly he rubbed his temples. Hermione is going to become the death of him! Maybe all of them! Seriously, outmost seriously! 

\- How are you, Draco?

\- Mom… oh – they are in the living room. – I gave them food, drinks, vitamins, fruits and everything else and in the well - guarded bathrooms of our spells, they can take care of themselves… they have placed and settled nice and softly lavishing beds… I mean, the dungeons and the whole basement area is transformed in the relaxing apartments! It doesn’t even look like something with chains and bars! And I think that the 9th Hermione wanted to bind and gag the other 9 because it sexually arouses her and it is not like we don’t have… all sorts of gadgets and toys. While others, held the emancipation war against her. 

\- That is why she was ostracized but they accepted her because now she can bondage teddy bears. I mean… poor stuffed animals! They don’t look like themselves anymore! They are all ball gagged and bound with leather straps! And then… you have the 10th, she is the leader, who believes that God speaks with her, trying to find some solution from this madness called men. 

Narcissa couldn’t take it anymore and she exploded into laughter together with her son out of this madly situation. The ambient, atmosphere is lunatic. 

\- I really love Hermione, all of her, all her sides and versions, but come on! One woman for me is enough! One Hermione is definitely enough!

\- Oh, Draco – she just…sighed – you really have a quite unique woman in your hands… No one can even start to compare to you, even we would never choose better if we were choosing for you – she winked, he suddenly put down the hands in the relaxation position, not more maddening. 

He can facepalm himself, massage his head or even find some extravagant and eccentric belts and gags for kinky stuff to calm and shut them all up but… it is just a waste of time. 

He longs for his Hermione! His first, the right one! Complete with all these crazy women inside her! It is what he wants!

\- Here, Draco. Look, the craving. 

\- What is it? What is this!?

\- This was what she was reading. I presume it is left in the library of Hogwarts for many centuries, no one bothered to put it somewhere safe.

\- Well, that is because no one paid attention, ever!

\- She did. You know her very well – she sent the meaningful look toward him.

\- Yeah… I know – in the anguished annoyance. – What now? Because I crave her whole again, all these parts to combine and return to her! 

\- That is the problem. I can do something but we must find the primeval Eve, our Hermione first. 

Draco is irritated. But he complied, obeyed the conforming and inevitable fate.

\- I just hope my Dad has everything under control. And I truly hope to have my woman again with me, where she belongs. All irritates me badly! I yearn for my wife to be returned safely and soundly, back to me! God, How I miss her! I want her to these bottoms with the purity of HELL!

\- Don’t worry. That is Lucius Malfoy for you! He will grant you your wish, in the meantime we must seek for our endurance, durability, patience. 

Meanwhile. Lucius was getting crazy, bordering himself even with the suicidal thoughts. This woman is going to be his downfall! And still there is this the last one who is left to find. Real Hermione. 

God, give me strength to resist and hold out… with withstanding temptations full of hellish endeavors!


	41. HER plan

Maybe you are wondering, where was Salazar? Because it seems there are two versions of him, made by his own mother. The thing is… as soon as 11th Hermione went out with Lucius, he noticed how Salazar’s image and body disappeared. 

Which means, it is returned to his former, real body. It was one of the many confirmations for the elder Malfoy, that this Hermione is not their truly own Hermione and that their lady is up to something. Such trouble. And many of you are thinking or trying to understand why aren’t they ask and worry about Salazar too? 

The truth is when they find her, they find him. Overall, Salazar is now whole, walking with his mother, hand in hand, through Knockturn alley which was something that promised an honest way of her understanding herself and what she was doing, heading anyway. Across the many streets and corners, they took a notice of the dark shop. Salazar went in immediately, instinctively like he already felt and knew this place, touching and poking everything he might just…touch! She smiled at him, telling him.

\- Salazar, just be careful, all right? Watch, but don’t touch.  
\- Okay, no worry, Mom!

As soon as she turned her back on him, he TOUCHED. Yeah, just like his father. Those genes are the definite magical wonders of the world. No one can beat it and yet, everyone feels and experiences it!

\- How may I be of help, Miss?  
\- Mrs.  
\- Mrs?  
\- Malfoy.  
\- Ah… Ah?! Mrs Malfoy! Oh… you are so lovely and you look so… young and different! A new hairstyle?  
\- I am Hermione, Draco’s wife.  
\- AAAAh… a young Mistress! Sorry for my mistake. I apologize, I still can’t wrap it around that Draco got married!  
\- Why?  
\- You just don’t look like his type and he was always so picky.

Hermione raised her eyebrow.

\- You are smart and pretty, as I heard but still the Malfoys are the Malfoys.   
\- Hm, it must be a miracle that someone like me is even considered to be welcomed into their family and home? Under their house and name? 

\- I didn’t say it, it is just… I don’t know. People change.

Hermione felt the aggravation. So annoying.

\- I would like if you are able to help me about something.  
\- That is?

\- I wish – she swirled around – don’t touch it, Salazar!  
\- Okay, Mom.

\- Anyway – then she turned her attention to the seller only for Salazar to continue touching – I would really love to know about the map.

\- Map?  
\- Yes, map.  
\- What map?  
\- Don’t be ridiculous! You know… the map.   
\- I…  
\- I know that Lucius restored it, sold it to you when there were those raids, and during one of those times, I found out… he required you with it!

\- Yes, but I already resold it to someone else!  
\- To whom!?

\- It is a rare object, of the finest qualities, from the Muggle world. Many wizards and witches claim how they are morbid for normality and yet, they love to possess out of curiosity, out of their sheer wish to own even what is only the part of the normal world. So, you see… I am discreet.

\- You don’t understand, it is not a toy. Lucius, without knowing anything, borrowed if from my home! From my parents’ house when I was just a baby! How in the world, out of all homes and houses he got into ours, I don’t know but it was some sort of destiny, whatever. It is the map which was created by my own father! Even today he is depressed within even if he got over it by now. There are written paths to our family’s…

\- ? – she was talking like the coiled ancient clock! 

\- Treasures. Lots of … gold and gems! The noble stones and diadems. Brilliant diamonds and golden coins, even jewelry! 

\- Oh my! And you want to soothe his mind, heal soul and the very heart upon recovering it! 

\- It belongs to the Granger family through the centuries, from parents to their sons and daughters to keep it safe… when it was gone… there was no way to bring it back and Lucius… he just thought it is the Muggle map, completely unaware of its true meaning!

The merchant was… mildly shocked.

\- Sir, please, tell me, to whom you sold it, whom you gave the map!?

\- If you didn’t need it all this time… I see that even your parents, especially your father, has gave up on it, you lived just as fine as I have heard… why does it matter to you so much now?

\- For my cause. I mean, our cause. For that I need money. You see… the law for women’s rights… there is a catch. It is adopted but it can be overthrown in the month if all of the ministers don’t sign up and Lucius, he has the money, fame and all connections… 

\- Why are you telling me all this? You are aware that my allegiances lie with the Malfoy family? I can betray you this very moment to them. 

\- And I also know that you have a daughter too and how much this will all mean to our community and society.

The merchant looked at the cute and bright boy.

\- I believe you bought yourself time, somehow, when they are still not wrecking the whole planet in search for both of you.

\- In this way they can’t blackmail me.

\- Mmmm, smart move,… you are… smart. Either way, you are the perfect choice, now I see why – he spoke notably.   
\- Please, sir.  
\- And what do I have from that?  
\- For your daughter!  
\- Oh… let it go then… - he said more to himself than to anyone else. – Umbridge. Family.  
\- What!?  
\- To one of their cousins… she lives right in this alley. The yellow house. You are going to find it on the right side. 

\- Really!?  
\- Yes, really.  
\- Then I …  
\- But, there is a catch.  
\- What?!  
\- She lives alone and she is always skeptic about Muggle borns.  
\- I will use Malfoy name.  
\- That is the only resource you can use against her and use it… wisely.  
\- Thank you so much, sir and…  
\- Yes?

\- Please, if they come, especially Lucius… please, buy me some time! If they catch me, I will never be able to have another chance like this time. 

\- Hm, you are asking too much for many favors.

\- For your daughter…

\- Don’t you involve her with this and don’t use her against me!

\- Then… I have nothing to give you…all the treasures… they need to be used for the greater good! In the end, everything is going to be revealed but on my terms and when the time is right, when I accomplished what matters!

\- Oh, all right, but you owe me!  
\- Sir, I will return to you for your daughter’s law! – she is more than happy to know… she did it! Got the information, it only remains to retrieve!

Then she can teleport to the ending destination, bring everything to the Headmistress and with that… they will compensate their own campaign!   
She is so close she can feel it in her bones, flesh and blood! From the corners of her eyes, she is seeing how Salazar is touching the Iron Maiden like it is all his! 

\- Salazar! Don’t you dare! You know what I told you!?   
\- Yes… Mother – he is all gloomy and moody… he loves… to touch… just like his father.

Anyway, taking away Salazar with her, the merchant is looking after her very worriedly.

\- You are playing a very dangerous game, you play with the howling winds of God… missy. 

The weather is starting to get… awfully dejected… announcing the rainy period.


	42. Helga

The blue birds were always the ones who were holding the sadness and sorrow of the humankind. Even when the demonic presence is something that we love to cherish and yearn for because it is so easy to love them. 

To love in the darkness better than in the light because it hurts our eyes. We don’t see even if we feel and we feel the emptiness, we smell but don’t have a taste and if something is tasteful it is exhausting to make it because there is no will and if there is no will, there is no life. It is something that we want to forget and just lie down and die. Hermione was at the crossroads of her life and she thought a lot of it. 

Maybe just to forget, let it go all of it. Now, when she is so near, she can’t be further away from what she truly wants. Just a little peace and just a little of happiness. Why does she fight so much? Even if she succeeds, what is out there for her? She squeezed Salazar’s hand. This child should have never existed in the first place. Does she feel remorse for what she wanted to do to him? Does she feel the regret for even thinking… about it? About him in that way? She doesn’t know the answer. 

Only what she knows is how she felt those days that … literally destroyed, changed and molded her life. There is the memory, the fresh one, because of what… she is doing what she is doing right now. After going out in the street, after the adoption of the new law with its own amendment and the legal procedures that will follow, she remembers the menacing threat of his.  
\- “My dear daughter in law. Just remember, you still have time to let go of all this and have some proper way of living. At the end of the day and this month, this will all be erased when the whole ministry gets the chance to vote for this legalization and verification of the nominal statute.”

Both her and the Headmistress were bewildered. That is why together with her, they used the found book and her newly discovered properties as a nowadays chance to fight back for their changes in the regime of the obscured order which is encompassing the wizarding world. 

\- Mom, why are you so worried?  
\- Oh, nothing… nothing… come, we must hurry! – pulling him after her, they went into the darkness, into the unknown.

The heart is violent in her chest while the intestines are twirling. It all depends on this now. Together with the Headmistress, she can go to that place when she informs her through the medallion she was given from Madam.   
In the meantime, Minerva controls the situation with her doppelgangers. Without her, Hermione wouldn’t be able to pull this off. There it is… the yellow house. She knocked, only to have the broom to answer the knocking.

\- Who is asking?  
\- Ah,… I.  
\- Madam… I is at the door!  
\- Hm, I haven’t heard or even know someone who calls itself I.  
\- No, no… I just.  
\- No, no, no… it says I just!

Salazar giggled, Hermione, out of frustration, had to smile… this was not time to waste!

\- Move away! You bloody broom. I already told you… name, name! Always wait for the person to say hers or his noun! Pronouns are not names!  
\- Bite me. 

The broomstick kept up the moping and cleaning. The Mistress sighed in annoyance. But, upon coming closer to the doorstep, she was welcomed by one of the most pristine beauties and the waving intelligences she could ever lay her eyes on. 

Nevertheless, she noticed the most profound and refined intellect behind those scared and upsettingly disturbed irises of crescents moonlights. 

\- Why… hello, dear! Who you might be and… oh… my… you have a little one too! Are you… lost!?

\- First of all, I very much apologize for barging into your home. I just need a couple of minutes of your precious time. 

\- Oh my… what a defined and elegant way of speaking! You don’t hear it so often these days – she waved her head for even thinking of it.

\- Thank you and…

\- Oh, come in! Don’t stand there! The rain will start soon. Come, both of you! It is spring but the cold one, come… next to the fireplace and I will get some cookies and tea. Then we may have our conversation – she was really sweet, but not like her cousin sweet, this was more natural, open, honest and refreshing to see. It calmed Hermione down but she still was very nervous. 

Salazar, noticing his mother’s discomfort, he squeezed a little bit of her artistic hand to remind her that he is with her. She threw at him a small smile, squeezing back.

\- Here it is! Now, please, help yourself! Both of you… come on, come on… that’s it!   
\- Thank you… but…  
\- Don’t be in such a rush. I have plenty of time. Rarely I have some guests! – she sat in the armchair, confronting the two of them, face to face. 

She is, after all, a very direct, comfortable person. Suddenly, Hermione noticed the map. Widening her eyes, she went straight to the business.

\- I heard you are owning this piece of art. I am ready to pay for the map on your wall.  
\- Oh, dear… Hm…I see… it is truly marvelous and… full of the fine quality but – she looked at it and then turned her attention to Hermione.

\- It got boring so I won’t ask how you found out about this but I want the compensating repayment for it. I am ready to give for the good price.

\- Here – she has given what Madam gave her, hoping it will be more than enough.  
\- No… that necklace, not the medallion but that gorgeous necklace beneath your shirt. I want it!

The necklace that Draco gave it to her… it is his mother’s! 

\- If you want something my dear, you need to be ready for the sacrifice. Are we not, my dear – the Mistress was… acting very haughty. 

She didn’t even think twice.  
\- No.  
\- Then, it is what it is.

Hermione was annihilated and devastated. All the burden, the heaviness of this life is strangling and sucking not only her but the will of her life too. 

\- May I offer… something more or something else? – desperation was her other name, written on her face, even Salazar is fidgeting. 

\- Hm… may I know your name, dear? – she was getting suspicious. – I am Helga.   
\- I am Hermione. Pleased to meet you.   
\- Surname?  
\- Granger.

\- Ah… I heard about that surname, very well - known during the Battle of Hogwarts. The Muggle one – she said it as a matter of fact.

\- Yes – she chuckled a little.  
\- Your husband? He has the same surname?  
\- Ah…?

\- Dear, Granger is your maiden last name… not husband’s…  
\- I just didn’t want to use it as the privilege.   
\- And… that is?  
\- Malfoy.

The woman was burned. It seems… people always get burned by this name. Will it be the storm or the mouse?

\- I see… - she thought for a minute… there wasn’t the hurricane inside herself but… it was the unpleasant emotion she doesn’t love to feel often.

\- Do they know you are here… Lucius… does he know?  
\- No.

\- I see… - Oh, it seems she was thrown into the fiery, hellish pits again without her own will, oh… well, at least she had some guests for a while.  
\- Then… give me what you offered before and you may have it.

Hermione was immediately so full of joy… but… she stopped in her tracks.

\- Mistress.  
\- Yes?  
\- You don’t want to ask me… why do I need it?

\- Eh – the woman sat back – I learned a long time ago… not to ask anything… I mean… I thought I could get the better bargain but… Malfoy.

\- Mistress – Hermione carefully approached her, slightly touching her hand, the woman was surprised – it is for us, for women. You will read about it in the newspapers. I guarantee to, for you… you won’t regret it. Not now, not ever! I promise you… to the bottoms of my fragile heart! 

\- Hm, really?  
\- Yes.  
\- Then… - she stood up – take it for free.

\- No, that is not right! – the woman took her hands in hers. – My dear, I was so long alone, I could only dream about someone and yet… not only God brought you to my door but…I was touched by another human being… do you even know… just how much… lonely I was up until now?

Hermione brightly smiled, hugging and joyously embracing Helga. 

\- Then, from now on… expect me as your usual guest.  
\- Really!? – the Mistress was… in bewilderment.   
\- I have nothing to give you, only my friendship and companionship! The only gift I can give. 

Salazar was happy that his mother and the lady… came to the mutual understanding but… it is far from over… isn’t it?


	43. Baby

The bloody train was having some small accident and instead of three hours… they will be home in 6 hours! They should have just teleported but… even though this Hermione is the system of the multiplication, she is… pregnant. This is something Lucius would never put in danger or anyhow jeopardize their precious grandchildren. 

Just the very thought of it, it… just… brings him such joy, with the sheer gust of the blood energy rushes to his bloodstream. They are unbelievable happy but these circumstances are inexplicable! Anyway, finally, she was a little bit of silent… before she continues to rampage the whole train again. Still, she is… incomprehensibly cute when she is asleep, or better to say, taking a nap. 

Really, where all that energy comes from? Finally Hermione is getting some rest, restoring and recovering from all that circus! Looking at her tranquil lines, such a gentle countenance, the mild complexion of her fair skin, it struck him. The memory. All those years ago, when Draco was born, he was very restless. His wife, the magic doctors, even the Muggle ones… yeah… he has superiority toward them but when a man is desperate… you don’t discriminate who can help you. Right? 

In the end, nothing helped. The blood curse. If Narccisa gave birth to another child, it would drain her vitality and she would die young. That is why… he talked… that destined night… on the 81st day of Draco’s life with his most adoring and cherished wife to the blackest depths of sins.

\- “ Narcissa, I have an idea.  
\- Listen, I want another child. There is plenty of time to replenish myself and then… after some time.  
\- No… listen… I know you want this… more than me… but for your love… I am going to do it.  
\- What?

\- Bring you another child.  
\- Are you mad!? – she whispered as much as she could, trying not to wake Draco who is peacefully sleeping near them in his crib.   
\- It won’t be the child from our world, it would be very obvious, but… from the other world.

\- Lucius… - she totally lost it, and could only stare at him. – That child is a Muggle… - it was like she accepted as fast as he suggested it.   
\- There are the Dark crafts how to make the Muggle one into the magical person.  
\- But…

\- There must be someone in the family, distant, who had some magical features but it was lost through time of watering down the bloodline.

\- You mean… the family that has the ability to produce the Muggle born?  
\- Yes… which means… even if she or he never becomes a wizard or witch, doesn’t awake, he or she has already in her or his blood!

\- I see… it only needs to come out! – she was… it is little to say, but she was fascinated by the sheer possibility.  
\- I already thought about it for a long time. That is why I made my research and I prepared myself. 

\- What!?  
\- There are the children, we can choose between them, already born in the specific families. You just need to choose one. I can’t go… to all.  
\- I know… I know… sorry, I am just excited… so excited! I can hardly breathe!  
\- Me too.

\- So, we can make them like they are twins… right!? If the child is born closely during the similar date and you say, all those families have the resembling date births like our Draco, then it could be pulled off like I gave birth… to the fraternal unity!

\- That is right, everything else just… leave it to me. I will take care of all – he bestowed upon her the most decisive and dark look. 

\- And… it is a Muggle child… - it was the sinister smile on her beautiful, dangerous face.  
\- Exactly. No one will ever know or find out.”

They darkly smiled. Here he goes… among their world. Hunting, lurking and spying like the predator. His wife specifically told him it must be the girl. The daughter, they already have a son, naturally, it must be a daughter. 

She wasn’t able to choose which family, that is why he decided for her to just enter the first chosen house he thought that would suffice. Intruding someone’s home, into the vast of the darkest night, he neared himself next to the cradle. His baby, their baby, their… child, their lovely daughter. 

The eyes are glowing with the unnatural color while watching little Hermione in her serene slumber. He smiled fatherly and with such protectiveness. He already adored her, loved her. Taking her into his arms… she was such a good, quiet girl. Cradling her for a while in his embrace, he was ready to teleport. Only to… only to… look at the pictures. In one picture… was the line. For our Hermione. She got her first book on the day she was born. 

Something… stopped him that night and he didn’t manage to go through the plan. Placing her very gently back to her cradle, covering her small body with such tenderness, he regretted it, the first second he left her to her truthful parents… it ached like the blackest void, darkest HELL of the spite! 

He was back to his wife with empty hands… still, even though she was broken and disappointed… she understood. It is not easy, it is… the crime to take away someone else’s child. How would they feel if someone would do the same to their Draco?! He made the right choice even though they regretfully lived their life, resigned to only one child… and only to discover that their undeserved daughter… was the same baby from that time! Their Hermione! They shockingly listened to Draco what he is saying… Granger… Lucius remembered the surname… IT was her! 

That is why he was that day at Diagon Alley, to meet their… non fated daughter, leaving her with the bitter, festering taste in their mouths. Only to finally get her in their wishful arms, within their ardent reach and in their powerful hands. Opening his eyes, he didn’t know he has fallen asleep. Damn! He must find her! She has run away… again. As soon as she has seen her chance, she has slipped and passed by him. 

God save him! They have got, what they definitely deserved! Oh… instead of her that night, he has just snatched the map as the souvenir… He was forced to sell it. Not so much because of the raid, but he couldn’t, together with his wife, bear to watch or have the reminder of what will never be theirs. Of course, Draco will never know, nor she. No one. This is something which only belongs to them, they are keeping all of it to their hard graves.


	44. Fairy

He just hoped for some quiet time with himself… then it happened. 

\- Mister, mister… I am kidnapped! Here is the abuser, he is coming, please, save me! Help me!

The poor old gentleman didn’t know what hit him when she entered his compartment. There weren’t many people that day going by train and yet, others weren’t very stirred by the strange notions… too much wrapped in their own minds.

\- Dear God, you don’t look like the kidnapped one!

\- Do I really need to look like one!? 

\- Please, leave me alone!

\- I am telling you that I am kidnapped and you are driving me away!? What is wrong with you all!?

\- You are crazy!

Now Hermione was absolutely in the pure shock.

\- Ah, there you are!

Her eyes are the big holes in the skull when she spotted him at the back of the hall. She ran away. Lucius rubbed his forehead.

\- This is getting out of control – coming over to the confounded old mister, he knocked at the edge of the door.

\- Oh, my dear God – he was startled out of his bluntness. 

\- Thank you, respected sir, I am called with such a large group of many names but this one is of the most favorable grace to hear about myself. Hm, at least someone is capable to – he watched around looking if she will appear like a ghost somewhere – recognize the qualities at first sight.

The man… blinked.  
\- And who could you be? Who are you people!?

Lucius rolled his eyes.

\- I am sorry, respective sir, for the disturbance… but here was some… my cousin and has she maybe hinted where she is going?

\- To Hell and back! She is crazy, mad! I don’t know what or where, just leave me alone!

\- Have a nice journey – Lucius winked, closing the door.

The poor old mister, had to take his medicine. He will never ever go by any train… ever again! In the meantime, Hermione needed to hide herself. Or … just to get off this train! But how? Once you are on board, you can’t teleport! 

It is forbidden, you paid the ticket! It is their utmost responsibility to bring you to the destination you paid for! Still, who cares! She is planning to teleport… but… what about babies? Oh, fuck! She definitely needs to hide! 

Like, right now! She is feeling, sensing him to her frantic core! He is coming, arriving, closer and closer… so damn near! Crazily and in panic, she looked forth and back, up and down, left and right, coming to the conclusion… she is going to drink the potion! Gulping it all down. Shrinking down like Alice from the Wonderland! 

She entered in one of the bags among the notecases. Lucius hunted down the whole train. Not even a whisper from his daughter… in law. Hm…he broadened his irises… No way. The small vial rolled over to his feet. 

Picking it up and smelling it… aha… so that’s it! The nice move, Hermione, but not for long. Putting it back in the small pocket of his suit, he scanned the area. She must be here somewhere. 

Then he sensed her. On purpose, he was leant on the rim of the front door, staying hidden while following every move. She is here, now… just one wrong move, make it. The motion… begins. 

Hermione, unaware he is gradually observing and waiting, thinking she is safe, went out only to spread her little magical and shimmering wings. Lucius was surprised. The darkened look showed itself on his face lines. Yes, she has the advantage with her small wings but only one heavy, crucial weakness. Without her knowing, he became the shadow. One with the wall, one of his Death Eater’s abilities, to adapt and camouflage with the surroundings… patiently striving for his opportunity. 

She went out unnoticed, without sensing the looming danger. Hermione was ready to go out, through the open window in one of the hallways, only to hear those insidious words which foreshadowed her serious mistake. 

Why? Because he did find the book she gave to Salazar, he did read it, put it back in the place and he exactly knew where the inspiration for the small fairy has come from. Coming closer over to her, nearing, closing the gap, close, so close, the moment she wanted to go out, it was spoken.

\- I don’t believe in fairies. 

Paled. She was weakened in the second. Grabbing her tightly but cautiously, she fainted. The haughty smirk on his face, described him well. 

\- Now, my dear Tinkerbell, you are going to reveal all your dreamy secrets to me.

It very much seems that the grey shadows from the blackened dark of the void, full of the shadowy blackest nights of darkness are wrapping and closing itself around the true Hermione with her Salazar and the Headmistress.


	45. Be prepared

Hermione, Salazar and the Headmistress are in the cave, going deeper inside the mountains of the rocky and stony labyrinths. Cold and wet, they are in there with silence… going through with their plan, with the constant mission ahead of them.

\- Mom?  
\- Yes, dear?  
\- When we come home, are you going to cook something for me?

She smiled, to her deepest place of the heart, warmly, very lovingly and preciously fondly. 

\- As always.   
\- Yeee…

\- But, remember, always show respect to all people no matter who they are, what they are, no matter the status or their origins. Be respectful! 

\- Yep! As you say! I respect everyone and everything! 

\- That is why I was so glad when you respectively bowed to Helga and showed your honorable pleasantries. Before and after. 

\- I do how you teach me, Mommy!

She put her arms around him, loving him passionately and with the heartfelt feeling of the emotional mother. He always returns the favor of emotions.

\- Hermione! Salazar! Come, quick! I think I discovered something!

Rushing to her side, they saw what she meant. The huge marble door was in front of them. They had to admire the beauty of the marvelous, ornamental, very ancient gates. So, this was the Granger’s legacy of the past lives!

\- Wow, how can we open it!? – Salazar asked, vividly admiring what he is seeing.

\- Alohomora! – said Hermione. – Leave this to me, I was always the expert at this!

\- Oh, we are aware, especially me – Minerva winked at her, which made them all laugh.   
It was so easy to go inside, and what was awaiting them… it wasn’t what they expected. Most of the treasure was turned into money!? 

The money, the currency that doesn’t exist anymore!? But, why?! Why… this was outrageous! They were all horribly shocked and… beyond of their disappointment. What was the fucking this?! They couldn’t believe it! 

\- This must be some mistake! – Hermione is in the gruesome bewilderment. 

\- It isn’t, Mom, it seems… this is why my grandpa Mark has given up on it, or better to say, why he resigned it… He knew that … this money doesn’t have any value anymore.

\- But, why would someone replace all the real gold with the simple paper!? – Hermione has gone completely insane! – No, this is just wrong! 

\- I think I know what is happening… right now – the Headmistress looked at the left direction. – It was you, isn’t it? I just don’t understand how you succeeded to come here before all of us! – Minerva is infuriated! 

Although, Hermione and Salazar were all pale and trembled when the mask with the black cloak appeared before them. 

The voice… was purposely changed so it would instill even more fear in them. However, Minerva didn’t fall for that. 

\- You know. I truly don’t comprehend you, all of you… women – the shadow figure is circling around them. – You can have everything and yet… you are seeking something that was never yours to take. To me – the cane was obvious in his hands – it is the same way if men would ask to give birth and nurse the babies. That is why – the cane echoed by being slammed against the hard surface – you will never get those… rights!

Hermione and Salazar are frightened, recoiled in their positions with hand in hand, squeezing and holding themselves, supporting each other to the end.

\- Eh, Lucius… may I ask you something? – the Headmistress didn’t allow to be controlled, manipulated or feared by him. 

\- You may, Madam. 

\- Why… why are you so… bigoted and… and… and… subjectively biased, with your chauvinistic views of the womanhood!? That narrow minded way of reasoning can only harm you one day! It leads to nowhere! The world will move on and you are going to stay the same! No?

\- I think not if someone asks me. I will see this through, believe me and now… give me back what is rightfully mine! – the eyes are hauntingly threatening and penetrative… with the urge to snatch Hermione and Salazar. They know it and feel it, still they hold their ground of confidence.

\- You didn’t answer me, the question. My very own issue. 

\- You really want to know? – the irises are glittering through the eyeholes. It was the sickening drive, morbid, with the piercing feeling of dread. 

\- Yes.  
\- Ready?  
\- For what?  
\- For the truth that will destroy you.

\- Listen, Lucius – she is preparing and composing herself. - Before we continue, how did you manage… to find out and overcome us?!

\- Easy, my little friend… fairy told me.

Hermione knew immediately what he meant by that. She caught the true meaning in and between those words. She was aware what was meant by it.

\- I teleported with her to others. She didn’t even feel it because she was so small. When the potion stopped its magic, she was back to her normal state and then I just used the Imperious Curse on her. When I got what I want, all what was left is putting her back with her other dear sisters, and that is how I got the knowledge of the whole picture. All what I needed to do was tracking your trails of pure magic, right? And…certainly I must confess that my ability was always exceptional at hunting as much as you are, my Hermione, with opening your doors of your own cage. 

She stayed silent with Salazar, not trying to make him even more angry, but maybe with silence to appease his seething, hidden anger. He was always so voracious with his possessiveness, especially with fiery dominance and fierce domination of control with devastating manipulation. His very nature.

\- Go on with it! – the Headmistress insisted. – All this can be turned into what it was before your tampering with and upon it. 

\- It can but you won’t do it. Anything of this… will cease to exist – he was already triumphant, speaking with such self – confidence. Feeling it!

\- What?! Why are you so sure?!

\- Because, I want to admit you the truth.

\- About what?  
\- You asked me why I am like this, well, this truth will release the ghosts of the past times.

\- Lucius, I … dare you and I warn you.

\- Madam, Abraxas Malfoy, my father… one night, found the comfort in your arms, isn’t it? The very reason why you wanted to get rid of your child, wasn’t because of some shitty liberation. You didn’t even care about all of it, but just to save your skin from banishment. Well, the child survived. 

\- The good magical doctor maybe took out the fetus but he made sure for him to survive, informing his good friend… of course, you couldn’t know that at the time. Ah… I see… you are getting very pale. It is the truth… Abraxas never ever revealed it to you… because of his wife who couldn’t bear him any heir, still she accepted the newly formed baby and was more a mother with raising and nursing the child than the real, biological one. 

\- To whom? – Minerva is on the brink of her shaking ends, to the very core of her marrowbones. She is being torn apart in front of everyone. 

\- To… me.

\- No…

\- Yes, I am your son… Mother. And I have come to reclaim what belongs to me! – this was his real voice. 

Salazar and Hermione were left mute. All the paper disappeared, revealing the true treasure of our times. The mask is taken off. Lucius Malfoy stands!


	46. I am sorry

Minerva couldn’t hold herself anymore, rolling down she is supported by Hermione and Salazar. What could she admit that he hasn’t already told all? She is just… she is… that is… him?! Her son?! The baby, she thought was gone, that she got rid of it, is… HIM?! 

\- Now, we are going to end this travesty. Mother… oh…I apologize, Madam – bowed slightly – all stays here, between us, and now…

\- You are my great grandma? – asked little Salazar whose eyes are bulging, she can’t answer him, she is just shocked, too much in the shock that is bordering with hysteria of her own demise. And to her own dismay… it looked like it is just the beginning of Hell she created for everyone…

\- Why haven’t you ever told me anything!? Confided in me! – Hermione utterly sounded like she is dying.

\- She couldn’t… and why would she? She though it is all in the past, but the past has come to haunt her in my form – Lucius rigorously grabbed Hermione by her elbow, yanking her toward his chest, dragging her away. 

\- Let me go! No! – she is protesting and battling against him but he was so fucking strong! Why in the world are men granted with such strength?

\- Salazar… you are old enough. Teleport Madam at her office and then come back to us. Is that clear?

\- Yes. Sir! – the little boy was a very capable wizard in his own right even though he is still a little child, however, he is worried about his mom.

\- Don… hurt her. Don’t harm her… grandpa. Please.

\- I won’t, don’t worry. Have faith in me, now… go! – Lucius commanded the utmost loyalty from him. 

He did as he was ordered, wishfully looking at his mother who desperately struggled against Lucius. One more second and Lucius would go mad if he didn’t disappear with fully broken Minerva. After they left, he gripped Hermione’s both hands, holding her furiously near to his chiseled, stoned body.

\- Stop it, right now!

\- No… no! Please, Lucius, please… don’t do this! – she is pitiful, with full of tears which are ready to break the waterfall of tragic sorrow. 

\- What have I told you, my dear, don’t ever call me by my name! It is either, sir, Mister, Lord, Master or Father! You have no rights to ever call me by my name! And don’t cry. Tears don’t work on me! 

\- Please, don’t destroy this place!

\- Ah, such an illuminating spot! 

\- Please, be merciful! It is not yours!

\- Everything that is yours, I own! 

\- Please… I am sorry. So sorry, I apologize! 

\- For what?

\- For my father… for what Voldemort has done to you. 

It struck the cord. He is staring at her like he is seeing the ghost of his torture.

\- You don’t need to punish me anymore. I am already punished for being in this situation, stuck with you all! 

Hermione stopped her struggles, snuggling herself into his warm and sturdy chest. Lucius just stood there with his hands allowed to hang on his sides. 

\- Trust me, you real father has nothing to do with anything of this – he put her in his firmly protective and truly solid arms, closing the gap, bringing her closer to his heart.   
– I just don’t want to lose you, nor Salazar or other grandchildren. With this law… there are no any guarantees. 

\- That I won’t try something? – she looked up at him, still tearful.

\- Yes.  
\- Then – she needed to bargain with him, very cleverly – maybe we can add the footnote. 

\- Footnote? – he raised an eyebrow, looking very suspiciously at her. Almost frowning upon her but not letting go, never. He tightened his hold.

\- For women who already, due to the circumstances, are already inside the wedlock… those rights don’t apply to them!

Just like that, you all can imagine… the rainbow over his head appeared… it made his hair shine like never before. Making him rest his head on top of her lush locks of the ever silky strands. She permitted it… for relaxing a little bit for both of them. They are all in the stressful and intensified situations. 

\- You see, it wasn’t so hard to easy up a bit – he lost all his tensions and strenuous shortcomings. 

\- Yes, it was… you were just ready to blow us all up.

\- Yeah, something like that in between – they had to laugh a little.

\- By the way… you see… I must ask you something… now that some certain matters are … settled.

\- Yes? – he raised his head to look softly but at the same time very intensively at her.   
\- I know what happened and what is happening with every Hermione of mine. Not in the details… but… the most unique ones… I definitely felt.

\- Which is?

\- You really wanted sex with me!?

Not only he rolled his eyes in the most dramatic and eccentric way but he slapped his face as much as he could, finally releasing his hold on her. A win!

\- I just wanted to know if I look old to you because you referred to me as an old man!

\- Aaaah, so that was it! Why didn’t you say so!? Of course not! You are a stud! 

Now he felt and looked like a donkey. This child of his… really knows to shake his cage in the outmost serious ways of her own extravagant… whims.

\- At least, thankfully, you are not crying anymore – he shifted his cane more on the left side for him to use if it is necessary for any danger to pop.

\- I thought it wouldn’t make a difference if I do or not? – she is now more relaxed in his presence, when he is… in a pleasant normal state of his.

\- Trust me… I control myself more than you would all ever know.

\- Ah… I see.

\- By the way, my dear daughter in law. 

\- Yes?

\- Leave the map and this cursed gold with its place alone. Leave it be. 

\- I feel it… better… to be left unknown.

\- You don’t need it anymore. We are going to do it with your footnote and then… we are at long last at peace? – he sent the confirmative glance. 

\- Yes… but… the Headmistress… she is… all broken because of what you have told her and you revealed to her. I mean… it must be so hard for her now and… I know it was for you too but she didn’t know and… we all don’t know sometimes how to manage with these difficulties and ordeals… 

\- I don’t judge her, I can’t, I must not, I am… not allowed because… when I regard myself… and still I understand her but you see… I understand you too! It is no one’s fault! Really, why wouldn’t it all just stay at that and… just start your bonding and one day… maybe the society would be ready to confront the obstacles… who knows… anyway… just… give each other a chance… will you… at least… try? Yes?

He sighed… she never gives up even when she loses. And this is what he figured it out about her. She wins… when she loses… and this is something that is actually not only her strength, this is definitely what she uses as her touchdown for the distinguished and other exhaustingly excruciating battles.

\- When did you get your suspicions?

\- Huh?

\- You already guessed, didn’t you?

\- Hm, I was always good at summing two and two… a far better and before everyone else. That is why… I calmed down and came to my senses pretty much quickly… because my theories are confirmed. I believe it is the same with her. She is a smart woman. More clever than we know it. 

Lucius glared at her for a moment.

\- All right, we will do it your way but remember… no more deals like this!  
\- Oh… right.  
\- That hasn’t sounded at all… surely.   
\- Right.  
\- That too.  
\- Anyway… we go home…  
\- And to take all your Hermiones back to you!  
She giggled at his antics.


	47. HAT

Life continued as it should be. They adapted to the new circumstances and to the different lifestyle than they used to live. Minerva from time to time, pay them many visits. They all made their own contributions, together. 

And the life was passing and flying very fast… like it was never meant to stay hidden and forbidden but open for everyone who chooses to live freely and spontaneously in the natural order of the world filled with Mother Nature’s wisdom and grace. 

\- Mom, I am 11 years old!

\- Be patient! I must put this one for you too!

\- Mom, I am not a baby anymore, not a child!

\- You are! Be careful what your father is going to tell you, as well.

\- Oh, you are making this looks so ridiculous!

\- Here, you have most of it prepared, nothing is missing and as I said before, be cautious, open both your eyes, and don’t go strictly under these houses, but between them, you don’t want something to fall on your head. Carefully go around the corners and don’t stay late out of Hogwarts!

\- Mom, you have done all that stuff.

\- That is why you must be… just be ready! 

\- Mom, Mom! Moommy Mom! – Wendy and Peter rushed inside. – We want to go too! 

\- No, no – she embraced them in the strong and warm hug. – You stay here with your grandparents!   
\-   
\- NOOO, we want to come! – the twins are relentless, don’t give up easily… hm,… whom did they take after… she wonders smiling. 

\- The answer is NO, listen to your mother – when Draco entered it seemed for a good minute it was Lucius. Damn, they are doppelgangers! 

Those two are getting to resemble each other so much that even Narcissa, Draco’s mother, sometimes have a hard time to discern between them. Thank God and Lucius is older… that is the most specific difference, anything else is very similar. 

\- All right – they dropped their heads… ready to cry but in front of their father, they just silently sat down in the corner, hoping for the better future, just the look at them is… hilarious! They are taking so many things so damn seriously!

\- Hermione, they took after you too much if you ask me! – Draco got closer to her, and she blushed. What is this all of a sudden? She… blushes?!

After three children, giving birth and motherhood… it seems… very much likely that she is now getting to fall in love with him!? Oh… this is so silly but it was the truth and Draco had to use it to his smugly advantage every single time he noticed it… which made his heart and intestines jump with the ravenously coiling inside the internal organs and the whispering blood. 

Putting his hand through her tender curls, softly and sensually, fondly cupping her neck from behind, grasping, he kissed her only to be kissed back fiercely while she is feeling all those funny butterflies! This can’t be real or serious!

\- OOOOOh, get a room! Children are here! Mom, Dad! – Salazar aimed his eyes at the twins who bulged their eyeholes. – You two, it isn’t the end of the world… go now to your rooms! – Salazar commanded when he noticed that parents paid the utter attention at what he is saying, while they continued to kiss each other. 

If they keep on… there will be even more babies coming up! This is something that Lucius and Narcissa, secretly hoped for but… three grandchildren is more than enough for the whole lifetime of hard gained happiness. 

\- All right! But you owe us! – Peter said in the Lucius style.

\- Yes. I surely think this is not fair! As a matter of fact, very unfair! – Wendy is following the Narcissa fashion. 

Salazar rolled his eyes, looking at his parents. Oh, for God’s sake! As soon as the twins left the scene he used his wand to separate those two only for them to throw a glance at him toughly.

\- Don’t you dare! – both of them exclaimed. 

\- Hehehehe, I just wanted to use my specialty. 

Just one daring look from them and he packed the rest, ready to leave while saying bye to everybody and everything else. All is great! They are very proud, all of them, considering him. He couldn’t wait to get at Hogwarts, to the famous school. At the station, they still had one more request for him.

\- Son, when you get into Slytherin, send us your owl or letter. Okay? – Draco instructed him sternly but righteously. – Learn hard, train till dawn.

\- Yes, Dad.

\- And respect your teachers, professors, instructors and all the workers, also have the most regarding reverence toward your great grandma. Ok?!

\- Yes, Mom!

\- Come here!

\- No, Mom, not again! I am not small anymore… don’t, no… let go, don’t kiss my cheeks… it is … silly! Ugh! Leave me…no, Dad, you too! No!

\- There, now that you are covered in our saliva and smell, you may go freely – Draco cheekily accompanied their son.

\- Take care and stay safe! Don’t forget to change your underwear every single day! – Hermione was somehow an overbearing mother. Worrywart. 

Salazar was all red, he entered red and stayed red until he arrived at Hogwarts. There, the sorting has begun. He sat next, already annoyed with the thought why he needs to do this, it is obvious he is a Slytherin, pretty much eager to go to the destined House. The Sorting Hat has spoken his decision.

\- GRYFFINDOR! 

Let’s just say… it has changed the whole world for the Malfoy name. Life flows.


	48. Salazar and her

This has never happened before. Salazar is staring at the speechless hall full of students and professors. NEXT! He needed to get up and… go where? The silence, you could cut it with your knife. 

Minerva, smiled with fairness, fully secretly and very discreetly to herself while watching her really real great grandson who is trying to find his place in the new world. A very much… new territory. 

\- Here, come here! Sit, here, with us! Salazar! Malfoy, here! 

Where here? Where is it here? Getting up and giving place to another student… go where?! He looked at the Slytherins who are equally upset as he is.

\- No, no there! Here, with us!

Here, where? He was so fucking confused that he just stood there and did nothing. He is a Slytherin, all his family, the generations old as the ancient times were the Slytherins and this must be some mistake… 

Seeing how he is not moving, the students of Gryffindor decided to help him by dragging him away from the podium, placing him in between with them.

\- Wow… when the whole school hears about this!

\- Malfoy is among us! Malfoy!

\- Hi, I am a half - blood!

\- I am a Muggle born!

\- I am from the pure line!

\- Who cares about that!

\- You are Salazar, right?!

\- Wow, you are really a Malfoy!?  
\- We heard your mother is a Muggle born witch, renowned Hermione Granger, does that make you a half blood?! 

\- Wow, the Malfoys certainly changed their ways and beliefs!

\- Extraordinary!

\- There is actually the Malfoy among us! People!

The Slytherins didn’t think like they lost the best among them, there are many others but… the thing is… how is possible, that the child from such a family can ever but ever be considered as a Gryffindor? 

Odd, to the point it is nuts to even consider such thoughts. Anyway, this is it. It is decided and he now… is with them, between and theirs. Oh… fuck… how is he… going to tell this… how is he going to inform… his… family? Mom is okay but?!

\- Oh, the letter came! The letter is here! – Wendy and Peter dashed over to deliver the message to the high table.

\- Thank you, sweet hearts! – Hermione lovingly caressed them, a sudden feeling, both of them started giggling, returning to their honorable seats.

\- Open it… Hermione! – Draco was very excited even though he already expected and knew the news!

\- Well, it is all just a formality – Lucius started – but still let us hear what we already know.

\- Still, it is always exciting, isn’t it, darling?

\- Yes, my dear wife – they smiled honestly to each other after already so many years of living together. 

\- Eh… I am so glad – Hermione read four times, yep, this is it! She hoped and prayed and can’t believe it… it happened! Really, truly Happened!

\- For what? – Draco asked…

\- Here, read it.

He did.

\- Eh, nice a joke. I have to give it to my son, Salazar. A big mistake if he thought to scare us like this.

\- Give me the letter – Lucius got the scowling look on his face, Narcissa is already worried.

\- What… what is this?! What is this all about!? Mistake, prank?! Of his or… someone’s! – immediately Minerva came to his mind. 

\- It is not possible – Hermione surpassed now all of their conspiracy theories and disturbed looks on their ridiculously pale faces – you all know very well that the Headmistress can’t decide and can never influence the Sorting Hat! No one can no matter how powerful the magic can exist!

\- Either way, what is the meaning of this… charade!? – Lucius was getting… mad, maybe he turns himself even in the Mad Hatter, who knows!? 

\- Father, let me go and talk with…

\- No, I will…

\- Stop. I will… if there is a problem that can’t be resolved, the issue to remain, then we go together. Alright?

\- Hm… fine! Just… this nightmare… it must end!

\- I will go with you, Draco! – Hermione offered.

\- No, you are staying here, with us. You are not going anyway. That is my command for you, my dear daughter in law!

\- Why? I don’t understand…

\- I wouldn’t like you to have any further influence…

\- You think this is my fault!?

\- Calm down, Hermione, no one thinks it is your fault – Narcissa interrupted, meddled into them. – How could it be? 

\- Yes, Hermione! – Draco confirmed. – He just doesn’t want your additional support to be used for this whole situation, that’s all. Sorry, my love.

She sighed… secretly smiling to herself as well. Oh well, leave them be to their own dismay. Hermione winked at her laughing twins. Meanwhile, Gryffindor. He dreamed about silver and green, and he got gold and red. He thought of snake, then he got lion. He wished for ambitions, he got determination. 

Oh, well… this will be… interesting. Looking through the already very much snowy window… he asked himself… was this really want he secretly sought for or he disliked because it was never meant to be? Did he think he loved Slytherin or because he was taught like that? Did… he actually ever understood the meaning of himself? Or maybe… maybe, there is something more for, to him. 

In the end, his mother… who never had any duty or obligation, responsibility or even love… she still accepted him and let him enter her heart like no one before. Because of her, mostly because of mom, only her … he is going to be the fucking best Gryffindor that the world has ever seen, better than anyone before or after him. She will be so very proud. He will find his peace for the cursed conceiving. And everyone else… will just have to live with it. Suck it up! Mature and grow with their lives.

\- Hi there! Why are you here all alone in the dormitory? Come, everyone is in the common room! They are awaiting us!

He looked at the unusual girl. She was so sweet, like the death itself and so pure at the same time. 

\- How… how do you know they await us?

\- Oh, it is just my feeling!

\- And… you are?

\- So sorry for my bad behavior… My mother always tells me that I should pay more attention to the cultural ethics and mutual pleasantries. 

\- Wow… my mom says something like that too!  
\- You see, we already have so much in common! 

\- Well, that is only one thing, not more.

\- Still, better than nothing – she laughed like the brightest sun of the East, and her glowing crimson hair is something he never laid his eyes upon. 

\- You are so beautiful! And your eyes are like the shining crystals of the pure, glimmering lakes!

She blushed to the heartbeat.

\- I am Lina Lovegood! The cousin of Luna Lovegood, or better to express myself as her niece! Pleased to meet you! – she bowed lightly to him.

He took her hand and kissed it in the gentleman’s way.

\- I am Salazar Malfoy, my Lady! 

She giggled at his demeanor, straightening up. 

\- You are like a knight in the shining armor! – he laughed at this remark.

\- Well, I don’t know, the only thing I know is… that I like you very much!

\- I like you too, Salazar! And come, let’s have some fun! The lessons are heavy to swallow – she grasped his hand, pulling him along with herself.

In the end, this was the start of something fresh, different, new and unique! They laughed like there was no tomorrow.


	49. Egg

Draco Malfoy stormed into the office, demanding the urgently audience with the Headmistress. 

\- Ah, I have been expecting you. 

\- Grandma – he looked around himself, they are alone – explain this situation – his eyes are set on Minerva. 

\- What situation?

\- Don’t act naively. You are the true mother of my father and yet… he has become a Slytherin. Which means…

\- Influence, my dear… it is not only in the blood but with the raising, upbringing, education and the way of thinking.

\- What?

\- It is no one’s fault… because, in the end, it is up to the child to decide what is going to choose at the very end. 

\- We don’t have a choice, the hat…

\- We all do have a choice in the certain matters even if it doesn’t seem like that at the very beginning but… your son… he wanted something…

\- Something what?!

\- Different. It was in his heart and soul… Not what was expected of him but what he truly sought for. 

\- This… this can’t be, wrong! You know my father… I can… we can accept it but him…

\- Yeah, the old mountain is not so easily to be bent but… tell your father, it is as it is… He can make tantrums, threats, destroy and insult…

\- The result is final?  
\- Yes.

\- Oh… there will be war… this is unheard of! Very outrageous in history of the Malfoy line! 

\- I wouldn’t expect to be anyhow differently – she smiled honestly – and now… are you for some cup of nice tea! It always makes things better. 

Meanwhile, Salazar and Lina were having their breakfast. Suddenly, one boy was going around the tables, looking for something. Nobody particularly paid attention. He tried to find it, nope, where did it go? Oh, well… he just sat down in the empty seat, next to Salazar. He is all in the gloomy mood. 

\- What is the matter? – asked him Lina cautiously. – Brighten up! Help yourself! 

\- Here… bright! Ok? But I think I dropped it here but then again, I could have lost it anywhere – answered the boy, without touching his food. 

\- Hey! Maybe, we can create some spell and find it. It must be somewhere! It isn’t easy to seek anything in this huge castle, but we can always start from the very first pinpoint where you think you saw it the last time – Salazar offered himself, his services to the boy who is very grateful.

\- But…

\- What? – they asked simultaneously.

\- I think… it is a little… weird.

\- Why? – both of them again.

\- It is the egg.

\- Egg? – they now sound like the twins.

\- Yeah… egg…

\- And you presume you lost it here? – Salazar asked.

\- Yep.

\- Why?

\- Just the feeling.

\- Do you all rely only on the basic feelings! 

\- I don’t know how to live differently – it was Lina, the innocent purity of her soul could melt truly anyone. – Still, we are going to discover it!

\- I am not so sure… - the boy was a very low spirited. Almost crushed. Then tried not to be, and all of a sudden he is alright again. 

\- Why?

\- Why and why, is your name WHY?!

\- No, it is Salazar.

\- Wait, like Salazar Malfoy!?

\- Yes.

\- Wow! The first Gryffindor Malfoy! Leny Longbottom! My uncle is Neville Longbottom! – they both shook their hands in a friendly manner.

\- We are both Gryffindors and you are? – Lina asked with great curiosity.

\- Oh, my apologies, Lady. I am so obsessed with my problem that I forgot my manners! 

\- No worries! It happens all the time when I am around the boys! 

Don’t ask me what she meant by that. They won’t either. 

\- By the way, I am Lina Lovegood! 

\- And I am Huplehefting! From that house… I am pleased to meet you both! 

\- HUH? – Salazar was like the giant owl… totally confused.

\- OOOh, a new House! How wonderful! – Lina is excited by the new information and notion of a new House at Hogwarts. 

\- Huplehefting? – Salazar is still an owl. 

\- No, there are only four houses – insisted Leny.

\- But.. I don’t know Hyplehefting. What is it then? – she asked profoundly.

\- Well… maybe I didn’t spell it rightly.

\- Spell it?! You can’t even write it properly! 

\- Salazar, don’t be so harsh, then… it must be Hufflepuff! – she nailed it.

\- Yeah, that’s it! Boy, it sure is tough to remember it!

\- If you can’t remember the name of your own house, how can you learn anything?! – Salazar is the most bewildered person in the whole world.

\- I don’t know. I just do.

\- Yeah, I know the feeling. It happens to me all the time – Lina confessed truthfully. 

Salazar was going crazy between these two. 

\- By the way, you can sit here even though your house is there?

\- Ah, I am lazy. I have just sat down!

\- No, no… no… you have every right to sit and eat with us, just eat already… even Lina is nodding, but… won’t your friends think it is… odd?

\- What odd? I don’t even know which one of them are! They are all mixed!

\- Huh?

\- Salazar – Lina explained – now it is not so strict. Just because we are different houses, nothing can stop us to be friends! We are free to roam!

\- Roam, where?

\- Hm, I ask myself that the whole time! – she is in her dreamy state, once again.

Oh, fuck this… he can’t sort his thoughts anymore! 

\- Anyway, may you pass me the salt. I will eat here. I have decided.

\- Here… wait, what are you doing… it is the cake! You start from that?

\- I don’t like sweet things…

\- Then why are you salting the whole cake!?

\- For the egg, of course! When it comes out, it must eat something and it eats this! 

\- We don’t know where that egg is or what is it all about?!

\- Relax, Salazar… eat the strawberry.

\- I don’t want that rawberry!

\- Is that the new name for it?! – she asked hopefully.

\- No… I made the speaking mistake!

\- Yeah, we know, it happens to us all the time – they both exhaled while Salazar facepalmed himself. 

Then Leny whispered to both of them.

\- It was the gift from my uncle. The dragon. He smuggled it just for me. He said, if you succeed to raise him, keep him! Huh, isn’t it wonderful?!

The fuck… there is somewhere or nowhere some egg that is ready soon to be hatched and, and…nobody knows about it?! FUCK! Salazar was having the time of his life. Lina is more than astonished to search for the dragon egg. It wasn’t in the dining room. They had the feeling it is under their noses. 

\- What did you say? – Lucius was more than disappointed with what he heard. 

\- I am sorry, Father, I told them there will be hell to pay but…

\- This won’t be finalized or over if someone thinks they can get away from our wrath! 

\- And if you all just accept that the Malfoy can prosper as much as in Slytherin? – Hermione entered the room.

They both looked at her very angrily.

\- You are the Malfoys and yet… you really think to fight back the tradition that is old as time?

\- Hermione – Draco wanted to prevent her but she didn’t allow to be shut up.

\- No… listen to me… give Salazar just one year… to see what happens and if he fails… do what you want!

Lucius hated to play this game, that is why he turned the tables on his side while Draco found her proposal very reasonable.

\- Why, not, Father?

\- One month.

\- One month!? What can he manage in one month!? – Hermione is outrageously shocked. 

\- And right now I am going to the Ministry of Magic to … stir some things up.

Just like that, he is gone. Hermione is left frustrated and exhausted. Draco, taking the hint, sat in the cozy armchair, patting his lap. She sat on his lap, nestling in his manly and secure embrace.

\- Why does he need to be so difficult?

\- That is my Father for you.

She sighed. At least, Wendy and Peter are playing with grandma Narcissa. 

All the while, finding the egg under his bed… they went into the forest, where the silence and creatures are one, where the night is as long as dark and where you take fears as the extended horror of your nightmares. 

Yet, those kids are fearless. They knew what to do, heard the stories. Knocking on wooden Hagrid’s door, the egg was almost hatched! They need to hurry!


	50. Misty and party

It was snowy and the snowstorm was getting really huge. Still, Hagrid not only loved all seasons but it was so usual and ordinary for him to get through ice and snowflakes, through rain and fog, and even through slush and mud. He is so used to such life that it is his very nature. Still, he was lonely. 

He often thought about the children, those three, ah… they warmed his lonely soul and filled his loneliness with ultimate joyous happiness. Ah, what days and now they already have their own lives and their own children. Ron and Harry’s are still small but Hermione’s son is here, but … just the thinking about the possibility, made him even more lonely. One Malfoy would only scorn at his lifestyle and house. 

He knew how he managed with Lucius. But, it never bothered him anymore. Lucius is a changed man. He can deny as much as he wants but… what he heard and saw… the whole Malfoy family is different and refreshed by Hermione’s presence, eh… even Salazar is in Gryffindor! Ha! Can you imagine! If only Dumbledore… if only… he was here. The heavy stone in his throat had to be swallowed. 

And yet, no more visits, no more… old friends… No more Dumbledore… Even his little doggy passed away. Everyone he loved and cherished… are over the rainbow now. Looking out the window, into the wistful snow that is swirling its mesmerizing dance full of notional imagination, fulfilled with the magic of the mysterious snow land. The stars couldn’t be seen and yet, they tried trough heavy white carpets and snowing covers to make through, twinkling and glittering like never before. 

He sighed, if only… if only he had friends. Then, it happened. Even the fire in the fireplace was dancing its flickering, pulsating movements with the captivated reasons of temperance and wishes.

\- Who is there? – he was wary… you may never know.

\- Mr Hagrid! I am Salazar, my mom talks a lot about you! Please, help us!

Hagrid… confounded to the blood and bones… almost started crying… Someone came! And no one but… Salazar! Oh… oh… but… what about all this mess? And… if he sees this poor state of his interior… he might never come again?! 

And… okay… it is still just a hut but… to be well represented! He tried some spells and chants, but nothing was coming to his mind, blocked and since when he cared what others think?! Oh… well, it goes nothing!

\- Children! What are you doing in this storm!? Quick, quick, come inside!

\- Thank you so much, Mr Hagrid! – all three of them greeted him, his eyes are full of tears, his soul full of joy while his heart is filled with love.

He fought to control himself, and ecstatic emotions, even though he was so long really alone, rarely got any visits or anything! At least, finally! Them!

Someone knocked on the door and he opened his heavy gate! Like in the old times he always loved to return to. Oh, those glorious days of all of them!

\- Call me, Hagrid! I insist. Come, come, come in! I will put some tea and you want some cookies and something to eat!?

\- Yes, please! – three of them found their seats and answered like one voice. 

\- Oh, my, you must be hungry! Here it comes and btw… what brings you here?! – he immediately brought out the whole feast.

\- Thank you so much! – again the union.

\- You are welcome, please, eat! I will just sit here and listen… to you… there must be something interesting, isn’t it? – he was so curious of all!

\- First of all, to address and introduce ourselves – Salazar bowed to him, which made Hagrid look at Salazar like he looks at Dumbledore.

\- I am Salazar Malfoy - Granger. I love to provoke what is the truth, and these are my friends. Lina Lovegood and Leny Longbottom. 

Oh My God. This boy… he… damn! He was Gryffindor itself! Now he knows why the Hat put him where he put him! Damn! What honor and grace!

\- I apologize for interrupting and meddling in your life but please, we need help.

Hagrid was so lost by such eloquence and the way the boy used all kinds of literary words, that at first… he didn’t respond, only to stabilize heartbeats.

\- Sure, sure..!

\- It is hatching! – Lina warned.

They all looked in amazement, after two seconds, at the fully hatched little dragon. Hagrid was… out of this world from happiness!

\- Children, thank you very much! I don’t know how to ever thank you! – he started hugging them and crushing into the big bear embrace.

\- Please, Hagrid, no breath! – Leny could hardly pronounce it.

\- Oh, sorry, sorry…I mean.. it is not mine, right? – he was now a little bit…embarrassed. Disappointed? 

\- To tell you the truth… it is yours! I don’t know what I would do with it anyway. I don’t even know why I wanted it! It is too much complex – Leny generously offered the little dragon who was truly a shy little creature.

Hagrid, like the giant of a man, offered the honorable hand. Leny took it.

\- Deal!

Now all three of them felt like the huge burden was lifted off their backs! 

\- Hagrid, we need to thank you! – Salazar exclaimed happily while they continued to eat and drink, and at the same time to follow Hagrid with their eyes and his newborn friend. – No one will ever take you away from me! – he turned his attention to the children. – Please, don’t betray!!!

\- NEVER! – all three of them stood up like the knights. – Our Honorable Word! 

Then they laughed a bit… but the thing is… the little dragon didn’t have a name.

\- It is a female… so – Hagrid fought to find something suitable and fitting.

\- Misty! – out of the blue, said Lina.  
\- Why not! Look, the little girl is happy! She loves it! Although I don’t know what kind of dragon she is, but who cares! Misty! You are named!

They again laughed to their hearts’ content. Leaving and saying bye with every intention of visiting them. Now, they thought to themselves and among.

\- Wow, this could have been… a problem if Hagrid didn’t adopt it! – Leny said.

\- He is a good man and we did a great thing – Salazar confirmed.

\- I was so happy when I saw him how he is happy! Is that… strange?! – Lina excitedly questioned. 

\- No, it makes you human! – Salazar said it which made her smile the butterflies. As a matter of fact, it came to her.

\- Let’s make a party at Hogwarts! All of the Houses, together! We can find some hidden place, enchanted for soundproof and make ourselves like we are in bed even if we are not! We can make ourselves like ghosts to pass by! Oh, it can work, guys! We need to celebrate! Make a party!

Both of the boys… thought for a moment, only to agree to the exciting edges of their natures! Hagrid told them to be careful of everything, right?! 

\- But, how are we going to find that place and… we need food, cakes and drinks and else!? – Leny asked worriedly. 

\- What if we don’t succeed at anything? – Salazar was thoughtful too. – We need to inform them… but how?

\- Leave this all to me! I will make the plan and you are going to be my assistants! Okay!?

\- They will ask what is the occasion – Leny concluded.

\- Who cares… it is a party! – Salazar was overwhelmed by the new feeling and the unknown emotion.

\- That’s it! YEEEE!

They laughed, smiled, fooled around and jumped, played, lived, danced and were happy to be alive!


	51. Half Blood Princess

Hermione still worked as the librarian at Hogwarts, but Salazar and she agreed not to make a deal out of it. Let children around him be free of any other privileges they could think he might have when the truth is always the double one. 

Certainly, some aspects… are hidden but you see, there are always people who love to… emphasize and use all the advantages they have. One of them was their new teacher of Defense against the Dark Arts. It was actually she. 

Not a problem…but… she was… peculiar. She called herself the Half Blood Princess, if her half - blood brother was prince, she can be princess. Oh, why not? The female version of Snape entered the classroom. Children were confronted with many odds and strange circumstances but this one was… was… you know… it was…

\- CHILDREN! Oh, my dear… children! I am your new professor! I am Selena Severus! Ah, thank you, thank you, clap, clap!

What could they do? They clapped. Stopped. 

\- I know… many people think I am a little… a little odd. Maybe even crazy, but I am just fine! – she looked at them with the most hilarious look.

Students among each other already started whispering.

\- We are doomed!

\- Who cares, did you hear about the party?

\- What party?

\- Here, the free invitations… read. Just be careful, she must not see this! 

\- For good time?

\- Yes… they say we need a little bit after everything we have gone through… I mean… Hogwarts deserves it!

\- Ah… why not… but what about Slytherins?

\- They are in!

\- If they are in, we, from Ravenclaw, are also! 

She noticed some disturbances between them.

\- Children… what are you speaking with each other?!

\- Nothing, nothing!

\- Okay… then… we are ready to stand up! Feel the life! Be happy for it! For this!

The big question mark is above children’s heads.

\- Come on, come up, up, rise, be raised like the FLAG! Flag!

They did… they rose, stood up.

\- Now, reach your hands out like you are catching… or better to express myself you are catching the rays of sunlight… Look, like this! Yes…yes!

They just watched this madness and thought to themselves… what the mother fuck? 

\- Now, when you have done this, elevate up above your head your little hands and push forward, yes… that’s it! This is how you are doing…this!

Children were getting aggravated and agitated, to the point that one student came to her, hoping to bring her down immediately. But what happened… made them all amazed and left with the pure shocks. 

As soon as the student came near, without even one single movement or word, the student is very pushed and with the unseen force, put back in its seat… And she didn’t do anything! Just played with their minds, fucking their fully normal mindsets!

\- Is there anyone else who wants to share with me or tell me something!? – she winked at them. – Then, RAISE YOUR HANDS! Raise! Higher!

Well, this is going to be intriguing. 

\- All right. Sit down and today we are going to learn about patronuses, even practice a little bit, and before you say it is too soon, it is never soon!

This is where it has begun.

\- The patronuses… are just our personal alter egos, they represent what we want to be, not what we are actually. Many of you are now just thinking, it is not true, many of the characteristics of the patronuses have the ingrained traits of their creators... and that is exactly the part of what the patronuses really are! 

\- They represent us but in the more spiritual and imaginary ways of our own thinking. That is the point! So, now… I need to demonstrate, but I will need the assistants, students to help me for the better presentation of new lessons. Who is the first…volunteer?

Salazar was the first one to pull up his hand. He always preferred the challenge. He is ready.

\- Okay, don’t be irritated if it doesn’t succeed for the first time or this day. You are all small and there is time but who knows. The miracles happen every day! This is one of the most effective and powerful spells there is in this world. If it is strong enough, very mighty, it can even shield you from the many dark forces… including the fearsome dragons! 

\- In the end, you may never know what another day can bring it to you. And the more powerful your sense of yourself is, the raw emotion, the pure feeling, it is going to be and may be larger than life itself! So, let us start! Shall we?! Follow me, Salazar. Remember, it is not only enough to have good memories, those feelings must come inside your own heart.

He prepared his wand, gazing with concentration at her.

\- Expecto Patronum! 

The great lizard appeared in front of them. Children are fascinated, Salazar followed the lead. 

\- Expecto Patronum!

Only some whitish dust, like the mystical mist appeared only to be vanished, disappearing in the twirls. 

\- Try again.

\- Expecto Patronum! 

\- Again.

He breathed in and out… This is it.

\- EXPECTO PATRONUM! 

Suddenly, the huge light appeared to reveal the magnificent and most fantastical creature of them all. The dragon of four wings! Students applauded, impressed and amazed, whistling and crying out his name! Salazar, Salazar, Salazar...! He was overwhelmed, Selena very proud. Talented…and...brave!

\- You may sit down, excellent. Now, who is next!

\- I want to try! – Lina passed by him while he winked at her, she giggled.

\- My dear Lina, don’t be afraid, this is the spell that protect us, never harm us, even if you fail many times, it is always on our side. 

\- Wow, it rhymes! 

All students laughed cheerfully. The professor Selena was pleased by their easy going nature. That is great. 

\- You need help or?

\- No, no… I know… okay… expecto patronum! 

Nothing appeared… she was stubborn and persistent.

\- Try again and again.

\- EXPECTO PATRONUM! 

It appeared! It was… it was… the black swan. Odd.   
All of them expected some fairy or something… something pure because Lina is like that, it would describe her well, but… this was unexpectedly! This is why they reacted in the commotion, with the witty sense of true wonders. 

Both of the boys too!

\- Students, my dear children, just because it is black, it doesn’t mean it is ugly or impure… as a matter of fact. The black swan in the magical world represents the most symbolical transformation of our times. It adapts and changes, it crushes and it breaks and yet it is elegant like grace.

Lina smiled back at all of them, she was for a second, a little frightened and now she feels so relieved. Ah, such a true relief! 

\- Next! Who is next?! Ah, Leny, come… come… I am very pleased and much satisfied you are answering the call. Superb. Bravo. Let’s go! Yes!

\- EXPECTO PATRONUM!

Not only he succeeded in the first row, but his stud pranced around the classroom, even managing to break the window, almost kill Mrs Norris and comes back to disappear, vanish in the thin air. The students and professor were stunned. 

What the!?... This is the boy who doesn’t even know properly the name of his own house, yet he made the rampage just in one go, at the first try!? This boy might be the uber hidden and mighty wizard… one day!?

\- Leny, you are dangerous. Use this only when it is strictly necessary.

\- May I try one more time?

\- No! Please, God, no! 

In the meantime… during dinner, Lina excitedly shared the good secretive news with the boys and girls. 

\- The pigeon pooped on my head!

Nobody got it… why is this good?

\- It is the sign of good luck! The party is going to be a huge success!

Selena thought that Leny is dangerous… just wait when they all get to know LINA and her party!


	52. Mad Hatter

The crown of your achievement is surely when you are making and creating something, preparing and bleed for it, then you can’t imagine the happiness when it succeeds with the huge reception and response when you are having the most successful and advanced form of the multiple diverse friendships! 

\- Wow, what a party!

\- This is so great!

\- Listen to the music. Is this something from the Muggle world?!

\- Yes, it is!

\- This is crazy! 

\- Everyone is here!

In the old, gigantic basement, forgotten and safely hidden from many, they found their sanctuary. Lina was very satisfied while both Salazar and Leny enjoyed it to the fullest. But, in the middle of having a great time, Salazar sensed it, felt it in his blood. 

The whisper, the strong sense of something dark that is engulfing every fiber of your own mortality and the fear that is the ancient of all times which could exist maybe only in the memories of dreams.

\- Lina!

\- Yes!? Sorry, music is a little bit loud!

\- Tell Leny I am going to the toilet, I don’t want him to senselessly search for me like he did with the egg.

\- Ok! No worry, be happy! – she danced to the beat of the drums and hype. 

Salazar went to check it out. He remembered that his mother worked the night shift. She is the only one who was informed of everything about the party. Someone had to know and who is more reliable to guard their backs?   
She is! Anyway, she understood the need for some relaxation and different periods… still, they must not exaggerate. Overall, no one knew, it was only between Salazar and his mother. He knocked on this large, heavy door of ebony. 

It reminded him of the pure ivory and where is ivory it always resembled mostly the platinum shades of the blonde hairs with the silver and gray highlights, just like his, alike the whole line of the Malfoys. Spooky. 

Was the school during midnight always so eerie? He must always be vigilant and wary of the ones who are on the night shifts due to guarding the school during night times. He spotted the figure, in the corner. It was her! There are candles, lanterns and torches everywhere, still he didn’t expect him! He came like the dark wind of the whirling clouds of smoking and foggy mystic dreamlike seizures.

\- Lucius! – Hermione surprisingly said it aloud, the name of his grandpa. He was hidden behind the ones of the really grandiose and very spacious bookshelves.

Putting his hand over her mouth, he warned.

\- Shh,shhhh, my dear daughter in law. Hermione. Listen to me… but be quiet – the pressure and sheer gentle pressing of his gloved hand made her more upset than tranquil. 

\- What is it, my dear father in law? – she asked when he released her lips, finally able to breath properly even if the bondage lasted a few seconds.

\- The Headmistress has called upon me this very night… she is suspicious of some forces which are again lurking across the Hogwarts corridors.

\- How so?

\- Not your father, not Grindelwald… something… primordial. 

\- She sensed it?

\- She needs and asks for help from all Dark Lords who are ready to be on… the bright side.

\- Hm, you said it truly with the truthful lines similar to the poem of the true poet.

\- Truthfully, I just wanted to warn you if I had known my better self. 

\- And what? Without my permission…

\- Just because Draco is with children and Narcissa, it doesn’t mean he is prevented to come too.

\- To what? Force me? Bring me home when there is no danger, only the presumption?!

\- Still, I want you back. Now – he put the grave emphasis on the word… NOW. 

\- What about Salazar? – he sighed at her question. – If I take him right now… other families will withdraw their children too. 

\- At least you want me safe, without taking our Salazar with me and without alerting anyone else?!

\- Hermione, it is as it is, it stays like this, at least… I don’t want to worry about you too! 

Sighing, not knowing what to do… if she stays… she can’t… Lucius will just take her the hard way home… and yet… what about Salazar and others?!

\- I haven’t been given by Voldemort to you, your son and your family so you can push me around whenever you want!

\- And you should learn by now that the stubbornness never led you anywhere. That is why, I mannerly advise you to take heed to my command. My order! 

\- No, Salazar is here. End of the discussion! 

The thin line appeared on Lucius’s face. Openly angry at her, he could only clench and unclench his fists. 

\- Fine. Suit yourself. It means only more burdens on my back. Regarding rare occasions, I will manage if I ever managed the Dark Lord... himself.

Fading away, she sighed against the vanishing dark presence. Just the mere thought of the ruckus he made at the Ministry because of his grandson…   
He honestly thinks to change the essential core of how students are sorted into the houses?! He is Mad and always will be the Mad Wizard of his times.

\- Mom? – Salazar went closer to his mother.

\- Oh, dear… oh… - she embraced him while he, with his coddling, returned the favor, then immediately they made a little distance, not very far from each other, only to relinquish their doubts at the very moment. – Good grief he didn’t sense you! Great cover! But…

\- What am I doing here? – she placed her hands on his already such broad shoulders when he formed the question himself. 

\- Don’t you have the party to attend?

\- I sensed something, Mom…

\- Oh, no… you too? But you are so, young?

\- So what…?

\- Anyway – she sighed, avoiding the obvious fact that he is what he is – go back and warn the others. You are not in danger but you never know. As soon as you can, quickly go back to your beds. You may have secret parties but in due time.

\- All right, but… are you okay? Grandpa is… grandpa again… as I may see.

\- Ah, you know him, overprotective, over dominating, over possessive and over controlling and… over, ever manipulating… as always. Never question and doubt it. 

They laughed, saying each other bye for now. He returned to his friends and other peers, and she is readily and amusingly back to her own loyal duties, obligations and responsibilities. 

In the meantime, Lina got worried about Salazar, she took upon herself to find him while leaving Leny to manage alone the whole party. 

He must be here somewhere, all the while Lucius is going straight to the office of the Headmistress to face and to personally confront like the Mad Hatter he is, the Sorting Hat and… his mother.


	53. SINS

Don’t resist the ounces of your soul. Don’t question it, even though you questioned yourself. Hadn’t had you the tragedy, there would have been the upmost monotony of livelong misery. This is something about which Lina was thinking, something Lina was learning about, trying to discover in her own way. 

Unlike Leny and Salazar, who had their families, she lived with her aunt Luna and her family. The Lovegood line is parted in two branches. The one is magical, the other one is normal. She belonged to the normal family but in the car accident… because of the drunk driver, she lost both her parents. 

They were ready to put her in the foster family when the mysterious aunt, whom her mother was always talking about appeared, taking her into her magical world of wonders only to discover she is the Muggle born witch! Her life got the color of will again, the happiness returned and the purity of her nature is clear to everyone again. And yet… the longing for… a mother, a father… a family, remained. 

Salazar… stirred something in her, something she couldn’t know what it is as the realistic form of her wishes, she only knew that… she is drawn to him. A little girl, walked the ghastly corridors of the horrendous hallways, only to turn around into the next hall, following her heart. 

In the meantime, Lucius… dramatically, in his most well - known exaggerated manner, with the recognizable significance of his charismatic authority, stomped onto the ground of the Headmistress who just nonchalantly bestowed him with the look, while the Sorting Hat was snoring so loud that even the ghosts started asking themselves if they are dead enough… it was comical and comedic to watch how the old Hat didn’t have any problems in his life or was ever seriously confronted with any dangers.

\- Stop sleeping so loud that even the dead can’t have any peace from you!

The Sorting Hat abruptly woke up, scanning the area, finding the perpetrator of the magnificent interruption of someone’s dreams. 

\- How dare you, you snotty brat!

Lucius was taken aback.

\- I beg your pardon!  
\- Yes, you tweety!

\- Tweety!? – all red in the face, Lucius brought out his wand in the threatening way, warningly sprouting the threats. – Now I will tweet your life.

\- Stop, immediately, right now at this very second. Lucius – Minerva came closer, over to him. – I beg you, just don’t make those poor judgments. 

\- This one is the guilty one! Not me! Mother – he turned to her – he placed Salazar in the wrong house! I want the right away justice! This minute!

\- How do you know he did that when it is the only thing he ever did in his entire existence! I want you to this very moment, just stop it all! Clear!

\- Mother…

\- Don’t be ridiculous! Lucius! For God’s sake! Use your brain! Your handsome face hides much more brilliance than of someone who is of yours!

He exhaled in exasperation and deep annoyance. Anguished with many miseries of his own. He just wanted… if… there is one person in this fucking world who would just be able to blindly put faith in his decisions and his motives! 

He knew he is selfish, that person doesn’t exist, someone who can give him the satisfaction of complete love subjected to the submission of its heart, soul and yet… if he ever gets what he wants… will there be the end of him? Will this be that end of his road? Life path? Who exactly knows… he was only sure that if he doesn’t fight what is his, no one will fight for it!

\- Put the wand down. Now!

Frustrated and irritated, he complied her order, his mother’s command, only to turn to her in the direct way.

\- Mother, better go to sleep. I am haunting the treasure of the Hogwarts dreams from now on…

\- Until? – she had to question. 

\- Until it is necessary. You inquired, I obeyed the order. You see. It isn’t hard – he bent over only to confirm his claims on his grandson’s legacy.  
\- He has one month to prove himself… if he fails, he belongs to Slytherin. Am I… - he threw a glare at her – clear? Mother. 

He would never call her like that in front of anyone else. It is the utmost secret and yet… it warmed her heart knowing just how the Malfoys are always fully ready without any hesitation to accept anyone whom they deem as theirs. As part of themselves. 

\- All right, let it be your way – she graciously left the office, with such elegance that the elegant movements of her refined grace, only emphasized the sophisticated temperament of her nature. Good, at least, in the least, she listened to him for once! Why are women so difficult?!

It seems that the crowns will fall from their pretty, smart heads if ever they listen to a man! Meanwhile, when the Hat was left alone… he was like this. 

\- He is going to tweet me!? Oh, I will show to that tweety when he comes back! I am going to tweet him to the death! 

He continued to snore. The air changed, he could feel it, and yet… there are warriors who have the battle to fight, not him. Lina, unknowingly, lost herself… she looked over the arch of the handrail. 

Nope, no one was there. Suddenly, she felt the presence and in the neighboring hall, one subtle and elegant gentleman with the serious look on his face passed by her corridor without noticing the young girl. 

She blushed. So tall and strong, such broad shoulders! Big hands and nice hair! He held himself with such pride! Just like her papa! He reminded her so much of her papa, that she thought he really is him! 

Lina didn’t manage to get the clear opening of his face because he stormed next to her that it wasn’t possible to manage the details but… watching from behind his back, it was her Dad to her! She ran after him hoping to catch him. Her small feet are nothing compared to his long strides and the really unusually fast pace!

\- Wait, Dad! Daddy! 

Lucius was startled to his intricate marrow bones of the boiling flesh and whispering blood with the streams of yearning, turning around at that very second so he could notice the smallest girl he could ever lay his eyes upon. 

His irises of glory could have ever seen the glorious and pristine phantom. The aura and energy over her charisma are mystified and tamed, she reminded him so much of Hermione but this girl was timid and shy, not the independent self - awareness of your own freedom. She was just here, cute.

\- Well, hello there.

The sheer disappointment on her face, showed him that she is distraught for the very minute only to come to her senses very quickly.

\- I apologize, sir. I made a mistake. I am sorry. 

He kneeled in front of her, looking at her intriguing, soft, such gentle girlish eyes. 

\- Are you lost? 

\- Yes – she was very humble, he immediately loved it about her. 

\- Here, take my hand, I will return you to your bed. To your House. 

\- But, you won’t inquire me why I am out of my bed, this late at night? – she questioned, taking the offered hand… her hand is so very… small.

He noticed many interesting things about her but he left it in the air, for now. 

\- I am a gentleman, I wait for a lady to confess herself – he winked, straightening up and leading her to Gryffindor. 

\- Yes, that is the right path, but… I haven’t told you I am a Gryffindor?

\- No need. I recognize the one when I see him or her – he smiled fondly at her, pressing his hand with the gentleness which made her blush again.

She was so confused, in great confusion of what is happening, dropping her head and then lifting it up. 

\- Sorry, I can’t tell you. It is a private thing why I was lost.

\- Then, I must respect the lady’s privacy. But… - he looked cunningly at her – I will be prone to inform the Headmistress.

\- No… no… please – she bulged her watering eyes at him, he laughed. 

\- All right… it is not my business anyway, but… promise me… not to do this anymore. You are still just a child. 

\- Hm, that is tricky – she frowned.

\- Why? – he glared at her confusingly. 

\- I can’t promise something that I know I will continue doing.

He let a small laugh. This girl. So pure and honest.

\- Then, be careful, don’t overplay yourself, is this all right?

\- YES – she made her eyes look like the big water balloons. He had to smile at her antics. 

\- What is your name?

\- Lina… Lina Lovegood! – she forgot to ask him about his! 

He stopped in his tracks. He stared directly with her presence. 

\- Maybe you know Luna, she is my aunt… There are two separate families, normal and magical. I am a Muggle born. A normal witch! But I lost my parents at the tender age of 6 and since then I live with my aunt and her family, with them, I discovered how I have powers too. Me, happy!

\- I see… - he swallowed the saliva heavily, the girl has mistaken him for her own father, all of a sudden… he remembered… him… Luna’s father.

\- “Don’t, please Lucius, don’t take my daughter away from me! Please, I implore you, beg... beg of you! I will do anything! Just order me. Please!

\- Bring Harry Potter to us and maybe, just maybe I will return her to you and now… say goodbye to your lovely Dad who didn’t know what side he is truly on, now he knows - he sent the meaningful glance at him before vanishing with crying Luna, screaming for her father. To let her go!”

Luckily, it all ended up well but the bitterness between the families remained and it sent the icy shivers down his spine. So, this is how it looks when the sins caught up to you.

\- Are you okay, sir? Did I do or say something wrong?

\- No, no, never – he caressed her rich and voluminous strands of hair. – I apologize for your hard life. 

\- No problem! Then, thank you very much for your help! – she bowed down and happily bounced back to her main House. 

Looking after her, he left Lina with the heavy heart in his beating chest. Taking a glance once more, he concluded the fact how she is already gone but the imprint of her such a small hand left the burn on his palm even if it is gloved. Sighing, oh, well… he kept on with this mission. This is going to be a long night. 

Longer than he thought, in the meantime, all the children took care of the mess like nothing was happening at all, not even a single trace is left behind, and they are already all in their beds… happy and satisfied they had such a great nighttime, spent on the friendship and good music with good food, drinks… 

Lina was at first confused seeing all from Gryffindor in their beds, soundly sleeping and dreaming, but Salazar patiently… waited for her, he could hardly contain himself, waiting for her to come back. 

He already intended to look for her but she appeared on time. He explained everything to her and she was a little bit disappointed, hoping to get back but… oh, well…tomorrow they are going to be so tired. 

How are they going to go through the school lessons? Sleepy. They went back to their beds, to their sleep. In their sleep there are magical dreams filled with all happiness!


	54. Them

Hagrid couldn’t sleep, he was unable to, because his Misty was one very rebellious girl. So, he decided to wait the whole night. In the morning he will be dead tired but… oh, well. She is his little girl and she always comes home to her daddy. 

She can’t live secluded the whole life, she must spread her wings and be free! He is very, but very happy about her because she is aware and knows such freedom from the start of her life. What he didn’t expect is the uninvited guest. 

Of course, all people are welcome into his house… except for him. He didn’t have a chance to knock, already Hagrid opened the door with the wide gesture.

\- What are you doing here, Malfoy? 

Lucius blinked at him. 

\- I have come to use the moment when you are alone and take advantage of you. What can I say? I have even the ribbon in my hair, just for you.

Hagrid blinked, once, twice… did he? Or is he playing with him? Or… hm… is this metaphorical or sarcastic? Is this… hm… he is confused as FUCK!

\- While you are trying to come up with the answer of your evil misgivings about me and take your own hints into the matter of inklings, I will help myself and go inside into… your… house – okay, that was good, it wasn’t so bad. He could feel the atmosphere, almost like it is his home.

Nope, there is no hope, still… he showed much greater respect than ever before. Hagrid closed the door, still in vast confusion. This is a very long night.

\- You may sit wherever you find yourself a place.

\- Thank you for the offer. I am taking the armchair.

Hagrid was throwing glances at him like he is ready to kill him. There and now. 

\- What?

\- That is mine.

\- Excellent, now I took it – sitting down, he made himself comfortable.

Hagrid created such bloody thoughts inside his head at the very moment, that only the MIGHTY, very reasonable rethinking made him controlled by his own demeanor!

\- Speak – he sat down on the table.

\- Really, at least… try to be… civilized.

\- What do you expect? I am a Highlander. I am not a princess in disguise. 

Lucius ignored him, trying to get to the point.

\- I just wanted to warn you if there is anything that can endanger and…

\- Why do you think I am stationed here for? 

\- Hagrid…

\- No, you listen to me, you snotty brat! – prepared to be violent against this misguided megalomaniac who thought how the world spins for HIM!

\- Hagrid, my family is at Hogwarts… and many others. 

With the mention of family, he knew at whom he aimed. He sat down back on his tremendous and fully resistive, durable, table from the ancient times.

\- I know and I am aware what you are talking about. Don’t worry. I am prepared.

\- With what?

\- Hm – he winked – I am now taking advantage of you, my pretty. 

Lucius rolled his eyes. Anyway, he really needed a drink, rubbing his forehead.

\- Do you have something strong?

\- I have but I am not sure you can gut it. 

\- Try me – the challenging look is on! 

\- I will, with pleasure! – after a few seconds. – Here, take it.

\- Thank you very much. 

\- You are welcome – Hagrid smiled devilishly. 

Lucius swallowed it, all in one take. The next thing he knew was the bucket where he was throwing the insides of his dinner. Ah, revenge is the dish best served cold. What he didn’t expect at all was…

\- It is great, pour it another one!

\- Malfoy, you are going to die.

\- That is how I feel right away, so… why not take it to the end? – Lucius barely spoke, with heavy breaths, still… damn…this man is like IRON.

\- You never give up, do you… even if you are defeated?

\- You know what… give the whole bottle!

\- Ah, that is my man – he slapped Lucius across the back, barely surviving the hit. Soon after, they were both drunk, like they were not born at all.

\- I don’t know what is my problem, Hagrid.

\- Me neither.

They are at the table, watching each other with the challenge which is set and engraved in the stones from the days, when they were just the basic cells!

\- I mean… I have everything and yet… the respect from others are mostly because I am Malfoy, with you it is natural.

\- Trust me, it is not as it seems… you want more?

\- Just bring it on!

\- You won’t make it. I am going to win.

\- Highlander, I am Malfoy. I win.

\- Nope, this one you lose.

\- Then we drink until dawn says it is enough!

\- Right! That is how true men speak!

\- But in the morning, when we die and wake up… you have some potion against the hangover?

\- Whom do you take me for?

\- Hagrid, I love you.

\- Me too.

Lovingly embraced, later separated by the kicks and insults at each other. They fell asleep similar to the best friends who are drunk as the morning stars.


	55. Potion

Horace Slughorn has entered the classroom and right away the students were back into their honored seats. Pleased and satisfied with their discipline and silence, he walked over to the podium, already feeling his age, the difficulties of what old age always brings. 

Oh, he is going to retire soon, but he worked as much as he could. He loved to work and to teach, it was his blood and reason to live, the will of why he got up in the morning, waking himself to a new dawn every single day.

\- Good Morning, children! Good day, students, isn’t it?

\- Good Morning, Professor! 

\- Ah, let’s see, what we are going to learn at this marvelous hour. Aha! – he turned the page. – I see… so it has come to that… Excellent! Prepare!

\- What, sir? – questioned one of the students, Leny. 

\- Your wands.

\- But, sir … we make potions! – Lina stood up with her voice for the affirmative confirmation. 

\- Yes, and we use wands as well!

\- We don’t understand, professor – Salazar supported his friends. 

\- Children, this one is very special, maybe a little bit hard to learn at first, but soon, you are going to love it! It is called Downsizing!

\- We are going to become babies? – Lina is amazed.

\- No, dear… not babies… just getting smaller.

\- No babies? 

\- No, dear… you are, all in all, still children.

\- Then, how that downsizing works? – she is intrigued as much as everyone else. 

\- First… we need to go to the dungeons!

\- You are going to lock us up? We have just got here! – it was Leny. 

\- No, in Slytherin, there is one secluded area, there we can even practice! Here is too much impractical to use it, there will be much more freedom!

\- Sir, is this really necessary for us? – now Salazar has spoken, because he thought how he is never going to see the dormitory of Slytherins but it seems, some unseen forces are pushing him toward what he is trying to avoid. Is this on purpose or it is only the accidental circumstances of his?

\- Do not worry, nobody will become a Slytherin if you step on their territory – he winked childishly at them and at the notorious Slytherins who diabolically laughed, purposely instilling the uneasiness in others just for the sake of their mind playing silly games they were always known for.

In the end, they found themselves in the unusually warm place. For those who weren’t used to it or weren’t aware, their thoughts led them to believe how the chambers of Slytherin are cold but they are everything but cold. 

It was comfortable and hot. They needed to even take off some of their school garments so they would feel more relieved. Lina whispered to Salazar.

\- Why are you so jumpy? It is the place like any other, it is Hogwarts.

\- You know, Lina, that I am Malfoy.

\- So?

\- So, I don’t want to be… persuaded.

\- Salazar, once you are sorted in the destined House, no one can take you away from us!

\- I know… still, I have my… doubts – is this how his mother felt… when she waited for the inevitable and flinched every second of that old life while she was snatched away by… them? 

As a matter of fact, he was the crucial key to her submission to the Malfoys and now… he is feeling the burdens of his own sins even though his mother nonstop reminded him that… he has nothing to do with anything. 

He was a child and even if he didn’t… he is still the product of… Luck! That is how his mother called him, it warmed his little heart to the bottoms of his hazy doubting, fearful clouds. 

Just because she was forcefully taken by his father under the tragic and overwhelming situation, it doesn’t mean that it is ever his fault! 

Overall, that shadow is always over them, clouding even the worst of the past lives which they have all lived. No matter how much the Malfoys are Malfoys… they still have their hearts and souls. 

Even as the Death Eaters… they never actually crossed the forbidden lines while many others very easily and eagerly are smeared with children’s blood for their morbid desires and aspirations. 

They are maybe snobs but if you put all the ingredients inside the pot, they depend too much on the others as much as the other ones of whom you have many sickening expectations and the whole honorable expectation is filled with the word failure. 

As simple as that, like it was never harder enough, heavier maybe even more than the families who never had those privileges, only own liberties of their decisions of will!

\- Look! What a giant fish!

\- Wow, let me see, let us see!

\- Now, now, children, come on students, sit around and listen to me carefully!

They did just that… learning to accept and respect Slytherins in the way it was always supposed to be, with no fear or any ostracizing from any sides. That is why the Slytherins are now feeling such an outstanding emotion within themselves. 

PRIDE. They were always prideful. Now, everyone knows why. And here is nothing not only to be ashamed of but to be even more PROUD of themselves for what their House contributed to famous Hogwarts.

\- Just try not to get yourselves into trouble, it is the peculiar potion which goes with the tiny thought of wit and the sincere essence of wistfulness.

Students followed his methods and teachings, attempting very hard to make what he was intending and leading them in search of ever hungry intellect.

\- That’s it! Salazar, you made it! Excellent! – Salazar is a little bit vain. He can’t wait to tell his mom about his successful school lessons or grades.

\- Leny, you are good too! Oh, Leny, don’t add it too much… no, no… LENY!

Just an accident. The potion he wanted to try a little bit, which he did, made him small like an atom. Thank God, only for the temporary seconds or Horace had the feeling he is going to die from the stress.

\- Leny, you are dangerous… just… control yourself from now on.

\- But, professor, you would help me!

\- How am I supposed to help someone when I don’t see that someone!

\- Oh… - he gave him credit – you made the wise point.

For goodness, he is as old as the fossil and here he has the student who says to you how you make the points after all this time of experienced teaching.

\- Just, get away from it.

\- Yes, sir!

\- Ah… let us see our dear Lina… eh…what is that?

\- You see, sir. I took the liberty of reversing the formula. I am very short, I want to be big! 

\- Huh?

\- Look, I am drinking!

\- What… nooooooo! Wait! 

You see now Hogwarts, peaceful and serene, and only a few seconds after, you see that same Hogwarts with the giant limbs and stuck head, colossally protruding through. 

Let’s just say that it was never easy for Horace Slughorn. Thankfully, all is temporary and she is returned to her normal, small size. This is why all students clapped and chanted. 

\- I am too old for these kinds of adventures! – after all, he is the oldest patriarch of the school. 

Just another sunny day and another interesting class of the intriguing lesson at our charming Hogwarts, full of its own magical charms and intricate hills.


	56. Danger

The world we love, the world we survive in, like the characters who came out from the books or simple are from the stories, the fugitives who ran away. It has come with the ravens, the dark crows… 

The huge wave of the darkness is coming over to cover Hogwarts with its mammoth size of the terrifying gargantuan overwhelming tide, oversizing the lands and blasting everything in its path. 

The Headmistress and all of the wizarding world in the vicinity are perplexed, scared out of their wits, and distraught by what is coming at them! 

\- Students! Follow me! We are all going to evacuation grounds! Underneath the dungeons! Every representative of each house, lead the way for your fellow students, the others who are lost, follow me! – Selena’s assured and firm voice is one of the many things which keeps all of them together, sane and with their minds intact. 

They didn’t lose their ground to the menace that is coming at them, at least not for now. They just need to stay calm without losing their brains and concentrated on the mission of the evacuation, then the defending of Hogwarts will ensue with counterattacking. 

\- Horace, please, you bring the smallest ones with you – the Headmistress ordered swiftly, and commanded promptly with the accurate and induced charisma!

\- Selena, you are the one who will be responsible for taking your stand against the dangers which are attacking us. Simply to say, protect children.

\- Your command is my law! – Selena answered back, leading the way for all students.

\- I just hope we will make this all through – Horace is near her before he went along with her briskly orders and energetic commands of her brain!

\- We will, somehow. I already sent the messages, alarmed the ones I know are going to help and the ones who owe us a great deal of their liberty.

Salazar and the others were already safely secured. Still, he noticed something.

\- Lina…  
\- Yes?  
\- Where is Leny?  
\- He came with us, he was here with us just a minute ago!  
\- Oh, no…  
\- What?  
\- He forgot his wand! I think I heard something of his mumbling but I haven’t paid much of attention with helping others, I thought he returned!

Lina is searching around with her bright and genuine irises.

\- Nope, he has not come back. 

\- Dammit! We must find him!

\- They won’t let us go!

\- You are not coming, it is dangerous.

\- Salazar, he is my friend too!

He looked straightly at her sincere eyes… so, that was it… this is how his mother always felt. 

\- Okay, but…  
\- I am careful and I watch your back!

They smiled at each other. Unnoticed, they sneaked out. In the meantime, Hermione did as she was instructed by Minerva. Holding her wand up, she is saying the next words:

\- Protecto adventum, maestro securio!

The powerful cast covered in the image and shape of the magnificent, charismatic and overall energetic butterfly. The whole Hogwarts is wrapped but she wasn’t able to do it alone and that is why she called none other than Helga who readily and excitedly helped her, honored that she was asked of help from her.

\- Darling, I think we did the best we could, now everything else is up to them – she reached to her side.

\- We are going inside and we pray for the better. 

\- Who is coming?

\- All of the Malfoys, the Blacks and other families, the former Death Eaters still loyal to Lucius, with his Shadows (his own Shadow People) and others… and…

\- Draco is with him, isn’t it?

\- Yes… they are very scared… Malfoy Manors are all close to each other and the first to be hit if the Devil’s Wave overcomes Hogwarts. 

\- Children… and Narcissa… everyone… students. 

\- Others are next… the last Malfoy Manor would be than the LAST STAND if anything goes wrong with the wizarding world…

\- You mean… 

\- Yes… after our world, the normal one is next – with the horrified look on her face she faced anxious Helga. – My parents, no chance! Nobody has the chance to survive the blast of this fiery water… Who… and why is doing this?! I am so scared, totally out of my mind! – Helga took her into her arms. 

\- There, there, there…here is even great and mighty Aberforth Dumbledore! We are going to succeed! We will overcome it. WIN!

Lucius couldn’t tell this to anyone except to his family, but his mother… he is so worried of Minerva… this is her first ever… crisis of this proportions and… he knows she is one of the most capable women who ever lived. 

The Legendary Minerva McGonagall, the one who is always side by side with powerful Albus Dumbledore and yet… this is maybe even bigger than herself. Oh, if Dumbledore were still alive… maybe, maybe… no, he just must… in all his desperation, for the first time… BELIEVE in His MOTHER! 

Trust her… he must… he fucking must. She is his mother… his… of, God, he is petrified for everyone and everything even though you could NEVER see it on him. NEVER, nor he will ever show you, grace you with any weakness!

\- Father, is this the highest hills of ours? – Draco, he never lets himself be confronted by the hopeless situations, yet… he directly always opposes!

\- Yes, son.

\- Father… if something happens to me…

\- Son, stop now or I will be forced to silence you.

\- Still… when it comes… I… want you to take care of… 

\- Silencio!

He was opening his mouth but nothing came out… he can’t believe it! His own father has just gagged him! The fuck?! He has every right, for speaking!

\- I don’t want to hear another word from you except for something more sensible, but do not worry, it is all temporary – he smirked at him, slyly. 

The very fucking?! The vocal cords are tightened, oh well, at least he can gulp it all down in just one way of tantrum and stare to the death at his father. 

\- Eyes on the dire threat, Draco. Just like mine are. I warn you. 

He would say, Yes, Father… but guess what… he tied up his mouth! Took away his voice! That is why he only could nod at him, still staring angrily at!

\- Oh, well – Lucius sighed. – If I could only use this magic back then on Hermione instead of using the real gag… but I must always show some respect in front of the Headmistress in her own office or inside Hogwarts. No one else is permitted to silence the students except for professors.

\- Now you had the chance to finally do it on me, did you? Father?

\- Well, maybe you don’t need to go through the ordeal ever again if you stay reasonable, with me – he winked at him, brushing aside son’s bangs.

\- Father, dear Dad… I think silencing someone is less barbaric if you do it the traditional way.

Lucius rolled his eyes in anguish and annoyance, sighing again. Draco, never changes, he had to smile inside himself. His little boy. Now, all grown up! It was still not coming, nothing could be seen in the distance. 

In the meantime, Horace knocked at the door of the Headmistress’s office. He entered upon being called from outside, he closed the door behind him, sat down in front of her with the hilarious look on his face. He has come for confession.

\- I am through with this shit… you know! I don’t know how Dumbledore managed when he was so old! I mean, we are the fossils, ready to die!

Out of misery, she had to laugh at him even at herself. Never to herself. Very rarely because it was never in her character to behave in the light manners.

\- I have the pelvis problem.

\- Eh, you haven’t got to know my hip! 

\- We will manage as always.

\- Say that to your pelvis and my hip!

\- Oh… Horace – she rubbed nervously her temples. – I understand but just this time…  
\- I need to get retired! Why didn’t I the last year!? It is all my fault! I want to go to retirement! To be in retirement! 

\- Horace…

Hermione rushed in, out of breath.

\- IT IS COMING! 

Lucius is on the frontlines… it was…fucking… massive. Darkening the landscapes, it was… the Devil ITSELF! The colossal and enormous tidy Wave!


	57. Minerva

\- Let us show IT what we are made of!

It has begun with the thunderous casts of the magical and powerful wands of the wizards and witches of all kinds, gathered to defend all of the world!

\- EXPECTO PATRONUM!

\- DESTRUCTO!

\- REDUCTO!

\- OBLIVIO! 

Draco sent the one of the clashes that conflicts with the sheer power of energy.

\- ULTIMATE MAGNIFICO EXPECTO PATRONUM!

The wolf created the tremendous and adamant shiver which covered and barricaded the wave that is breaking the magnificence blockage of their fierce battles and wills.

\- MAGNIFICO ULTIMATUM DESTRUCTIO! 

Now Lucius fully supports his son’s efforts only to come to their sheer conclusion that it is not going well at all. Then Aberforth stepped onto the scene, sending the monstrous snaps of his patronus at the monster wave which is threatening to jeopardize the entire homes of the people, and all of their lives!

\- People… withdraw! I will manage to hold it but… it is leaking… it is over!

\- No… NO! – Lucius is desperate, out of his bloodstreams that are daring and endangering the whole system of defense and even attack methods for the survival. 

\- Lucius, it is over! OVER! Nothing can be done anymore! We did everything we could! NOW, RUN for our lives! – Dumbledore is managing to hold the defensive barricade while others started withdrawing and taking cover, listening to the man himself. – NO, we must not yield to THIS!

\- DRACO! I will hold it as long as I can! Warn others and take your father to them! Hurry! 

\- Yes, Sir!

\- No, let me go! NO!

\- Don’t be silly!

\- I am staying… Draco, you go! NOW! – turning to the tide. - I am assisting you! To the end! 

His wand send the electrifying thunders and lightening across the dark skies and over directly at the aimed monster sized peril of their lifetimes. 

He will endure as long as he can all the while his Draco, hardened and full of desperation, left his father with bloody tears, teleporting himself very hasty to the Headmistress’s office, explaining the dreadful situation to all of the present people. 

\- Oh, no! We are doomed! – it was Horace, while Hermione cried, thinking of all, and her children and family, and the whole world of the planet!

Minerva, for the first time in her entire life, was lost. She went through so much and somehow, even in the darkest times, she knew what to do and how… maybe there was some hesitation and doubts but in the end… she always did the right thing. 

But… then… there was always Albus or Harry, someone… now, they are fighting and defending on the other side and…she is alone even with everyone else around her… She made the decision. It is when you know… when it is time… to go. Standing up, everyone looked up at her. 

Without saying anything, she found herself teleported as the first Headmistress (it is now that she feels the whole weight and burden of being the First and being the Boss) of Hogwarts on top of the highest Tower… Where he was killed by Snape. She made the barrier outside and inside. No one can in or come out. 

This is it. If she fails now… it is all over. She failed. This was her last stand ever. Looking at the darkness and light how they are playing somewhere in the distanced land, over the plains where she used to play and laugh without any worry of her times. The wind is making her dress dance in the air. 

She is inhaling and exhaling. Waiting for the last drop of energy to fade away from both of them. She feels them. They have teleported themselves at Hogwarts. Her son and Dumbledore’s brother. 

Now, they are all safe and sound and… everything is up to her. She is watching the approaching monster with the calmest of the tranquilized storms in her wild mind and beating chest. 

Dark is coming to get them with the darkening clouds, violent thunders, impressive thunderbolts and the hazardous lightning which is illuminating every fiber and the matter of her life. She closed her eyes… no. 

She can’t do it. Weak, always weak, always there but when they need her… she is just… an old hag. What can she do… anyway? Without Dumbledore, without anyone… she is just an old teacher. Just, just a woman.

\- Minerva… dear friend…

She turned to the direction where she sensed and heard the voice was coming from. 

\- Albus! Is that you!? – she came closer… where are they?

\- Yes, I am…

\- But… how?!

\- Everything is in your mind, my dear friend…

\- Oh, Albus… please… help us!

\- Why? They have you! – he smiled knowingly at her. Gently and yet so generously.

\- Albus… I can’t. I don’t have the strength.

\- Ah and when do you actually think to have it?

\- What?

\- Minerva, all your life you are next to me, I held you close, I was near, trusting and respected… and yet, you were there… the only one… not because I thought of you as my assistant, but you were always something more… to me than Grindelwald or Voldemort. Something, masterful!

\- Albus… I really don’t know what you are talking about?! I am not sure of myself! I can’t do it! I am incapable! I am, I am, I am just a woman.

\- Minerva… my Minerva… you are more powerful than both of them. Always were and always was. You… only you, Minerva… YOU WERE always the one I thought as my ONLY EQUAL! I have no equals than yourself who stands now… before me…eaten by her own tragic doubts!

Just like that… her mirror is cracked and then broken into millions of pieces. She looked down, than at him, tearful, broken and torn and so filled with… God… what is this… is this what you call… happiness? She… the equal of Albus Dumbledore?! She?! The old teacher who can’t do anything!

\- Thank you, my dearest friend! – she is all red and in tears, found herself… HER strength! No more crying! 

\- Minerva… 

\- Yes?

\- Show them who and what you really are. I always knew, now, it is the time for the world to see it too. It has finally come to the new birth, the dawn of the fourth greatest person in our history and that won’t be a man. IT IS YOU! The greatest and the most powerful witch of all time!

Opening her eyes, they have become the white orbs of power. The clouds around Hogwarts are cleared only to make the opening where the GOD’s hand penetrated the atmosphere. It is such an outstanding size, covering almost the quarter of the planet. 

The wizarding world is in total awe and honor. Especially Lucius is not believing what he is seeing, surrounded by his son and daughter who are at his sides while he has each arm, protectively and possessively around them. 

She is fucking… really doing it! No one in history could do it except for one person! IT IS … IT! THE GOD’S HAND! Only one person could have such immense power to do it… to call upon itself the power of GOD! 

It was Albus Dumbledore… and now… it is HER! His mother. His… mother. She will do it. What a bad ass woman… a mother! Tears are filled with fucking pride. Go, mom – it was…the silent whisper.

\- This is as far as you can go. Why? Because you came across the wrong person, BOY! Salazar Slytherin! You are NOTHING but a mere…worm.

It all led to this finishing moment, crushing and crashing the Devil’s Wave, all that is left is the clearance of the time when she was just, a little girl with dreams! Everything is as it was, back to its place, untouched and unbroken, repaired and put back. 

The new sunrise appeared only for the dragon to emerge from the expiring, excruciating wave. Minerva is held by Lucius while Hermione and Draco are next to her because the barriers fell. 

What is left is the utterly immense, gigantic dragon who is heading at them! At Hogwarts, resembling losing, the final sore straw, of the fallen, bitter enemy. Alas, they are ALL drained!


	58. Hogwarts

Leny found his wand in the yard. Nobody was there, everyone escaped to the safety, he was the only one who got himself in the middle of the opened land when he noticed the male dragon of legends! 

The size of Hogwarts someone would say… the beast was… out of this world. Circling and heading toward all of them, ready to attack with its fire. Salazar and Lina caught up with him. You could say he was reckless, that this is how you imperil them!

\- Are you insane!? Leny, we must hide! The dragon is ridiculously fast! – Salazar told him while holding him.

\- Quick, the dragon is coming! – Lina is with them but… the problem was… before they succeed to go inside, the dragon will already blow its eternally hellish fire on Hogwarts.

\- We must buy us time, for all of us! Now!

\- Are you crazy?! I ask you now! – Leny couldn’t believe it what Salazar proposed.

\- If we want to live and see another day, yes… now… this is the blind spot where we are and this is our only chance for the ambushed and hasty counterattack!

Lina and Leny looked at each other. They are just children. First year. What can they do?

\- Please, guys! I can’t do it without you! I can’t alone! No one can, but together, we can make at least some small damage and save ourselves, and maybe give necessary time for others to recuperate! Please! – the desperation in his voice and the very pleading made them believe in impossible, themselves. 

\- All right, all right… here goes nothing – it was Leny, ready to use his wand just as Salazar. Without fear nor fright, trepidation is the real dread!

\- It is hitting ferociously your mother’s shield! Savagely, is this male! – Lina is astonished with the imposing and obscuring peril from very myths.

\- You… you know my mom?!

\- Everyone knows… it is the public secret!

Salazar facepalmed himself… okay, only three of them, but better than nothing and they have waited for the dragon to make its final crack of the solid butterfly shield, before they use their spells on him, only for all students to come out after them from their sanctuaries. It was crazy! The students were everywhere. 

All of them. Indulged and inspired by Salazar Malfoy, without any fear, they won’t be just someone who needs to be protected, now it has come time to protect by their own hands! It is their time, their turn to protect! You could say how brave they are, yet they couldn’t be more… terrified!

\- THIS IS OUR SCHOOL! – Salazar hollered thunderously and proudly. – BEGONE! We are ready to die for our school! For our friends and families! 

EXPECTO PATRONUM!

The whole body of the students attacked with their patronuses. The sheer power of their spiritual ghosts motivated even the other professors who are left with their powers and energy unused, to join them, forgetting the fear and led by the adrenaline. Selena is so fucking proud. 

She taught them so well! Horace is with her, as well as Helga next to them and others who were getting to join them all!   
All of them who still had the strength to fight and the will to withstand! When it started becoming clear that the dragon is too much powerful… it happened. 

Hagrid on already full grown Misty with her pinkish skin and silky wings attacked the dragon, leading him away from Hogwarts.   
The whole wizarding world observed in the amazed and impressed manner of how Misty, even if she is much smaller and weaker, she had the heart of the Empress! She is unyielding, unwavering. Simply… unstoppable!

\- That’s it! My Misty! Bite him! Never, never give up! Now or never! It is your chance, he is damaged and weakened! NOW! Don’t give in! GO!

She did her crocodile style, with her strong teeth, she didn’t give the dragon a chance to use his fire, holding him down, she is spinning while Hagrid is off her so she could have the wider range of her fight. 

The dragon escaped her hold, their roars, at each other, are thundering and deafening without question. In the last moments of the dragon’s life he unleashed the heavy storms of devilish black fire only to be counterattacked by very Misty who burned him to the cinder! 

After a few seconds, THE WHOLE SCHOOL is on its feet! Students, professors, workers and other defenders! 

They are ravishingly hailing, screaming his and her name in honoring them, nobly chanting, enthusiastic whistling is tearing the skies, while the clapping is the neverending dream. Hagrid bowed to all of them, as well as Misty. 

Straightening up, they were welcomed by the Headmistress who teleported down, to them, watching the dream team in the amazement and famous glory. Finally, their time has come to them, when IT was ready to be ripe and mature!

\- Oh, well, you may keep her – she gave him a small wink, because of what Misty happily shrieked, making Minerva smile at her and her cuteness.

Out of overwhelming honor and tremendous respect he kneeled in front of her. THEY all did for the whole two minutes.   
The silence, you could cut it with the knife but that is because it represented the ascending and rising star of the world’s renowned and now legendary mythical, their fiery Minerva McGonagall. 

One of a kind witch of all time. She is to be worshiped for eternity and immortality. Going down, one day, into the legend and myth of her own stories and fairy tales full of adventures and great lessons of life to be precisely taught and with care learned. 

She stared at the eyes of her son who soon after the dragon’s demise came to her, still at the Tower, kissing her forehead and together they joined the foreheads in the nuzzling ways… he whispered.

\- Salazar is a Gryffindor. 

The tearing eyes of the family are never to be more honored and so damn proud!


	59. His Move

Lucius observed Lina while she was helping together with the medical sisters, tending and caring for the wounded and injured people, gently and really kindly. Salazar and Leny helped in other separated departments, while the rest of the family was around. 

He didn’t know how to approach the child without disturbing her inner peace and the life she has. He needed to be not only careful but also to think of Luna too. Yeah, this is what he should worry more about than his needs. 

Care more about others first, maybe then he can get what he wants more… easily. Oh, damn! He should really stop thinking in such ways! Well, no help. He is what he is. It is unlikely for him to ever change to the fullest. 

He is, after all, Lucius Malfoy. Okay, so this begins. The child has gotten her time for the rest… she went out, under the shades of the oak tree, eating hungrily her lunch and drinking the cold juice.

\- May I join you? – the shadow covered the sun, and all she could look at was this so tall and broad shouldered man she didn’t recognize at first.

\- Oh… Sir! – excitedly she stood up, remembering his smile, making the place for him.

He barely was able to sit down, the wooden bench was… a little bit small for him. In a way, he looked truly funny, sitting with the over small sized girl while he was like a giant next to her. 

Such discomfort… which he was ready to survive in order to get closer to the little girl who reminded him of the little fairy ready to be caught in the web. 

\- How are you, sir?! – she gazed at him similarly like she watches the world wonders, with the brightest smile on her small, cherished, and lovely round face with the clear eyes of pure innocence.

\- Oh, I am feeling rather great, how are you, my little Lady?

She giggled while continuing to eat and drink.

\- I am great, do you want some?

\- No, dear, just you eat your meal, I am full. Thank you for your generosity… but… would you like something more nutritious to eat than just this simple sandwich you are having right now? As a matter of fact I insist to be on my honor for you. What do you say, my little Lady? Your wish?

\- Pudding! 

\- What?!

\- Treat me with pudding, sir! If it is your treat, on your money, than… it is your treating of fulfilling my wishes of heart…isn’t it? – she is smiling.

\- Oh, oh my – he started laughing from the bottom of his heart, then he turned to her when he found the strength of stability within himself. She is smart, won’t yield so easily to him even though she holds the face of the outmost sincerity and honest genuineness. He played very cleverly…

\- I thought of some soup and maybe more solid food, this will get you hungry very quickly. And it is a sunny, nice day, why shouldn’t we use it?

\- To the fullest?

\- Exactly!

\- But, sir… I have my duties – she straightened her spine very honorably and full of pride even though the temptation of his request, is tempting.

\- Trust me, I can arrange any duties – he gave her a wink… - So, what do you think? My little Lady – he finished his performance with the bow of the true gentleman that he always was and held himself as it is! 

No matter what, it isn’t that he always gets what he wants, it isn’t that. It is the very fact that he needed the fulfillment of erasing his wrong deeds, the atonement that is always so hard to reach and always easy to… lose.

She frowned, needed to think about the opportunity and open invitation. Hm… those moments of her doubting, he is on the needles. How wretching…

\- Sorry, sir, but maybe some next time!

Yeah, this is what he was afraid of, of the NO answer. Now he needed to use on her his secret weapon. He sighed, glancing at the far reaches, outright sadly, with deep sorrow.

\- Sir! Please, don’t feel so dejected. Here, I am going! – she is swallowing what is left of the sandwich, quickly gulping down the delicious juice.

He smirked to himself. 

\- No, no… I don’t want afterward for someone to accuse me of stealing your time of obligations! I am not such a man! Sorry for the disturbance!

He was ready to leave, only for her little hands to grab him by the sleeves.

\- Please, sir. I apologize!

Now is the time, for the finishing act. Damn, he was always so good at this! Kneeling in front of her, he asked, very nicely. Always preferred to play it!

\- Do you prefer the hot or cold soup?

\- I… I don’t know. I eat whatever is good! – she answered amusingly, full of expectations!

\- Then, shall we go? – he offered his gloved hand to her, only to cause for her to step back due to what he narrowed his eyes, what is the matter?!

\- Sir, may you remove your gloves… I don’t favor them. I like when I feel… the warmth of the skin.

Such an unusual demand. He abided her little request.

\- Here, is it all right now? – he enquired gently with great fondness.

\- Yes, sir! – she finally felt his real touch, it was amazing… just like her Dad’s. She is totally in love with this man, in the most fatherly… manner.

\- Now, I am going to speak with the sisters and then we go… - he made the simple pause. - Is it all right with you, my little Lady?

Her small heart pumps and lovingly reacts every single time with the loud beats whenever he calls her, his little Lady. 

\- It is! – her eyes, the flowery irises, are full of promise and fulfilling temptations. 

\- Then, we are going to Hogsmeade! 

\- Yes! Yes… I am so excited! I heard about the place but we are still not allowed to visit it!

\- Then, my little Lady, you have the proper chance of your life to see it first. 

With her light smile and his burdened heart, they were gone, highly distanced teleported, when the pleasantries between him and Lina’s superiors were fully graciously and entirely courteously settled.


	60. Harmony

Eyes wide open! Multiple shops, different stores, many incredible streets and hidden corners you would never guess they exist!   
Sweets, toys, magical goods and wands, pubs and restaurants, clothes and shoes, everything you wanted, was in one place. 

Hand in hand, they are walking through the shiny crowds of mystical October that has arrived, among the people and other creatures, they are at one place at a time, because he couldn’t and not to allow her to see, experience and observe with her curiosity and childish naivety. 

\- Look! Look at this and this… and… and…this! – she doesn’t remember when she was this much enthusiastic and passionate. She is felling very alive, vigorous and energized!

\- Then, we will afford ourselves to buy everything you desire.

Suddenly, she stopped moving which made him stop too, glancing at her confusingly while holding her hand strong enough but not to harm her… ever, it seemed just for a moment that the magic was gone, vanished into the thinnest air. 

Looking up at him, she had to question him about his true intention.

\- Why?

\- What… why, dear?

\- Why are you doing this, sir… anyway? For me? – it is loud and alarming in her mind.

He sighed in annoyance while trying to control himself.

\- Is it this difficult to accept anything without those destructive doubts of insecurity and delusions which are harming the intent of the good will?

\- Sir, I am taught that nothing is free in life. Everything is hard to get, I mean… to afford. That is what… I think, I learned through life. Isn’t it?!

Lucius closed his eyes, then opening them again. Materialistic, he was always that way. Looking at all those living beings, he is able straightly and truly openly to say how each of them live. 

How many pairs of boots they have changed over the year, what they eat and how they feed themselves, care and, sleep, what they wear, how many times they are left with the yearning of and for something else, more and better. 

He had everything, in his life. ALL! There is simply nothing that he can’t afford in this world. As a matter of fact, what many people, even in the wizarding world weren’t aware, no, what even his OWN family wasn’t aware is that the Malfoys are one of the most influential and significantly, notable, among the richest families in this still known Universe. 

They can buy the whole world and still there will be enough to live for the centuries and eons with distinctive lives in the comfort and luxury. 

Poverty? It isn’t the fact that he didn’t share or wasn’t ready for it, but he will never permit for something that belongs to him and his family, to be spent on someone or others who, in the end, will only hate you even more, with less gratitude toward you because of the less opportunities, the vile harboring of the ambitions for the chance. 

One of these mistakes… was… at the end of the day, Voldemort, who showed him how it looks... when you are lusting, and starving for so long for every richness that you take all from the one who gave you everything. 

He never but truthfully ever… pondered about Voldemort as of someone who had or didn’t own or better to say, have. He just respected, followed, led, being loyal but, it just wasn’t enough. 

One simple, single mistake, just one… could have been that…end of the Malfoys, the whole line, the family, the name, the house or home, the lineage, progeny and then all what they had could have been reduced only to naught. And what they had from all which they had? In the very end NOTHING.

\- Lina. 

\- Yes?

He turned to her, without any masks now. It really seemed she is seeing now the different man even though he is actually one and the same. True him…

\- May I… bestow upon you even a little bit of my share… without you to have any obligations toward what I am intending to do with you? In the end, it will be only your decision without any debt toward me for my very rare and open generosity. Trust me, you are one of the rare… who will live to tell how you had the choice unlike many others, and someone who I made submit to my will, and my family, the will of the Malfoys.

\- I just wanted some pudding.

Unbelievable! He is here, in the middle of the open field, spilling his guts and she… he burst out laughing. She is really just a child, no matter just how much smart she is.

\- Okay, we will get you some pudding.

\- And I am hungry. You were right. I got very hungry, really fast. 

He smiled, well, maybe this will lead to somewhere. He at least could hope, right?  
\- Where do you want to go? Choose, there we are going to order even your precious pudding. 

\- Expensive.

HUH? What the?

\- Didn’t you, right now, confessed to me how you don’t want my money because of feeling of being indebted?

\- That stays, but… my aunt always tells me if something good hits you, you may also use it to your advantage as long as it lasts. So, I want some expensive place with many expensive and good stuff! Yeah! 

This girl, he smiled all the way, this child, she is surreal! Along the way he almost hit the first door which opened suddenly. Thankfully, he avoided it, thanks to his quick reflexes. 

\- You are getting old.

\- What!?

\- You almost hit the door!

\- No, the door almost hit me!

\- Aha, that is what they all start saying, but do not worry, you may confide in me. I keep all secrets with the outmost care and the utmost secrecy!

\- No, you don’t understand, because of my great prowess I dodged the door! You aren’t capable to do it with such agility and skillfully if…aged.

\- If you say so. Whatever makes you feel good and assured, sir – she cheekily laughed at him, while he wasn’t able to refrain himself… anymore, taking her into his big, strong and broad arms. 

Not only she didn’t expect it, she was absolutely stunned, only for her to swiftly accept this newly created situation with nestling her head between his shoulder and the neck, with her hand inside his lush and rich hair. 

Her touch was heavenly. The touch of the child, it always made him truly vulnerable, especially if it is a little, innocent girl like she is. 

\- You smell good. Not like an old guy.

\- I am not old! – he strengthened the hold, as always he does with everything he deems as his. He really should have some therapies for his open, extreme possessiveness. 

Not the mention, extremely territorial. The real alpha male. At least, he never harms with his squeezes and seizing while holding back.

\- Yeah, whatever it pleases you, sir.

What… wait… she has fallen asleep? This isn’t how it is supposed to go! 

Oh, well. He had no courage to wake her, she looked so adorable and precious so that… he let her sleep while leading them to the farthest restaurant there is. The Dark Tower.


	61. Sadness

Walking into the warm traditional and cozy medieval place, quiet and not crowded too much, he felt at peace. He wasn’t fond of big crowds, he was more for the mere pleasant and intimate privacy. 

He set himself with her next to the stony and ornamental fireplace, huge and spacious. It was getting cold outside and in. She was very light, placing her more on his lap, making her sleep more comfortably and peacefully. 

She was really in a deep sleep, feeling and looking so vulnerable…and refreshingly meek.

\- Sir, what may I serve for you and the… young Lady?

\- Give us your best, especially the biggest bowls of hot soup and… pudding.

\- Pudding?

\- Yes…

\- Which one?

\- Just… give all.

\- Right away, sir!

Now what? When the food comes, set on the table, she must be awake! She can’t sleep through the meal or she can? Sighing, he looked around the nice restaurant. He knew why he has chosen it. 

This was… the first time… when he met… his Narcissa. His face always lights up even with the mention of her. And the memories flowed into him without warning, like the memories always do. They were so young and she was led by her father’s arm to him.

\- Here, this is my daughter, as I have spoken of her. Narcissa – paying attention to her, he ordered – meet your future husband. Lucius Malfoy.

She brought her clear vision up, for the first time, to readily observe and carefully research the one very handsome and brilliant man. She didn’t expect of him to be fully gallant.

\- From now on, she is yours. Take her. Tame her by your whims. I don’t want to have anything with her anymore. Goodbye! Oh, by the way, just set the time for the wedding, anything else, is in your home now. Lead her to your home and house. Regarding myself and the family, it is over.

Leaving her behind, she just stood there… watching through one hole. It wasn’t even the hole, but it seemed to her like something where she could just make the hidden spot for the dead body of the creature that gave her life. 

She hoped for the really slow and ugly death OF him. For the record… when her father was dying, Narcissa with the complete respect and enjoyment went over to the Black House, watching the final twitches and yanks of THAT dying man who was begging for the forgiveness. 

\- I forgive you, father. I wish for you to – she came near his ear, whispering delightfully – rot… really oh, but really, long…long…with the Devil.

Kissing his forehead, he finally passed away. Standing up, she gleefully watched, taking the full greatness of pleasure into account. 

She has been slyly waiting for so long for this day to come that she couldn’t release her gloating for a very long period of time. Turning to her mother, she also remarked it.

\- My dear mother, do not worry. I love you equally. So much, that I am awaiting the day when I will have the power to send you off with…this same treatment just like my lovely father – with her blood red lips, she passed by the pale and wrinkled mother who was left alone to rot...alone.

But, before Narcissa got her opportunity for revenge, the only thing she ever had in this whole cursed and wretched world, was actually him, only Him.

\- Narcissa - he took her artistic, truly groomed hand into his own, kissing it but not releasing – I promise you, I will take the absolute care of you.

She picked up her head, smiling the twisted smile of happiness and joy.

\- I know you will. I know. Because… if you don’t… I promise you, this will be the last happy day of your entire misery you call yourself the life!

Lucius smiled proudly at her. Yes. This woman… was his EQUAL. All their lives, they had only dirt and mud, darkness and stale monotony, and then Hermione happened and the whole trial which created the whole new world of the new possibilities and maybe even for some sort of equal redemption. 

\- What are you thinking about?

He was startled from his dreaming and memory session.

\- Oh, you woke up! Don’t worry, I was planning to wake you when our meals are served. I will never permit myself for you to miss, your hunger.

Alike the chicken, she positioned herself in his lap, more onto his chest to lean her head. Oh My God. 

He never… ever experienced such, such softness. He openly not only enjoyed it but had the urge and he did it, to wrap his protective and possessive arms around her small body, never to let go…Never.

\- Will you be mine? – it was so sudden and yet so right at the same time.

\- How so?

\- Adoption.

\- Me?!

\- Yes – he demanded the answer with his penetrative and demanding demeanor, with complete and utter confidence. It was now or never. Ever?!

Before she could open her mouth, the meal is served and… the answer is left in the air to freely fly, soar the undiscovered places and lands, with cheer. There is the debt he needs to pay. He did. 

\- Don’t answer right away. Think about the proposition and then come to me when you are ready. Your choice, okay? But, there is no going back.

\- I must choose carefully? – she is amazed but at the same time frightened by the revelation of the imposing realization. Unreal and the surrealism.

\- Exactly – he sent her a meaningful wink. – Now, we are going to eat.

\- But…

\- Yes?

\- My aunt and family.

\- You will stay Lovegood, but the Malfoys will be the ones to raise you into your adulthood. 

\- Why, why me?

\- Because – he was ready for this question that is why he answered cruelly with honesty – I am indebted to your aunt Luna. Ask her about… my sin. After you put all the pieces together, came up with your own answer. 

\- I will be your father, you will have a mother while my son Draco and daughter Hermione can be your foster aunt and uncle. You will have two brothers and a little sister. All in all, you stay in contact with your first family. They will always be your family. The odd is… you will have both of US. You lost everything, hardly had one, now you will have TWO!

She blinked unbelieving him.   
Then, a sudden sun, she smiled and nod. She is going to think about it… the problem is…how will she manage to choose? Liberty but alone.  
The monumental, decorative fireplace crackled its orange soul and sputtered itself as the magical owl.


	62. Envy

Hermione heard from Lucius what is going on and what he is intending to do if the little one says YES. Anyway, no had anything against, the whole family was somehow feeling the exhilaration for the possibility, but still… there is her choice and… then the settlement with Luna and everything else. 

It is not that it didn’t bother her, but she also understands that Lucius, all of them, did change and yet. Oh my God! While doing her job, taking care of her precious and important books, which are, to her, almost all necessary, she couldn’t and not be a little bit… no, not feel but… still. She sighed again, leaving and placing the book behind her. Is she envious?! Yes, she didn’t have a choice. 

God knows what the Malfoys did, everything in their power to get her and… this for Lina, it seemed so… idealistic! I mean… she means… she is aware, she knows it is hard for the little girl… without parents…and without the real family and all but… for God’s sake! It is just too much, easy for her! Oh, God. 

That’s it. It happened. She is officially jealous of Lina. Okay, she needs to filter it somehow and the best way is to talk with the little girl. Like the two best friends, just the small talk. Her intentions are kinda good. 

She must warn Lina about some things and facts. Yes, the whole intent, the intention is necessary even though Lucius has forbidden any directed influence or interference with the girl’s decision. 

It is only her decision, after all. HER decision!? Her own?! THE fuck?! Oh, no… it is happening. She can’t bear it. No. This is not happening. She is going to try, definitely, to get some sense into Lina and… maybe to…dissuade her? 

Right, because she is only helping her not to commit the biggest mistake of her life. Right? Right?! RIGHT?! Although, maybe it hasn’t seemed so. So that, in the end, THIS could be finally the most outright and justified revenge against the Malfoys! Yep, she is going to save the day and Lina! So she can say she really did it.

In the meanwhile, in the Muggle world somewhere between residing of the wizarding world, was the Palace of the sovereign monarch, the ruler of UK. Queen Elizabeth II, was sitting next to the royal fireplace in the vast corner of the enormous and grandiose space with the regal fan in one hand and in the other one was … the immense book of Merlin. 

\- Philip.

\- Yes, my dear?!

\- Why were you standing in front of the door for so long? – it made him flinch. 

\- I really don’t know where do you get your powers from but… the door couldn’t be heard even for one squeak or creak, not to mention of silent closing and yet…

\- Yes, I heard you the moment you entered. You may disguise your body and control all your movements but never the breathing.

\- What?!

\- I know you by your breathing.

\- Dear – he sighed – what has come into you now?! And yes, I was pondering about you, that is why I was out there, preparing myself how… or what to ask you!

He sat next to her, looking over her shoulder when she didn’t pay him any mind. 

\- Why are you having the fan in the middle of autumn, in front of the fire!? For God’s sake!

\- You see, that is the problem of our worlds!

\- Worlds?! Suddenly, I have a true struggle of keeping up with you.

She turned to him furiously, taking off her glasses from the nose with her fan, putting them down onto the sofa, near her dear spouse or witty husband?

\- You don’t ask me about the book I am reading but you ask why I am having my fan during fall! Next to the warmth!?

\- Well… it isn’t that I haven’t noticed but… at the end of the day, it is just a good story. Fairy tale, the fabricated truth and myth of our history. 

\- A good story? A good tale!? Philip, are you listening to yourself, right very now?

\- Well…

\- And I will have the fan even during winter to keep me cool while I am warming myself and I will be having ice cream when it is cold, while I drink my tea in the summer. Is that clear?! Is there any issue about it!? Why there always must be… this predictable rules of the ruling trivials?!

Philip is a lost man. At least, she has calmed down. 

\- Anyway – waving her fan up and down, she is looking at the book, between the lines, once again – I think this is all the truth. There IS even the hidden historical evidence of our forbidden knowledge of the other world which was used many times in times of need. If Merlin existed, so…

\- The wizarding world must exist too? – with the question from him, Elizabeth put the book away.

\- That is right, now we are getting to the point.

\- And what are you going to do with that point? I mean… seriously, Lizy – he placed himself even closer to her – that world is not ours to know or touch in any way. Yes, we are dangerous, that is why they are hiding but… even I heard some… stories and… let me just say…it is far better not to involve ourselves into something where we don’t belong. 

\- You want to say, it is another thing if they can come and go within our yard, but it is the different matter with us?!

\- Elizabeth, my dear wife, life is never fair, but… the normal man inside their territory is like a mouse surrounded with cats. 

\- And only by the good will of these cats… we survive? Then… why they don’t overtake us!?

\- They were violently persecuted, heavily prosecuted, wildly pursued and mercilessly hunted. And the thing is… it is not that we are even more dangerous than they are. Both sides have the tremendous assets of their own capabilities and forceful skills but… my dear… they don’t want to mingle and share. I believe it is hard for them to survive and live in their own world, not to mention if we start coming to know their fantastical very secrets.

\- Hm, then… let us say this is all just a presumption, because…why did they ever allow to be vulnerable and … chased like you said and… really, why they don’t use everything they have got to overpower us? I believe they are the stronger force in between our two dimensions, that is why I said… the worlds.

\- Oh… I think that those people weren’t at all the right ones. You truly think they will ever permit catching even one of them? Which means, all those people back then were innocent, while the normal people of our non - magical world… were kidnapped by those sorcerers and sorceresses for those experiments of theirs. 

\- Maybe they framed others… who had the traits and sensitivity to their world. The best way to rid of them is to blame and put on them the sign of the witch, isn’t it?

\- Yeah, something like that.

\- Still, the question remains… why… they don’t attack? Overcome, overtake, overpower, over… just overwhelm with conquering?

\- I think…the answer is… obvious.

\- That is?

\- Babies. 

Elizabeth watched at him like he seriously fell from the throne. 

\- What… what… what babies?! 

\- Darling, it is not that I don’t have my very own means of getting the knowledge and some facts known for myself but… you really think that all that power is just the given nature? No repercussions, without any consequences?

She is listening very carefully, extremely cautiously to the brim of losing her own conscience, still with the book and fan in her kingly, worshiped hands.

\- I believe they get people from here, in this or that way, I don’t know how or what… there are many abnormalities in the normal world which is formed into the wave of becoming one of them and even if that doesn’t happen, they whatever… meddle, mix with us. It is even…

\- I say, heard, pressure and encouraging. The pure blood of the wizarding families can’t withstand the changes of the planet and their own power, there always must be some form of the blending for the stronger and more resilient bloodlines. And if they go and conquer us, it is their very doom, because the hatred can’t give birth to newborns, only love. 

\- Philip, my darling.

\- Yes, my dear?

\- For someone who almost all life is pretending to be… awfully uninformed, you are the brightest star on our sky.

\- Well… you know me, I have my moments – he smiled gently and… lustfully.

\- Philip, if you come ever closer, my sweat is going to vaporize into you and your lustful moments must be restrained for some better time. Agree?

He sighed, oh well, no sex again. He is going to die before she gave something.

\- What then, is in your brightly mind?

\- To meet the wizard! Just like Merlin! Maybe he can give the advice or two! 

\- Lizy!

\- Yes?

\- How on earth do you think to carry out that? Don’t you think it is impossible? 

\- How, how? With the letter!

\- And who will send and to where that letter?! 

\- They say… that the owls know everything. I just need to put the letter on the metal railing of the outside window and it will fly away!

\- Lizy…

\- Yes?

\- Give me that fan, now I am the one who needs it the most. 

In the meantime, Hermione found little Lina in the library, studying alone.


	63. Kindness

She should have felt ashamed for being envious of the little girl. Still, she can’t help herself. She allowed it to get the better of her. To fall. No one can blame her and yet… we all cheer for the vengeance when we expect it more, without even get it how the best way to get your retaliation is when surely anybody the least should expect it. 

Then, the water came into her mind. She was looking into the water of her own reflection. When she gets what she wants… what is there for her, left? What does it stay and where? Is it so important to have your way of doing things? 

Did that make you better or you are staying the same person, or maybe, just maybe… the cruelty of vengeance show its true color, the color we might despise and discriminate against only because it is so colorful and powerful. 

It is the color of the very blackness, the color of the true magnificence that when you see your mirror of the face, no matter how white you are… you are dirty and it stains you more likely than the black that is always the elegance and gracefulness of its… own spirituality and promising, gratification of the imposing nature that comes with boldness and courage. 

At the end of the day, the colors can change but not of the spirit but only in your eyes and whenever you go, you will see those same eyes on someone who thought the same as you, only to discover, you are not… different. 

You are the very same, always the same as the whiteness of your narrowness and low minded bigotry of the biased hate that only lead you to its bottom, the whitening pit of the very bottomless abyss. 

That is the real, that is the true black darkness of the dark. The rolling ripples awakened her! What is she doing? What does she try to do? Before she gathers the strength of her bravery to confront the young girl, she is in the bathroom, washing her face, trembling because she is so scared of herself. 

She thought all her life that she has the control, until it was harshly taken from her, the reins of her life is… changed, transformed, sealed, never to be hers ever again. And now… what is this… why she is… shaking uncontrollably. 

She has no control, no life, nothing is hers anymore, she has nothing and yet… when she tries to do this, why she hesitates… why!? 

Why!? She has nothing to lose or give, nothing to do anymore. She is empty. The Emptiness. Void of the shivers. If she has no demands of her life anymore then… why the control of her actions are clouded with the inevitable guilt? Washed and flushed. 

She thought… she has no power, no full influence and yet… she is looking at the same person she hates. It isn’t Voldemort nor Lucius, neither Draco or Narcissa, no one… maybe not even her who can condemn herself due to weaknesses. 

Then, what is it, actually? God, Mother Nature or destiny, her fate? Or… just… just… just… oh, Oh, oh, unfairness or… just… injustice or… or… why is she so… KIND?

Refreshing and fixing her hair, she went outside. The ripples of her guilty conscience are still dwelling upon her. Hermione, don’t do this, not now or ever, not because it is not only you, but because you are always better than all of them. 

That was always your strength, that is why they fear and respect you. Fall to their bottoms and you are the same scavenger of the lost herds with no distinction or feature, only the remainder of your soul and the heart.

\- Hi, little one.

Lina was disturbed by her deep and profound studying only to glimpse at one of the most beautiful women she has ever seen, or better to say what her eyes could ever lay upon! Hermione Malfoy. 

\- Lady Hermione! – she cried out upon seeing the incredible beauty of the woman she has heard and listened to so much about! Wow, the honor!

Hermione shushed her a little bit with the shhhhh sound.

\- Oh, sorry, I deeply apologize! – she hushed herself down, as low as she could do it and it was possible. 

\- No problem, sweety – Hermione gave her the kindest and warmest smile of hers. 

\- Is it about this book!? Don’t worry, I am giving it back this evening!

\- No, no problem at all. Keep it for the whole week!

\- Really!? Thank you so much! – such brightened and lovable Lina’s face, made and left Hermione outright broken and undefended due to envy.

\- Still, I am the one who wants to apologize to you for my interruption of your such diligent and hard-working studying. I always must praise... it.

\- Not a problem. I am just about to be finished!

\- Oh, then… I have something to ask of you, ask you I mean, what I mean… we need to talk.

Lina looked at her curiously and immediately she complied without resisting or hesitation. 

\- When? and Where?

Hermione urged on to demand, for the demand, she had that power, she was in control, she… possessed the sheer influence and she was with the high position of her upper leveled… hm… the hell with everything… she sighed. 

Now, when she has the chance, she knows how it is when you don’t have it, that is why she just can’t do the same, that was done to her, the vicious circle will continue and, it will be the neverending sorrow and no matter how much she is going to regret it later… it will subside and the suffocating madness of the envy will die out. 

She will feel much better, replaced with JOY.

\- Your choice. 

Somewhere, in the far hidden corner, Lucius, with his folded strengthened and powerful arms, smiled proudly and with the... deepest, sincere gratitude to his honorable daughter in law. Their Lady of the House. 

Getting back after the agreement to her workplace, Lucius was waiting there with his charm and with the cane by the belt, while he gallantly was sitting in one of the chairs with the most appreciated and pleasant face outlines that were present!

\- Father! – she was surprised by his appearance. Of course, he can come and go as he pleases because he is, after all, the reinstated chairman of the school governors which he… profoundly and without any shame, to the marrow advantage of the fullest permission, not only the partial, USED.

\- Never doubt just how much I appreciate you, my daughter. 

\- I am not in the mood for your appreciation which is similar to your hounds’ loyalty. Without constraints to get what you really desire at all cost!

\- Now now, don’t be so awful, Hermione – he placed both hands on each side of her face to kiss her forehead, caressing her smoothly, silky curls.

\- You sent the bloody hunters on me, hunted me to my near death when I escaped the first time your Manor and… really, what is this all about?!

She allowed his touches and gently endearment with the tenderness of the big bear because it… just felt good and it comforted her, soothing her pride!

\- My dear daughter in law – he held himself with dignity but also with guiltiness of his own awkward embarrassment which made him shameful.

\- No, my dear father in law, you constrained me, gagged me, silenced me in every possible way, threatened me and even forcefully with tricks got me and… and I just don’t understand. Is the difference between me and her, is because she is a child or due to the fact that I am his daughter!?!

\- I told you many times it was never the issue of anything, not now, not ever – he sighed, she is so difficult, that is why she can’t comprehend it, that he must be difficult, all of them on her. 

\- If she just goes and surrenders to their will from the beginning, like Lina did with him, then she was able to, or even could have the freedom she lusted and craved for since the beginning but not with the attitude with which doesn’t make it easy.

\- Then, what?! – demanded with the demanding asking. Toward him! 

\- Hermione, just give up a little of your… independence and you can have all, all right? It is all I am… no, what we are asking… Then we are sure you are not going anywhere but you… you are just…continuously rebelling. That is the whole point! – he watched at her straightly and outright. 

Hermione pulled back, permitting him to caress her cheek before kissing it too. All his love felt really great to her, she will never address or confess this.

\- Speak well with little Lina and learn something from her. She is going to be the great life lesson for you, my dear… daughter in law…Hermione.

The triumphant smile on the face, told her she is just stuck with the Malfoys for the rest of her life. It is not that she has something against Draco… she just wants to live peacefully even for some damn moments! 

Maybe even alone with Draco and the children but… nope, she can only continue to dream! Meanwhile, Lina during her class could only think of the upcoming conversation and about her decision, pros and cons. 

Well, at least, Hermione gladly promised to bring some refreshments! Soon, they will meet in the Forbidden Forest. And that discussion will make her answer more easily to announce!


	64. Love

Draco was given the wife, the woman and I was bestowed upon the daughter, the child I have always deemed as mine as the deserved reward from the Dark Lord, Voldemort. 

Those are his, haunting words he whispered to her, before he left her to do her own turn of the bidding. Why it was so very struggling to be with or… against them? Why was it that she always regrets and draws the harder card out of the deck? Still, the card she always draws, is the image of Empress!

It was like the intimate embrace of Draco, the warm hug from Lucius. That same kind of manipulative control and the controlling manipulation of being theirs. She must open eyes to little Lina and made her understand many circumstances of their excuses which are the same as the explanations that can only pardon them. It is not even apologies, or the forgiveness, but absolved sworn oath, the vow of the endless circle of their very complex and intricate nature of enchanting living. 

What decorated her, what made her who she is and what people admired the most was always her intellect, the intellectual intelligence out of all those admiring traits of hers. And here they are, in the middle of the emerald grass, with the soft lyrics of the songs, among the colorful leaves which are now making the carpet of the harmonious melodies under their feet and above their heads, ready to leave forever their rosy branches for the next life cycles.

\- Who would think that autumn can be so full of gracious sunshine and softening warmth? – Hermione asked more herself than little Lina.

\- Maybe because Mother Nature is making us more comfortable, preparing for what is to come. That is why she is comforting us with the last rays.

She never thought about it that way. She has all the wits and brains in this world and yet, she wasn’t able to comprehend such… such truth of decades!

\- Then, I believe you are aware of the real truth, of who the Malfoys really are?

\- What does it matter, actually, my Lady Hermione – she was so sweet, turning to her so she could look up at her more clearly, so that she can just openly admire just a little more, a little bit… before maybe… she doesn’t give her a chance to meet the new foundation of her imminent new…

\- Please, no Lady, just Hermione – she smiled softly and so gently at the little girl. 

Lina had returned the smile eagerly and satisfyingly before Hermione kneeled in front of her. 

\- Honey, I will love you, we all, with all our hearts and very souls but… that love… can hurt, especially theirs.

\- Maybe… I want to be hurt with love, just not to be without it… I mean – she started getting tearful and Hermione felt so torn apart right NOW.

\- I am feeling bad because my aunt gave me everything and it should be enough but… I just…

Hermione hugged her without any hesitation or doubts anymore. So, that was it… she heard the little girl’s relieved sigh. Lina already made her... final decision, very answer the moment Lucius asked her. 

The issue was never with her but… with… herself. Hermione. She waited for confirmation if she is going to accept her. She was the key. She opened the door.

\- Welcome to the family, sweety. 

Placing Lina fondly and pushing the child more into her soft and motherly embrace, putting all her feelings of the warmest heart into the little girl, Lina found her real home. Finally. 

Meanwhile, the Queen was getting really frustrated, nervous and impatient to the verge of even shouting out loud how she wants the bloody... answers!

\- Why does it take so long?! Have we made some mistake?! Have we?!

\- Dear, you must learn to be… patient. You must learn yourself of the patience! Certainly, we will get our answer.

\- You are afraid of it?

\- Of course! What it could or might be! I mean… we are sticking our noses where they don’t belong! We shouldn’t be surprised when we get just exactly what we were looking and asking for! Don’t be ever surprised by that very notion, my darling, it is the truthful aspect of every LIVING.

\- Oh, you are exaggerating as always!

HE sighed. Oh well, they will find out very soon what the fate has stored in for them. The knock is heard.

\- Come in! – the Queen’s consort answered.

\- I am really sorry for my interruption but… you have got the letter.

They looked at each other with the meaningful and anticipating meaning.

\- How the letter was… given? How it… arrived? By whom? – the Queen enquired with the great curiosity. 

Who would tell that she can be so curiously and with such integrity…regally irritated! 

\- Your Highness, that is the whole matter of the point. I don’t know what happened but the owl landed, slipped it…into my hand…and here it is!

\- Were there some requests, claims, or maybe even demands and other requirements? – questioned Philip very cautiously as always.

\- No, not at all, sir!

\- Then, if you please, we require the letter from your hand.

\- As you order, sir.

When the man was out, alike the two naughty children, the mail is opened, observing it like they have discovered the treasure in the kinder surprise egg.

Dear, noble, Muggles,

As you have requested and at your request, with our permission, you are going to be given only the glimpse of our world through one of our prominent and well known wizard. Lucius Malfoy. If you agree on his claim, then… perhaps, the time has come for our dimensional worlds to be better informed of each other. Expect him after the midnight. 

The Ministry of Magic

That’s it?! And what was this all with the noble word? They are… they are royal! And why Muggles? Why they have to call them that way?! They are normal! Not Muggled!? 

Or perhaps it is derived? Anyway, what was the most important thing is that they were answered back, and who is this Lucius Malfoy? His surname starts with M, like name Merlin but still there is so much to learn, so much what they don’t know. And now it is their opportunity.

\- It is not that they are scared of us, it should be the other way around but it seems it is the very fact that we don’t understand or don’t want to see just how much we are all balanced and put in the state of harmony. We depend on each other no matter how much the other side is superior.

\- Dear, I don’t see the essential matter of what you have told me at the moment due to confusion. We are all humans! As such, we have the value.

\- We can’t put ourselves on the pedestal, talking about the value of the human life without aristocratic consideration and… kingly regards of how we value others who are different, no matter who or what we are. Humans, animals or plants. It is all about Mother Nature. That is why they are not humans… they are the different kinds of sentient living beings. They maybe look and talk like us, speak and eat, sleep and cry like us, but…

\- We are not them and they are not us!? How… how is it possible!? How did it come to be!?

\- That is, my dear, the question you must ask God or someone who is omnipotent. No one is the center of the world, even the large Universe. We are all just the particles of the same matter and as soon as we get it, we will be more liberated, have freedom, feel the relief, have understanding. 

\- Oh, well. At least they answered. They could just go and ignore us, completely!

\- This is why my dear… I am… worried.

\- Why?! Isn’t this what we wanted?

\- Sometimes, we have no idea just how much we are blessed when we are ignored but when they start noticing us, that is when we become wary.

\- Philip, you are imagining things.

\- Let us just hope, that I am wrong. That the price isn’t too high for our… curious nature. 

The midnight has come. Nothing happened. Well, it was written somewhere after the midnight… Very well. They are alone and ready. Extremely tired, at the same time excited, nervous and just to move on already! Ah, the possibilities! 

\- Good evening, the noble people – from the corners of his eyes he observed. - Ah, I see you worked very hard enough. You really shouldn’t have bothered yourselves – then all his borderline attention is toward them. To his newly prey, or better to say, their chance of the new possible gates.

Elizabeth and Philip are speechless. They expected someone who is old and… in some vividly robes. And yet… in the middle of the light, stood the… the most sophisticated, refined and the damn handsome man ever alive! And the voice is captivating! The sheer magnitude of the strength is presented!

\- Do not worry, if you are ready, we always offer the price of the highest quality, only if you are - winked – prepared to share your freedom of us.

It was too late to change their minds now. The wizard of the different dimension, from another world, a diverse sphere has stepped onto their doorstep. At last, they are going to find out what is the true meaning behind the word love, what it truthfully means when it comes from the very wizard with the finishing line.


	65. Voice

At long last, after so many years, she found the strength IN herself, garnered the spirit of the wisdom to ask Narcissa the crucial question of the dreams, while they are enjoying their tea during the late afternoon of another fall day. 

Children are playing while others are doing their business and having new duties, the even work, employing obligations and everlasting responsibilities.

\- I really savor this time with you when we find the hour of so priceless rest – Narcissa said to her all the while looking through the window, she turned toward her with the eyes that came alive and more true than ever, with also of the darkest deep caresses of the infinite motherly feelings and her senses. 

\- Mother, tell me… who washed me and took care of me after the rape?

Like the atomic bomb, it flew across the room and fell in the middle before the Mistress of Malfoy Manor. 

\- It was…me. And… I finally want to confess to you, now when I got the chance to tell you how I have never, we never dreamed of having such purity and divinity such as yourself as part of our family. You will never know how much we were honored not only that day but to this today to have you in our hands. It was impossible even to ponder upon it – she looked at her straightly, directly with the utter dignity and…reverence.

\- I… thank you for your – she dropped her eyes and then lifted them up – your discretion. Very grateful of you, I am. 

Deep silence, but immediately Narcissa cleared her throat. The clear and bright voice echoed through their spirits full of hearts and fulfilling souls of us.

\- Is there anything else you would love to know?

\- No, just… I don’t believe what I am asking but… where is Lucius? Draco is at work, where is he? Where did he go? – again she dropped her… irises only to be raised up at Narcissa who secretly smiled to herself because… it was the obvious fact. She is used to them, to the life with only them obviously. 

\- He has grown on you, isn’t he?

\- It seems so – she had to laugh, Narcissa followed her smile. 

\- He has some peculiar delicacy to attend to. Not work or business, just the matter of the special case. 

\- Regarding the Ministry?

\- Exactly. 

\- Then, what about Luna? 

\- Ah, I see, Lina is going to talk with her first and we are prepared for… the Lady too. That is the conversation we must complete and deal with, speak with her for the assured confirmations and…clearance. When this is settled, all what is left are the papers for adoption ready to be signed.

Hermione’s eyes were somewhere between reality and the dream.

\- I hope she learns to live, be with us and even love.

\- If we managed together with you, then I think she is going to be the extra gift from the Heavens! From what I heard and saw, she is your… raw younger version. The small you of yourself!

They giggled, going on with their tea session relaxingly and casually. Around the midnight, Lucius was already with the royal couple, observing, totally spying on them until he made his appearance. He knew exactly how to move on from here. He must stop them from sniffing too much around their life.

\- Please, good sir, we see for ourselves how you hold yourself. You must be the nobleman and gentleman at the same time. Please, join us with… our late supper – it was Philip who has spoken with great care in front of Lucius, holding himself as much as he could aristocratically and nobly.

\- I must not taste anything of yours. That is why don’t take this as an insult, it is just the ways are. 

\- Why, good sir? – the Queen was, a bit more, amazed at this confession, at least, not yet… offended. Feeling only the strange worry inside guts.

\- Physiology. Even when we feed one of you, we must be very careful of what we are giving to you, what you may or might not eat. Change it if it is truly necessary.

\- You are lying. I heard and know the stories that you eat here! – Philip is continuously decisive and persistently unrelenting. 

\- Only with the families whose child is the one with the magic within itself, through which veins flow the blood of our magical crafts and… arts. Their food, prepared by exclusively their hands, is… appropriate for us. But with the people with no magic in their bloodstream, their food very tastes like plastic. 

\- Merely just a good excuse or the truth?! – the Queen demanded, feeling and sensing the agitation inside herself and her intestines, this man stirs.

\- To tell you the truth, I believe we have much more pressing matters to address, isn’t it? 

He sat down on one of the cozy chairs near the fireplace. Now he looked more like the king than the Prince himself. How an outrageous behavior of his.

\- I would warn you, kindly, never to forget your place!

\- Don’t rise your voice against me, my noble sir. This is something you have done only once and never again. Am I clear? – the look is menacing...

\- How dare you! – all of a sudden, Philip lost his voice, just like that. He gripped his throat, no pain but no sound! But.. don’t they have the rule of not using, of being the forbidden act if they use magic outside their world!?

\- What have you done to him!? Stop it, right now or I am calling the guards! We properly invited you into our home and we demand…- no voice.

Only now you can grasp the true meaning when you lose your voice. For someone who always had it, at this moment, it is unfathomable to understand! 

\- Ah, now it is more quiet – he leaned against the support – what a blessing. 

All the while Elizabeth and Philip are trying to get to the door only to be restrained in their chairs, chained with the invisible metal and bound under the dark thrall but not the darkest of its uses. Withholding the retaining power and holding back its true intention for a while. 

Waiting for them to submit to him and only him. Only then he can carry on with what he was ordered to do. Because, if they can go and do such a maniacal and unforgiving action… it is only natural that others will follow. It must be stopped from the root of its own egoistical desires which are enough for one lifetime of a human life.

\- First of all – he glared at them, straightening up his spine with the power of the thunderous storm that is raging somewhere from… afar but not too much close due to control – I have the permission of the Ministry to conclude, if the situation demands, in the most unique way of myself…

\- Which means, I have the right to do with you whatever is necessary for you to listen and comprehend the atrocious request of yours that is such a fine example of the bordered insolence!

Elizabeth and Philip could only look at him with the sheer fear and fright of the authoritative domination. 

\- Still, calm your trepidations. I have come with the proposition for you and I will allow your voice only when you are prepared to answer with yes or no, anything beyond is strictly forbidden. Am… I… clear? I wish you no harm. 

They nodded with honest frightfulness, feverishly trembling and diabolically plotting his demise, only to soon discover their own to their horrific, ugly forsaken dismay.

\- Now, I am going to explain you from the very beginning why you just don’t do… why it is strictly forbidden and unheard of to do what you… did and why my actions are the very high acts of the Ministry of Magic. 

\- Let me explain you… First. Are you aware who or what you are? Just because you are maybe somewhat positioned highly than the rest of your kind, it doesn’t mean TO our eyes you are not just something we can own. 

\- Yes, you heard it right. OWN. In our eyes, you may be very well just our property which we are eager to possess for our instructions only if there weren’t the law of not harming or capturing you, not to mention the hunt and prosecution of your lives. Why? – paused. 

\- As you might see, you are very important and priceless to us when it comes to the magic of our own experiments and mixing of the blood. Thanks to the very Muggle borns we are not touching you. 

\- That is why you should be more grateful to them because their blood is the essence of our own survival. Something we found out the hard way and it is the very explanation and truth why you are still allowed your freedom and your lives which only exist to easy even ours – paused again, then inclining a little bit toward. 

\- The second is that you just… don’t send the letter NEVER to any of us. You never know who you might CALL and who will appear and what you really called upon! In that way, you are just giving us… the open opportunity of snatching either you or taking something or someone away from yourself. 

\- You just can’t do whatever you like and not expect the consequences of your own misdeeds! No matter who or what you are! It is enough for one to dare, starts and everyone else follows especially if it is you two! Really – he is out of his breath – are you out of your minds!? How dare you!? Now you know! The realization and the revelation!

The wizarding world depends on the Muggle borns and even Muggles for making their family bloodlines refreshed, better, stronger, cleaner and… more resilient, healthier, within and inside their bloodstreams of their inherently progeny and innate lineage for the future legacy, especially for the pure ones. 

The pure families, for them, the Muggle borns and Muggles are of the essential matter for their survival of the blood curse with which they need to live.

\- And still, my dear ones, there is still the price to be paid. The remedy! 

The Queen and her noble consort are released from their restrains, after that, the moment of having their freedom of voice returned to them, they surely remained… obnoxiously silent. 

What is there more which is left unanswered? That is the crucial and vital key of why the Dark Lord hated us, Muggles.


End file.
